


Eyes Like Kryptonite

by JediFighterPilot2727



Series: Eyes Like Kryptonite [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, One Shot Collection, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, accepting prompts, angst (occassionally but with happy endings), fic universe post 2x08, kara is bumbling little baby gay, lena is smooth, sanvers side pairing but it's minimal so im not doing a main tag, they are so cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 94,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: A collection of SuperCorp one-shots starting after 2x08. All in the same universe. Mostly fluff but maybe a little angst. Exploring Kara and Lena's relationship as they move past being friends and into something more. Tumblr prompts. Chapters not arranged for timeline. Chapters will be rated T unless otherwise noted at the beginning of the chapter!
Chapter 70 -  What a Rip-off





	1. Return to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> It's been one hell of a week, guys. Hopefully this is as cathartic for you as it was for me.

Kara felt terrible.

When she had followed Barry and Cisco to the other earth, she hadn’t really given it a second thought. Her friend needed her and so she did what she needed to do.

She also hadn’t expected to be gone three days.

Three days with a certain pair of green eyes always lingering at the back of her mind.

The last time she had seen Lena was when NCPD was escorting her under protective custody back to her penthouse apartment. She had had every intention of stopping by L-Corp as Kara Danvers, Catco reporter, the next day, but getting transported to an alternate universe had ruined her plans.

She could only imagine how Lena felt, seemingly deserted in her hour of need by her only two friends in National City. Although after the way she had left things, both as Kara and Supergirl, she would be surprised if Lena even wanted to be her friend at all.

Which is exactly why she found herself in the L-Corp elevator holding two to-go cups and nervously sweating through her baby blue cardigan. When the elevator dinged its arrival on the top floor, she squared her shoulders and made her way to Jess’ desk.

“Good morning Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor is in a meeting right now, but you can wait in her office if you’d like."

“Call me Kara, please.” She set down one of the cups and slid it to the other woman. “Cinnamon latte still your favorite?"

Jess smiled and nodded and Kara was just about to turn away when she heard the assistant clear her throat nervously.

“Miss Luthor has been a little on edge lately. Just . . . a heads up."

Kara smiled sadly,

“I’m afraid I haven’t really helped things."

Jess leaned over the desk conspiratorially.

“Between you and me, she was pretty disappointed when another Catco reporter showed up for the Cadmus interview instead of you."

Kara had seen the latest issue of Catco on her way over -

“Lena Luthor Saves the Day: Tech Mogul Foils Plans to Destroy National City’s Alien Population."

It had made her smile, to know that Lena was at least getting the credit she deserved, even if Kara hadn’t been able to say thanks like she wanted.

“I - was called out of town suddenly. Trust me, I would have loved to do the story."

“Miss Luthor is more understanding than people like to give her credit for, besides, she has a bit of a soft spot for you."

Jess winked, and Kara felt her cheeks heat up. She caught the implication that the other girl was getting at, but she highly doubted that she, Kara Danvers, had any sort of sway over Lena Luthor. She tried to hide her fluster behind a bright smile.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence!” She tipped her head at the other woman before stepping into Lena’s office.

She had spent plenty of time in CEO offices, Rao knows Miss Grant had called Kara into hers enough, but Lena’s office was different.

Where Miss Grant’s office smelled . . . well devoid of smell other than a light hint of lavender soap and bourbon, Lena’s smelled like expensive perfume and flowers.

Miss Grant’s office was, for all intents and purposes, a glass fishbowl. Lena’s was cozy and private while still providing an spectacular view of the city.

Miss Grant’s couch was stiff and uncomfortable because - “Keira, if I have a comfortable couch then people will actually want to sit on it, and if they are sitting on my couch then they aren’t doing the hundred other things that I need them to be doing.” Lena’s couch was probably one of the most comfortable that Kara had ever sat on, and she definitely hadn’t thought about pressing Lena back on it, lips -

Nope, not going there.

She sighed heavily, trying desperately to clear her thoughts. She was here to apologize, and she would be lucky if Lena would even look at her, much less still want to be friends. The view out Lena’s window drew her forward, and she quickly lost herself staring at the skyscrapers. There was something about being up so high that just made her feel at peace.

She was so caught up in gazing out over the city that she didn’t even hear Lena approaching the office. The click of the door closing startled her out of her musings, but she didn’t turn; instead waiting until Lena had come to stand beside her.

“Enjoying the view?” Lena’s voice was low and soft - almost as if she were afraid that speaking too loudly would shatter the air between them.

Kara turned, skimming over Lena’s black power suit. Her hair was straightened and fell past her shoulders, the neck of her blazer opened to reveal a dark red blouse the exact shade of Lena’s lipstick. Her pencil skirt ended just above her knees, showing off shapely legs and finishing with heels that probably cost more than Kara’s monthly salary.

“Best view in the city.” She’d be lying if she said she was still talking about the window.

Her eyes flickered to Lena’s, taking in the emotion hidden in those green depths. She looked nervous, and . . . sad. Kara supposed it would take a more than a few days to get over the revelation that one’s mother was the head of a villainous organization.

She nervously thrust the cup in her hands towards the CEO.

“You brought me coffee?” Lena raised a perfect eyebrow, and she had to fight to keep her thoughts on track.

“Hot chocolate, actually. It’s apology hot chocolate. Because I haven’t been a very good friend lately. And then I disappeared without any explanation . . . I’m sorry."

Lena’s eyes searched hers for a moment before she stepped away, crossing the room to sit on the couch. She kicked off her heels and leaned back before taking a long sip of her drink.

“Mmm.” she hummed appreciatively. “Delicious."

“Hot chocolate always makes me feel better when I’m having a bad day."

“And you think I’ve had a bad day?” That perfect eyebrow rose again, sending Kara into a tailspin.

“I-uh-“ She fiddled nervously with her glasses. “I - just - I thought. . . “ she couldn’t exactly blurt out the truth-

_’I saw your face after you saved the world, and I’ve never wanted more to give someone a hug. But I couldn’t, because I was Supergirl, and that would have been confusing for everyone.’_

Her hand twitched toward her glasses, but she stilled it, forcing herself to meet Lena’s emerald gaze.

“I saw the Catco article."

Lena’s face hardened almost imperceptibly and she leaned forward, placing her hot chocolate on the table and folding her hands in front of her.

“I was surprised that they didn’t send you to write the article, I was beginning to think you were CatCo’s resident Lena Luthor expert."

Kara blushed and bit her lip at the double implication - no matter how unintentional. She wanted to reply with something witty and flirtatious, but she couldn’t because she was here to comfort Lena, not flirt, damn it!

“About that . . . I know what it must look like, me disappearing right after I come and ask you weird questions about your mother - which I totally did not want to do by the way."

“You didn’t?”

“No, I-"

She debated with herself about how much information to give. On one hand, Alex would probably kill her for giving out any information at all; but on the other she considered Lena one of her best friends and she felt horrible for ditching her in her time of need.

“Well, you know Supergirl and I are . . . close. And well, the people she works with don’t exactly . . . well they don’t trust you much. Because of . . . well, everything.”

A look of pain crossed Lena’s face, and Kara hurried to continue.

“Anyways, they had some doubts I guess, and Supergirl was frustrated with them because she knows you're good and not like the rest of your family - and so she came to me because she knows were friends and sometimes you and I talk about stuff and she said she convinced them to let me talk to you instead of them spying on you. Which sounds horrible I know, but she thought it was better than a bunch of government agents looking into your business. So I’m sorry if you felt like I was over stepping out friendship. My sister says I’m not very good at being sneaky."

“Supergirl thinks that I’m good?"

“Supergirl . . . Supergirl thinks you’re a hero."

“Supergirl is a little naive."

“Supergirl is not naive!” Kara sputtered before taking a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn’t defend Supergirl too much after all, that might look suspicious.

“She just sees the best in people. She sees the potential to be good. And with you, she knows that you have the strength to follow through."

Lena studied her for a moment before picking her cup of hot chocolate up again.

“Is that what Supergirl thinks or what you think?"

“It’s what we both think."

The CEO fell silent, tracing the patterns on the cup with her fingers.

“Why did you disappear?” She finally asked, her voice quiet.

“I was . . . out of town.” Even as she said the words, she could hear the uncertainty in them and she winced.

“Out of town?” Lena’s voice had an icy edge to it, and Kara stepped forward, hoping to melt it away.

“A friend, he - he needed my help."

“A friend?"

Kara nodded.

“It was completely unexpected, and I didn’t - well, it took a little longer than I anticipated, but, well - he saved my life once, so I kind of owe him."

Lena’s head tilted to the side.

“The Blur?"

“What?"

“The Blur, Barry Allen, I believe his name is. You were thrown out of a top floor window at CatCo and he caught you."

“How did you-?"

For once, Lena was the one to blush.

“I did some research on you."

“Research?” Kara’s heart pounded.

A Luthor doing research on the alter-ego of a Super . . .

That couldn’t be good.

But Lena was different . . .

Wasn’t she?

“After you came in with Clark Kent that day I wanted to know more about the cute not-reporter who bumbled all over herself in my office."

Blood thrummed in her ears and she fought to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground.

“And? What did you find? Besides the article about Barry saving me?"

“Well, judging by the internet; I found that you’re a pretty talented painter, all pastel color look good on you, you eat a ridiculous amount of food for someone so fit, you love romantic comedies, and you’re very close with your friends and sister."

“You found all that from a quick search?"

Lena snagged a red lip between perfect teeth, and Kara felt an odd but not unpleasant fluttering in her stomach.

“Well, it may have been more than a basic search, I sort of internet stalked you.” Her eyes shot to Kara’s, and she looked more worried than Kara had ever seen her. “Im hope that doesn’t weird you out."

A short laugh bubbled up in Kara’s throat.

“No! No. . . I . . . I’m flattered, actually.”

Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO of L-Corp, and beautiful goddess extraordinaire had stalked her; Kara Danvers - rookie CatCo reporter and record holder of most potstickers eaten in one sitting at the China 1 restaurant on 7th street.

“Flattered enough to go on a date with me?” Lena’s voice was steady, flirty even - but her uneven heart rate betrayed her.

\- Not that Kara could say anything, her own heart felt about the way it had after her first time flying, the staccato beat drumming against her ribs.

“I - I would love to.” She was fiddling with her glasses before could stop herself. “But . . . umm. I should probably tell you something first."

And oh Rao, Alex was going to kill her.

“Oh! well sit, please! You look nervous enough to fly away at an moment!"

_IT’S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!_

Alex’s voice from their teenage years screamed in her head and she used it to steady herself as she made her way to perch on the couch next to Lena.

“Well . . . uh . . . I . . . “ Lena’s hand reached out to grip hers, and she startled slightly, staring down at their interlocked fingers. “Uhhhhhhh."

“Whatever it is, Kara, you can tell me, I promise."

“I . . . haven’t . . . been completely honest with you."

She held her breath, waiting for Lena to jerk her hand away in disgust, but instead the other woman’s reply was soft.

“No?"

She searched Lena’s face for any hint of unease, but all she saw was patience.

She could do this, she HAD to do this, especially if she wanted any chance of, well, whatever this was, working out with Lena.

“There’s another reason why I wasn’t able to contact you for three days."

Lena offered no response other than to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

“It’s going to sound completely crazy.” She warned.

“We live in a world where a girl in a red cape flies around and catches criminals - it’s going to be hard to surprise me."

Her chest constricted painfully.

“The reason . . . the reason I couldn’t contact you . . .” She forced herself to meet Lena’s green eyes. “And I wanted to contact you, I did - more than you know. But I couldn’t, because- well, Barry is from another dimension. Well, more like an alternate universe. And I know it sounds crazy, impossible even; but it’s the truth. And I feel like you should know the truth."

Lena leaned back but kept her hand where it was. After a few minutes of searching Kara’s face, she spoke.

“You’re talking about the multiverse theory."

“I believe that’s what Barry called it, yeah."

“It actually exists?!"

“I - I don’t know the logistics of it, but yes?” She thought of the transporter Cisco had given her and vowed to let Lena take a look at it as soon as Alex and Winn were through with what would no doubt be countless DEO tests. Or maybe she could talk Alex into letting Lena help with the tests.

“That’s amazing! I mean I always speculated, but to know it actually exists, wow!"

The CEO’s face took on that dreamy quality it often did when discussing technology, and Kara smiled. Lena Luthor was nothing if not a giant nerd.

Really, it was crazy that she and Alex didn’t get along better.

“So what you’re saying is that after your meeting with me, your friend Barry transported you into a different universe and you’re just now getting back?"

Kara squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. The need to tell Lena the truth overwhelmed her desire to keep her safe little bubble of secrets.

“You should also know that Supergirl was with me."

“Supergirl?"

“Well, Barry needed her, to you know, save the day; so she came along."

“So that’s why my only two friends in National City went AWOL?"

Kara nodded.

“Convenient.” Lena’s eyes hardened at the edges but her voice held no malice.

“I know it seems that way, but it’s the truth. I wanted to be here for you, SHE wanted to be here . . . “ her voice trailed off.

“But the greater good won out.” Lena finished for her.

She wanted to deny it in some way, to protest. But she couldn’t; not when it was the truth.

The greater good always won out.

Over her own wants.

Over her own needs.

Over her own life.

The scary part of it was that she could see herself throwing away the whole world if it meant protecting Lena’s life.

She didn’t say that though.

It was too soon.

Too much.

Instead, she gripped Lena’s hand tighter.

“I’m here now."

“That you are.” Lena observed quietly, green eyes dropping to where their fingers linked together. “More than I can say for everyone else."

She searched Lena’s face, wanting to say something, anything to take away some of the pain she saw there.

“Miss Luthor, your 10 o’clock is here.” Jess’s voice squawked through the intercom and Lena smiled regretfully.

“I would skip, but I’ve had this meeting booked for two months."

“No, I understand! I’m sorry I didn’t have an appointment, I just couldn’t let you think that I had deserted you."

A smile tempted at the corner of Lena’s lips.

“I appreciate you stopping by, Kara."

She fought back a shiver at the way Lena said her name.

“I’ll see you tonight?” The brunette inquired, reaching for her shoes.

“Tonight? Oh! Oh, right. Our . . . date. Of course, tonight.” She pressed her glassed up her nose and flashed what she hoped was a confident smile. “I can’t wait."


	2. We Wish You a Super Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Chapter as promised! Kara and Lena have a SUPER holiday date and Kara struggles with coming clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a happy holiday! Sorry this is a little late, but kidney stones are a bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> I have one more headcannon that I'm working on, but I think I might start taking prompts soon!

Kara Danvers loved Christmas.

She loved everything about it.

She loved the lights and the music.

She loved the trees and the sweet treats.

She loved how people were more cheerful and giving.

She loved the tacky sweaters and the tinsel that got everywhere.

She loved the smells and the feeling of anticipation that lingered in the air.

She especially loved the cheesy Christmas movies that played. They were completely unrealistic of course, someone was always related to Santa -who Kara had been very disappointed to learn was not real; the couple always fell madly in love in a matter of days -weeks at most; the bad guys were usually one dimensional and easily won over or defeated and everything was always settled in time for Christmas dinner.

Kara knew all too well that life was never that simple.

Still, there was always that hint of Christmas magic, the hope that colored everything. It was nice the sit down for an hour and a half and watch a movie that you knew was going to have a happy ending, especially after long days that weren’t always as happy.

She never really thought that her life could be the plot of a Christmas movie though. Sure, she had the tragic backstory, but she had a never fallen head over heels for a darkly handsome, seems-brooding-but-is-really-the-most-altruistic-person-you-will-ever-meet love interest either.

Until now.

Lena Luthor took every unrealistic ideal from every romantic comedy (Christmas movies included), that Kara had ever watched and crushed them firmly under her patent leather, red soled heel. It wasn’t that Kara was swooning per say, but she had definitely overheard Alex and Winn talking about ‘heart-eyes’. But really, who could blame her? Lena was smart and kind and gorgeous; she had a smile that made Kara’s heart beat faster than a speeding bullet. Her eyes were like kryptonite -though Kara wasn’t sure if they took away her power to fly away or just her will; and they looked even cuter when Lena had her contacts out and was wearing her giant black framed glasses instead. Her nose scrunched up adorably when she was talking about technology or Star Wars; and her hand always seemed to find Kara’s when they were walking down the street. She was the perfect partner for game night, and she and Alex were even starting to get along.

Lena was the epitome of the perfect girlfriend.

There was only one problem.

She didn’t know Kara was Supergirl. And even though she never complained, Kara knew that eventually all of the plans that got cut short, and all of the late dinner entrances would slowly wear down her patience. She couldn’t even blame Alex for the deception, her sister had signed off on the reveal over a week ago. No, the only thing holding Kara back from telling Lena Luthor she was Supergirl was Kara. It wasn’t that she didn’t WANT to tell Lena, she did. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Lena, because honestly there weren’t many people that she trusted more. It was just, well, there wasn’t really a good time to tell your girlfriend that you were a superhero.

And thats exactly how Kara found herself a few days before her one month anniversary of dating Lena - stuck between the rock of lying to your girlfriend, or the hard place of telling her that you’ve been lying to her about being a superhero.

It was Christmas eve, and J’onn and Alex had been tasked with keeping the city safe without Supergirl so that Kara could have some much needed alone time with her favorite Luthor. She had a whole day of activities planned, starting with breakfast at Noonan’s. Their sticky buns really were the best in the city, and they had Lena’s favorite brew of Americano.

Unfortunately, Lena had to stop by L-Corp first to tie up some loose ends before Christmas, so she was going to meet Kara at the coffee shop. Which was okay, because it gave Kara time to eat to extra sticky buns without Lena noticing, but it was also not okay because it gave Alex time to call and pester her.

“Please tell me that there’s not some Alien invasion that needs ’Super’ assistance.” She sighed into her phone.

“The only thing that needs Super assistance is you spilling the beans to Lena. Have you done it yet?"

“She’s not even here yet, which is the only reason I picked up the phone in the first place. Besides, don’t you have anything better to do besides harass me?"

“Not really, no. Looks like all the criminals have taken off for the holidays, so I’m just experimenting in the lab."

“Alleeexx."

“Karrraaa."

“I’m going to tell her, okay? I have to. Otherwise I won’t be able to give her her Christmas present."

“Mmm yeah, twenty bucks says that you won’t be able to wait until it’s officially Christmas before you give her that."

“Yes I will!"

“No you won’t, you’re horrible at keeping surprises.” Alex’s laugh filtered through the line.

“So you don’t think I’ll be able to tell her my secret, but you also don’t think that I’ll be able wait to give her her Christmas present which kind of hinges on me telling her my secret."

“What can I say, I like to bet against myself sometimes- keeps things interesting."

Kara tried to come up with some witty retort as she bit off a bite of sticky bun, but the bell dinging above the door distracted her. She saw Lena enter and glance around the cafe before spotting Kara, her face lighting up.

“Sorry, Alex, I gotta go.” She mumbled around sticky bun.

“Tell Lena I said ‘Hi’!” Alex shouted just before Kara hit the end call button.

Lena walked towards her, black hair falling softly around her shoulders. She was wearing an oversized gray sweater and black jeans with low brown boots.

Kara proceeded to choke violently on cinnamon sugary goodness.

Lena’s hand was warm on her back as she handed Kara her water glass, and her voice was teasing when she spoke.

“Slow down sweetheart, can’t have you choking before our day off even starts."

“Beautiful,” Kara sputtered out, eyes watering. “You look beautiful.”

Lena bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek before sitting down across the table.

“If I would have known this outfit would cause such a disturbance, I would have worn a burlap sack.” Her eyes sparkled as she snagged a piece of sticky bun off Kara’s plate.

“You still would look beautiful. You might not look like a high fashion model that took a gig at L.L. Bean, but you’d still be beautiful."

Lena’s laugh sent her head spinning, and she had barely gotten her breath back from her coughing fit when her girlfriend leaned conspiratorially across the table.

“I’m still not the prettiest girl in here though.” Her fingers played with the cuff of Kara’s shirt. “Flannel looks good on you, Danvers."

Kara blushed, saved from a stuttered response by Wendy the waitress.

“Lena! Kara said you’d be joining her, you want your usual?"

Lena beamed, and Kara knew that she still got a kick out of people greeting her like a regular person. It didn’t seem like much to her but Lena always lit up when someone called her by her first name - smiled at her like her mother and brother hadn’t been the heads of a deadly organization.

“Please, thank you.”

“More sticky buns, Kara?"

“Just one, thanks."

Wendy skipped off to put their order in, and Kara’s phone dinged on the table.

_Alex: Have you told her yet?_

She rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at Lena.

“This day is going to be amazing, I just need to take care of one quick thing."

Lena nodded her consent, and Kara picked up her phone, scrolling quickly through her contact list.

“Detective Sawyer."

“Hey, Maggie, it’s Kara, are you busy?"

“Not particularly? Did you need something?"

“I am trying to have a nice date with my girlfriend, and my sister is, well, she’s being difficult. I don’t suppose there's a way I can convince you to go and keep her company at the lab today is there?"

Maggie snorted.

“Sure Baby Danvers, I’ll run interference for you, but you owe me one."

“You’re the best, Mags."

“Hey put me down for twenty on you telling Lena today."

“You’re betting against Alex?"

“I got faith in you, kid."

“Thanks."

“Alright, I gotta go, your sister in nerd mode is hot-"

_Click_

She shuddered as she placed the phone face down on the table and when she looked up, Lena was laughing at her.

“Sister problems?"

“She’s just being Alex, but she should be occupied for a while."

“Good, because I am ready to get started, what’s on the agenda first?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ice skating was first on the list, it didn’t usually snow in National City, but there was an outdoor skating rink that the city put up this time of year. Neither of them were any good, but they slid around as best they could, giggling and falling all over each other. When Lena complained that she couldn’t feel he fingers anymore, Kara had shown her the best hot chocolate stand in the city, the one that always put on the perfect amount of marshmallows. Lena’s cheeks were pink with cold, and when Kara leaned in to wipe away the line of marshmallow fizz from her upper lip she almost spilled the beans, but she chickened out at the last second, her lips moving kiss Lena softly instead.

Next, they took a horse drawn carriage ride to the local bookstore where Lena spent an obscene amount of time browsing through the sci-fi section. Kara got a kick out of watching her girlfriend geek out and it gave her a chance to check out the latest Supergirl comic - she didn’t usually like to pay attention to stuff like that, but she had to admit that seeing her superhero alter-ego kick ass in a comic book was pretty freakin’ cool. She thought about pointing to red caped action figure on the shelf and making a joke - ‘Hey by the way, that’s me!’, but it seemed too flippant and Lena deserved more.

She insisted on carrying Lena’s bags as they made their way to the next stop - a little lunch spot on Third Street that had every kind of noodle dish you could dream of. Lena’s moans while eating the fettuccine Alfredo were completely unfair, especially considering they hadn’t even made it past second base.

After lunch, Lena surprised her by taking them to an art gallery - it wasn’t set to open until after Christmas, but Lena had went to boarding school with the curator, so she was able to sneak them in a few days early. Kara tried not to gawk at every painting they passed, but it was so hard not to when they were all so colorful and moving. It was lucky they had the place to themselves, because at the end of the exhibit she found herself being dragged into a dimly lit hallway, Lena’s lips tugging at her neck.

“Have I told you how hot it is when you get all artistic on me?” Lena’s breath was hot on her ear, and she let out a desperate groan.

“Maybe, uhhmphh” Lena’s teeth closed around her earlobe. “Once or twice."

“So . . .” Nip. “Fucking. . . “ Nip. “Hot."

In that moment, she wanted nothing more that to throw Lena against the nearest wall and worship her on her knees, but she couldn’t, not when Lena didn’t even know who she really was. She wanted to say it, it was on the tip of her tongue, but when she opened her mouth something entirely different spewed out.

“The grocery store is only open until 5 today.”

And honestly, was there anything stupider that she could have said? But Lena just laughed before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

“I am gonna make you the best potstickers you have ever tasted."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara had had her doubts, because she had tasted a LOT of potstickers in her life, but she had to say Lena’s homemade ones were definitely the best. Lena had also accounted for Kara’s enormous appetite, and amazingly there were leftovers - Kara knew that she would be up at some point in the night to eat them, and the thought made her fall just a little bit more in love.

Lena was studying her behind a glass of red wine, and she wanted to spill all her secrets, but the fear of rejection choked in her throat.

“Christmas movie time?"

Lena reached for the bottle of wine and gestured to the couch.

“Lead the way."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their second Christmas movie had just ended, and Kara was curled around Lena’s legs, blanket pulled up to her chin. She was warm and cozy, and full of the potstickers that she had snagged between movies while Lena had changed into something more comfortable.

Something more comfortable being a pair of Kara’s sweatpants and a tank top.

If Kara almost choked for the second time that day it was not her fault.

It’s just that her girlfriend was freakin hot, okay?

“It’s almost Christmas.” Lena whispered, fingers scratching lightly at Kara’s scalp.

“Mmm, so it is.” She snuggled closer. “How’d you like the movie?"

“It was adorable, I just really didn’t understand why she was so surprised when he told her he was Santa Claus, I mean I think I would know if I was dating Santa Claus."

Kara froze.

“You do?"

“Of course! How could you miss something that big about someone?"

“I dunno, he was doing a pretty good job of keeping it secret."

“Doesn’t matter! He literally embodied everything that Santa stands for, how could she miss that?"

Her stomach twisted and she almost regretted that second helping of potstickers.

“It’s not her fault though! He should have told her sooner! Not that he really could have, because he was probably really scared of what she might think -"

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was soft as she interrupted. “Is there something you need to tell me?"

Kara’s heart was pounding so hard that she was sure Lena could hear it even without super hearing.

“Are you Santa Claus?” Lena teased.

She took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“No, but I can fly and I do where a lot of red.” She squeaked out, heart dropping as Lena’s fingers stilled.

She pulled herself up to search Lena’s face, trying to think of something, anything to make it better -

Her girlfriend laughed.

“Oh thank god, I don’t have to stop myself from flirting with Supergirl when she stops by for her late night visits anymore."

“What?"

“Well it was always so hard, I didn’t want you to think I was okay with cheating on you, but you were always so cute and thoughtful as Supergirl."

“You knew?!"

“Of course, I told you! Anyone would be stupid not to realize something like that."

“How long?"

“Well I had my suspicions at the gala, but that night at L-Corp when Cadmus attacked and you threw yourself in front of that boulder for me, then I knew for sure. Only Kara Danvers looked at me like that."

“So when I asked you out . . . "

“I knew."

Kara searched Lena’s face for any hint of resentment but found none.

“Rao, I’m such an idiot."

“Maybe, but you're my idiot.” Lena smiled at her fondly.

“Yeah?"

“Yeah."

Once again, Kara found herself falling into those Kryptonite green eyes but she shook it off.

“I’ve got something for you.” She sprinted to the tree in the corner and snagged a small rectangle box from one of the lower branches.

“I was going to wait until the morning, but I think you should have it now."

She handed it over, and Lena began slowly tearing away at the paper. Carefully she raised the lid of the nondescript black box, gasping when she saw what was inside.

“It’s beautiful!! She pulled out a delicate tennis bracelet, green garnet stones set in perfect precision.

“I know it’s not as nice as what you usually wear, but I had Winn specially design it just for you. It’s green, because it matches your eyes, and also because you’re kind of my kryptonite.” She blushed, but Lena just smiled.

“The important thing is though, is that theres a little switch, right here-“ She pointed to a tiny spot between two of the links. “And if you flip it, it put out a signal that only I can hear. James has a watch like it for Superman, and I thought it would be a good idea if you had one.”

She took Lena’s hands in her own.

“I know that who I am might put you in danger one day, and I want the chances of that to be as little as possible. So if you ever need me, just flip that switch and I’ll be there. I promise. I didn’t want to tell you my secret without making sure that you would be protected."

A tear spilled over onto Lena’s cheek and Kara reached out a thumb to swipe it away.

“This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever gotten me. Totally puts to shame what I got you."

“Well you could show me and I could decide!” Kara waggled her eyebrows and Lena laughed.

“You’ll get yours tomorrow, on Christmas Day, because unlike you, I can keep a surprise."

“I can keep a surprise!” She huffed but Lena only winked.

“Sure you can, sweetheart, and I’m not dating Supergirl."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

12:01 AM and Kara’s phone buzzed on the coffee table. She lifted her head from Lena’s chest and saw Alex’s name flashing across the screen. Her fingers fumbled for the correct button.

“‘Lo?"

“Did you tell her yet?"

“You owe Maggie twenty bucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this one, so let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Come fangirl with me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	3. To the Moon and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - 
> 
> litniche - SG tells Lena she loves her to the moon and back, and then shows her by literally flying to the moon and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I'm taking prompts

Lena Luthor didn’t think she’d ever find herself sitting in an alien bar.

Not that she didn’t like aliens, she just figured that with the Luthor name they’d never relax enough to let her in. But apparently after you foil your mother’s plans to destroy the entire alien population, they become very accepting.

And there was the fact that she was dating the most adorable alien of all; that might have something to do with it.

Either way, she found herself sitting at an alien bar on Friday night, surrounded by friends, (yes, she actually had friends; she was still pretty shocked about the whole thing), drawing a diagram of her latest invention on a bar napkin for Winn and James.

“See, the reactor goes here, and then this little switch-"

“Leeennnaaaa.”

She felt hot breath on the side of her face, and she turned to see Kara’s bright blue eyes half an inch away.

“You’re soooooo pretty.”

Drunk Kara was nothing if not affectionate, and obviously she was going to have to give Mon-El another talk about ‘accidentally’ serving the Kryptonian alcohol.

“And you’re drunk, sweetheart.” Lean chuckled.

Kara gave her a shocked look.

“I am not!"

“You’re slurring your words a bit."

“Slllluurrrrrr.” Kara giggled until she hiccuped. “That’s a funny word, it makes my mouth feel funny."

“I think it’s the alcohol making your mouth feel funny.” She remarked dryly and Winn barked a laugh from across the table.

“Drunk or not, you’re still the prettiest girl in this bar. No! The world! No! The universe!"

“How can I be, when you exist in the same universe?"

Kara sat back on her heels, drunk brain seemingly stumped by that conundrum. After a moment, she shot back.

“Doesn’t matter, ‘cause you’re fucking hot no matter what universe you’re in."

Lena gulped.

Kara ‘Sunny’ Danvers only cussed in two situations, when she was drunk, and when she was in the bedroom; and if hearing dirty words come out of that pretty mouth had a visceral effect on her body, then really it wasn’t her fault.

Before she could blink, Kara had somehow curled her tall frame into the booth to lay her head on Lena’s lap and one of Lena’s hands instinctively went to rest on the other girl’s hip.

Kara looked adorable, wisps of hair from her braid framing her face, glasses slightly askew. She recognized the sweater Kara was wearing as one of her own, and she absently wondered when sharing clothes had become so commonplace that she barely even noticed. The familiarity of it made her heart beat faster, as did the way Kara’s hand stroked her face.

“I love you so much.” Kara nuzzled her head into Lena’s abdomen, and Lena felt a warmth grow there; the words she thought she’d never be able to speak so casually spilling from her lips.

“I love you too, sweetheart."

Kara’s brow was furrowed as her fingers traced the curve of Lena’s ear.

“No, but I REALLY love you."

Lena laughed, catching the wandering fingers in her own and bringing them to her lips.

“I REALLY love you too."

Kara studied her for a moment before spreading her arms as wide as she could in the awkward position she was in.

“I love you this much.” Kara glanced between her spread hands, one against Lena’s chest and the other against the table, and frowned.

“No. Bigger.” Kara sat up abruptly then, narrowly missing Lena’s chin with her forehead. “I love you to the moon!”

"To the moon?"

Lena chuckled as Kara rearranged herself in the booth again, this time sitting beside Lena and draping and arm around her shoulders.

“And back. I love you to the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back?”

Kara nodded vigorously, glasses slipping down her nose.

“I just want you guys to know that you’re disgusting.” Winn commented before taking a chug of his beer and casting an equally ‘disgusting’ look in James’ direction.

Kara glared at her friend and for a brief moment Lena worried that her laser eyes might activate.

“Well, I love you to the moon and back too.”

Kara turned to face her and Lena gently pushed the glasses back up her nose and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

“I’m gonna show you!” Kara exclaimed when they parted.

“What?"

“I’m gonna show you that I love you to the moon and back."

“And how exactly are you going to do that?"

“I’m gonna fly to the moon. I’ll bring you a moon rock.” Kara said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

“You can’t fly to the moon, sweetheart."

Her girlfriend looked appalled.

“Of course I can!"

Kara leaned in close until her lips were brushing Lena’s ear.

"I’m Supergirl.” she whispered before pulling back.

“I know that,” She laughed. “But you still can’t fly to the moon. You can’t survive for long outside the Earth’s atmosphere without protection. Remember Fort Rozz?” Lena reminded her gently.

“That was a flute."

“I think you mean a fluke."

“So you agree?"

“No, Kara. You can’t fly to the moon.”

“Yes, I can. I’ll show you."

“Kara-“

But her girlfriend was gone, almost super speeding towards the door of the bar.

Lena stood, to do what she wasn’t sure, but she had to do something, she couldn’t just let her girlfriend get killed trying to fly to the moon in some harebrained scheme.

A few seconds later though, Kara came walking back in, Alex and Maggie hot on her heels.

“For you, my love - a moon rock.” Kara dropped to her knees dramatically in front of Lena - hands extended above her head, offering up a small white stone.

“A moon rock?” She was confused, Kara had only been gone a few seconds -

“It’s gravel.” Alex clarified. “From the back alley."

“Shhhhhh.” Kara glared at her sister before looking adoringly at Lena. “It’s from the moon. A symbol of my love."

Lena bit back a laugh, instead taking the rock and studying it carefully.

“I’ve never had a rock from the moon before."

“Yes!” Kara did a fist pump and rose to her feet. “I’m the best girlfriend ever!” She draped herself around Lena and peppered her face with kisses.

“Maybe we should get you home, sweetheart."

“Home?” Kara waggled her eyebrows before turning to the group. “I’m so gonna get laid! ‘Cause I got my girlfriend a moon rock."

She rolled her eyes lovingly and half walked/half carried Kara towards the door.

“Hey, what were you guys doing in the back alley anyway?” she heard Winn question Alex.

“Than is NONE of your business, Schott.” She looked back to see Alex with her fist raised her fist menacingly in Winn’s direction and she bit back another laugh.

She couldn’t have picked a better group of friends.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Years later, she would still get a fuzzy feeling every time she saw the small shadow box mounted on her apartment wall with a small white stone nestled inside.

“I love you to the ‘moon’ and back” the inscription read.

It was the thought that counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	4. Thank You, Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Lena doesn't tell anyone it's her birthday but on the day Winn who previously hacked Lena and knows all the info tells Kara to tell Lena happy birthday and Kara is annoyed she didn't know but also determined to give Lena the best birthday ever.

Kara felt extra perky this morning - The yellow sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the winter air was crisp, and there was talk of a rare National City snow storm. It was a good day, a great day, the best day. Lena had stayed over at her apartment last night, an event that was becoming more and more common. Lena’s town car had dropped her off at CatCo first thing that morning, and Snapper had let her go with no more than a “Keep an ear out for any good stories.” And now she was at the DEO, where even J’onn’s cursory glare couldn’t dampen her mood. Winn was typing away at something she was sure only Alex or Lena would understand, and she took the seat beside him.

“What are you working on?"

“Lena suggested some new updates for your suit, and I was just running some algorithms before I made up the prototypes."

“Ahh, cool. Sounds . . . complicated."

Winn’s eyes lit up as he swiveled to face her.

“She has some spectacular ideas; if these work - which I’m sure they will cause she’s a genius - they could completely revolutionize the way you fight. I don’t know why I didn’t think of them in the first place."

Kara couldn’t hold back the smile that threatened to split her face. Her best friend becoming best friends with her girlfriend gave her warm fuzzies.

“Well if you need me to hit the training room, test anything out, just let me know!"

“It’s still a few weeks out at least, but I’ll keep you posted.d”

He turned back to his computer and Kara quickly became bored with the numbers scrolling past the screen. She was too amped up to sit still for this long.

“I’m gonna go find Alex, maybe she has something for me to punch."

Winn’s fingers wiggled in a half wave, and his eyes never left the computer screen when he responded.

“Hey, tell Lena I said Happy Birthday! I’m sure I won’t get to see her today - you’ve probably got ridiculous plans."

Kara froze.

“What?"

“Tell Lena I said Happy Birthday."

“Lena, who?"

Winn stopped typing and stared at her.

“Lena . . . Luthor? The only Lena I know? And also your girlfriend? Whose birthday it is today?"

Her shocked expression must have worried him.

“Did you just experience sudden amnesia? Do you know where you are? I should call Alex. . . "

“Lena’s birthday is today?"

“Yes?” He stood slowly, hands twitching as if he wanted to reach out and touch her but was also slightly scared to.

“How do you know that?”

“Well, when I was doing all that research on her when we thought she was trying to kill you -"

“More importantly, why didn’t you tell me?!"

“I thought you knew! Birthdays are like your thing! And Lena’s your girlfriend, so I just assumed you knew!"

“She never said anything! And with the holidays and everything, I didn’t think to ask! Winn! What am I gonna do?! I need at least a month to plan! And now I have - “ She grabbed his arm and studied his watch. “- eight and a half hours to plan the most spectacular birthday surprise ever!"

“Kar, whatever you do, I’m sure she’ll love it. Like, you could just smile at her really big and she’d melt into a puddle.”

“Winn! Lena is - well she’s different - I can’t just- I have to - urgghhhh!!” She screeched in frustration and shot off, taking the quick exit through the skylight, spiraling into the skies of National City.

It was a quick flight to L-Corp, and she was grateful that Lena didn’t have any meetings planned until later. Her feet landed softly on the balcony, but Lena still turned, features lighting up when she saw Kara.

“Supergirl,” She greeted as Kara stepped inside. “To what do I owe the pleasure? I have a meeting in half an hour, but if you wanted to make out I could squeeze you in."

Kara tried to ignore the way Lena’s eyes traced her suit, she knew that Lena kind of had a thing for her Super ego, and she fought the urge to take her girlfriend up on the offer. She was here on a mission.

“Actually, you’re in quite a bit of trouble.” She put her hands on her hips in that classic Supergirl pose.

“Trouble?” Lena’s eyes clouded briefly and then cleared, a sheepish grin spreading across her face. “Did I forget to rinse out my wine glass again? I know that’s a pet peeve of yours."

Kara relaxed her stern posture, she didn’t want Lena thinking she was too mad, after all.

“No, it’s not the wine glass thing. That’s not a big deal, really.” She put her hands back on her hips. “But you could have told me it was your birthday!"

“Oh, well it was never a big deal at the orphanage, and then the Luthors were always busy; I haven’t really celebrated it since Lex . . . Anyway, it’s not a big deal - I promise."

“It IS a big deal! It’s a huge deal! One of my favorite people in the world was born today!"

Lena blushed a pretty shade of red.

“I’m one of your favorite people?"

“Of course! You’re pretty close to the top of the list."

“That’s probably the best birthday present anyone could ever get me."

Their eyes locked and once again Kara was struck with how alone Lena was used to being.

“I wish you would have told me. I would have made you birthday pancakes!"

“You made me pancakes this morning!"

“Not birthday pancakes! Birthday pancakes have chocolate chips in them!"

Lena laughed, and Kara lost herself in the musical sound.

“How did we happen?"

“What?” Kara was confused at the sudden change of topic.

“A Super and a Luthor. What are the chances of us ending up together?"

Kara stepped forward, tucking the stray strand of hair that had fallen from Lena’s bun behind her ear.

“I don’t know, but I’m really glad we did."

She felt the pull of those green eyes, but she forced herself to step away.

“What time are you getting off work today?"

“Six-thirty?"

“Can you make it six?"

“For you? Yes."

“Good. I’ll pick you up."

“Kara, you really don’t have to do anything, it’s just another day."

“Lena."

“Ok, ok.” The CEO held her hands up in a placating gesture. “I’ll be waiting.”

Kara leaned forward, giving Lena a quick peck on the lips before speeding away, leaving a smiling Lena staring out her balcony, fingers pressed to her lips.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eight hours was not nearly enough for all that Kara wanted to do.

It was lucky she had super speed and could fly, otherwise she never could have pulled it together.

She showed up to Lena’s office at six o’clock on the dot, this time as Kara Danvers. Jess let her up right away, and Lena was just locking away her notebooks when she walked through the door.

“Ready to go?"

“Of course. I’m all yours.” Lena smiled at her, and for a brief moment she forgot what she was there for.

“You’re beautiful."

“What?” Lena chuckled.

“You’re beautiful.” She carefully traced the curve of Lena’s jaw with her fingertip. “Stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful. And I’m so glad you’re in my life."

“You, Kara Danvers, are a charmer."

“It’s all the truth. And I hope that one day you believe me."

“I hate to break the mood, but if you don’t whisk me away right now, we might not make it out of the building.”

“Right, right. Allow me.” She held out her arm to Lena and proceeded to walk them out to Lena’s town car. She opened the door for the CEO and then slid in after her.

“First, we have a glass of the newest red straight from your favorite vineyard. I talked them into bottling their next cask a little early.” She said, passing Lena a wine glass.

“My favorite vineyard is in France.”

“I know.” Kara winked knowingly.

“I’m impressed already!” Lena said, awed as she took a sip. “This is delicious!"

“Just wait for the rest of it!."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 11:59 when Kara rolled onto her side to face Lena.

“Well, for the last time this year - Happy Birthday."

“Thank you, this is by far the best birthday ever.” Lena remarked. "I don’t know how you’re ever going to top this next year."

“I only had a few hours to plan this, usually it takes weeks, or at least a couple of days - I think I’ll manage."

Lena cast a glace at the giant teddy bear propped up in the corner of the room.

“I still don’t understand how you managed to arrange all of this."

“Super powers go a long way. Plus it’s amazing what people will do if you ask nicely."

“Should have known, Kara, Sunny Danvers can get anything."

“I got you, didn’t I?” She smarted off, feeling a little bit high from the blissful expression on Lena’s face.

“That you did,” Lena smiled and kissed her. “That you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Supercorp prompts and be my friend on tumblr -JediFightePilot2727


	5. Sweatpants and Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt - Prompt Kara sees Lena in glasses and like sweat pants for the first time and is shook

“Alex, seriously! Do not start eating the snacks yet! Game night isn’t even started yet!“

Kara super sped into the kitchen to snatch the bowl of popcorn from her sister’s hands.

“It’s just popcorn, Kara. Calm down. I know for a fact that you have like five more bags.”

“Allleexxx.” Kara whined. “It’s just important that tonight goes well.“

“You’re just nervous because this is the first time your girlfriend is going to be here with the gang.” Alex teased.

Kara fumbled her glasses back up her nose, blushing furiously.

“She’s not - she’s not my girlfriend.”

Maggie laughed, snagging the popcorn bowl back from Kara and passing it to Alex.

“Oh really?“

“Yeah,” Winn piped up from the couch, “Tell that to Lena next time she has her tongue shoved down your throat.“

“She- that was - I mean - we’re not girlfriends - we just -”

“Go out on dates and make out sometimes?” Alex offered.

“Text each other cute pictures all day?” Winn added.

“You shared your food with her!” Was James addition.

“Guys! We haven’t had that talk yet. We’re not -“

A knocking at the door saved her.

“She’s here!” Kara squeaked. “Just please be cool, please. And no more girlfriend talk. And she doesn’t know the secret, so know Super talk either.” She added quietly before super speeding to the door, and running a hand over her hair before swinging the door open.

The heartfelt greeting died in her throat.

Lena Luthor was standing in the door of her apartment wearing UGG boots, baggy sweatpants, a Harvard hoodie and thick black framed glasses.   
If there was a possible way for someone to look more attractive, Kara couldn’t think of it.

She didn’t even know Lena wore glasses.

Although it made sense, considering how much time she spent staring at reports and computer screens. Human eyes were so fragile.

She certainly didn’t think Lena owned any sweatpants.

Granted, she had only seen Lena in power business suits and a couple of date outfits, nothing so relaxed as this.

The entire lexicon of the English language failed her, and she stared at the woman in her doorway - mouth hanging open slightly as her glasses slipped down her nose.

“Uhhhh -glasses … I … you’re … popcorn - hot.” If she had the brain capacity left, she would have winced at how horrible she sounded.

She felt an arm sling around her shoulders, Maggie leaning in close.  
“What my friend is trying to say is - ‘wow, you wear glasses, sorry about your eyesight! There’s snacks inside, like popcorn! Please excuse my awkwardness, because you’re a very attractive person.“

“Yes.” Kara breathed before Maggie’s words completely registered. “I mean, no!”

Lena grinned teasingly.

“No, there’s not popcorn, or no I’m not attractive?“

“I… “ she swallowed, unsure of how to respond.

“Come on, Baby Danvers,” Maggie saved her again. “Let the pretty lady inside.”

“Please … “ She stepped back and gestured for Lena to come in.

The CEO stepped froward into the room, and Kara took a moment to close the door, breathing deeply to try and calm her nerves.

This was Lena, Lena was nice, Lena was funny, Lena was her friend… . her incredibly hot, incredibly good at kissing friend.

When she turned around, Lena was staring nervously at the group of people gathered in her living room.

“Oh! Umm, this is Alex, my sister - you’ve met before.”

Alex gave a half smile and raised her beer in salute.

“And this is Maggie - NCPD detective and Alex’s girlfriend.“

“And Baby Danvers’ wingman apparently.” Maggie added with a smirk.

“I’m Baby Danvers.” Kara supplied unnecessarily.

Lena laughed at that, “I would have never guessed.”

“This is Winn, you guys met at the gala.”

“Winn Schott.” Winn held out a hand. “If you ever need someone to look at your servers, I’m your guy.“

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And this is James Olsen.”

“Ahh, the man in charge of CatCo while Cat Grant is out finding herself.” Lena smiled. “All the reports say you’re doing a fantastic job.“

“Coming from someone like yourself, that means a lot.”

Kara felt a sudden surge of unnecessary jealousy, and she reached for Lena’s hand, tugging her towards the love seat.

“Right, well, enough introductions, we have Trivial Pursuit!“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The game went quite well for Kara, considering her partner was an actual genius. She and Lena cleaned house, the other teams groaning and moaning the whole time.

She had fun, a ridiculous amount, the two different parts of her life meshing together surprisingly well. 

But when Lena excused herself to go the restroom, and the group converged on Kara.

“Still think you guys aren’t girlfriends?” Alex’s voice is low, teasing as she steals Maggie’s beer.

“We’re not girlfriends!” Kara insists.

“Yeah, okay; and Windows is better than Linux.” Winn snickered.

“You two were flirting so much I thought I was transported to the set of a romantic comedy.” James complained.

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but Maggie cut her off.

“So why aren’t you girlfriends?”

“Because … Well … I mean she hasn’t specifically asked.“

“Dou you wanna be?”

“Who wouldn’t?!“

“So… you should ask her!”

“I-“

The door to the bathroom opened and then closed - effectively cutting off the conversation and for that Kara was grateful.

The truth is, she isn’t quite sure why she’s so nervous about having the ‘what are we’ conversation with Lena. Maybe it was that she was afraid Lena wouldn’t want anything more than a casual relationship. She was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation, why would she ever want to tie herself down to Kara Danvers, rookie CatCo reporter?

She didn’t have anytime to dwell on it though, because Winn was suggesting Jenga and everyone was agreeing, seemingly having mercy on her and her unclear relationship status.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - -

Alex wins at Jenga, because her reflexes are ridiculous, and Kara is banned from using her powers on game night as a matter of principle. Still, they have fun - the apartment filled with laughter in a way that makes Kara’s heart sing.

When the final rematch is over, it’s getting late and everyone slowly filters out until it’s just Kara and Lena - empty glasses scattered around them.

“Thank you, for inviting me. It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed that hard.” Lena’s hand moves to her thigh, and it’s all Kara can do to form a response.

“They can be pretty funny when they want to be.“

“I’m glad you have friends like that.”

“They could be your friends too, it’s easy to see they like you.“

“And how do you feel about me?”

She could hear the nervous shake in Lena’s voice, and the knowledge made her a little more confident.

“You’re okay.” she teased.

“Just okay?”

“Well, you do look beautiful tonight, that certainly helps.“

“If i would have know that my poor eye sight would be such a turn on, I would have played it to my advantage long ago. ”

Kara laughed at that, but the humor was short lived as she remembered her friends’ teasing.

“Can we talk?”

Lena’s face fell, but she covered it quickly.

“Sure, anything.“

“What are we?”

“What?“

Kara took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. 

“Like, are we girlfriends?”

Lena barked a laugh.

“I had hoped so?”

“Really?!“

“Well I don’t general lip lock with random girls.”

“Oh.” Kara chewed her lip, contemplating these new facts.

“Is that okay?“

“That’s - I mean - yeah! That’s more than okay! I wish I would have known though!”

“Why?“

“Cause then I would do this whenever I wanted.”

As Kara’s lips closed over Lena’s there was no doubt that she was the real winner of game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcomed.
> 
> Follow me on Tumbler - JediFighterPilot 2727


	6. SuperPup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckingshittyschoolsystem prompted: It's games night and everyone is there and Alex invited Maggie (my headcanon she has a huge leonberger) but she couldn't find a dogsitter and decided to bring him along hoping it wasn't too much trouble and when Kara sees it she literally bawles her eyes out because "LENA IT IS SOOO FLUFFLY" and so for Kara's birthday, Lena gets her a puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted!

“This is our first game night at our new place! I’m so excited!!”

Kara is practically vibrating with energy as she moves around Lena, arranging potstickers on a plate and pouring popcorn into a bowl.

“I still can’t believe you agreed to move in with me.” Lena offers, wiping off the spattering of cheese dip that had spilled onto the counter.

“One - we’ve practically lived together since we’ve been dating, and two - I can’t believe you bought an entire penthouse apartment for us."

“Well, we have to have privacy - with your secret identity, and my regular identity. Plus we needed a balcony. Not to mention the view up here is spectacular and we can’t all fly around all the time."

“Awww,” She feels Kara’s arms close around her waist, nose nuzzling her neck. “Babe. You know I’ll take you flying whenever you want."

Lena giggles as Kara’s fingers flex into her side, tickling mercilessly.

“Stop! Stop!” She doesn't stop laughing, even when Kara stops her tickling and turns her around so they’re face to face.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.” Kara whispers before pressing her lips to Lena’s forehead.

“And I love you, Kara Danvers.”

Kara’s grin is wide enough to split the universe, and Lena knows there’s one on her own face to match it.

It’s the first game night at their new place after all.

The doorbell rings, and Kara’s grin grows impossibly wider.

“They’re here!!!”

Kara super speeds to the door, yanking it open to reveal Winn and James, the former looking slightly tipsy already, propped up by one of James’ muscular arms.

“You made it!” Kara exclaims excitedly, pulling them both into a hug.

“Wouldn’t miss the first game night at your new place!!” Winn slurs.

“Come on you two, get it in here. Kara’s made sure we have enough food for a small army.” She pulls Kara back into the apartment only to be swallowed up in James’ and Winn’s embrace.

“Omphh."

“You guys are like the cutest couple ever.” Winn mumbles against her shoulder.

Suddenly she feels Kara’s strong arms tugging her backwards.

“Come on guys, let her go. I’ll give you a tour of the place.” Kara leads the two through the foyer and into the living room, leaving Lena to close the door. She had just settled the chain when her phone dings in her back pocket.

_Alex Danvers: Quick question_

_Shoot_

_Alex Danvers: How do you feel about dogs?"_

_They’re adorable?_

_Why?_

_Alex Danvers: Our apartment is getting fumigated at the last minute and I don’t have anywhere for our dog to stay._

_You have a dog?!_

_Alex Danvers: It’s a recent development._

_Bring it over._

_But I expect the full story when you get here._

She tucks her phone back in the back pocket of her skinny jeans as Kara rounds the corner - James and Winn in tow.

“What’s up? Work?” Her ever perceptive girlfriend asks.

“Oh, no, just Alex."

“Everything okay?"

“Yeah, she and Maggie are on their way over."

“Yay!! I’ll set the wine out!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s twenty minutes before their doorbell rings again, halfway through a game of gin rummy.

Kara jumps up from her spot on the couch next to Lena to answer the door, only to stop dead in her tracks as soon as she sees what’s on the other side.

“Oh, Rao.” Lena hears her breathe. “Alex. What is THAT?"

“It’s a Leonberger and it’s just temporary."

Kara squeals, throwing herself on all fours so that she’s face to face with the fluffy beast.

“Who’s a good boy? Huh? Are you a good boy?” The dog sticks out it’s tongue, giving a wide lick to the side of Kara’s face.

“Lena, look!!! It’s so fluffy!!"

“See, I told you!” Maggie sounded indignant.

“I still don’t understand why we had to take it in.” Alex protested.

“Because they were going to put it to sleep!"

Kara’s giggles break up the sudden tension.

“My ear! My ear! Stop licking my ear!"

The gigantic dog is towering over her girlfriend, and she wouldn’t even be able to see Kara if not for her legs sticking out from the mass of fur.

“You’re so cute!!” Kara proclaims once more, and Lena can’t help but laugh.

“Come inside! There’s plenty of food.” Lena offers, gesturing to the kitchen.

\- - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - -

Lena’s certainly not jealous of a dog.

She’s way above that.

But when Kara spends half the night snuggled into soft fur instead of Lena, she can’t help but feel a little left out.

It would have been easy to be jealous if the whole thing wasn’t so darn adorable. At one point, she's almost positive that Kara has the entire dog in her lap. She snaps picture after picture of cuteness, sending a few to Elisa and Jeremiah and a few to J’onn.

Later that night when they’re both lying side by side in bed, Kara rolls over to face her - big blue eyes bright and pouty.

“Maybe we should get a dog."

“Sweetheart . . ."

“I’m just saying, they’re so cute and fluffy and - and - and- well they’re cute. . . .And fluffy."

She reaches out, fingertips brushing Kara’s glorious cheekbones.

“Neither of us are really home enough for a dog. I’m at my office; and you’re at yours, or the DEO, or out saving the city."

She swears, if she were a superhero, Kara’s eyes would be her kryptonite.

“Sleep on it, and we can talk to tomorrow.”

Kara’s face lights up as she snuggles closer.

“I bet I’m gonna dream about puppies! Giant fluffy puppies!"

Lena rolls her eyes affectionately, because sometimes Kara really is just too much and she wonders how she ever got lucky enough to end up with such a creature.

Surprisingly enough, she’s the one who ends up dreaming of puppies.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As fate would have it, they don’t have the dog discussion the next day.

Kara gets recruited for protective duties when the President decides to make spur of the moment trip to National City and Lena is left alone for her lunch hour. For some unexplainable reason she finds herself wandering downtown, a cacophony of thoughts clouding her brain.

A dog seems like such a commitment, and for the briefest of seconds she panics - but just out of habit. Because she’s nothing if not committed to Kara. They live together, they sleep together; they share friends and food and they argue over who’s turn it is to take the trash out. After all they’ve been through; Cadmus and aliens and countless other threats; a dog seems like a simple step compared to the lengths she has went to to keep Kara safe, to keep her happy.

When the thoughts finally stop swirling, she comes to a halt, feet having carried her to the National City pound. She makes her way in - just to look - she promises herself. And there’s a dog, a fluffy white little thing that has eyes that remind her of Kara.

‘Daisy’ the tag reads.

When she slips her fingers into the cage, the pup licks them excitedly and wags its tail. Suddenly, she’s a little girl again, begging the Luthors for a pet. They had said no, the same response they gave to so many things - “We’re Luthors, darling; it simply isn’t done.”

Something splinters inside of her, and thirty minutes later she’s loading a dog carrier and pet supplies into the back of her town car.

\- - - - - - - — - - - - -

Kara gets home later that night, all smiles and nervous energy; frankly, Lena finds her girlfriend’s crush on the President adorable.

The superhero flings herself down on the couch and lay her head on Lena’s thigh, blonde hair fanning across her lap.

“She’s just so cool, you know? She thanked me, for stopping that attack last month -“

A low but clear bark sounds across the apartment.

Kara freezes before shooting up, spinning wildly so she faces Lena.

“Lena.” she breathes. “What was that?"

“Our new dog?”

The tiny beast in question leaps onto the couch and into Kara’s arms and there’s so much wiggling and laughter that she forgets that one of them is a puppy and the other is a grown woman.

“I know, I know, I should have talked to you first, and I should have done research on dog breeds and we should have gotten the apartment ready. But he was just so . . . perfect, and I used to want a dog - when I was little - but the Luthors, they never wanted me to have one and I just . . . snapped.“

“Lena-“ She stops and stares at Kara. And it’s a serious moment. One that’s belayed by the white fluff ball leaping up to lick Kara’s face, but she can tell by the earnest look in Kara’s eyes that she means everything she’s saying.

“I love you. All of you. The little girl you were before the Luthors, the girl who grew up surrounded by hate and evil but still managed to stay so good, the brilliant CEO who loves science fiction novels, who plans and anticipates but then makes last minute decisions based on her heart. . . I love you."

Lena’s not crying, she’s NOT - despite the wetness on her face that says otherwise.

“I love you too.” She whispers it like a promise, because it IS a promise, and Kara’s lips close softly over hers.

It’s brief, anything short of eternity would be, but when they pull apart Kara is grinning ear to ear.

“Do you think Winn will make her a Supergirl outfit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried present tense for the first time. I didn't intend on it, it just happened and I went with it.  
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	7. Only So Much a Girl Can Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Lena are holding hands when someone makes a homophobic comment and Lena tells them off before Kara can say anything and Kara is super impressed
> 
> Soooo, hope this is alright! I took a few liberties!
> 
> TW for implied homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a chance to respond to all of the comments you guys have left because there are so many and I'm a socially anxious little nerd, but just know that I appreciate them all and they mean so much! you guys are the best! If you ever have a comment that you really want me to respond to, hit me up on tumblr - it's a little more calm over there!

It was amazing that it took as long as did, really.

In the heat of the moment, she was furious - and rightfully so - but afterwards, when she thought about it, it made sense; it was only a matter of time.

There were far too many assholes in the world to make it out unscathed.

And she was used to it, she was; being a Luthor made her a target for plenty of hate speech. Between Lex and now Lillian, people crawled out of the wood work to let her know how much they hated her.

Being the CEO of L-Corp didn’t help matters either - whatever the issue, there was always some sort of group that sent her a thousand emails proclaiming what a horrible person she was.

Add her sexual orientation to the mix and you had a recipe for hate. She couldn’t count the number of homophobic comments that had been tossed at her over the years, and frankly she didn’t want to.

So after a while, she had developed a thick skin - nothing much got to her. It was just a person’s opinion, and she had learned long ago that other people’s opinions of you don’t matter.

Just let it roll off.

That was her personal mantra, one she like to repeat in her mind when someone was being exceptionally cruel.

And it worked, most of the time.

Sometimes, when she was feeling exceptionally emotionally battered, she would take one of the throw pillows off of her couch, lock herself in her private office bathroom and scream as loud as possible. Or occasionally she would allow herself and extra glass of merlot with lunch. And other times, she would call Kara, words tumbling out of her so fast that she wasn’t sure how her girlfriend understood her - but Kara always listened, always cracked some joke or offer some anecdote that left her feeling so much better than when she picked up the phone to call.

But she was used to it, people mouthing off didn’t automatically raise her heckles like it used to.

Until someone had the nerve to include Kara.

They were on one of their way back to Lena’s office from lunch when it happened, and it didn't happen because Lena was a Luthor or because of her company; it happened because she was walking down the street hand in hand with her girlfriend.

The words snarled in the cold winter air, the hate and vitriol in them seeming to drop the temperature even further.

She snapped back, before she could even fully register what had been said; the cruel words hitting a tight cord inside of her.

Her hand tightened around Kara’s until she was sure she would have broken the other woman’s fingers were she not a superhero.

The homophobic man didn't stop walking as he passed them, and for that Lena was grateful; she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to stop herself from going completely off on him.

No one was allowed that sort of rubbish to Lena Luthor’s girlfriend - not when said girlfriend was an actual ray of sunshine.

Lena had stalked another half block before she finally felt the way Kara’s eyes were locked on her and she stopped; expecting said ray of sunshine to admonish her for flying off the handle.

Instead, Kara’s cheeks were pink, lips slightly opened in a look that Lena knew well.

Was she-

“That was so hot.” Kara breathed.

“What?” Lena was confused.

“The way you just - “ Kara flapped her free hand. “I mean he - and then you just - you know."

“Went off on that idiot?"

“Well, I mean he totally deserved it. And you were just sooo . . . “ Kara’s eyes flickered to her lips. “hot."

Lena felt the smirk twist her lips.

“You thought that was hot?"

“You, you know,” Kara swallowed thickly and when she continued, her voice was squeaky. “Defended my honor."

Lena didn’t speak, just tugged Kara into the L-Corp building.

They barely made it into her office before her lips were locked on to Kara’s neck.

Homophobic assholes?

A dime a dozen.

Finding out your girlfriend has a kink for chivalry?

Priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	8. Dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena and Kara dancing in the kitchen randomly after a bad day 
> 
> So, as is the usual I was googling around for some song lyrics to inspire me and I found the song ‘Dance With You’ by Live and I think it fits this story/prompt really well, so you should totally listen to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My New Year's resolution is to write more, so send me your SuperCorp prompts!

It is an excruciatingly long day.

It all starts with an emergency board meeting that calls her away from her warm bed and cuddle happy wife.

If that isn’t enough to sour her mood, when Jess comes in at 9 she's full of apologies because Noonan’s is out of Lena’s favorite dark roast.

Slowly though, the black cloud above her head starts to dissipate because it's almost lunchtime, and lunchtime usually brings Kara and her Sunny Danvers smile. If anything can brighten her mood it's Kara. But it's 11:37am when Lena hears a commotion outside her window, and she swivels from her computer to see Supergirl hurtling through the sky.

Whatever, or whoever, Supergirl is fighting seems to have the upper hand and she bites her lip nervously as she watches Kara get tossed to the ground repeatedly. She moves to her balcony - she knows she shouldn’t, knows it’s not safe - but she can’t stop herself. Her fingers twitch to do something, anything to help. Kara is nothing if not a fighter, and she rises time and again.

It’s frustrating to watch, and Lena finds herself regretting that she left her latest weapons experiment at the DEO for Alex to run tests on. It isn’t finished, exactly, but at least she’d have something to try.

Kara and the alien - and Oovador, Lena realizes; recognizing the species from a file Winn had shown her - grapple fiercely. Kara’s laser vision scorches the alien’s skin, but it takes a long time- too long- for the alien to fall; and when they do, Kara falls with them.

Lena’s heart is in her throat as she leans over the balcony railing to see Kara’s body make a crater in the concrete below. She watches for a long second, but Kara doesn’t get up - doesn’t move. She rushes to her desk and fumbles for her phone, nervous fingers hastily typing out the familiar.

“Lena, I’ve got her.” Alex doesn’t bother with a cursory greeting and Lena is once again grateful for her sister-in-law's sense of urgency.

“She’s unconscious and I’m pretty sure she’s blown out her powers, but she’s going to be okay."

She breathes for the first time since Kara fell and reaches for the heels beside her desk, tugging them on.

“I’m coming with you.”

She hears Alex sigh.

“You know Kara would want you to just stay there."

“Yes, and you know I’m not going to. Give me five minutes."

\- - - - - - - - - -

The rest of her day is spent with her laptop, huddled in the DEO sunroom, jumping every time she thinks she sees Kara twitch out of the corner of her eye.

Kara had insisted that the DEO install a comfortable guest area in the sunroom when she finally figured out that there was no chance in hell of Lena leaving before she woke up after one of these episodes. Lena cringes to think how many hours she’s spent in this very room pouring nervous energy into company reports.

She’s grateful for Kara’s thoughtfulness, because even after hours of waiting she doesn’t feel exceptionally bent out of sorts - at least physically. Emotionally, she’s a wreck; and even though she’s been here before, the sight of her wife laid out under sunlamps still sends her into a worried panic.

But Alex says that Kara will be fine, and Alex is one of the people Lena trusts most in the world, right after Kara and Winn; so it must be true.

If Lena was able to think rationally, she too would come to the conclusion that Kara would be fine. But she can’t think rationally because that’s her WIFE, damnit- and she needs Alex to reassure her.

When Kara finally comes to, Lena has to hold herself back from climbing into bed with her.

“Sorry I missed lunch.” the hero smiles weakly, shifting to sit at the edge of the medical table, red boots kicking in the air.

“You’ve met your quota for scaring the hell out of me for at least six months."

“Sorry.” Kara apologizes again and Len brushes the wayward blonde hair from her face.

“How do you feel?"

“Tired and a little sore. But not too bad. The modifications Winn made on the sun lamps feel like their working."

“Good. Alex thinks you’ll have your powers back by morning but until then you’ll just have to suffer like the rest of us."

“Suffer, huh?” Kara waggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Sounds kinky!"

Lena barely refrains from rolling her eyes.

“I know that you’ve just been unconscious this whole time and it’s easy for you to jump from almost dead straight to horny; but I’ve been worried sick for the last six hours and -"

“Lena.”

Kara’s gentle voice interrupts her tirade.

“I’m okay.”

Even without her powers, Kara is strong and she tugs Lena by her shoulders until she’s positioned between the Superhero’s legs. Like this, they’re almost the same height and Lena finds herself stricken by just how blue Kara’s eyes are.

“I’m okay."

Kara’s arms fold around her shoulders, pulling her closer until her head is nestled in Kara’s shoulder. She wraps her arms around Kara’s back, forcing herself to take measured breaths as she blinks away tears. It always hits her like this, the surge of emotion when Kara finally wakes up.

“I hate it when this happens.” Her words are muffled in the leather of cape and she isn’t sure that Kara will be able to hear her without super hearing but she must because her wife’s arms tighten around her.

“I know. I’m not too fond of it myself.”

She’s not sure how long they stay like that but eventually the growling of Kara’s stomach breaks them apart.

“Come on, go shower and change so we can get you home and fed.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

They stop for Chinese on the way back to their apartment and Lena leaves Kara in charge of setting out the food and finding a movie while she showers; anxious to get the antiseptic smell of the DEO med bay off of her skin. When she re-enters the kitchen, she’s greeted with one of her favorite sights.

Kara is wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail; some pop song that Lena can’t quite remember the name of blaring through the speaker. Her wife’s hips are twisting and her socked feet are half dancing/ half sliding across the hardwood floor, the spoon in her hands acting as a microphone.

She takes a moment to take it all in - the way her heart still skips a beat when she’s sees Kara - even after all these years. She’s been to a lot of places, seen a lot of things; but she doesn’t think there’s anything better than the sight of her own personal superhero skidding across the kitchen floor, belting out cheesy lyrics.

But then Kara sees her, and she’s being pulled forward, Kara discarding the spoon in favor of Lena’s hips, and they’re twirling around the kitchen. It’s not a song to slow dance to, but neither of them feel like letting go; so they prance around in a uncoordinated tangle of limbs.

It has been a horrible day.

But as Kara dips her backward, million dollar grin lighting her face, Lena is certain that she would go through a hundred horrible days if they all ended like this one.

 

**the stillness in your eyes  
convinces me that I  
I don't know a thing  
and I been around the world and I've  
tasted all the wines  
a half a billion times  
came sickened to your shores  
you show me what this life is for**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	9. The One Where Kara Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alive--forrest said:  
> Prompt: Lena Luthor stayed over at Kara Danvers' apartment. While she was making breakfast, she skims through Kara's mail and found a high school reunion invitation from a Glee Club. Lena then asks Kara about her high school days and the Glee Club then asks Kara to sing a song for her. P.S: they're already in an established relationship. (I was rewatching glee club and since there are going to be a musical crossover I thought it would be fun to read a fanfic of supercorp with glee crossover) 
> 
> Sooo this probably isn't quite what you wanted, because *ahem* aside from the first few episodes and some of the Melissa solos, I haven't actually seen Glee! Oops! But I tried to make it cute anyway! Hope you like it!

She doesn’t mean to open it.

She doesn’t.

But they’re still getting everything settled from moving in together and the mail is still getting forwarded from both of their old addresses and when she sees the little yellow forwarding sticker she forgets to check if the crisp white envelope actually belongs to her.

“Reunited and It Feels So Good!” The bold print at the top of the page reads.

She skims down.

“Its that time! The Midvale Central High School class of 2008 is about to celebrate its ten year reunion! Perfect Pitch Glee Club has been asked to perform, and as a former member, we want you! If you plan on attending, please contact Liz Green for a set list."

Her eyebrows raise as she reads the letter and for a moment she thinks maybe the mailman mis-delivered it but there on the front of the envelope it says plain as day “Kara Danvers”.

Wait.

What?

She reads the letter again, but she still can’t picture Kara Danvers singing in glee club. Sure, she always sings in the shower and the car and well, anytime the radio was on really. And she has a beautiful mezzo-soprano voice, but still- glee club?

“What’s that?” Kara’s voice startles her out of her musings, and her girlfriend reaches over her shoulder to snag a handful of granola from the bowl on the counter.

“It’s an invitation.” She says simply, hiding a smirk behind a bright smile. “How was your shower?”

“Good! Huge fan of the hot water heater here.” Kara leans forward and pecks her lips. “What’s the invitation to? Some fancy gala that needs National City’s hottest power couple in attendance?"

“Ah, it’s just for you, actually.”

“Me?” Kara mumbles around a mouthful of granola, glasses sliding adorably down her nose.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice it was yours before I opened the envelope.” She apologizes, but Kara is shaking her head and taking the paper Lena is holding out. Her cheeks redden as her blue eyes flit down the page.

“You could have told me you were in Glee Club.”

“Oh, well umm, it was just ah you know - a high school thing.”

“A high school thing?” The smirk twitches at her lips and she can’t hold it back anymore.

“This is embarrassing . . . "

Kara fiddles with her glasses and Lena falls a little bit more in love.

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing, it’s cute!"

“Right, well - “ The sound of a far away siren cuts her off. “I should go . . . "

“Up, up, and away!” Lena smiles, accepting the kiss on her cheek. “Stop by the office for lunch?"

Kara nods in agreement and then she’s gone, a blur of blue and red out the balcony door.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole thing doesn’t cross her mind again until a few days later when they were at the bar with the Super friends. Tuesdays had become karaoke night because, surprisingly, aliens found getting drunk and slurring through popular songs even more amusing than humans.

An interesting rendition of Tiny Dancer had just ended when the emcee steps up to the microphone.

"Next up, Kara Danvers!"

Everyone at the table turns to stare at Kara.

“You sing?” Winn squeaks.

Kara shrugs and locks eyes with Lena. “You found out about glee club, thought I might give you a show!” She winks before walking up to the stage and Lena half expects her girlfriend to be a bundle of nerves, but after one tweak of her glasses she settles in.

**There'll be girls across the nation  
** That will eat this up babe  
I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and  
Get down to the heart of it,  
No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck  
Don't make me tell you again my love love love love. 

The bar is quiet as Kara belts out the lyrics, her voice as smooth as the whiskey in Lena’s glass. Everyone at the table appears completely shocked, except for Alex, of course, who had no doubt known about Kara’s secret talent.

The song rises and falls in a perfect rhythm that leaves Lena feeling a little breathless, and when the last note rings out the bar erupts in applause. By the time Kara makes it back to the table her cheeks are bright red and her fingers are fiddling with the edge of her sweater.

Kara makes a move to sit but Lena holds up her hand.

“Wait. Wait.” She shoots back the remnants of the amber liquid in her glass. “We’re going home."

“What?” Kara’s nose crinkles in adorable confusion.

“Home.” Lena repeats, letting her eyes flicker down Kara’s body in a way that let’s the blonde know _exactly_ what she has planned. Kara’s expression lights up instantly and she extends a hand to help Lena from her seat.

“Home! Right!” Kara waves at the table. “Bye guys! We’re going home. We’ve gotta get - uhh - snacks!"

Maggie sniggers a laugh behind her hand and Lena can’t help but roll her eyes lovingly as she pulls her girlfriend towards the exit.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, when Lena’s naked body is snuggled under the curve of her arm and the stars are shining in through the bedroom window, Kara reaches for her phone and swipes until she finds her text thread with Alex.

_”You know how you said glee club would never help me get a boyfriend? Certainly works with the ladies”_

She slides her phone back on the night stand and grins down at Lena who’s snoring lightly in her sleep.

Definitely works with the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kara sings is Bottle it Up by Sara Bareilles because I read in an interview that Melissa sang one of Sara's songs for her audition
> 
> Send me prompts over on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	10. Sunday Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF.Net prompt for a Supercorp picnic with Maggie and Alex. Short and sweet, so I hope you like it!

Sundays are Lena's favorite day of the week.

Stock markets are closed, for one thing, which makes her life considerably easier, and the L-Corp offices are completely shut down, so she can’t even tempt herself with going in.

But the best part of Sundays by far is the standing Danvers’ family picnic. Barring any DEO emergencies, Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie get together every Sunday at the National City park and have a picnic.

They’ve only been doing it for a few weeks, and usually Kara has to leave briefly to put out a fire or rescue someone’s cat from a tree; but it's quickly become one of Lena’s favorite things, well, ever.

The Luthors weren’t much for family outings, and she isn’t sure how a picnic with the lot of them would have turned out anyway. The Danvers and Co. are a completely different story however, and it isn’t long before she starts to look forward to their weekly outings.

From the very beginning, Kara had barred her from bringing any L-Corp business along. She didn’t think it was exactly fair, considering Kara herself still had to leave for Supergirl work occasionally, but Kara had argued that even with her double job as a superhero and a reporter she still spent less time thinking about business than Lena.

She can’t disagree with that, because she’s pretty much always thinking about work, so she doesn’t fight it; instead reveling in the few hours of sunshine that she gets to spend free from her duties as CEO. Since she can’t read L-Corp reports or research, she turns to her old friend -books.

She had forgotten, really, how pleasant it is to lose herself in a good novel; and it’s even better when she's laid out in the grass with Kara’s head in her lap. She’s positive that she could spend a hundred hours like this and never tire. Her fingers tangle in Kara’s hair as she flips through the pages, the soft, silky strands like a soothing balm for her soul.

The superhero loves to nap in the sun, and Lena suspects that it helps to recharge her powers - Kara always just said it made her feel ‘glowy’. She thinks the terminology was a little weak for a reporter of Kara’s caliber, but she can’t deny that these afternoons made her feel ‘glowy’ too.

Alex and Maggie take up disk golf, giggling and making out way more than the official rules call for. It makes Lena smile though, to know that they’re apart of her family. They always come back in time for lunch, and Lena is sure that whatever sickly sweet PDA they show is mirrored in her Kara, so she doesn’t complain; although Kara insists on teasing Alex mercilessly. It makes her a little sad about her own family when she watches Kara and Alex interact, but then Alex is teasing her for the fancy wine she brought -“We’re on a picnic, brainiac” and she feels like maybe she has a sister after all.

Daisy begs for food like a champ, and Lena is positive that she sneaks a bite from every one of them, herself included. Leo is much more stoic, but his method is none the less effective, his big head resting on his giant paws as his brown eyes flit between them pitifully.

After lunch Kara takes off with the dogs and ends up in a giant pile of fur at the other end of the park, legs kicking and tails wagging. And as Lena sits there with her back propped up against a tree watching her girlfriend roll in the grass with the sun starting to slowly sink over the skyline of the city, she doesn’t care what horrors the rest of the week hold; because Sundays? They’re definitely her favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	11. Baby Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Lena Luthor has never taken care of baby in her whole life until one day, an exhausted and sleep deprived Maggie Sawyer appeared in her office with baby on each hand. A smiling blue eyed baby on her right and a grumpy brown eyed baby on her left. Maggie shoves the blue eyed baby to Lena Luthor with little to none explanation about the babies' real identity and that Eliza and DEO are currently researching for the serum. Baby Kara Danvers is cute and all but a flying superbaby ?

Lena has no idea that her day is going to end up like this when she wakes up.

It starts out relatively normal, sleepy morning kisses leading to a steamy shower followed by Kara’s famous pancakes. They take Daisy on a leisurely walk around the block before Kara takes off for the DEO and Lean loads the pup into the town car and heads for L-Corp.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

There’s no threat of alien invasion, no stench of one of Lex’s schemes . . .

She knows it’s early in the day, but she’s already thinking of calling Kara and asking if she can get off work early; maybe they can grab lunch somewhere in Italy, or Paris - Paris is always nice this time of year.

She thinks her day is going to go smoothly.

And that, she supposes, is where it all goes wrong.

She’s flying through her quarterly reports, Daisy watching her patiently from her spot on the couch and she’s just hit her groove when a knock sounds at her door. She glances at her watch. It’s not quite time for Kara to be over for lunch, and besides; her girlfriend had stopped knocking long ago.

Curious, she pushes back from her desk and moves to the door, Daisy standing at attention on the couch, her tail wagging back and forth slowly. She pulls back the door, taken aback to see Maggie Sawyer standing in her doorway and Jess bouncing nervously behind her.

“Ms Luthor, I’m so sorry! She just barged right past me, and she says she’s with the NCPD, so I didn’t know if I was allowed to stop her-“ Lena doesn’t hear the rest of her excuse, she’s too distracted by Maggie’s strange cargo.

“It’s fine, Jess. Hold my calls.” She orders and tugs exhausted looking detective inside. “What’s going on?”

Maggie has a baby tucked into the crook of each arm, and a giant bag hanging over her shoulder.

“It’s a long story. And frankly I’m already exhausted and it’s barely 10:30. This one is yours.” She hands over a giggling baby with bright blue eyes and blond curls that looks oddly . . . familiar.

“Eliza and Winn are working on antidote. I will call you as soon as I hear something.” Maggie’s baby looks positively pissed, Lena had no idea that they could glare that young. Granted, she doesn’t know much about babies at all , considering she has absolutely no experience with them.

Now that she thinks about it, she’s pretty sure this is the first time she’s ever even held a kid.

Maggie is halfway out the door when she turns, tossing her bag on the floor.

"You’re gonna need that."

“Wait!” Lena can hear the desperation in her own voice and she cringes. “I don’t understand!"

“Big mix-up at an alien factory, our brilliant girlfriends touched some sort of goo, and now they’re . . .” She gestures to the two infants and realization suddenly dawns on Lena.

“No. . .”

“Yes. So good luck, like I said, I’ll call you when something changes."

“But how long-"

“No idea -"

"I have no clue how to do this!"

“Welcome to the club, Luthor. You’re a smart lady, you’ll figure it out."

And then Maggie is gone, leaving Lena to stare at the closed door.

She looks down at the baby and it giggles, grubby fingers reaching up to grasp at Lena’s hair. Slowly, she moves to the couch and perches on the edge. Daisy runs over, wet black nose pressing against the baby’s cheek; for a moment Lena panics, but Kara -it feels weird to call her that - only laughs.

Gently, she rearranges the infant so that they’re facing each other, making sure to keep one hand supporting the head because she’s read somewhere that that’s important - or at least she thinks she has; infant care is not one of her chosen courses of study.

She takes a moment to study Kara; the blue eyes are the same, the tufts of hair, the scar above her eyebrow. It’s only now that she realizes the blanket she’s wrapped in is Supergirl’s cape with a blue onesie underneath.

Lena’s not a baby person, not in the least, but she has to admit that Kara makes an adorable one. She chooses to ignore the sudden flutter she gets in her stomach when she thinks about what this would feel like if this we’re her and Kara’s baby - if this wasn’t literally her girlfriend and instead just a mini replica.

She and Kara have never talked about kids, and she isn't even sure she wants kids, and -

The weight in her hands disappears as Kara begins floating towards the ceiling.

Holy shit.

Maggie could have warned her that Kara still had her powers.

She snatches Kara back down before she gets out of reach, placing one hand gently on top of her so she can’t float away again.

“How do you get yourself into these messes?"

Baby Kara only laughs up at her.

Her day just got a lot more interesting.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turns out the bag Maggie had left her was a tactical bag turned diaper bag, complete with all the things necessary for taking care of a newborn. At least she hoped this was all she needed. She didn’t even want to think about taking a trip to the grocery store with a flying baby in tow.

Her afternoon is chock full of new experiences, none of them from her bucket list.

She changes a diaper and successfully heats a bottle of formula and feeds it to Kara - thank god for youtube. She also builds a makeshift couch crib and flight restraint system out of items laying around her office, and she learns the hard way that if you forget to burp a super baby after feeding then their laser vision turns on.

THAT is going to be fun to try and explain to the maintenance department.

A spare pair of Kara’s glasses fixes the heat vision problem, although the kid looks ridiculous with them on. Lena also discovers that any sudden noise sets off the waterworks and she finally figures out that super hearing must be terrifying for a baby. There’s a pair of noise cancelling headphones buried deep in her desk drawer and she secures them on Kara ears. She takes a moment to snap a picture for blackmail and because, well, it’s freaking hilarious.

She finally has everything settled. Kara is boxed in on the couch with Daisy keeping close watch, and the mobile Lena made out of magazine pictures seems to be sufficiently distracting. But she’s just gotten situated back into her work when Daisy starts barking; and when she looks up there's a small tornado forming above the couch, Kara’s freeze breath spinning the mobile in dizzying circles.

Lena scrambles over as quickly as she can, frantically tearing down the mobile before Kara can cause a natural disaster inside her office building. If she thought taking care of an adult superhero was demanding, it doesn’t even hold a candle to taking care of a baby superhero.

Eventually she decides the only way she’s going to be able to get anything done is to hold Kara in one arm and her tablet in the other; only when she finally get comfortable, she’s too comfortable and the next thing she knows her phone is startling her awake.

“Can you make it down here?” Maggie doesn’t even bother with a greeting, and it takes Lena a groggy moment to work out what’s going on.

“Did they find a cure?"

“I sure as fuck hope so. I didn’t know kids could spit up this much. Can you be at the DEO in twenty?"

“I’ll be there in ten.” Lena promises.

She somehow manages to get both Kara and Daisy downstairs, and she briefly considers sending her driver away so she can take the town car, but the thought of figuring out some sort of car seat gives her a headache, so she decides to walk instead. By the time she makes it to the DEO office her arms are killing her and she’s never been more happy to Eliza Danvers in her life.

Daisy quickly get bored and trots off to find J’onn - her favorite person at the DEO - and Lena hands over baby Kara to Winn who looks as terrified of the kid as she is. He places her on lab table next to baby Alex, and waves them all back.

“So this ray gun should send their molecules into the same state they were when they touched the goo and then the cold water should shock them back to adulthood."

“That sounds crazy.” Maggie comments.

“It should work.” Eliza reassures them. “All the tests have been promising.”

There’s no fanfare, just a bright flash of light followed by a burst of water, and then Kara and Alex a full size again, Kara in her Supersuit and Alex in . . . . monkey pajamas?

“She threw up on her clothes, okay?” Maggie explains tiredly. "And we were at Target for more formula and the monkey pajamas looked cute so I bought them, sue me.”

Lena and Eliza are laughing and Winn is trying desperately not to, his grin hidden behind a clipboard.

“What happened?” Kara asks as she begins to ring out her wet hair.

“Where are my clothes?” Alex looks like she’s ready to fire the next unlucky person who looks in her direction and it happens to be J’onn who walks through the door holding Daisy.

“What happened is that you two are under strict orders to never touch an unknown biohazard material with proper testing again.” His threat falls on deaf ears, Alex all but rolling her eyes and Kara already distracted.

“Guys, this is gonna sound so weird, but I had a dream that I saved Kate Hudson from a blizzard tornado.” Lena can’t help but laugh at the bewildered expression on Kara’s face and she reaches out a hand to her girlfriend.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up. You owe me dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come fangirl with me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	12. Damnit, Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jess walks in kara and lena so they decide to not do it in the office anymore so they go to kara's house and alex and maggie walk in on the and alex just hands maggie 25$ mumbling something about loosing a bet 
> 
> NOTE THE RATING CHANGE! all M chapters will be appropriately marked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated M for almost smut

Lena Luthor does NOT have an exhibition kink.

She doesn’t.

Really.

It’s not like she actually wants to get caught having sex.

She just like the potential for getting caught.

Errr. . . threat. The threat of getting caught.

The thought of buttoned up, prim and proper, never so much as a speeding ticket in her life Kara Danvers getting so caught up in the act of fucking her that she forgets to use her super senses to check for people coming to interrupt them leaves Lena more than a little hot and bothered.

It leaves her a suffocatingly hot and unbearably bothered.

So if she tempts fate on occasion, is it really her fault?

“Snapper wants me to get quotes from people who watched the meteor shower.”Kara mumbles around a bite of her sandwich. "Not to write a story about the meteor shower, but to get quotes. From people who woke up at 3am to watch a meteor shower.”

“We were up at 3am watching the meteor shower, you can get a quote from me.” Lena offers, trying desperately not to notice the way Kara’s neck muscles strain as she chews. “And you could get a quote from Supergirl, that would be an interesting view point - an alien’s thoughts on a space phenomenon."

“Mmmm! I could go down to the bar and ask the aliens there if any of them watched it. That’s a great idea!”

Lena simply nods, not trusting herself to speak after she watches Kara’s biceps flex to open a bottle of water.

“Oh and Alex and Maggie are going to meet us at our place and we’ll walk over to the theater together if that’s okay with you."

Lena nods again, and Kara gives her a look.

“Are you listening to me?"

“Of course, Alex and Maggie are meeting us at the apartment and we’re walking to the theater."

Kara’s eyes lock with hers and she almost misses the way her girlfriend’s hands flutter nervously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?"

“Like what?"

Kara doesn’t speak for a moment, her blue eyes searching Lena’s green ones, and when she does speak it comes out like a squeak.

“Like you want to eat me for lunch."

She’s sure the smile that spreads across her face is purely devilish.

“I was thinking you looked more like dessert."

Kara gulps at that, eyes wide behind her glasses.

“Here?!"

Lena pulls her legs up under her and leans across the couch, making sure that the cleavage showing over the top of her blouse is on full display.

“You act like we haven’t done this before."

“Well, no, I mean - yes- but, well, aren’t you busy?”

Lena reaches out a single finger, tracing the edge of Kara’s white button up.

“I have the time if you do."

“I have- “ Kara’s voice cuts out and she clears her throat. “I have time."

That’s all the permission Lena needs and she surges forward, capturing Kara’s lips with her own. She tries to keep it chaste but Kara’s teeth close around her lower lip and she quickly loses any semblance of the self control she was pretending to have.

Kara leans back on the couch, strong hands lifting Lena until she’s on top her, skirt riding up as straddles Kara’s hips. She feels the heat rising from Kara’s body, threatening to set her aflame.

Kara pulls back, hand gripping at Lena’s hair and her head is pulled down until she can feel Kara’s breath on her ear, wet tongue darting out to catch the shell of it.

“Fast or slow?"

It’s a simple question that lights a fire in Lena’s belly.

“Fast.” She glances at the clock on the wall. “I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

She feels Kara nod and then she’s in the air, floating briefly as Kara turns them over and sets her gently back down on the couch. Her skirt is hiked even higher on her thighs than before and her heart pounds in her chest with anticipation.She looks up at her girlfriend who has one foot on the ground, the other leg on the couch between Lena’s. Her blond hair is falling out of its clips, the collar of her shirt has come untucked from her cardigan, and her glasses are askew but she doubts if Kara even notices. The reporter is unbuttoning her slacks, eyes locked on Lena and this time she’s the one that’s smirking

She loves this, the way Kara is so demure and unassuming until Lena pushes just the right button and it’s like a switch has flipped and Kara is this sexually confident, super powered goddess. Sometimes Lena makes it a game with herself - to see just what sequence of actions it takes to press that button.

Her eyes drift to where Kara’s pants are falling open, the tracings of her abs just peeking through, and Lena can’t stop herself from reaching out and outlining them with her finger. She dips down lower, past the elastic off Kara’s underwear, past the curve of her pubic bone-

“Ms. Luthor, your one o’clock is early - oh!"

Lena’s brain freezes and then scrambles to take in the fact that her assistant is in the doorway and Kara’s hand is at the top of her thigh just at the edge of her underwear (when did that happen?); and her own hand is down Kara’s pants and holy shit, how could she have forgotten to lock her door . . . again?

“I'll tell him that you'll be a few minutes late.” Jess finishes and well, at least somebody got to finish.

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena’s eyes are still locked with Kara’s, neither of them moving a muscle until the door clicks closed again.

As soon as it does, Kara steps away, obviously flustered, buttoning her pants and running her fingers through her hair. Lena takes her time, standing and letting her skirt fall back to her knees as she straightens her blouse in one of the decorative mirrors.

“I’m just gonna go . . . work on those quotes for Snapper."

Lena almost laughs at the sudden change. And she grins at her girlfriend before stepping closer to adjust Kara’s collar.

“What time are Alex and Maggie coming over? 7?"

Kara nods, eyes locked on Lena’s lips.

She can’t resist just one more, so she leans and pecks their lips together, refusing to let it deepen, no matter how much she wants to cancel all of her meetings and spend the afternoon with Kara in bed. When she pulls back, Kara still looks flustered, Lena’s purple lipstick smeared so that she looks like a subdued version of the Joker.

Lena does laugh then, and uses her thumb to wipe the lipstick away.

“I love you."

“I love you too, I’ll see you tonight.” Kara promises as she turns to leave.

It’s a nice view, and Lena reaches out to smack her ass.

“Go get ‘em, Danvers."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I thought you said they were going to be here at 7?"

Lena plops down on the sofa next to Kara, practically in her lap, gazing up at her girlfriend as she flips through a stack of papers.

“Alex said Maggie got stuck up at the precinct a little late. They should be here in about twenty."

“Maybe we can eat first and grab a later showing then?"

“Works for me."

Kara’s eyes don’t leave the page in front of her and Lena takes a moment to study her profile, heart fluttering at the familiar sight. Kara swallows and as Lena watches her throat bob, she bites her lip - wondering how she ever got lucky enough for an actual ray of sunshine to fall in love with her.

She leans forward, teeth gently scraping the column of Kara’s neck and she doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath.

“Lena."

She pulls back to meet Kara’s eyes.

“Want me to stop?"

Kara just shakes her head and Lena finds herself being tugged onto her girlfriend’s lap, straddling her knees as the papers Kara had been looking at scatter in the floor. Kara’s mouth is hot and insistent against her neck and for a moment she worries she might bruise but then she remembers she doesn’t care and her fingers begin working at the buttons of Kara’s shirt. She gets it down as far as she can without shifting positions and then her fingers move to Kara’s bra straps, tugging them down until her heaving chest is on display.

The sight turns her on immensely.

She knows that no physical exertion can get the superhero this breathless, that it’s all her - all Lena- and her heart stammers at the thought.

“Baby, please.” Kara whispers desperately and Lena’s stomach clenches. She nudges Kara’s chin upwards with her nose and traces her tongue down her strong jawline. Kara’s hands are firm on her hips, running along her thighs but they freeze at the sound of a door slamming.

“Sorry we’re late- what the - my eyes!”

Lena doesn’t have to turn around to know that Alex and Maggie are in her living room and they can see her, on top of her girlfriend, Kara’s hands on her ass. She’s grateful for the small things, like the fact that she’s still fully dressed, and that she’s blocking their view of Kara’s mostly exposed chest.

“What the hell are you doing to my baby sister, Luthor?!”

“Not what I want to be doing! Why are you even here? I thought you were going to be late!"

“We made up time! I tried to let you know but somebody didn’t answer her phone!”

“I was otherwise preoccupied!” Lena yells back and she can feel Kara shaking with laughter beneath her.

“Can you give us like five minutes?” She begs, dropping her forehead to Kara’s in exasperation.

“Come on Danvers,” She hears Maggie cut in. “You owe me twenty bucks."

“I don’t even know why we had to bet on how long it would take to catch them in the act at their new place. That was a dumb bet on my part.”

Lena hears the door close behind them and she opens her eyes to see Kara’s twinkling up at her.

“Twice in one day? It’s almost like you’re trying to caught."

“I’m trying to get laid, sweetheart."

Kara laughs, that musical sound that Lena loves.

“Well maybe next time we’ll make it to the bedroom and we can actually finish."

Lena raises her eyebrows.

“Or . . . “

“I’m not having sex with you in the movie theater bathroom!"

“You can’t blame a girl for trying!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	13. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Kara finds out Lena has never gone bowling and forces her to go with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life has been crazy!
> 
> This chapter takes place after the first game night but before Kara reveals to Lena that she’s Supergirl.

“What do you mean you’ve never been bowling?!"

Kara is studying her, blue eyes wide, and Lena knows that this is a serious conversation because Kara has completely abandoned her spaghetti - loaded fork frozen halfway to her mouth.

“Well, I mean it was never really on the Luthor family agenda, and an Irish boarding school wasn’t really a place for a bowling league."

Kara gapes at her.

“But never - like, on the Wii?"

“Wii?"

“Oh my god, you've never heard of a Wii?"

“Can’t say that I have? It’s a gaming system of some sort, I assume?"

Kara’s fork clatters to the plate and she looks at Lena like she’s seeing an alien - quite ironic, considering.

"We have led such completely different lives."

Lena’s heart stops in her chest.

This is it.

This is where it ends.

She had hoped that this thing with Kara - the lunch dates, the stolen kisses, the blushing looks - she had hoped that it would last just a little bit longer. As starcrossed as their romance is, she wishes desperately that there was something she could do, something she could say; to put off the inevitable just a little while. But now Kara had decided that they were too different and one of the best things in Lena’s life is about to be ripped away from her.

As calmly as possible for one who’s world is collapsing around her, she reaches for her glass of wine and takes a long sip.

“I suppose we have.” She sighs out sadly, but to her surprise, Kara only grins.

“I have got so much to show you! We are gonna have so much fun!"

Lena’s heart resumes its beating, but her brain short circuits and she misses the first few words of what Kara is saying.

“- we should probably start with actual bowling first, you do NOT want to go head to head on Wii bowling with Alex before you have any practice! I love her, but man she is a vicious trash talker, and somehow even better at virtual bowling than regular bowling which is crazy because she’s awesome at regular bowling. But don’t worry we’ll just play for fun the first couple of times! We won’t even keep score! Well, I mean we have to keep score because the lane keeps track of it, but we won’t pay attention to it . . . Are you okay? You seem a little off. Is dinner okay?"

Kara is looking at her with such concern that she has to remind herself to breathe. She doesn’t think she’s ever been looked at quite like that before. She channels the nervous energy she feels into a smile and reaches across the table for Kara’s hand.

“I’m fine, I promise."

“Is it bowling? We don’t have to go, I just-"

“We can go bowling, it sounds fun!"

“If you’re okay with it, I can invite the gang - they had a lot of fun hanging out with you for game night."

“That sounds fantastic.” Lena promises, and Kara beams at her before picking her spaghetti loaded fork back up.

“This is going to be so much fun!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's safe to say that the Luthors didn't go out on a lot of family outings when Lena was growing up.

She spent most of her time at boarding school, and when she was at the Luthor estate she was usually holed up in the library reading. Lilian and Lionel hardly paid any attention to their children, and even less to Lena. And Lex, well he tried, but he had other friends and other responsibilities besides entertaining his little sister.

So other than the occasional ritzy ball or charity event or mandatory public appearance, Lena spent most of her childhood . . . Alone.

She didn't mind, really.

She was good at being alone.

She enjoyed it.

Or at least that's what she thought until she met Kara.

Now that she's an honorary member of the Danvers clan, there's always someone around. Kara, for one, became a constant fixture in her life practically from the day they met.

Winn isn't far behind, he had shown up at her office one day with lunch because "Kara is busy and she doesn't want you to eat alone." She thinks it's slightly odd, but she wanted a second opinion on some new tech she was working on anyway; so she rolled with it and by the time lunch hour is over they've ironed out the glitches in her latest experiment.

Maggie too, is easy because they've both grown up as outcasts for their sexuality and she finds it comforting to have a friend that understands.

James is slightly harder to win over. He's less trusting and a little more protective of Kara and she suspects correctly that maybe they used to have a thing; but it quickly becomes clear that he only has Kara's best interest at heart and she respects that - even if it means he looks at her a tiny bit suspiciously. Eventually, she will crack his shell though - she’s bound and determined, and Lena Luthor is not a quitter.

Alex is the hardest of all, and at first Lena thinks that it's because she's a Luthor and Kara is Supergirl - even though Lena isn't supposed to know that. Alex is nice in front of Kara, of course, but honestly Lena would rather face a room full of board members while she was wearing only her underwear than spend five minutes alone with Alex Danvers.

Not that Lena tells Kara of any of this. And she certainly doesn’t let it show on her face whenever Alex manages corner her.

Thus her list of goals for the night comes about.

\- Spend as much time talking to/touching/kissing/checking out Kara.  
\- Make friends with Kara’s friends.  
\- Learn as much about bowling as possible because the very idea of it seems to make Kara very happy.  
\- Avoid being alone with Alex at all costs.

The first one is easy. Kara is glued to her side from the moment they arrive at the bowling alley, keeping a soft hand on the small of Lena’s back as she guides her through the madness of the bowling alley. The blacklights and flashing colors are not at all what Lena expected, and she’s instantly drawn in. The music is thumping, but not so loud that it makes conversation difficult, and alcohol is allowed which is a big break for Lena who can always use a little social lubrication around Kara’s friends.

When they finally reach their lane, Lena is carrying their bowling shoes - she feels like she should be grossed out by wearing communal shoes, but Kara assures her its safe - and Kara is somehow managing to carry a pitcher of beer, six empty glasses, and a giant pile of nachos.

“Okay, so make sure your shoes are nice and snug! Oh and don’t cross that line!” Kara points to a black line at the beginning of the lane. “Not only is it against the rules but it’s super slippery past there and I don’t want you to fall."

Once she secures the velcro of her shoes, Kara is tugging her to her feet.

“Now we just need to find you a bowling ball. You want one that isn’t so light that you fling it, but also isn’t so heavy that you’ll tire yourself out rolling it all night."

Lena tests several and finally settles on a ten pound ball, impressed when Kara picks up a sixteen. She doesn’t mention it, figures the reporter could probably throw a car around all night and not get tired, but she isn’t supposed to know that so she keeps her mouth shut.

“I work out.” Is Kara’s only explanation - delivered with a shrug - and Lena is glad that at least she’ll get to enjoy the gun show.

By the time they get back, the rest of the group is there, tugging on their shoes and arguing about who’s going to be on what lane. Kara puts her foot down about Lena being on her team, and Winn joins them, leaving James with Alex and Maggie.

Kara is up first, and even though her bowling shoes are completely unflattering, her faded skinny jeans are not; and Lena can’t help but notice how nice her ass looks under the strobe lights. Kara’s biceps flex in her sleeveless blouse and Lena feels her mouth go dry, startled when Alex suddenly yells.

“Show off!"

It appears that Kara has made a strike, and Lena barely has time to congratulate her before Alex is yelling again, celebrating her own strike.

“Take that! Two can play at that game!"

\- and then Kara is pulling Lena forward and telling her it’s her turn. She freaks out for a moment because there’s never been anything in her life that she hasn’t started without someone expecting her to be great at it. But then Kara is showing her the motions, voice soft in Lena’s ear as she talks through the steps.

Her first ball goes in the gutter, but her disappointment is short lived because her second hits two pins and Kara pulls her into a tight embrace.

“That’s my girl!” Kara whoops when she eventually pulls away. “That’s just your first turn! I knew you’d catch on quick!"

They take a seat on the bench, Kara’s arm draped around her shoulders as she offers Lena a nacho. Objective number one is working out nicely.

Objectives two and three are also easily managed, with the rest of the game passing in raucous laughter and trash talk, Alex’s team easily winning. From the videos of professional bowling she had watched online to prepare for tonight, Lena had thought the night would be a little more subdued - she definitely did not expect it to include Winn sliding across the floor on his knees fingers picking an air guitar while James moonwalks behind him. She can feel herself becoming more and more comfortable around them as the night progresses, the conversation flowing as freely as the beer. Everyone cheers when she hits her first strike - a lucky shot to be sure- and the cheers turn into catcalls when Kara captures her lips in a kiss.

She feels high almost, like the time she closed her first big business deal.

“Hey, Lena, why don’t we go get the next round?"

Alex’s voice sends her stomach swooping.

“Of course.”

She follows the elder Danvers towards the bar, startled when she’s yanked into the restroom.

“What-"

“Listen up, Luthor."

Years of practice keep Lena’s features from twisting in disgust at the use of her last name and she stays silent as Alex ducks down to look under the stalls. Once their privacy is secured, Alex whirls on her, finger waving menacingly in her face.

“When Kara first mentioned you two were going out, I wasn’t sure how long you would last. Your family has a bit of a reputation, and Kara is entirely to trusting for her own good. Frankly, I didn’t think you would hang around for as long as you have. But the more I see you two together, the more I can see that you really care about Kara and I’ve known for a while that she cares about you."

Lena forces herself to maintain eye contact, refusing to shrink under Alex’s withering glare.

“I’m here to tell you that you dare to hurt my baby sister - if she so much as sniffles because of you- I swear I will show you one of the thousand, painful ways I know to kill someone. Then I will bury you so far underground that they won’t find you for a hundred thousand years.”

Just when she thinks Alex is finished, the finger jabs into her face.

“Kara is the kindest, sweetest, most pure soul on this earth and if you ever treat her with anything less than the respect she deserves, you will have to answer to me. And I am not nice, or kind; I will destroy you - I don’t care what your last name is. Are we clear?"

“Crystal."

“Good.” Alex straightens and gives her a small smile. “I think we’ll get along just fine."

And then she’s gone, leaving Lena to reconsider objective number four. If Alex has Kara’s best interest at heart - which she so obviously does - then how scary can she really be?

Something tells her that this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Fangirl with me on Tumblr! - JediFighterPilot2727


	14. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Lena takes Kara to a planetarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I love all of your comments and kudos!!

The one thing that Lena loves about summer is how long the days are.

During the summer, she can work past 8pm and still get to enjoy the walk home in the sun; but in the winter, it seems like even if she leaves work at 5pm it’s still already dark. Not that she gets to leave work at 5pm often, but still.

Tonight the sky is dark outside her office window, despite the longer days - meetings with R&D taking up most of her day. Maybe tomorrow she can talk Kara into having lunch in the park, that way she can at least enjoy the sun for a little bit. She knows Kara won’t mind, the woman could practically live on the sun and still crave more of it. Ever since Lena had installed sun lamps in her shower, it had become practically impossible to pry Kara out of there. But Alex had said that a good dose of sunshine first thing in the morning helped to kickstart Kara’s powers after a night without the sun, and Lena wanted to be sure her superhero was in tip top shape, especially since the hours of daylight will soon start to wane when summer turns into fall.

Her eyes search the sky, always looking for that familiar streak of red and blue.

Her girlfriend hasn’t been by tonight, and Lean would be worried, but the news hasn’t alerted her to any massive disasters, and besides, Alex would have texted her by now if something major was up. So she sits in her desk chair and sips her merlot, torn between wanting to pick up dinner and head home or to stay here and enjoy the view. She knows that Kara will be able to find her either way, the superhero had told her not long after they started dating that she could hear Lena’s heart beat from miles away. Kara had been afraid that Lena would freak out over such an ‘invasion of privacy’, but Lena had been nothing but flattered. The thought that Kara cared enough to seek out the sound of her heartbeat, to make sure she was alive and well; it made her feel warm inside.

The stars are barely visible above the National City skyline, the bright lights of the city drowning them out. Still, it’s a beautiful night, and Lena takes her time to enjoy it. After moments or hours, she isn’t sure, the red/blue blur she’s been waiting on slows to land on her balcony; Kara’s easy smile brighter that any of the city lights.

The tall, lithe figure practically floats through the open door and Lena returns the smile easily.

“I was beginning to think you might be out all night."

Kara’s eyes twinkle in the low office lights as she bends down to press a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips.

“Sorry, there was a car jacking down by the beach and then I got an idea for a date that I wanted to make happen."

“A date?"

“Yeah, if you’re not busy."

“For you, Supergirl? I’ll clear my schedule.” Lena winks and finishes her wine, setting the empty glass on her desk. “Do I need to call a car?"

“Flying, will be more appropriate for where we’re going, actually."

“Ooh, you sure know how to get a girl excited.”

“Up, up, and away?” Kara gestures for her to step out on the balcony and she waits for Kara to follow her before locking the door behind them.

“Up, up, and away."

She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and waits for the superhero to lift them into the sky but one of Kara’s hand falls to her cheek, fingers gliding around to cup the back of her neck, the other tight around her waist.

Soft lips cover hers in a searching kiss, and she quickly loses herself in the ebb and flow of Kara’s tongue against hers. Her heart is pounding in her chest when Kara pulls back, going into overdrive when she realizes that they’re floating high above National City.

“I love it when you do that.” She breathes, fingers tangling in golden blonde locks.

“I know.” Kara grins down at her, that cheeky grin that she gives when she’s trying to be suave and Lena doesn’t see Supergirl, but instead the nervous reporter that first came into her office.

“Someone’s modest."

“I have to keep my girl happy!"

Her heart stutters at the words ‘my girl’- she knows that Kara doesn’t mean them in a possessive way, just a statement of fact; because she is Kara’s, her whole heart and soul and the reminder is enough to send her head spinning.

“Where are we going?” She finally asks when her body has adjust to the feeling of being in flight.

“It’s a surprise, we’ll be there soon.” She feels Kara’s lips press against the top of her head and relax’s into the superhero’s embrace, content to watch National City speed by beneath them.

Eventually Kara slows, bringing them to a slow and graceful landing on top of one of the mountains at the outskirts of National City.

“Welcome to the National City Observatory and Planetarium."

Lena looks up at the giant dome, apparently deserted with no lights leaking through the windows.

“Are we going to . . . break in?"

Kara rolls her eyes playfully.

“Please, like National City’s most famous alien wouldn’t have a key to place that studies the planets."

“Sorry, I forget you could charm your way into a dragon’s lair if you wanted to."

“Only if you were the princess.” Kara’s smile blinds her, even in the moonlight, and she has to remind herself to breathe.

Kara leads them inside, and the smell of Chinese food immediately accosts her nose. It’s dark, and she has nothing to guide her but Kara’s hand, warm and soft in hers. They come to a stop, and then the room they're in lights up. Lena’s eyes slowly adjust and she takes in her surroundings. They’re in the middle of the dome, and there’s a giant picnic blanket set out, take out boxes and wine set out like a feast. The ceiling of the dome is lit up with a projection of the night sky, the stars and planets bathing the room in soft illumination.

“This is beautiful.” She breathes, and she can feel Kara’s eyes studying her.

“Would it be too cheesy if I said, ‘Yes, you are’?"

“Cheesy? Yes. Too much? Not at all."

“Then you, Lena Luthor, are more beautiful than all of the stars in this room combined, and I see them all when I look into your eyes.” Kara is looking at her like Lena’s the only thing thing she’s ever wanted, and she feel the tears sting at the back of her eyes.

She leans forward to capture Kara’s lips with her own but it’s cut short when Kara’s stomach lets out a loud rumble.

“Sorry, I got so caught up in everything that I forgot to grab a snack.” The superhero grins sheepishly and Lena tugs her down to the floor.

“Let’s eat then, and you can tell me about the stars."

They eat in mostly silence, Kara occasionally pointing out a constellation. It isn’t until the food is gone and the wine is warm in Lena’s belly that Kara pulls her close against a stack of pillows, cape wrapped around them like a blanket. She lets her head fall against Kara’s shoulder, breathing in the way she smells of the night air. Kara’s hand tightens around her shoulders and Lena feels her take a deep breath.

“This isn’t the current night sky, you know."

“It isn’t?"

“This is how the sky looked roughly nine years ago.”

She’s silent for so long that Lena is worried that that’s all she’s going to say, but after a few moments she speaks.

“Krypton exploded thirty six years ago. Because of it’s distance from earth, it still appeared whole in the night sky until. . ."

Her voice trails off and realization dawns on Lena.

“A little over nine years ago."

Kara’s chest shudders with a shaky breath.

“Sometimes . . . I just like to come look at it. How it was before it all ended."

She falls silent again, and Lena squeezes her hand.

“Show me where it is?"

Kara reaches a hand up towards the sky above them.

“That bright light? That’s Rao. And there, just to the left; is Krypton."

“I bet it was an amazing place."

“It was. It really was. . . I wish I could take you there, you would have loved it. My parents would have loved you. I’m sure you would have been on the science council - an excellent match for a daughter of the House of El. I think you would look even more beautiful under a red sun - if that’s possible"

Her voice trails off, and Lena allows herself to think about what Krypton must have been like. She thinks about the pain that Kara must have went through, must still go through. The loss of a planet is an agony that she can’t even begin to imagine.

“'And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.’” She whispers softly. "Have you ever heard that?”

“No, but it’s lovely."

“Kiersten White wrote it, and every time I hear it, I think of you. We already know that the multiverse theory is true, and I firmly believe that there’s a universe where Krypton is still there, where you and I are together on it."

“How do you know?"

“Do you know how many different variables had to fall into place for us to be together right now? I think all the other universes probably have it easy."

Kara laughs, a soft sound that makes Lena feel like she’s home.

“I suppose they do."

Lena snuggles tighter, pulling the cape around her shoulders.

“Tell me more about Krypton, about what we would be doing if we were there right now."

“Well, at the end of summer, there was always this huge festival, everyone would get together to celebrate all of the scientific advancement made that year, to thank Rao for all of the wonderful things.”

Kara’s voice is reverent as she describes her home planet, as she takes Lena on a tour of its cities and wonders; and as she speaks Lena can’t help but to dream about the universe where she joins the House of El, where she’s never a Luthor but instead a respected member of Kryptonian society. Where she and Kara spend every night watching the setting of a red sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr: JediFighterPilot2727


	15. Baby Danvers Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Ok! Baby Danvers is really well written and it's just like what I imagined it to be. How about a sequel prompt? While Lena told Kara the story of how her day had gone by and how she struggled in taking care of the superbaby (and also shows kara the photos of baby kara that she took including the one where baby kara wear glasses and headphone), kara can only look at Lena and suddenly a thought occurs in her head. 'Would you like to have babies with me? No-not now, I-I mean, somedays?' Thx! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted!

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Alex groans, letting her forehead drop against the table.

It’s been a long day, with Lena and Maggie having to take care of the Danvers sisters while they were turned into infants. Eliza had finally come up with a cure for the weird biochemical and now the four of them were gathered at the bar, decompressing after their odd day.

“Oh no, no way babe.” Maggie rubs her girlfriends back. “Lena and I had to suffer through you taking care of infants for a whole eight hours - all because you two -“ She waves a finger between Kara and Alex, “Had to go touch some stupid goo."

Alex raises her head and levels a glare across the table at Kara.

“To be fair, I was only trying to stop Ms. Krypton here from touching it and then I accidentally got contaminated."

“How was I supposed to know that my superpowers wouldn’t protect me?” She juts her lip out in a pout, it wasn’t her fault.

“Awww, sweetheart; if it helps, you were a really cute baby. A handful- with the flying, and the laser vision, and the constant screaming - but cute nonetheless. And Daisy loved you, she was like your personal guard dog.” Lena grins and Kara can’t help but feel a tiny bit better- if a touch embarrassed.

Lena’s hand finds hers under the table, and she offers her girlfriend a small smile.

“Well, thanks for taking care of me, who knows what would have happened!"

“I still can’t believe you guys don’t remember anything from when you were affected.” Maggie says, taking a swig of her beer.

“Mom said the compound had some sort of amnesia effect. I’m grateful, I don’t think I _want_ to remember.”

“I’m just glad that Eliza was able to find a cure, who knows how long we would have been stuck like that.” Kara groans and leans her head against Lena’s shoulder.

“Well luckily, she did, and you’re back to normal now.” Lena says, gesturing to the platter of hot wing bones on the table.

“Did I eat that much as a baby?”

Lena cocks her head, thinking.

“No, not really, you were too busy trying to destroy my office."

She groans again.

“Sorry about that."

“It’s fine, I promise.” She feels Lena press a kiss to her hair.

“Hmm, how’d you stop me from destroying the whole city anyway?"

Lena’s face lights up, and she reaches for her phone.

“Oh my gosh, it was so adorable! I had to put glasses on you, and headphones-“ She pulls up her pictures and holds her phone so Kara can see.

There’s picture after picture of Kara as a baby - one wear she’s floating towards the ceiling, Daisy barking up at her; another where Lena is taking a selfie while holding her, face plastered in a wide grin; another where she’s some sort of harness on the couch, giant headphones on her ears and adult sized glasses on her tiny nose.

She looks at Lena and finds her girlfriend staring at her phone, wistful smile on her face. She never would have thought her girlfriend to be a baby person, but maybe she was wrong. Suddenly, a thought crosses her mind - of Lena holding her baby; _their_ baby - and gives her such a jolt that she can’t stop the words that come tumbling out of her mouth.

“Do you wanna have babies with me?"

Her heart stops as soon as she realizes what she’s said and she desperately wishes she could take the words back. It’s too much, it’s too soon - they haven’t even gotten engaged yet, and here she is asking Lena if she wants to have babies -

“We’ll be at the bar.” Alex informs them, dragging Maggie with her and leaving Kara and Lena alone at the table.

Kara tightens her grip on Lena’s hand and pulls back slightly so she can make eye contact.

It’s time for damage control.

“I didn’t mean that! I mean I did, but not now - not -not soon - just maybe, someday - far, far in the future.”

It’s then she notices Lena laughing at her.

“Kara, sweetheart, breathe.” She pauses, waiting; and Kara makes a show of taking a deep breath. “I never thought I wanted kids, never thought I would find someone that I would want to raise them with, and I certainly didn’t want to raise them on my own. But I don’t know, you - you’ve made me think differently about a lot of things, and maybe one day - after you’ve finally gotten up the nerve to pop the big question -"

“Or vice versa.” Kara interrupts because Lena is just as much the reason they aren’t engaged yet as she is.

“- then I might want to have babies with you."

“Really?” She fights to keep the squeal out of her voice but she doesn’t think she succeeds.

“Who wouldn’t want to have babies with Kara Danvers? You’d be a great mom."

“Well, I think you’d be a great mom, if you can take care of a superhero baby, you can take care of anybody."

She watches as the grin spreads across Lena’s face and her girlfriend reaches forward, adjusting Kara’s glasses before pulling her in for a kiss.

“Okay, gross guys - get a room.” She hears Alex say when she and Maggie rejoin them at the table but she doesn’t bother to look up, because talking with Lena about the future always gets her a little hot and bothered and the thought of the ring that she has stored with Alura AI at the DEO even more so.

She knows that babies with Lena are still a long way off; but popping the question?

That’s right around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr! - JediFighterPilot2727


	16. Meet the Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Kara introduces Lena to Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos - here and on tumblr and ff.n - are literally the best! every time I get a comment I squeal and do a happy dance! You guys are the reason I do this! otherwise I would just stick to working on half finished novels!

She isn’t nervous.

Not at all.

Eliza Danvers is a doctor of biochemistry, and Lena employs dozens of biochemists. Hell, she practically is a biochemist.

She is not going to be intimidated by the woman.

Besides, she's already met the holographic AI of Alura In-Ze, as completely terrifying as that was, so why would she possibly be nervous about meeting Eliza?

AI Alura has Alura’s voice and form and memories, but at the end of the day, she's still an AI - something with which Lena had plenty of experience with. She's comfortable with that. Logically, she knows that no matter how advanced the technology, AI Alura is not Kara’s mother.

Eliza Danvers is a different story.

Every piece of information that she had looked up on the woman points to her being a level-headed, brilliant scientist, who loves both of her daughters very much.

In fact, based on Alex and Kara’s descriptions, Eliza is an excellent mother who expects nothing but greatness out of her children but also provides them with unconditional love and support. Alex loves to tell the story of her mother’s reaction when she had came out - about how she had already known and was completely fine with it. And every time Supergirl is in the national news for one of her exploits, Eliza always sends both of the girls “Good job, be safe” texts.

She may not have been Kara’s biological mother, but she had raised her, and she is a mother above all else. A GOOD mother; and that is something that Lena had not had any experience with. Her biological mother had abandoned her, and Lilian had been full of emotional abuse and manipulation -

The thought of having to interact with an emotionally supportive, caring, thanksgiving meal cooking; _mother_ , is enough to send Lena into panic mode.

“Is my hair okay?” she questions Kara as she runs a hand through her locks for what seems like the hundredth time.

“Your hair is perfect, babe, but if you don’t stop; you’re going to pull it all out.” Kara’s hand reaches for hers, and the Superhero’s fingers lace through hers so she can’t pull away.

“You have nothing to be nervous about, Eliza is going to love you."

“Wha if she doesn’t though, what if she hates me? What if she’s completely appalled that you’re dating a Luthor and she kicks me out of the house?"

“She wouldn’t do that, besides, she’s known I was dating a Luthor for a while now - she figured it out when I couldn’t stop talking about you."

“But what if she hates my outfit? Or my hair? Or my make up? Or thinks I talk too much? Or-"

“Lena.”

Kara’s soft but firm voice cuts her off.

“What’s really going on?"

She’s tempted to lie, to make up some excuse about a big business deal or bad sushi; but as she looks into Kara’s blue eyes she feels that inexplicable tug - the one that makes her want to spill all of her worries and fears and deepest, darkest secrets because she knows that Kara will never be anything but supportive.

She takes a deep breath.

“Mothers and I just don’t have the best track record."

“Oh, Lena.”

She can tell that Kara wants to say more, wants to offer some words of comfort or reassurance, but her girlfriend stays silent, encouraging her to continue with wide eyes.

“It’s - well - “ She tries sort her thoughts in her head, tries to dig down to find a way to say what’s really bothering her.

“My birth mother never even gave me a chance before she disappeared, and Lillian always had very specific standards that I could never live up to; what if Eliza’s the same way? I don’t necessarily expect her to love me right away, but I love you and I want to be around for a long time, and it would just be really awkward if she didn’t like me. What if her disapproval slowly starts to break our relationship down and then I lose you? There’s a lot riding on this meeting."

Kara is silent, and Lena knows she’s taking the time to really process what Lena has told her.

“My loving you,” She begins, squeezing Lena’s hand. “Is not going to change based on what Eliza thinks of you. Neither is Alex loving you, or Maggie, or Winn, or James, or J’onn - none of that is going to change. I promise. She could absolutely despise you and we would all still be in your corner 100%. I promise. Do you believe me?"

Lena nods, because Kara has never given her a reason not to trust her; and even if her insecurities are whispering at her that all of her fears are valid, she believes Kara.

The smile Kara gives her in return is blinding.

“Good, because let me tell you, Eliza is going to love you. You’re smart and kind and funny -not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Plus you make tech that keeps me safer, keeps Alex safer - it’s like, in the mom code for her to love you. Hating you would be like moms hating seat belts or bicycle helmets. "

Lena laughs at that, and she loves that, loves that Kara can make her smile even when she’s feeling horrible.

“You meet the most important criteria too."

“Which is?"

“I love you. And you make me ridiculously happy.” Kara tugs her forward by their joined hands and places a soft kiss on Lena’s forehead.

Lena lets herself sink into it, feels all of her stress melt away - well most of it. Theres still a niggling fear that all of this is about to come crashing down but she forces herself to ignore it.

Kara pulls away just as the door opens, a tall, middle aged blonde woman standing on the other side.

“Are you going to bring your girlfriend inside or make her stand out in the cold all night? We don’t all have alien body temperature like you."

Her tone is teasing and light and a blush rises on Kara’s cheeks.

“I didn’t even realize it was cold!"

“It’s alright, I’ve got hot chocolate waiting for you."

“Yess!” Kara pumps her fist in the air and drags Lena inside with her.

The house is warm cozy, family pictures littering the wall in the foyer. She spots one of herself and Kara, wondering where Eliza had gotten it before she realizes that Alex or Kara must have sent it to her. It gives her a weird sort of fuzzy feeling to think that a woman she hasn’t even met has deemed her worthy enough of a picture frame, just because she’s dating her daughter.

“Lena, this Eliza; Eliza this is -"

“Lena.” Eliza interrupts Kara, placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “I am so happy to meet you, I have heard so much about you! If I somehow know creepy personal facts about you it’s only because Kara talks about you constantly. I think she might even like you more than potstickers."

Kara blushes again, and Eliza laughs.

“If you think that’s embarrassing, you just wait until I pull out the old photo albums and show her the pictures from middle school."

“I would love to see those, actually!” Lena laughs, despite her nerves, and allows Eliza to pull her into the kitchen.

“I have so many good stories from when Kara first came to earth that I have just been dying to tell you! But first I want to talk about the new L-Corp preliminary product release information I was reading. Did you really develop a synthetic blood substitute? That could completely change the face of modern medicine. I did a project back in college . . . ."

Eliza continues, going over her research; and they spend ten minutes going over the biological makeup of plasma before Lena looks up to see Kara grinning knowingly at her over her mug of hot chocolate.

Maybe Eliza would be the one to break Lena’s bad luck with mothers after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl with me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	17. Cooking with Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF.N Guest - I'd like to propose a cooking class prompt, where Lena teaches Kara how to use others things besides her heat vision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out kind of crack-y and ran away from there! Let me know what you think!

Lena forces back a sigh as she sinks down on Kara’s couch to watch her girlfriend devour her weight in potstickers for the third time that week.

She loves take out Chinese food as much as the next person, but this was getting a touch excessive. Lena has always loved to cook, loves the feeling of creating something that she could turn right around and enjoy. It's something that's all for her. Not for her mother, not for her company; just her. She's gotten out of the habit these past few months while dating Kara - with all of the changes, it's easier to just pick up whatever takeout place Kara wanted that night. It was delicious, but she has to admit, she misses seeing green on her plate, misses eating something that doesn’t make her feel like she's about to die of a heart attack.

The look on Kara’s face is pure bliss as she takes another bite though, and when she notices Lena watching her her smile only grows.

“I am so glad to be home, Snapper was ridiculous today, I’m not sure how one man can be so grumpy.” She scrunches her nose. "I think I’m growing on him though."

“Of course you are, you’re the embodiment of sunshine - who could not like you?” Lena smiles and twists lo mein on her fork. She must wince as she takes a bite because Kara is instantly concerned.

“Are you okay?” Her girlfriend abandons her potstickers and leans across the couch, concerned hand on Lena’s knee.

“Oh, yeah, I just . . . stock prices took a hit today."

That adorable little crinkle appears in Kara’s brow.

“I checked them when the market closed and they were up five points. Prices can’t drop once the market closes can they?"

Damnit.

Why does she have to have the perfect girlfriend?

And here she is feeling bitchy about too much sesame chicken.

But Kara has caught her in one lie, and she's sure to catch her in another; so she puts her box of take out on the coffee table next to Kara’s and takes both of the Superhero’s hands in hers as she searches her brain for a way to put this gently.

“It’s just . . . well, this is the third time we’ve had Chinese food this week."

Kara’s face instantly falls and Lena wishes she could take the words back, but honestly she doesn’t think her stomach can take it.

“I _knew_ I should have gotten pizza instead."

Oh. That is so not where she's trying to go with this.

“Umm well, maybe pizza wouldn’t have been such a good fit either."

The crinkle grows.

“Burgers?"

Lena tilts her head, hoping maybe Kara will start to catch on and is overjoyed when the crinkle disappears and Kara’s face lights up.

“Ohhhh!"

“Yes, exactly!"

“Babe, if you wanted to skip straight to the ice cream, all you had to do was say so!”

“What?! No! I- Kara- food, real food. I’m a human, I need food."

The crinkle is back.

“This is food.” Kara gestures at the takeout boxes.

“No, sweetheart, real food."

“Real food?"

“Like. . . baked chicken, or fettuccine alfredo, or vegetable soup, or pork chops, or salmon - real food."

The crinkle slowly lessens.

“Ohhhh, you mean like from the diner!"

Lena resists the urge to smack herself in the forehead.

“No, like a home cooked meal."

“Ohhhh,” Kara says again, and Lena braces herself for whatever is about to come.

“I can do that! I’ll fix you dinner tomorrow!”

Lena feels her shoulders sag in relief, mouth already watering at the thought of food that isn’t slathered in grease.

“I’ll help, we can make it a date!"

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll whip something up! Any requests?"

“I’m sure whatever you come up with will be perfect."

Real food. She can’t wait.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she shows up at Kara’s house the next night, she enters to see Kara speeding around the kitchen table - setting out plates and silverware.

“Oh! You’re here!” Kara slows down long enough to give her a peck on the lips and then she’s zooming off again. “I’m just running a little behind, Snapper had me a stay a little late."

“Anything I can help with?” She sniffs the apartment, trying to pick out what Kara’s cooking but it doesn’t smell any different than usual.

Odd.

“Nope! Just have to cook everything up and we should be good!"

Cook everything up? Lena tries not to let her confusion show as Kara comes to a stop in front of the table, laser eyes lighting up and shooting a beam towards the casserole dish of green beans.

She followed the same procedure for the pork loin and the potatoes, leaving Lena slack jawed.

“Did you just?” She wanders to the table, eyes wide as she takes it all in.

“Oh yeah, it’s super effective. And it doesn’t put out any harmful radiation or anything, Alex had it tested!"

She forces herself to look in her girlfriend’s bright eyes.

“Kara, sweetheart, do you know how to use a stove?"

The crinkle is back.

“What’s wrong with laser vision?"

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with it, but cooking as an experience can be rather enjoyable."

“I can cook pancakes?"

They lock eyes, and Lena swears if her girlfriend wasn’t so freaking adorable . . .

“Are you busy Saturday?"

“No, not unless an emergency comes up."

“Good, my place, 2pm. Bring your appetite."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She could have easily gotten her favorite Italian chef to come to her apartment for a private cooking lesson, but there's something intimate about cooking with someone, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do this alone with Kara. Besides, she could prepare the dish as well as any chef, so why bother?

When Kara shows up five minutes early, she's all prepared, hair pulled back into a sharp ponytail, apron tied snugly with another one set out for Kara. Her girlfriend barely makes it in the door before she stops, jaw going slack as her eyes rake over Lena.

“That’s, ummm . . . that’s my . . ."

Kara's comes up to press nervously against her glasses.

“That’s my crest.” she gestures feebly to the red and gold crest on Lena’s blue apron.

Lena knows what it means to wear the house crest of a Kryptonian - she has spent countless hours pouring over every available bit of info on the lost planet - so she knows exactly what it means to have the crest of the House of El on her chest. Knows that she’s practically claiming membership.

“You don’t mind do you?”

Kara’s eyes darken as she shakes her head, finger reaching out to trace the crest.

“Any way I can talk you into skipping cooking class and heading straight to the bedroom?” Kara steps forward until their chest are brushing, hands coming to rest on Lena’s hips. Her head tilts down, and Lena feels the bite of sharp teeth closing firmly around her pulse point.

The whine rises in her throat before she can stop it.

Kara rarely gets possessive in bed - or anywhere for that matter, but when she does . . .

Lena shivers.

She feels Kara smile against her skin, and the superhero bends, hands smoothing over Lena’s ass to the back of her thighs. She’s lifted in the air effortlessly and she wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, barely a moment’s pause before Kara’s lips capture hers. The kiss is hungry and desperate and Lena wants to lose herself in it, wants to let Kara take her wherever this is headed; but she also wants to not eat takeout for the rest of her life. She pulls back slowly, hand pushing gently at Kara’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” Kara’s voice is immediately concerned, and Lena has whiplash from how quickly she can go from hot and possessive to warm and concerned.

“Could you just, take all of this -“ She waves her hand in a circle. “And bottle it up for a few hours? Because as much as I want you to just completely ravish me, I also skipped lunch so that I could show you how to make ravioli."

Kara’s concerned expression morphs into a wicked grin.

“So you’re going to feed me pasta and then let me show you just what it does to me to see you wear my house crest?"

Lena nods and bites her lip.

“Well sign me up!” Kara grins and places one last chaste kiss to her lips before setting her gently on her feet. “What’s first?"

“First, you need to put that on.” She gestures to the apron on the counter. “Then we need to get the vegetables chopped for the sauce."

Kara pulls the apron over her head, grinning when she see’s ‘Kiss the Cook’ emblazoned across the front.

“So when you say chop, do you mean karate chop? Or . . .?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It takes some doing, okay, a _lot_ of doing; but eventually they end up with an edible dish. They’re covered in flour and they spent more time laughing and talking than they do cooking, but Lena feels accomplished - especially when they decide to make it a weekly event. They settle down at the dining room table with their food and wine; and even though the only light is a handful of candles scattered around the room, she can still see the flour dusted on Kara’s nose.

Even if she has to eat takeout every other meal for the rest of her life, she wouldn’t trade this life for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl with me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	18. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 90% sure this is an AO3 prompt but for the life of me I can't find it - If you still take requests, you should do one where Kara is going through a dark patch, but Lena is there to help her through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title is from one of my favorite songs, it's by Pearl Jam and it's an excellent listen! it's a really good SuperCopr song so I doubt this is the last time I'll use it as inspiration!

The sound of her phone ringing startles Lena’s attention away from her novel.

She’s been trying to distract herself from the news, images of Supergirl fighting off the latest alien threat on every channel. She’s stressed enough about Kara’s wellbeing without coverage of her girlfriend in harm’s way right in front of her. She doesn’t even have to look at the caller ID to know it’s Alex, she’s been waiting on this call all day - that call that it’s all over and that Kara is safe (or alternatively not safe, but she doesn’t let herself go there). She barely has the time to get out a breathless “Hello”, before Alex’s voice sounds over the line.

“She’s okay . . ."

Lena lets out a breath she didn’t know she forgot she was holding.

“Physically, at least. Emotionally . . . I’m not so sure."

“What happened?"

“She ran out before we could talk about it, I assumed she was headed for you."

There’s a loud thud outside the master bedroom, and Lena has no doubt it’s Kara - a little heavier than usual, but not unheard of if she was having a particularly bad day.

“I think I hear her."

"Take care of her, Lena - and if you need anything at all . . . "

“I’ll call you, I promise. Thanks, Alex."

She marks her place in the book and sets it on the side table before rising from the couch, dragging her blanket with her. The bedroom is dark, the only light coming from bedside lamp. She can barely make out a shadow sitting out on the balcony - Kara, cape billowing in the night breeze.

Slowly, she opens the french doors and steps out into the night air - the chill biting her cheeks.

She takes a moment, just a second, really - to collect her thoughts. She feels herself drifting down from the near panicked high she’s been on all day as she sees living breathing proof that Kara is alive, that she’s okay.

_Physically, at least._

She remembers Alex’s words, and as she takes in the Superhero’s profile she can see in the creased lines of her face that something is wrong. Without a word, she lowers herself down on the outdoor couch next to Kara, draping the blanket around both their shoulders. Kara pulls her arm tighter and sags into her, the smell of gunpowder and smoke thick on her suit and hair. They sit like that for a long while- long enough that her eyesight adjusts to to the night sky, but she stays silent - waiting for Kara to break the silence. The lights from the city below glare on her glasses, and she shifts closer to Kara, the alien warmth seeping through to her bones.

Finally, Kara speaks.

“I don’t kill."

That’s all she says, and her words are wobbly, broken with a shuddered sigh that Lena feels as much as hears. Lena feels her heart clench, finds herself wondering sort of horrors Kara has witnessed today for that to be her first concern- to reiterate that she doesn't kill.

"I really wanted to though."

It's barely a whisper, and Lena has to strain to hear it, even though the night is nearly silent.

"They were after you."

Lena's blood runs cold and an involuntary shiver runs down her spine. Kara reaches for her left hand, her right still draped around the Superhero’s shoulders

"You didn't tell me Lex was behind the attacks today."

Kara's fingers tightens around hers.

"He wasn't. They just they wanted you. Because of me. . . Not Kara me, but because they know you're friends with Supergirl."

And then Lena understands why Kara is so shaken up - she had always said that if something ever happened to Lena because of her then she could never live with herself.

"It's not your fault."

Kara shakes her head, hair brushing Lena’s chin.

"It is though "

Silence falls around them once again and Lena can feel the weight of it bearing down on them. It's suffocating, the thickness of it, and Lena almost says something, anything to break the tension but she knows that there's nothing she can say to make Kara feel like it isn't her fault so she stays silent.

She moves the hand that's on Kara's shoulder to her hair, tangling her fingers in the blonde locks, dragging her nails lightly along her scalp.

"I spent the whole day convincing myself not to come back here."

Lena stills at that for a moment, breath caught in her throat, before she resumes her ministrations.

"And at the end of the day, all I wanted was to come home . . . To you." Kara turns to face her then and Lena can see the tear track on her face in the moonlight.

"Do you have any idea how much it kills me to know that the biggest danger in your life us me? And a part of me knows that I should leave, so that you can be safe, but an even bigger part of me knows that if I left you I would never be the same. . . I just don't feel like much of a hero when I can't even put your safety above my wanting to be with you."

Gently, she takes Kara’s face in her hands, and brushes her thumbs along the still damp tear tracks. “I want you to know that you are kind, you are generous, you are selfless. . . “ She tugs Kara’s face forward to place a tender kiss on her forehead and then pulls back to look into tear filled blue eyes.

“You are so beautiful. . . ” She breathes. “But that is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said."

Kara’s brow immediately furrows in confusion.

“What?"

“It’s my life, and my decision. You don’t get to tell me who to love or who I can be with just because my life is in danger. I’m a Luthor, my life is always in danger."

“This isn’t-"

“Nope.” She places a gentle finger over Kara’s lips and stands up, only to lower herself into Kara’s lap, wrapping the blanket around them and burying her head in Kara’s shoulder. Strong arms envelop her, squeezing her just a little too tightly to be comfortable, but she doubts Kara even realizes she's doing it; desperation out weighing her usual self control.

“You’ll just have to get over your hero complex, because this isn’t up for discussion. I am my own person, and if I want to put myself in danger by dating a superhero then that’s my decision. If you want to break up because you don’t love me any more then we’ll talk, but otherwise you’re stuck with me, Zor-El."

She can feel Kara staring at her, but she doesn’t look up; just nuzzles her face in Kara’s neck, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle buried under the harsh bite of gunpowder.

Kara’s throat bobs and then she speaks, voice thick with emotion.

“Even though I know you’re right, I’m still uncomfortable with you being in danger."

“I’ll get Alex to teach me some self defense moves, and I’ll upgrade the security systems here and at L-Corp; but I’ll be damned if I let you break up with me just because you’re worried about my safety. I’ll run L-Corp from the DEO if I have to."

Kara huffs a reluctant laugh at that, and the sound is like music in her ears.

“Rao, you’re stubborn."

The only sound is that of the city drifting up from below, and it’s so long before either of them speak that Lena feels herself drifting off to sleep, only to be awoken when Kara lifts her up, carrying her toward the balcony doors.

“Take a bath with me?” is the whispered request, and she nods against Kara’s shoulder.

She knows this probably isn’t the last time that this will come up, certainly not the last time Kara will feel like this; but later - when the bath water has growing cool and her fingers are pruny - Kara promises not to pull away just because she’s afraid, and Lena promises not to let her.

For now, it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr- JediFighterPilot2727


	19. Baby Danvers Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Then the baby danvers fic omg! Can u make another one? But this time them as toddler's:-) :-) bonus if alex makes kara cry but feels bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had several requests for this one! Hope you guys enjoy!

Why?

Just why?

Why would Kara do this to her?

After all they’ve been through together, she would have thought her girlfriend would be a little more considerate. Or at least not make the same mistake twice.

She was going to have to seriously consider getting Kara back for this, and if the look on Maggie’s face was any indication, her friend would be more than happy to help. Especially considering Alex had put her in the same situation.

Again.

She let her head bang on the table in front of her and Maggie reached over to pat her back comfortingly.

“We so have to get them back for this.” The detective warned.

Lena thought for a moment, contemplating her options before raising her head and resting it on her hand.

“They owe us dinner, at the very least."

“Dinner? pfft, they owe us like a year's supply of chocolate and foot rubs."

Foot rubs.

She groaned.

God, Lena’s feet were killing her, something about chasing after a superpowered three year old was just so exhausting.

“When did Eliza say the antidote would be ready?"

Maggie checked her watch.

“She said three hours about four hours ago."

Lena groaned again.

“I really wish they would stop touching gobs of goop before they know it’s safe."

“I’m blaming this one on yours, even as a toddler she’s the one that looks innocent with her blonde curls and sweet smile and then makes a huge mess while our backs are turned."

“Mine?! Yours doesn’t even look sweet! I didn’t now that three year olds could look that menacing! It’s like she has an evil grin on her face all the time!"

“Alex is an angel!"

“Oh, yeah? Would an angel do that?” She gestured over to the couch where Alex was trying to push Kara into the floor.

She finally succeeded, Kara erupting into cries as soon as she the ground. Neither Lena or Maggie moved, Kara was still indestructible, and this sort of thing had been happening all day. It wasn’t that Alex was mean, she just, well, she played a little rough.

Immediately the brown haired little girl jumped down beside her sister, and began tugging her up. Once Kara was standing again, Alex tugged her into a hug, chubby arms arms wrapping around each other.

“I’m sorry, Kara. Don’t cry.”

Kara sniffled and then giggled when Alex offered her a toy.

“I swear that kid is like a sour patch kid - first she's sour, then she’s sweet.” Maggie shook her head, looking just as exhausted as Lena felt.

They watched Alex and Kara play for a few minutes until Kara began floating towards the ceiling.

“You better go get her, she’s gonna stuck again.” Maggie nudged her in the direction of the floating Kryptonian, and she jogged over, snagging the giggling toddler out of air just before she got out a reach.

The sudden sound of Maggie’s phone ringing made her jump, and Kara laughed even more.

“Eliza? . . . Thank god . . . we’ll be there in ten minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	20. Waking Up Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> project-alice :Supercorp Prompt! Lena wakes up first after her and Kara spend their first night together and takes in the normal aspects of supergirl (bedhead, clothes around the apartment, etc) and makes breakfast for Kara domestic fluff ensues :) (Bonus: Alex barging in on half nakedness cause embarrasses Alex is best Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of turned into a mini character study on how Kara acts when she's comfortable around Lena *shrugs* I didn't plan on it happening, it just did! Hope you enjoy!

She was eternally grateful that Kara kept her apartment cool at night, otherwise she had a feeling the heat radiating off of her girlfriend would be unbearable.

As it was, the warmth of Kara’s body was a comfortable juxtaposition with the chill biting at her nose. She could hear Kara’s heart beating, strong and steady under her ear, and the soft and even not-quite-a-snore that was fluttering past the other woman’s lips was a dead give away that the Kryptonian was still asleep.

She had woken up like this before - well not quite this . . . naked - but still she was used to the feeling of waking up with Kara’s arms wrapped around her. It was different somehow though, the peace she felt, the complete and utter satisfaction.

Memories from the night before danced through her mind, and her cheeks heated as she remembered the specifics of how exactly she and Kara had fallen into bed last night.

_Kara’s fingers stilled from where they had been unbuttoning Lena’s shirt._

_“Are you sure?” The superhero’s voice was breathless and strained, and Lena pulled back to look into blue eyes._

_“Are you?"_

_“Rao, yes; but if you’re not -"_

_Lena silenced her with a kiss before answering._

_“You got shot."_

_“I’m bulletproof."_

_“I don’t care what you are, seeing a bullet fly at my girlfriend scared the shit out of me, and I want to feel every inch of you, I want to see you come undone, I want you to make me forget everything I’ve ever known except how to say your name."_

_Kara’s eyes darken into a midnight blue, and Lena felt her insides shiver._

_“I can do that.”_

Kara shifted underneath her, and her thoughts came tumbling back to the present.

“Are you awake?” Kara’s voice was so soft she could barely make out the words.

“No.” She whispered back, smiling as Kara’s abdomen clenched with a giggle underneath her hand.

“Did I dream last night?” Kara was still whispering and she felt her grin widen at the ridiculousness.

“Not unless we both dreamed that I made you come three times."

She didn’t even have time to blink before she was on her back, hands pinned over her head. She felt Kara’s breath on her ear.

“Good, then I guess I didn’t dream about fucking you with my tongue either."

She groaned, how was she to have known that sweet Kara Danvers could dirty talk like this?

“How can you do that?"

Kara pulled back and she was met with concerned blue eyes.

“Do what?"

“Go from adorable and cutesy to - to . . .” She tried to wave her hands only to discover that they were still trapped in Kara’s.

". . . . seductress."

“Seductress?” Kara snorted. “You think I’m a seductress?"

Lena looked pointedly above her head where her hands were still pinned.

“Oh!” Kara released her and sat back on her heels, naked muscular on full display. “I dunno, is it bad?"

“Not at all, I’m just trying to link Kara the shy reporter to Kara the temptress in my mind."

Kara was thoughtful for a moment, head tilted to the side in contemplation, and Lena took the time to observe her. Her blonde hair was tousled from sleep, all thrown over one shoulder from where Kara had ran her hand through it. Her eyes were bright, not obstructed from the glasses that were left forgotten - well, wherever Kara left them when she changed into Supergirl. Her skin was flawless, glowing in the sunlight drifting in the window. There wasn’t a single mark on her, and once again Lena found herself cursing the resilience of Kryptonian skin against hickies.

“I guess I just feel like there’s always parts of me that I’m trying to hold back or suppress, but with you I’m just . . . me.” Kara’s hand reached up to fiddle with the glasses that weren’t there, and Lena smiled.

“I like you being you."

“I like you too.” Kara grinned and leaned back down, only to stop when her stomach let out a loud growl.

“Oops, sorry - I didn’t get a chance to eat after the fight last night."

“Well, you ate; just not food.” Lena grinned wickedly, enjoying the blush that reddened Kara’s cheeks. “Come on sweetheart, I’ll fix you breakfast.” She pecked Kara’s lips and shimmied over the edge of the bed.

Her skirt and blouse were scattered about the room, buttons littering the floor, and the red cape of the super suit was half draped on the bed. She reached for her underwear and pulled it over her hips before grabbing for one of Kara’s button ups that was tossed over a chair. The collar smelled like honeysuckle and she breathed in the familiar scent of Kara before turning back to the bed.

“You’re . . . you’re wearing my shirt."

“Is that ok?"

“Are you gonna -“ Kara’s voice squeaked and she cleared her throat. “Are you gonna button it?"

“I wasn’t planning on it."

“I really wish that I wasn’t so hungry right now.” Kara whined.

Lena laughed and turned towards the kitchen.

“Pancakes, and then you can eat whatever else you want."

“Rao.” She heard Kara breathe behind her and she felt that flutter in her stomach again. The first cup of coffee had just started dripping when arms wrapped around her waist.

“I could get used to this."

“I’ve made you breakfast before."

“Yeah, but never half naked, that ups the hotness factor by about a hundred.”

Lena laughed and turned, taking in Kara’s outfit of a white t-shirt and bright pink boy shorts.

“What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

It was Kara’s turn to laugh.

“Payback’s a jerk!” She reached for a pan over the stove, shirt riding up so that Lena got a glimpse of perfect abs.

“It’s ‘payback’s a bitch’"

Kara’s nose crinkled.

“Bitch just sounds so . . . crass."

Once again, Lena marveled at the two different sides of her girlfriend.

“Banana pancakes?” Kara’s voice drew her out of her thoughts.

“I thought I was supposed to be fixing you breakfast?"

“You’re on coffee duty! And bacon duty!"

“Now we're having bacon too?"

“Bacon is a vital part of the super hero breakfast!"

Lena rolled her eyes but didn’t argue - because really, who would argue with a half naked girl fixing you breakfast?

It didn’t take long before they were sitting at the bar, full plates in front of them. It was nice, nicer than Lena’s felt in a long time. This thing with Kara just kept getting better and better; and every time she thought that she was as happy as she could possibly be Kara did something else to make her smile. It was a new kind of surprise that she was still getting used to - this life that kept on filling up - with love, and Kara, and all of the things she never thought she would have.

Kara was gazing at her like she was the most interesting person in the entire world, one hand propping up her cheek, the other extending a forkful of pancake towards Lena.

“Hey! So I brought sticky buns- whoa!"

They looked over to see Alex standing in the doorway, coffee carrier and pastry box balanced in her hands, jaw dropped.

“I didn’t know you had company. . . ."

Lena waved nonchalantly.

“Hello, Alex."

“Hey, Lena, umm . . . your boob’s showing.” Alex’s face reddened further. “Shit, I mean - I’m just gonna . . . go. Kara- put a sock on your door next time."

She watched Alex stumble out the door and heard Kara cackling behind her.

“Did you see her face? That’s what she gets for not warning me about Maggie being over that one time. We should probably come up with a some sort of system though - if you being mostly naked in my kitchen is going to become a thing."

Lena grinned, enjoying the way Kara’s eyes crinkled when she returned the smile.

“Oh, it's definitely going to become a thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	21. Drunk on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supercorp prompt: (and maybe you're already writing something similar, but) drunk Kara turns up at Lenas apartment at 2am and tries to brazenly flirt with Lena the way Lena always flirts with her. 
> 
> So i merged it with this prompt (not sure who because if it isn’t a tumblr prompt then they all get mixed up sometimes):
> 
> I just need a scene with drunk!Kara and drunk!Lena giggling on Kara’s couch and then Kara goes serious for a minute and traces her finger over Lena’s eyebrow scar and looks into her eyes and says you’re so beautiful and then Lena blushes and laughs and then they both pass out on the couch and wake up in the morning spooning
> 
> And it turned into this ridiculous mess, so I hope you guys enjoy!! (bonus points if you spot the Star Wars easter egg)

It’s well past 1am when Lena startles awake.

For a moment, she thinks she must have had another nightmare. They don’t happen as often as the used to, but occasionally she still wakes up in the cold sweat terror that only comes from dreaming about Lex trying to kill her. Or more recently from dreaming that Supergirl has fallen out of the sky, but that’s a whole other kind of terror all together.

She doesn’t feel as breathless as when she wakes from a nightmare though, and she vaguely remembers Kara playing a saxophone in her last dream, so she’s almost positive it wasn’t a nightmare that woke her up.

She gropes for her glasses and puts them on, eyes darting around her bedroom, ears straining to find the source of her wake up call.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she see’s a dark shadow outside her balcony door.

She fumbles for the bracelet on her nightstand, the one Kara had given her for Christmas, so that she can call for help - because surely whatever has made into onto her penthouse balcony at this hour is worthy of superhero intervention. The adrenaline pounds in her veins, causing her hands to shake until they're practically useless. Another knock sounds at the balcony door and she glances up to see the figure waving.

Her eyes have adjusted somewhat to the dim lighting and she can barely make out-

“Kara?!"

The figure nods enthusiastically, and Lena drops the bracelet back to her nightstand, head sagging in relief.

This woman is going to be the death of her.

She clicks on the beside lamp and rises, hands still shaky as she unlocks the balcony door and pulls Kara inside.

“What are you doing?! You’re still dressed like Kara, someone could see you and blow your cover!”

Kara only grins at her and when she leans in Lena can smell the alien alcohol on her breath.

"Did you go to bed early? From the looks of it, you got your beauty sleep."

“What?"

“Did it hurt?"

“Did what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven?"

“Are you drunk?"

“I’m not drunk, I’m intoxicated by your beauty."

Kara looks so proud of herself that she can’t help but giggle. Her girlfriend is adorable, even if she did show up drunk at her apartment in the middle of the night and scare the crap out of her.

“Do you still have leftover pizza?"

“Yes?” She isn’t sure where this pickup line is going, but judging from the first two, it’s bound to be cheesy.

“Good, I’m starving!"

Kara skips past her into the kitchen, and she’s left wondering when her life turned into this happy mess.

“Starving for a pizza you!” She hears Kara calls back, remembering the punch line despite her momentary distraction.

Lena shakes her head and reaches for her phone to text Alex.

_Kara’s here, she’s safe, not sure if anyone saw her flying without the SG costume though._

_Alex: Thank god, she just shot out of here mumbling something about you being in Tennessee._

Tennessee?

You’re the only ten I see.

Lena rolls her eyes.

_Yeah she seems to have a thing for pick up lines._

_Alex: Can you handle her? Or do you need me?_

She can hear Kara belting show tunes from the kitchen, and she’s grateful she added extra soundproofing to her apartment.

_I think I’ve got it. Make sure nobody saw her flying around?_

Alex responds with a thumbs up emoji, and Lena heads to the kitchen to find Kara’s ass sticking out of her refrigerator.

**The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!**

Kara finally turns around, pizza slice in each hand. She’s forced to hum the chorus, because her mouth is full of pizza, and Lena laughs as she pours herself a glass of vodka.

It’s late to be drinking, but she needs to calm her nerves after her wake up scare, and besides, drunk Kara is always more fun when she’s a little tipsy.

When she looks back at Kara, her girlfriend is leaned back against the counter, one of the pizza slices is long gone and the other is being waved in Lena’s direction.

“Do I know you? Because you look like my next girlfriend."

“I’m your current girlfriend.” She bites back a laugh as Kara’s eyes widen.

“Damn I’m good!”

They migrate to the couch, tossing the cheesiest picking lines they can think of back and forth. Lena is starting to feel the effects of the liquor, and even though the pick up lines are getting worse, she finds herself laughing harder. She can hear the Irish brogue seeping into her voice, a byproduct of years spent at an Irish boarding school. Normally she feels a little self-conscious about it, but the first time Kara heard it she had stammered on about how hot it was, so Lena didn’t try to hide it, enjoying the way the words rolled off of her tongue.

“Is your car battery dead?”

Kara shakes her head, and Lena continues, a giggle bubbling past her lips.

“‘Cause I’d like to jump you!"

Kara guffaws, falling over into Lena’s lap.

“You know what’s really funny?"

“What?"

“I can fly, but I still fell for you!"

Once she finally stops laughing, she looks down at Kara, those bright blue eyes studying her intently, blonde hair whisping around her face where it’s escaped from her braid.

Gentle fingers come up to trace her face, her forehead, her eyebrows, her nose, her cheeks, her lips.

“You’re so beautiful."

Kara says it with such reverence that she feels her heart twist - there are no words to describe the happiness that washes over her.

"That’s not a pickup line either."

“No?"

Kara shakes her head.

“Ever since that first day I saw you, I’ve thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And I’ve seen the angels off the moons Iego."

Lena feels the heat rise in her cheeks, and the vodka has her head spinning.

“How did I get so lucky?” she asks, pushing the hair back from Kara’s face, admiring the way her blue eyes are sparkling.

“There’s a line in there somewhere about Lucky Charms and magically delicious, but I’m too drunk to put it together."

They both lose it then, laughter filling the apartment. When the giggles finally stop, Kara’s face turns serious.

“Actually, do you have any Lucky Charms? I’m hungry again."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing Lena notices when she wakes up is that her right arm is completely numb. The next thing she notices is the pounding in her head. Her neck is bent at an awkward angle, and Kara’s arms wrapped around her are the only thing keeping her from falling off the couch.

“We’re calling in to work today, right?” Kara’s voice is rough with sleep and if Lena wasn’t so sore she would be really turned on right now.

“It’s Saturday. . . I think."

“Oh yeah, I guess it is. Thank Rao!” She feels Kara stretch, and before she can blink she’s off the couch and cradled in Kara’s arms. "Bed?"

“Please.” she mumbles against Kara’s shoulder.

When they’re finally laid out in Lena’s bed and she’s just about to drift off, Kara’s voice whispers in her ear.

“I love my bed but I’d rather be in yours."

She giggles, despite herself.

“Come on Supergirl, make like a fabric softener and snuggle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	22. Alex and Lena: The Brotp Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I was wondering if you ever write a BroTP drabble with Lena and Alex? Like Lena giving Alex gay advice? Love you!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I have several prompts for the proposal scene, and I thought it needed a good lead in, so this happened! Let me know what you think!

Lena leans back in her desk chair, rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck. She has roughly two minutes until Jess shows her two o'clock appointment in, and she's already feeling the strain of sitting in one position for too long.

Lunch with Kara seems like forever ago, even though it's barely been an hour since the reporter had left. She really hopes that her next visitor isn’t a complete bore, she doesn’t think she can take it. She glances at her appointment book, noting the initials in the two o’clock slot.

A.D.

Who is A.D.?

She mentally runs through the list of L-Corps board members, non of them with the initials A.D.

“Ms. Luthor, your two o’clock is here.” Jess’ voice sounds over her intercom.

“Send them in Jess."

She rises from her chair, squares her shoulders, and puts on her best business smile only to drop it as soon as the door opens.

“Alex?"

Alex gives her a small wave, and Lena doesn’t think she’s ever seen the agent look more nervous.

“Is everything okay?” Her first thought is for Kara, but if Supergirl was in trouble, why would Alex be here?

A.D.

Alex Danvers.

“You made an appointment to see me? And you only gave your initials? You show up unannounced to see me all the time, you and your sister have that in common.” She gestures for the other woman to sit on the couch and follows her over.

“I just wanted to make sure you had time set out, this might take a while."

“And what is this exactly?” She had stopped being flat out scared of Alex a long time ago, in fact she would even go so far as to call Alex one of her closest friends; but the way the agent’s brow is furrowed and her posture is subdued sets Lena on edge.

“Well it’s just . . . you’re gay."

Lena barks a laugh at that, she can’t help it.

“Yes, and surprise! So are you."

“Yeah, but you’re . . . gay, gay."

“I was unaware that there were different levels of gay.” She allows a small smile to spread across her face.

“Well, I just mean- you’ve known you were gay for like forever, right?"

Lena nods slowly, still unsure where exactly Alex is going with this.

“Yeeesss."

Alex’s eyes are focused on a vase across the room.

“Have you ever thought about asking a girl to marry you?"

Lena’s gaze involuntarily shoots to the lead lined biometric safe, and she wonders for a moment if Alex somehow knows about the ring hidden inside; but no, it’s impossible - she’d taken every precaution.

“Why do you ask?” She swallows hard, hoping that Alex is too distracted to read her body language.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. About asking Maggie to marry me."

Honestly, if she wasn’t so distracted with trying to protect her own secret, she would have seen this coming.

“Ahhh, I see. And what do you need me for?"

“I was kind of hoping you would go ring shopping with me?"

“Why me? Why not Kara? Or Winn?"

Alex scoffs.

“Winn has no sense of style, and Kara - god love her, but I actually want it to be surprise when I ask Maggie to marry me and we both know she can’t keep a secret."

Lena inclines her head in agreement and Alex continues.

“Besides, you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, and it would really mean a lot to me if you’d help me out with this."

Lena smiles at that, still marveling after all these years that she's made it to the point of ‘having friends’, real friends, ones that look out for her and ask her for friend favors, and not just political or corporate ones.

“What styles did you have in mind?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She has a mini freakout when they arrive at the jewelry store Alex has picked. it’s the exact one where Lena found the ring she got for Kara and she’s sure someone will recognize her and blow her secret.

She isn’t wrong.

“Ms. Luthor! Pleasure to see you again! What can I assist you with today?! Is this the lucky lady?” The little old lady behind the counter is all smiles, and while Lena can appreciate the desire to stay away from tabloids, she was sure that everyone in National City knew exactly who Kara Danvers was and her romantic entanglement with the infamous Lena Luthor.

Apparently not.

“Ah no, Mrs. Fennis, this is my friend Alex - she’s actually here shopping for a ring for her girlfriend."

Alex is staring at her with a look that very clearly says ‘We’re talking about this later’, but she pointedly ignores it keeping her gaze on the jeweler.

“Do you mind showing us some of your inlaid stone pieces?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It takes two hours, but Alex finally finds the perfect set, a beautiful flat mounted engagement ring (so Maggie doesn’t have to worry about knocking it against things while she’s at work), and a matching wedding band.

Lena begins to think that she’s going to get away with Mrs. Feggis recognizing her, but as soon as their out on the street, Alex pulls her into an alley.

“What’s your play?"

“What?"

Lena can feel her heart speeding up and she takes a deep breath to slow it down - she does not need Kara showing up to save the day right now.

“Why did she treat you like a regular? You go in there a lot?"

“No.” Her voice is steady and she’s proud of that, but the stern look Alex gives her is enough to break her.

“Once. I went in there once."

Alex’s eyes narrow.

“Two weeks ago, I went in there two weeks ago."

“You went into a shop that specializes in wedding rings two weeks ago?"

Lena nods.

“Does Kara know?"

“I haven’t asked her yet, if that’s what your wondering."

Alex’s shoulders sag and if Lena didn’t know better she’d think she looks disappointed.

“I’m not saying you have to tell me everything all the time, but I kind of thought you would tell me when you were planning on asking my sister to marry you."

The hurt in Alex’s eyes got to her and the words started tumbling out.

“I didn’t plan on getting a ring that day, I just - well, I got the idea and I thought I would look; and I didn't expect them to actually have anything. But then I found this ring and it was just so - Kara - and I had to get it and I wanted to tell you and ask for your blessing, and I definitely didn’t want you to find out like this-"

Lena finds herself pulled into a tight hug and she feels herself slowly relax.

“Of course you have my blessing. You and Kara are crazy good together.” Alex pulls back and gives her a wide smile. “We’re going to be sisters in law!"

“IF Kara says yes.” She corrects.

“Oh, she’ll say yes - trust me, I know my sister. And she’s going to say yes. And then if Maggie says yes-"

“Maggie will say yes, have you seen the way she looks at you?"

“Well if she does, then we can have giant wedding planning parties!” Alex grins and then shakes her head. “That sounds really gay."

Lena laughs and links their arms together, pulling Alex down the street.

“Two girl/girl weddings, that’s about as gay as it gets!"

“Come on, show me the ring you got for Kara and maybe I’ll think about not being upset that you didn’t tell me sooner."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So. . . . I had lunch with Lena today . . . " Alex says, dropping down on the couch next to Maggie and passing her a beer.

"Yeah? How is she? Still shaken up over my monopoly come back at game night last week?"

"She didn't mention it, actually."

"No?"

"I think she has bigger things on her mind."

"What could possibly be bigger that the most underdog upset in the history of game night?"

Alex fiddles with the label on her beer, desperate to share the latest gossip about her sister and Lena, but also wanting to avoid Maggie finding out exactly what she had been up to today.

Finally, she decides to go for it, this news is too good to pass up.

"She, uh, she showed me the ring she bought for Kara,"

Maggie's eyes widen at that, and the detective leans forward to place her beer on the coffee table before turning to give Alex her full attention- head tilt and all.

"She bought Kara a ring?!"

"Yep, and she even bought a chain to go with it so she can still wear it under her super suit."

"And how exactly did you find out about this ring?"

. . . .

Uhhhhh

"She asked for my blessing."

Well, it wasn't a lie.

"And? What did you say?"

"I gave it, of course - they're perfect for each other. Not to mention Kara would kill me if she ever thought I messed up her chance to marry Lena."

Maggie laughs and picks up her beer again.

"Yeah, if that happened we would have to hide you away in a room full of Kryptonite."

Alex lets herself fall into her girlfriend, grinning when she feels Maggie's arms wrap around her.

"Pretty sure she would still kick my ass."

"So does Lena know about the ring that Kara bought for her?"

"I don't think so! I don't know how, because Kara is literally the world's worst liar- but Lena seemed to think that her proposal would come as a complete surprise."

"Are you going to tell Kara about Lena's plan?"

She snorts.

"Umm, no, then Kara would probably get upset at me for ruining Lena's surprise. Not mention Lena would be mad at me. No, I am staying as far away from this train wreck of obliviousness as possible. You and I are just going to act completely shocked when they finally announce that they're getting married."

"Yes, ma'am -complete shock." Maggie agrees.

They're silent for a moment, Maggie's fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on her arm.

"We're still going to place bets on which on of them is going to pop the question first though, right?" Maggie finally asks, excitement tinging her voice.

"Oh, totally, fifty bucks says Lena pops the question first!"

"Psshh, Little Danvers has got this in the bag! Plus, she’s horrible at secrets, I have no idea how she’s managed to keep it under wraps this long."

“I love my sister, but Lena is way more direct when it comes to things like this, she’s totally gonna beat Kara to the punch."

They don’t know it now, but ten years later?

They’re still going to be arguing over who exactly won the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to point out that I had that last bit written BEFORE it became canon in tonight's episode that Maggie and Alex bet on literally everything. Not that I'm tooting my own psychic horn or anything . . . 
> 
> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	23. Let's Get Dirrty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Okay so in an interview with the cast they said something you wouldn't expect about Melissa is she goes around signing these filthy rap songs. That she knows a bunch of rap by heart and she just goes around singing it. So I thought what if Kara did that? Like Lena's over at Kara's just hanging out for the day(Maybe with Alex and Maggie) and all the sudden she hears Kara rapping 'wet dreamz' by J cole or 'what's your fantasy' by Ludacris while she does laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this turned out a little . . . dirtier than I intended. oops! Hope you don't mind! Rated 'R' for rap lyrics lol. 
> 
> Just a side note, but I seriously love all of your comments!! thank you for all of the feedback! You guys are the best!!

The first time it happens, she thinks maybe she just hears wrong.

She shows up at late one night at Kara's apartment and hesitates at the door. Kara had given her a key last week, but she has yet to use it. It's not that she doesn't want to, she's just never had a key to someone else's apartment before, and there's a part of her that just feels so strange about being invited into another person's space like that.

So she pauses in the hallway, bag of takeout food in her hand.

To use the key or not to use the key.

She knows that Kara isn't home, otherwise she would have heard Lena coming and opened the door already and Lena wouldn't be standing in the hallway dealing with all of her interpersonal relationship issues.

Kara gave her a key, she wants her to use it.

But what if Kara just gave her the key to be nice?

She immediately shakes her head at the thought. Kara has never made her feel anything less than welcome and no matter how open her girlfriend is, she knows that Kara wouldn't have given her a key if she didn't intend for her to use it.

She hesitates briefly before digging in her purse for her keys. There aren't many keys on the ring, most of her locks are biometric for extra security, but Kara's is there, shiny and silver colored- never been used.

She takes a deep breath and slides the key in, feeling a sense of accomplishment when the locks slide effortlessly and the door to Kara's apartment swings open. She steps inside, setting the takeout and her purse on the kitchen counter.

She’s been in Kara’s apartment alone before - Supergirl had had to leave on occasion during date night to take care of some business - but this felt monumentally different.

She had a girlfriend.

Said girlfriend had given her a key.

And know she was in her girlfriend’s apartment without her.

There's a level of trust there that isn’t lost on her.

She kicks off her heels and makes her way to Kara’s bedroom, she isn’t sure how long Kara would be, and she feels like relaxing- not something easily done in a business suit. She easily finds a pair of sweatpants she had left, and one of Kara’s t-shirts - much better. She practically skips back into the living room, sliding to a stop when she sees Kara in fly through the window in full Supergirl regalia. She’s singing, loudly, and she obviously doesn’t see Lena as she dances around the room, hopping on one foot as she tugs off her Supergirl boots.

**Lil' mama got sex appeal  
I make her sing if she wanna get a record deal  
What the shit do, it's finna get real  
She got a booty so big, it's like a Ferris Wheel**

Is Kara . . . rapping?

Surely not.

Sweet, innocent Kara Danvers would never rap about booties and-

**Slow down, grab the wall  
Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off  
Hella thick, I wanna smash 'em all, now  
Speed up, gas pedal  
Gas pedal, gas ped-**

Kara spins in some awkward dance move, and she must spot Lena because her entire face lights up.

“Lena!"

She’s wrapped up in a hug so tight she can barely breathe, but she grins despite herself.

“You used your key! I was afraid you wouldn’t use it, and I really wanted you to, because you should feel at home here - do I smell potstickers?! I’m going to go change!"

Kara zooms off in whir of super speed, and Lena forgets momentarily that her girlfriend was just rapping - writes it off as an anomaly.

Until the next time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next time it happens, there’s no question as to what Kara is doing.

They're sitting in Lena’s office, Kara on the couch with her laptop in front of her - working on some obscure story for Snapper; and Lena buried in stock reports at her desk.

It’s quiet, the sky dark outside, and the last of L-Corp’s employees (even Jess), are gone for the day. She’s mulling over the day's returns when she hears Kara start whispering under her breath.

It startles her, just a little - the sound a a sudden change in their environment, and the words coming out of Kara’s mouth throw her for a loop.

**Already got one, rolled up in my left hand  
Pussy on my mind, tighter than a headband**

Her head jerks up of its own accord, to see Kara deep in thought, staring at her computer screen as the words roll off her tongue in perfect rhythm.

**Kush in my lungs, got ganja in my sweat glands  
This shit I'm on, better than the next strand  
Than the next strand, better than the next strand  
She head down, booty poppin' in a handstand  
I shine bright, I'll give your girl a slight tan  
I make that pussy whistle like the Old Spice man**

Lena barks a laugh and Kara’s eyes lock on hers from across the room.

“What?"

“You were . . . rapping, quite spectacularly I might add."

“Oh.” She can see Kara’s cheeks redden. “I uhh. . . "

“I didn’t know you were a rap fan."

“Oh! Yeah, it just . . . chills me out."

“Chills you out?"

“Yeah, it’s just - easy to get lost in the rhythm."

“I see . . ."

“I’ll just be quiet so you can focus."

“No, no need - I’m basically done. Besides, it’s kind of hot."

“Really?"

Lena nods, biting her lip, and Kara’s face lights up.

“I’ll have to remember that."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The third time it happens, she knows it’s not an accident.

She knows, without a doubt, the Kara is doing it just to mess with her.

Supergirl has just gotten back from a warehouse fire on the south side, and Lena isn’t sure exactly what was stored in there, but it smells absolutely horrible when burnt, and the stench of it lingers on Kara’s suit.

She refuses to come within ten feet of Kara until she takes a shower.

She should have known from the glint in the super hero’s eye that she has something planned, but honestly her first concern is to get rid of that awful smell. What did that warehouse have in it, anyway? Dead fish?

She’s sitting on the couch, waiting for Kara to get out of the shower when she first hears it.

**I wanna get you in the bath tub  
With the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
Or we can do it on stage of the Supergirl concert  
Cause you know I got sold out  
Or red carpet dick could just roll out  
Go 'head and scream you can't hold out**

Lena freezes, slowly lowering the book she was reading and tossing it on the coffee table.

**You can scratch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me  
On hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
Eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet**

It’s not fair, it isn’t. Kara’s sweet voice on those sinful lyrics

She stands up and walks toward the bathroom, opening the door to find a very naked Kara toweling off. At the sound of the door opening, Kara’s eyes jerk up to lock on to hers, never once breaking cadence as she stalks across the bathroom floor.

Lena's heart pounds in her chest, breath sticking in her throat.

**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo’  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**

Lena shivers and then Kara’s lips are on her neck.

Needless to say, she has several fantasies fulfilled that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl with me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727
> 
> Songs Used (no copyright infringement intended) - Gas Pedal- Sage the Gemini, Headband-B.O.B, Fantasy - Ludacris


	24. The Swear Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was prompted by Jaden Ayala to make a fic based on this tumblr post -
> 
> http://sanvxrs.tumblr.com/post/156012140166
> 
> ok but….. kara has a swear jar and makes lena put a dollar in it whenever she swears.
> 
> one day lena comes out of the bedroom wearing just one of kara’s shirts, and while adjusting her sex hair she just puts an entire credit card in the jar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!

http://sanvxrs.tumblr.com/post/156012140166

It starts out as a joke.

She goes shot for shot with Alex at game night one week and she wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and finds a vase on Kara’s end table labeled “Swear Jar”.

There’s a whole wad of cash in there, and she definitely doesn’t remember it being there the night before. According to Kara, she and Alex had gotten more rowdy the drunker they got, and the group had been forced to impose rules - say a curse word, put a dollar in the jar. Once the jar gets enough cash in it, it goes to beer money.

Frankly, Lena finds the whole thing hilarious, and Kara gets a huge kick out of calling people out to put money in the jar. Kara rarely has to put money in the jar - Lena’s pretty sure she only has to put one dollar in for the whole first month. Maggie and James are pretty even - they don’t curse a lot, but they have the occasional slip. Winn gets crazy competitive over game night, and all of his donations come from cursing his own bad luck.

Lena and Alex are without a doubt the most prolific contributors to the jar, neither of them are terribly interested in curbing their bad language. Alex says it’s because the money she ends up putting in the jar was going to go to beer anyway, and Lena - well, let’s just say Kara gets a certain glint in her eye when Lena talks filthy. It’s worth it though, and it’s all in good fun; it keeps them laughing and the beer drawer in the fridge fully stocked.

One night, the jar overflows when Alex talks Lena into teaching her Irish curse words and Kara insists that curse words are curse words, regardless of what language they’re in. The same applies the next week, when Alex and Winn teach Lena the laundry list of Kryptonian curse words. It’s worth it though, when she gets to whisper dirty Kryptonian words in Kara’s ear the next time they make love.

Totally worth it.

Tonight, however, the swear jar is empty.

It’s their usual game night, with the usual crowd - all except Kara, who’s off in Metropolis helping Superman. At first it would seem that the jar empty because Kara isn’t there to call them out for their bad language, but upon closer inspection, it becomes evident that no one is talking at all. James and Winn are on the couch, flipping back and forth between Metropolis news channels - desperate to catch a glimpse of the cousins of steel.

Alex and Maggie are on the love seat, Alex checking her phone every five seconds for updates.

Lena is alone in the arm chair, normally she would be perched on Kara’s lap, but since her girlfriend is off being a hero, Lena is alone; arms wrapped around her knees as she hugs them to her. Her eyes are glued to the open window, a spark of hope igniting in her chest with every gust of wind that flutters the curtains.

It seems like forever, but it isn’t long at all before a flash of red and blue startles them all out of their somber musings.

“Kara!” Is the collective cry, and they surround her in an instant.

“I’m fine, guys, I promise.” She silences all of their worries with a smile. “I’m just starving, please tell me you have pizza!"

“Five pizzas.” Alex corrects, “And one of them has your nasty pineapple pieces on it too."

Kara laughs and pulls her sister in for a tight hug. She then continues on down the line of Super friends until she gets to Lena, and when she does she smiles softly.

“I’ve gotta go change outta this suit, its completely unfit for wearing during Monopoly. Start without us guys, I wanna be the dog.” She inclines her head towards the bedroom, and Lena follows without comment.

As soon as the bedroom door closes behind them, Lena wraps herself around Kara, relishing the way those strong arms envelope her.

“I’ve missed you."

“I’ve missed you too.” She feels Kara’s lips press against her hair and she tugs the super hero tighter.

“Are you sure you’re okay? No injuries you aren’t telling us about?"

“No, I promise. Just need to feel you."

Kara’s lips latch on to hers, and even though she knows they shouldn’t; it takes mere seconds for her to lose herself in to the feeling of Kara’s kiss. It’s desperate and hungry, like it always is after missions like these, and Lena forgets about the swear jar, about their friends in the next room.

When they finally walk back into the living room, Lena’s hair is falling out of her bun, and there’s lipstick smudged on Kara’s neck. Winn and James are purposefully looking anywhere but at them, and Maggie is doing a slow clap.

“Way to go Little Danvers."

Kara blushes beautifully and moves to take her seat, only to be stopped by Alex.

“Uh uh! Swear Jar, both of you, pay up."

“But-“

“Nope, after what we just had to listen to, we at least deserve beer money."

“We weren’t even loud-"

She’s stopped when Alex gives her a pointed look, and Lena can’t help but to laugh at her girlfriend’s expression.

“Oh no, you too, Luthor.” Alex scolds as Kara drops a $20 in the jar. “Pay up."

Lena sighs, and moves to her purse, digging out a black AmEx and dropping it in.

“For my tab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Fangirl with me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	25. You're Wearing What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I'm not sure if you write smut, but would you consider continuing the Kara/Lena cooking lesson? I'd love to see possessive Kara in bed ;) 
> 
> I got a LOT of prompts for this so I figured I'd try my hand at writing smut again. I tweaked it a little but I figured it would still serve its purpose! And it was supposed to be jsut smut but then feelings got involved, so . . . *shrugs*
> 
> This Chapter is rated M for sMut

The whole thing is completely unintentional.

Well, mostly unintentional.

She doesn't expect Kara to react quite like . . . _this_.

She knew based on the books that Alex had given her, and from her time spent pouring over the massive amounts of information from the Alura AI that House crests were pretty important. According to the literature, wearing another house's crest was kind of like wearing someone else's letterman jacket. 

Only something must have gotten lost in translation, because she did _not_ anticipate Kara reacting like this. 

Not that she's opposed. 

Not at all.

Quite the opposite actually.

She's pretty sure she's never been this turned on in her life.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It all starts when she's browsing online, doing a little late night shopping while she waits on Kara to get back from saving the world. She was aware that there was Supergirl . . . paraphernalia out there. She had offered to put a cease and desist on the companies that were profiting from the House of El crest, but Kara had resisted.

"The people need someone to look up too, and that symbol is a symbol of hope. They should be able to look at it and wear it. Stronger together."

There's something just so . . . Kara about it all. About adopting all of these people into her 'family' - a family that no doubt Kara thought died on Krypton. 

So Lena acquiesces, instead talking Kara into at least demanding that a portion of the proceeds go to charity. Kara's eyes light up at the thought, and she spends hours pouring over charity reports until she finds one that she deems worthy -one that is no doubt flooded with donations as it unwittingly becomes the 'Supergirl charity' and earns National City's favorite alien as the face of their donation page. 

Still, other than the legal aspect, she's never really looked into Supergirl swag. There's a lot of it out there, decals to t-shirts, to coffee mugs to miniature Supergirl costumes so that every little girl can be there favorite superhero for Halloween. 

She's 12 pages deep in the Supergirl section when she finds them, a little blue swath of cloth with the red and gold 'S' on the back. 

Supergirl underwear. 

She barks a laugh, because honestly, Kara should see these. 

And then she quits laughing because she realizes Kara should see these. On Lena.

It'll be a cute little joke, and maybe Kara will be a little extra attentive because she'll find it adorable that Lena has her House Crest plastered on her ass. It'll be funny, and maybe a little hot; and she laughs to herself as she adds them to her cart and moves to the checkout - purchasing it under a fake name and address that she keeps handy for her more . . . sensitive purchases. 

If the world ever finds out that Lena Luthor has a Supergirl kink, things could get a little unpleasant for everyone, not to mention the risk it would pose to Kara's secret identity. 

Five to six business days later, she goes down to the Post Office to check her PO box, grinning when she sees the nondescript little package. 

She forces herself to wait until she gets home to open it, but as soon as her apartment door is closed, she rips into the package. She laughs a little maniacally as she pulls the panties out and runs her finger over the glittery 'S'. This will do just fine. 

It's incredibly difficult, not to just call Kara over right then and there, to be laid out on the bed with a 'look what I got' smile.

But Lena is nothing if not a woman of patience and she most certainly has a flair for the dramatic, so she puts it off until that night, when Kara will be over for movie night.

They used to split it, sometimes at Kara's apartment, and sometimes at hers; but after an unfortunate little incident that involved the Super friends walking in on them making out on Kara's couch, they've taken to spending more night's at Lena's. It's entirely too early in the relationship for them to moving in together, but Lena can't help but feel a little flutter in her heart when she thinks about the second drawer in her armoire, specially reserved for Kara.

Her eyes trace back over the underwear as she remembers the wedding robes that Alura had shown her from their archives. She thinks about how the upper House symbol is etched into the material right over the heart, and her breath catches in her throat. This is far different, and they aren't ready for marriage, not yet; but she still shivers just a little - maybe someday. But for today, the little bikini bottom will have to do, and she laughs giddily when she thinks about how amused Kara will find it all.

Kara is not amused. 

She waits for the perfect timing; dinner is over and some cheesy romantic comedy that Kara picked is flashing across the television. It's warm under the blankets, with Kara's Kryptonian body heat, and she figures that's as good of an excuse as any. 

She rises gently from the couch and hears Kara pause the movie. Once she's sure that her girlfriend's eyes are firmly planted on her backside (like they so often are)- she slides her sweatpants down her legs, lingering with her ass in the air as she works the material down her legs.

"Lena."

Kara's voice is stiff.

"Yes?" She attempts to sound flirty, even though her heart is slowly sinking.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, these?" She glances over her shoulder at her girlfriend to see her jawline clenched, body practically vibrating with tension as her eyes linger on Lena's ass. 

The flirtation dies in her throat.

"Just. . . something I found online."

Kara's eyes are darker than Lena has ever seen them, and dread settles in her stomach as Kara's nostrils flare.

"That's the House of El crest."

"I'm aware."

"You're wearing the House of El crest." 

Lena turns fully to face Kara and the reporter's eyes snap up to lock on to hers.

She can't help but feel a little miffed. This is not going the way she planned.

"Lot's of people wear your crest all the time and you don't have a problem with it."

"Other people aren't you."

There it is, Lena thinks. Her last name coming back to haunt her. She had hope they were past that, but of course Kara has a problem with a Luthor wearing her crest - that a Luthor would ever consider the possibility of joining the House of El-

"Other people are just random people, but you -you're - you're -"

"A Luthor." It's barely a whisper, and tears spring to her eyes as she says it.

Kara's brow furrows in confusion.

"You're Lena! And other people - but you, you have the potential; and - and I've thought, but I've never seen - oh, Rao!" A fluttering hand passes over her girlfriend's face, and she feels a surge of pity. Whatever is going on in Kara's head certainly has her flustered.

"Talk it out." She whispers gently, settling a hand on the superhero's back. 

Kara's fingers flutter to adjust glasses that aren't there before she takes a shuddering breath.

"Do you know how many times I've thought, no dreamed, about you wearing my crest?"

She feels the block of ice that's settled in her stomach slowly begin to melt and she shakes her head.

"Way too often. And I know it's wrong because you probably don't understand what it means and it's way too early to even think-"

"I know what it means." She whispers softly. "I know that if we were to ever get married I would wear the House of El crest over my heart. That I would become a member of the noble House of El."

She hears Kara whine in the back of her throat, and blue eyes trace over her face, lingering on her lips. 

"I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?" All of her trepidation from earlier is gone, replaced with a fluttering sort of want.

"Like I want to claim you." Kara looks almost embarrassed by the words, even as they send a heat between Lena's thighs.

"And I know that I shouldn't, because you can't claim people but I just-" Her words peter out into a groan and Lena laughs as realization dawns.

"You're confused because you want me to be yours and you feel guilty?"

Kara nods slowly, looking ever so remorseful.

Lena hums, leaning forward to brush her lips against the Kryptonian's ear. 

"I'm yours, sweetheart." Kara whines again. "Claim me all you want."

"Lena. . ."

"I'm yours." She repeats, and she feels Kara shudder. "Show me how that makes you feel."

Before she can blink, she's on her back, Kara's weight settled between her legs and Kara's lips on hers. The tongue that's on hers is demanding and searching, and normally Kara's kisses are soft and gentle and they make Lena melt; but today they take and take and Lena feels a fire ignite in her belly.

"Is this okay?" Kara whispers breathlessly. 

"Yes."

"Tell me if it's not?"

"Yes, I'll stop you if it's too much - just let go."

She tries to tug Kara back down, but her girlfriend has other plans, and she's soon being tugged up from the couch.

"Bedroom. Now."

She shivers at the authority in Kara's voice, and she practically runs down the hall to the bedroom. She's barely inside before Kara slams her against the now closed door, hand cradling her head protectively. 

"Can I mark you?"

"Please." Lena chokes out, and Kara's lips latch on to her neck. Light kisses at first and then there's a sharp bite and her legs melt - Kara's weight against her the only thing holding her up.

She buries her fingers in blonde locks, tugging as hard as she can. She knows it doesn't hurt Kara, knows that the superhero can barely feel it; but she needs something to ground herself.

The lips move lower, over her collar bone, and for a moment her shirt is in the way but Kara rips it easily; the shreds of material scattering around their feet. Not so gentle hands come up to her breasts, tugging and pulling, and she thinks for a moment that she may orgasm just from foreplay alone but then Kara is lifting her, strong hands spreading her thighs and wrapping her legs around a slender waist. 

"Kara, please."

Teeth sink into the tender skin of her chest and she cries out, hips bucking and then slamming back into the wall as Kara pushes against her tighter.

The hands under thighs have migrated, and she can feel fingers dancing at the edge of her underwear. She's afraid for a moment that Kara might rip them (they've quickly become her favorite pair), but then the fingers are brushing the underwear aside and slipping into her heat without warning.

"Ka-Kara." Her chest is heaving, and she can't suck in enough oxygen, can't pull Kara close enough.

The fingers inside of her twist, and somehow Kara's thumb brushes her clit. She cries out, can't stop herself if she wanted to; and she pushes up on Kara's shoulders, trying desperately to ride the fingers inside of her.

Her girlfriend must sense her desperation, because within moments she's on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as Kara shimmies the panties from her hips.

"Save these." is the demand, and then they're tossed across the room as Kara lowers herself to trail kisses along Lena's stomach and hips.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers reverently and Lena shivers as the breath dances across her skin.

"I'm yours."

Kara whines again, a primal sort of sound that makes Lena even wetter than she already is.

Insistent lips settle on her clit and fingers seem to fill every inch as they curl inside of her. Kara is moving almost too fast for her to keep up, but she doesn't care, her entire being turned into a needy mess.

She whimpers as Kara hits just the right spot. The hand that doesn't have fingers buried inside of her makes it's way up her torso, pausing at each breast to trace the nipple and give it a sharp tug. It inches higher, past her collar bone until it's curled around the base of her neck, fingers dancing along her pulse point. There's no real pressure behind it, just enough to let her know it's there.

She can feel herself teetering, just on the edge of release.

"Don't stop." She chokes out desperately and Kara's fingers clench ever so slightly- the ones inside of her and the ones around her neck- and it reminds her of white water rafting, the way her body cascades into an orgasm; hips jerking of their own accord. She eventually comes back to herself, Kara's fingers slowing inside of her until they slip out, and she groans at the loss of contact. Kara braces herself on the bed and hovers over her, soft lips working their way up her body until their lips meet once again in a searing kiss and she can taste herself on Kara's tongue.

"Was that okay?"

She wants to scoff, wants to demand how that could have possibly been anything other than okay; but instead she flips them, silencing Kara's insecurities with her lips before pulling back to look into bright blue eyes.

"My turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Comments? I'm always super (ha!) insecure about my smut writing capabilities, so let me know!
> 
> Fangirl with me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	26. The Proposal(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Eyes Like Kryptonite" is killing me but in the best possible way! You've probably gotten these prompts before but please Please PLEASE do one about the proposal. Or wedding. Or both. tysm :D 
> 
> A whole bunch of you wanted this one, so I hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, your comments give me life!!

When Lena wakes up, she’s immediately reminded of why she no longer sleeps with many blankets.

Kara is HOT.

And not in a sexy way.

Although yes in a sexy way, but also in a body temperature way. The front of her is warm, where she’s pressed against Kara’s back, but her feet are freezing, so she slowly lifts one up and runs it along Kara’s leg.

“Mmmphh.” Kara grunts, and she feels instant remorse.

“Sorry!” She whispers, “My feet are cold."

“’s okay.” Kara reaches back to pull Lena’s arm tighter around her waist and nuzzles her face into the pillow.

It’s silent for a few minutes, and she thinks that maybe Kara has drifted back to sleep so she snuggles closer, burying her face in the soft warmth of Kara’s back and breathing in the soft smell of honeysuckle. She lingers in that stage of not quite asleep but not really awake, enjoying the feeling of Kara snuggled against her.

“D’you sleep okay?”

The soft question rouses her from a very interesting dream where Kara was dressed like a banana.

“Mhmm, you?"

“Always do when I’m with you.” The answer is mumbled, but it still makes Lena smile.

“What do you have today?"

Kara twists around so that she’s facing Lena, burrowing her face in Lena’s shoulder and snaking her arm around Lena’s waist.

“Finishing up an article for Snapper, you?”

“A few early meetings, nothing too late.”She tangles her legs with Kara’s and buries her fingers in blonde hair.

“Wanna grab dinner?"

“Of course. That fancy Italian place you like?"

“Mmm.” Kara’s lips trail along her collar bone. “How about the helipad a L’Corp? Dinner under the stars?"

“Even better, I’ll have the Italian place cater."

“I’ll provide the Champagne.”

“Champagne? Are we celebrating something?"

“Why can’t a girl just be happy she’s having a nice dinner with her girlfriend?"

Lena laughs.

“Great, now you’ve jinxed it!"

“I’ll talk to J’onn, he can cover for me in case something happens."

A thought strikes Lena then, and she hopes that Kara isn’t paying attention to her heart rate, because it definitely speeds up.

“I’ll make sure Alfonzo includes some of those cannoli you like so much then."

The pitter patter of little paws circles the bed, and then Lena feels a light weight on her feet.

“Daisy!!” Kara exclaims, and Lena is left cold for a moment as Kara sits up to pick up the dog and drag her back between them. “Awww yessss, that’s my baby, tell mom hi!!"

Lena’s face is met with a wet nose as Kara presses Daisy against her and the pup obediently darts out a tongue to lick Lena’s nose.

She doesn’t think it can get much cuter that waking up with two puppies.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena has been dropped off at her office, and Kara is making her way towards CatCo; she’s practically vibrating with excitement and she’s pretty sure her smile can’t get any wider.

She's been waiting for the perfect moment, and it looks like it’s about to present itself. She looks around her quickly before darting into a nearby alley and speeding into her super suit. She shoots off towards the sky, as fast as she can fly - all the way to the edge of the atmosphere.

The ground is no longer visible under the light cloud coverage, and it’s completely silent other than the faint thrumming of ozone. She does a flip, and then another one, screeching in happiness. She barrel rolls for a few miles before allowing herself to free fall and then shoot back up. She isn’t sure that she’s ever felt this happy, but she’s sure that’s all going to change tonight.

Hopefully it will change tonight.

She pats her left shoulder, feeling the comforting shape of the square box stored there.

Definitely perfect timing.

Now she just has to set her plan in motion.

She takes a second to get her bearings and then shoots off in the direction of France.

First, she needs champagne.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena has been spending every spare thought for the past month trying to think of a creative way to do this; but the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes she should probably just go with traditional.

A nice dinner, a little champagne, and then bam! Out with it.

The whole thing is falling into her lap, really.

She twists her hands nervously and wonders just how exactly she is going to make it through tonight when the mere thought of what she's about to do makes her feel dizzy.

“Miss Luthor, one of the investors wants to know if he can have a 7 o’clock meeting with you.” Jess’ voice startles her out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Not tonight, Jess; I have plans. Schedule him for next week."

She glances towards the safe in the corner.

She has plans alright. Big plans.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Halfway across town, Alex Danvers is leaning over her fiancee, staring at the body in front of them when her phone dings.

_Lena: Tonight’s the night!!_

The words are followed by a little ring emoji, and Alex grins down at Maggie.

“You know that bet we made? About who would propose first, Kara or Lena?"

“Yeah and you wrongly bet on Lena?"

“Not so fast!” She shows Maggie the text and the detective’s eyes widen before her own phone dings and she tugs it out, only to start laughing when she reads it.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie hands her the phone.

_Little Danvers: Tonight’s the night!!_

The little ring emoji is there too and Alex groans.

“These two are so oblivious it’s not even funny."

“Double up on the bet?” Maggie waggles her eyebrows and Alex just laughs.

“Of course! Hope you’re ready to pay up!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena’s glad that her day is full of meetings, she needs to be distracted from the bundle of nerves fluttering in her stomach. Between investors and R&D, and calling Alfonzo to go over the menu for that night; she’s kept fairly busy - allowing minimal time for her eyes to linger on the safe across the room.

She decides on a dress that she knows Kara likes, a green off the shoulder number that matches her eyes. She straightens her hair so that it falls around her face and does her make up a little darker than normal. She chooses a bright lipstick color, because even thought she can’t leave permanent marks on Kara’s skin, she wants visual proof of where exactly her lips have been.

Walking over to the safe, she takes out the small velvet box inside and clicks it open, breath catching at the sight of the ring inside. She slips it out and into a lead lined pouch that she designed especially for the occasion.

“You ready, babe?"

Kara’s voice from the doorway startles her and her fingers spasm, almost sending the pouch flying.

She takes a shuddering breath and tucks the pouch into her belt.

“Ready.” She turns to see Kara looking completely breath taking. Her blonde hair in a ponytail with her glasses perched on her nose. She’s wearing a white pencil dress with a blue blazer over it and Lena thinks she looks-

“Beautiful.” She whispers, eyes trailing over the familiar lines of Kara’s face.

“Funny,” Kara’s voice is barely a whisper. “I was thinking the same thing about you."

She moves towards Kara without a thought, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“Hey.” Kara whispers when they part, blue eyes sparkling.

“Hey.” She repeats back and she wonders if the look of contentment on Kara’s face is mirrored on her own even though she knows it must be.

Kara leans in for another all-too-brief kiss before holding out the hand that isn’t grasping an expensive looking bottle of champagne.

“If I know you, dinner’s waiting, so we should get going."

“You do know me.” Lena laughs as she takes the offered hand. “What kind of champagne did you get?"

Kara’s cheeks redden.

“Oh you know, just a little something I picked up from a guy I know in France."

Lena squeezes her hand and follows her to the elevator. On the ride up to the roof she takes the opportunity to study Kara’s profile - the slope of her nose, the slight pout of her lips.

How did she get so lucky?

Kara must feel her eyes, because she turns and for the briefest of seconds Lena thinks she looks nervous. But then the expression is gone, covered by a bright smile.

“How were your meetings?"

“Good. How was your article."

“Good."

It all feels stiff, but Lena doesn’t have time to think about it because the elevator doors are dinging open and the rooftop is in front of them, lit with twinkling candles and starlight. Her decorator had outdone himself, and she makes a mental note to add a nice tip to his next paycheck.

It’s the perfect night, not too cold and not too hot, and the smell of the food wafting up from the table is enough to make her mouth water. She just needs to get Kara to sit down and then she can pop the question. She knows she’ll never be able to eat before she gets an answer.

“Shall we?” She gestures to the table but Kara looks hesitant.

“Maybe we should open the champagne first? Have a toast?"

“Are you going to do the trick?"

“Actually, I think you should open it.” Kara holds out the bottle towards her, and she tilts her head in a question before taking the bottle being offered to her.

“Alright.”

She tears off the foil and then twists off the metal cap.

Kara fidgets with her glasses, but she brushes it off, anxious to get on with her plan.

Her thumbs work the cork up slowly until it finally pops and Kara gasps, watching as it flies off into the night.

“Ummm. . . that’s not- that wasn’t - I have to find that!” Her girlfriend shoots off in the direction the cork flew and she’s confused for a moment as to why a champagne cork is so important but then she snaps out of it.

This is as good of a distraction as any.

She drops to one knee, shaking fingers digging out the lead pouch and shaking out the contents into her palm.

“Lena?!”

Kara is hovering in front of her, the cork between her fingers, a small string dangling from it, the end of which is glinting in the moonlight.

“Kara?!"

“Is that a ring?” their voices sound in harmony and Lena can’t help but bark a laugh.

“Are you proposing?” she asks breathlessly.

“Are YOU proposing?” Kara counters as she drops to her knees in front of Lena.

She studies the woman in front of her for a moment before she speaks.

“I’ve loved you for such a long time."

“I think I started to fall in love with you the moment I met you.”

“I’m really glad my crush on Supergirl didn’t come between us."

Kara laughs at that, a musical sound.

“I’m glad my being Supergirl didn’t come between us."

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kara Danvers. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night."

“I want to cry with you when you’re sad and laugh with you when you’re happy.” Kara counters.

“I want - “ She searches for the words to express the depth of her emotion but comes up empty. “I just want you really."

“I want you too.” Kara’s eyes are filled with tears.

“Forever?"

“Forever.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Only if you’ll marry me!"

Her only answer is to pull Kara into a searing kiss.

“How did you get the ring inside the champagne anyway?” She asks when they finally part, floating somewhere above National City.

“A lady never reveals her secrets!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl with me on Tumblr: JediFighterPilot2727


	27. Late Night Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Lena is super late for a date and Kara finds her asleep at her desk because she stayed up too late the night before working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, your comments and kudos give me life!

Kara was all prepared for stay-in date night.

Lena’s favorite bottle of wine was cooling in the fridge.

The couch pillows were fluffed.

The Netflix queue was on the screen.

She had her comfy jammies on. (The ones with little smiley faces all over them, because they always made Lena laugh.)

And most importantly, the pizza and salad menu was set out on the table, ready for ordering.

(Lena insisted that if they were going to eat as much pizza as they did, they could at least even it out with a salad and Kara agreed because honestly, people who said she had a sad puppy face had obviously never seen Lena's.)

Everything was perfect.

All that was left was for Lena to get there.

If Kara was being honest, she needed a night of relaxation, they both did. Crime had been through the roof in National City the past few days. It was mostly small things here and there, but still; Kara was was exhausted from running back and forth from one scuffle to the next. Not to mention Snapper, who had been completely unbearable lately. Lena said it was because he was trying to bring out the best in her, but Kara didn’t think it would kill him to smile in her direction every now and then.

She knew Lena’s week hadn’t been much better, something about Lillian’s latest trial causing panic among investors. Her girlfriend had spent endless hours making sure that her mother’s evil deeds weren’t detrimental to the company and Kara could see the tiredness written all over her face.

So tonight, they were going to eat takeout, watch a movie, and then hopefully catch a nice long nap before going to bed.

Perfect.

Kara was getting sleepy just thinking about it.

She leaned back on the couch kicked her feet out in front of her.

In fact, she thought, she still had ten minutes left before Lena was supposed to get there and if she could just close her eyes -

She jerked awake.

Her phone skittered across the floor, buzzing loudly as it vibrated. She dove after it, only to levitate at the last second as she scooped it up. She did not need another hole in her floor, and she certainly didn’t want to upset Mrs. Jones on floor below her, she’d been so nice about all the other . . . incidents.

She swiped to answer and rolled over, eyes studying the ceiling, frowning as she noticed how dark it was in the room.

“Hello?"

“Ms. Danvers, hi.” The voice on the other end of the line was desperate, and it took her a moment to place it with the fog still clouding her brain.

“Jess?"

“Sorry, to bother you, so sorry; it’s just - Ms. Luthor-"

Kara scrambled to her feet.

“What is it?!"

“She’s asleep."

“Asleep?"

“I just walked in and she’s passed out at her desk. She’s not dead, I checked; and she hasn’t had any visitors or any odd packages so I don't think she’s been poisoned. . . I wasn’t sure what to do, and I thought you two were supposed to have plans tonight, so I just called you-"

“Jess,” Kara interrupted, already on her way to her room. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for letting me know."

She ended the call, gasping when she saw the time.

Three hours after date with Lena was supposed to start.

“Fudge!"

Had she been asleep that long?! She must have been more tired than she thought.

Distractedly, she zoomed into her super suit and shot out the window, speeding towards L-Corp. She stretched out her senses, sighing with relief when she heard Lena’s steady heartbeat. Not that she didn’t trust Jess to be able to tell if someone was alive or not, but still it was nice to hear for herself.

She lighted on the balcony, careful even in her haste to not damage the flooring - she did not want to be scolded for that again. Slipping in the balcony door, she studied Lena’s slumped over form, taking the heels kicked off under the desk and the awkward angle her girlfriend’s neck was bent at. After a quick x-ray, she confirmed that while her massage skills might be needed later, Lena was indeed alive and apparently unharmed.

A gasp sounded across the room, and she looked up to see Jess staring at her in shock.

She glanced down at her suit and the back at Lena’s assistant.

This was not good.

Jess had called _Kara_ and then not two minutes later she had shown up as _Supergirl_.

Alex was not going to be happy about this.

She placed a finger to her lips and winked, hoping Jess would get the picture.

The other woman just continued to stare, eyes wide as Kara bent down and gently scooped the CEO up in her arms, careful not wake her. The fact that Lena hadn’t so much as snored since she had been there worried her, and she was a little too distracted to have the “I’m not Supergirl” talk with Jess, so she settled for a nod before slipping out with her precious cargo.

They’d have to figure out how to handle another person knowing about her secret identity later.

She flew as gently as possible, cradling Lena’s head on shoulder and trying to stay out of rough wind patterns. She was debating whether to take Lena back to her apartment or to stop by Alex’s so the agent could make sure there was nothing wrong with Lena that Kara couldn’t see when Lena woke up with a start.

She clutched her girlfriend tighter, careful not to crush anything, but also unwillingly to let her fall out of her grasp.

“Hey, careful, we’re flying.” She whispered softly.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice was thick with sleep.

“No, your other flying girlfriend."

One of Lena’s arms moved around Kara's shoulders and the other braced against her chest, splaying across the crest.

“What happened? Why? Where are my shoes?"

“Oh, they must be at your office."

“My office?”

“You fell asleep at your desk. Your neck is probably going to be pretty sore."

“It’s late.” Lena observed, looking around at the night sky and Kara chuckled at how adorable she could be without even trying.

“It is."

Lena relaxed against her, and they were silent the rest of the flight to the apartment, Kara still ever so gentle as she floated them in through the open window. Lena looked around dazedly when Kara set her on her feet, hair tousled so that Kara thought she looked like a goddess.

“Date night!” Lena exclaimed, looking around at the dimly lit apartment still scattered with Kara’s preparations. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to -"

Kara silenced her with a quick kiss.

“Babe, you're fine, I fell asleep too. I only woke up because Jess called me freaking out.” She moved behind her girlfriend and pulled the brunette locks over one shoulder so she could have easy access to Lena’s neck, fingers digging into the tense muscles.

“I guess I was more tired than I thought.” Lena rolled her head, groaning as Kara’s fingers kneaded deep.

“Come on, let’s change into something more comfortable; the pizza place delivers for another thirty minutes. Then we can get some real sleep, in a bed."

“What if I’m rested enough for more than just sleep?” Lena challenged, and Kara bent to press a soft kiss to her neck.

“Talk about a power nap!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despite her discomfort, Kara thought it would be best if she followed Lena up to her office the next morning. She had to talk with Jess what had happened the night before.

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers.” She turned to Lena. "Your 10 o’clock is running a little late, so I called London and asked them if they could make the conference call a little early."

“Excellent, thank you Jess.”

Lena disappeared into her office, leaving Kara with her assistant.

“Ms. Danvers, I’m so glad that you’re such good friends with Supergirl, she showed up right after I called you.”

“I -"

Jess winked.

Kara blinked and adjusted her glasses.

“Yeah, we’re really good friends.”

“I’m assuming you’ll be by to visit Ms. Luthor for lunch?” Jess was back to typing away at her keyboard.

“I - umm- yes, yes, thank you."

She bought Jess’ coffee every day for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new slowburn fic that I've been talked into making a multi-chap and let me know what you think! - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574310
> 
> Fangirl with me on Tumblr: JediFighterPilot2727


	28. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for a fic based on this lovely piece of SuperCorp artwork!   
> http://lordsantiagoaz.tumblr.com/post/156385916051/supercorp-tango-perhaps-a-bit-of-red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments give me life and all feedback is good feedback!

"Why do we have to do this again?" Kara grumbles, collapsing next to Lena on the deserted dance floor.

"Because it's the National City Celebrity Dance Competition, and if we win then a lot of money will be donated to a good cause. Besides, it'll be fun!" She leans over, bumping shoulders with Kara before bending forward in a stretch.

"Fun for who, exactly?" She glances back to see Kara's eyes trained on the small of her back where she knows her tank top is riding up over her tattoo.

"Fun for you!"

"I think we have very different ideas of what fun is."

Lena rolls her eyes and chooses to ignore her fiancee's pouty face.

"You should really do some stretches." She admonishes gently.

"Why? I can't actually pull a muscle! I mean have you seen these guns?" Kara flexes and Lena's eyes grow wide, watching the other woman's muscles twist and coil in her sleeveless t-shirt.

"You're not going to get out of this by flashing your muscles and getting me so turned on that I forget what we're here to do."

"I'm not?" Kara asks innocently before lifting up her shirt and clenching her abs.

Lena groans and forces her eyes away from the appetizing sight.

"No, you're not. I'm going to bottle up all of my sexual frustration and take it out on you later."

"Oooh, kinky! I like."

"Stretch!" She huffs out of frustration. "regardless of your super human flexibility, it will put you in the right mindset."

She hears Kara groan, but a few seconds later the superhero is shifting beside her, long arms reaching out to grasp slender ankles.

“The things I do for love.” She hears Kara mumble under her breath and she grins.

“So once we’ve stretched, we’ll do a few warm up exercises and then we’ll start with the basic steps. Did you watch the videos I sent you?"

“Yesss. . . "

“But?"

Kara sighs before shifting positions.

“I just - I know I’m usually pretty good at the physical stuff because - well, you know- but I am _not_ a good dancer."

“No?”

Kara shakes her head, looking remorseful.

“Nope, just ask Bobby Peterson from junior prom. I mean I’m okay with being swung around the room, moving to the music; but choreographed dancing isn’t really my thing."

“Well have you ever had a teacher with seven years of classical dance training?"

“Seven years?!"

“The Luthors wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t embarrass them at galas and fundraisers; so they enrolled me in dance classes.”

“That’s hot. Why did I not know this?”

“You never asked!"

“i never thought to! Now I’m really turned on."

“You’re still not going to get out of this.”

“Leennaa.”

“Okay, we can go home."

“Yes!” Kara jumps up, pumping her fist in the air.

“I’m sure there are plenty of plenty of people willing to enter the competition with me.” She raises an eyebrow. “Maxwell Lord perhaps."

“You don’t even like guys, so why would I care?"

“Mmm, no, but he certainly likes women.” She grins wickedly as her fiancee’s face darkens.

“Fine!” Kara reaches out a hand to pull her up. “Teach me how to do the stupid tango."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s actually a lot harder than Lena thinks it will be.

For someone who has super strength and and super speed, Kara is decidedly uncoordinated when it comes to dancing.

“It’s different, than it was on Krypton. On Krypton I was a great dancer, but here - well I have to constantly think about not crushing something or not spinning too fast - it’s like fighting humans but with more rhythm.” Kara confesses one day.

But the hero is nothing if not determined; and after countless chants of ‘again’ and so many practice sessions that Lena’s feet are sore - she’s ready.

The night of National City Celebrity Dance Competition is upon them, and Kara is buzzing with excitement beside her. They’re seated at on of the many dinner tables, the dance floor and judges table in front of them. Their number is towards the end of the program, so most of the couples have already gone, and Lena has to admit, it’s some stiff competition.

She isn’t worried, it’s all for fun and charity after all, and she and Kara have certainly had fun.

She looks over at her date, dressed in a strapless blue dress, hair pinned back in a bun, eyes bright behind her glasses. Kara looks flawless, as always, and Lena feels her breath catch in her throat as Kara leans towards her.

“You think we’ll win? How’s our competition look?"

“You know, for someone who had no interest in learning how to dance six weeks ago, you certainly have turned around.” She murmurs, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear.

“What can I say? I want people to see you win a bunch of money for charity. It’ll be good for your image!"

"My . . .image.” Lena repeats skeptically.

Kara’s face heats in a blush.

“And I kind of want to get our engagement more out in the open. I’m tired of them reporting you as being with your ‘flavor of the week’ I’ve been your flavor for almost two years!"

“Well the dance we have planned should quell all of that.” Lena winks and wiggles her left hand so that her engagement ring catches the light. Kara’s blush deepens, but she doesn’t have time to think on it because the announcer is speaking.

“Next up, we have the CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor. She’s competing with her fiancee - Kara Danvers, a reporter for CatCo magazine. They’ll be performing the tango for their charity - The Point Foundation. Please join me in welcoming them to the stage!"

The crowd erupts in applause, and Lena leads Kara to the dance floor. They take their marks and the lights go black only to turn on them once the music starts.

Lena knows this dance like the back of her hand; she's had had it drilled into her head by countless dance instructors, each one of them more ruthless than the next. With Kara though, it's different.

Kara makes her forget about the music, the people, the stage.

All she can think about is her hand gripping tightly around Kara’s waist and the way Kara’s hips move with hers. There's a seduction in the way they move; flawlessly, perfectly, like they’ve been practicing for years - like their bodies speak to each other on a cellular level.

She doesn’t even look down as their feet light across the floor, eyes locked instead on Kara’s baby blues - their foreheads pressing gently together. If she's being honest, she doesn’t remember most of the dance, she’s too caught up in the way Kara’s body feels against hers. She’s lucky that she forgets they have an audience, otherwise she might be embarrassed to have them witness such an intimate moment.

They whirl and spin in perfect rhythm, Kara’s body gliding against hers like magic.

As she lifts Kara from the final dip, the crowd erupts into applause, startling her. Kara reaches for her hand and urges her into a bow before resuming their seats as the announcer introduces the next couple. She breathless, and not from the dance - eyes locked on how Kara’s neck glistens in the candle light.

“How’d we do?” Kara questions in a whisper.

“To be perfectly honest, I have no idea!” she answers, grinning when Kara wiggles her eyebrows.

“Remember what I get if we win?!"

“Of course, how could I possibly forget?"

\- - - - - - - - -

When they’re announced the winner, Lena is speechless, although she does in fact give a short speech about her charity of choice. They’re congratulated by the judges and the other couples, stopping to take a few pictures for the press.

On the way home, they stop for Kara’s reward - two pints of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream; the superhero laughing as they move through the self checkout in their fancy dresses.

Lena’s reward comes a little later, and she thinks that tasting herself on Kara’s lips is much sweeter than any ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fangirl with me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	29. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: after living together for a few months Lena picks up saying 'oh Rao' without realizing it and Kara thinks it's the cutest thing ever 
> 
> Okay I had every intention of just responding to this but then I started typing and this happened!

They always say the more time that you spend around a person, the more likely you are to pick up some of their quirks. Lena thinks it's a little stupid, to be honest, but then again she's never really been around someone for very long.

Until Kara.

Lena feels like so many of the details of her life end that way.

'Until Kara.'

She eats dinners alone.

Until Kara. 

She has no one to spend the holidays with.

Until Kara.

She works entirely too late, and she even works from home on the weekends.

Until Kara. 

So it really shouldn't shock her when she starts picking up some of Kara's habits. 

She smiles more. 

She has weird cravings for potstickers. 

She hugs people now? Apparently?

Most of them happen so gradually that she doesn't even notice, but occasionally she picks up one that throws everyone for a loop.

It's game night, and they're all gathered around the Monopoly board. Alex is winning out of sheer force of will, and in an odd turn of events Lena is dead last - one railroad and a hundred dollars to her name. It's almost comical really, how horrible her luck is. She rolls doubles past go and collects her two hundred dollars, trying not to squeal as she picks up her chance card and earns another hundred. She rolls doubles again and lands on the edge of the Jail square, taking a deep breath as she rolls again. 

Doubles.

"Oh Rao, I am not going to Jail again! I've been there practically half the game!"

She expects someone to make a crack about how she's still losing, but when she looks up everyone is staring at her. 

"What?" She asks self consciously. wiping at her lips to see if she's still got smudged lipstick from her 'popcorn making break' with Kara.

"What did you just say?" Kara's face is excited, the corners of her mouth darting up in a smile.

"Ummm." Lena's eyes dart around the room. "I've been in Jail for half the game?"

"Uhh unh, before that." Kara is practically bouncing in her seat.

"I don't want to go back?"

Kara shakes her head and breaks into a full on grin as her hands come up to clench in front of her face excitedly.

"You said 'Oh, Rao', and it was the cutest thing ever!! I say that!! And now you say it!! And you didn't even realize it!! Hashtag relationship goals!!"

"You two have officially reached the peak of rubbing off on each other, it's sickening." Alex groans

"Oh they're 'rubbing off' on each other all right."

Everyone groans at Maggie's joke and then Winn is picking up the dice for his turn. Lena doesn't miss the way that Kara scoots a little bit closer though, or the way the smile doesn't leave her face all night. 

Maybe hanging around some one long enough to pick up their habits isn't such a bad thing after all.


	30. Red K!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : If Red Kryptonite Kara happens again do you think how she will treat Lena and how Lena would handle the situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short little headcanon post and it turned into 936 words of angst. Sorry?
> 
> I don't control the muse, the muse controls me.

Lena jerks upwards, mind immediately leaving the reports in front of her as she trains her ears towards the balcony. She isn't worried, she had put a biometric lock on the balcony door so that only she and Kara could open it. But pigeons had taken to nesting out there recently, and she would much rather it be her girlfriend than a flock of birds making a mess.

The door clicks open and she swivels in her chair to see Kara enter.

At least, it looks like Kara.

The same sunkissed blonde waves flowing behind her, the same gorgeous face that Lena has grown accustomed to waking up next to every morning. But there's a hardness about her, a danger that makes Lena want to shiver and recoil at the same time. Her trademark suit is gone, traded instead for a black body suit that hugs her frame in all the right places.

“Kara?”

But Kara doesn’t answer, instead turning to survey Lena’s office with an air of superiority that doesn’t seem fitting on her usually shy girlfriend.

“L-Corp.” Kara finally huffs. “Did you really think that changing the name of the company would erase all of your brother’s evil deeds?” 

Kara’s blue eyes lock onto hers and for a brief second she allows herself to be pulled into their icy depths. But then she hits bottom and there is none of the warmth that usually lurks beneath - even on bad days when it’s buried particularly deep. 

She shivers then and feels her heckles rise.

“You, of all people know that I work so hard every day to-”

Kara laughs then and it isn’t the sunny, body- shaking laugh that Lena loves to draw out of her, it’s cold and harsh - mocking in it’s lilt.

“That’s just it though, isn’t it? I’m not even a person, am I?”

She leans over Lena’s desk until the CEO can feel hot breath on her face.

“I’m an alien. And I think, deep down, that that’s something you’ll never really be okay with. Because buried under all of that do-gooder, save-the-world exterior, you’re just like your brother.”  
Lena fights the urge to back away, to break eye contact, to show weakness; even as Kara reaches out a thumb to trace Lena’s bottom lip.

“And that’s why you’re with me? Isn’t it? You like having a Super in your bed. All of the things I let you do to me. All of the things I beg you to do to me. Gives you a high doesn’t it? Because that’s a kind of control that Lex never had over Clark. So I guess you one upped him after all.”

Lena closes her eyes then, fighting back the tears welling in them. When she finally opens them, she hopes they show more resolve than she feels.

"I think you should leave."

Kara's face twists into a sardonic pout.

"Aww, love, did I hit a nerve?" Kara's hand reaches around until her palm is cradling Lena's ear, fingers buried in dark tresses. "Was that a little to close to home, my little Luthor?"

Lena locks her gaze onto the wall. 

Refusing to look at Kara.

Refusing to cry.

"Get out." Her voice cracks, and she hates herself for it. 

Kara withdraws and laughs again, the same mocking sound like nails on a chalkboard to Lena's heart.

"Alright, I'll let you work. It's the one thing you love more than me anyway, right? Just give me a ring when you're ready to stop pretending that you care about this city and you want to have a little fun."

She looks back in time to see Kara wink before stepping to the door. The blonde blows her a theatrical kiss before letting herself out and free-falling off the balcony.

Lena waits until Kara is out of sight to collapse in a shuddered sigh. 

She should be used to this really.

She's dealt with emotional abuse most of her life.

She just never expected it to come from Kara.

Kara was the one person who always made her feel safe. And not just physically, but emotionally - she never worried about Kara using her only to abandon her later.

Apparently that trust was misplaced. 

She clicked her phone to check the time, stopping when she sees Kara's smiling face on the lock screen.

They had taken the picture a few weeks ago at game night, after winning a particularly raucous game of Pictionary. Kara's face is pressed so tightly to hers that her glasses are tilted to the side, cheeks stretched in a wide grin. Lena's own face is smiling back her too, looking for all the world like half of a perfectly happy couple.

And they were.

Or at least she had thought. Apparently Kara had different ideas. 

But something is off.

The blue eyes staring up at her from the screen are not the same ones that had looked mockingly at her from across the desk a few minutes before. 

She shakes her head. She's just looking for an excuse. 

Looking for reasons why Kara wouldn't feel the way she said she does. 

She chews her nail. 

Her gut says that something is wrong. And as much as her insecurities are screaming at her that Kara really feels that way, she hasn't gotten this far in business by not trusting her gut.

On impulse she picks up the phone, quickly scrolling through her contacts and sending the call.

"Danvers."

"Alex." She breathes a sigh of relief. At least one of the Danvers sisters sounds normal. "I think there's something wrong with Kara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has turned into thirty chapters (so far), and is easily my most well received story on here. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> And again, sorry I don't get to respond to all of the comments on here, but honestly there are so many and it's a little overwhelming to try and respond to everyone! (Not that I'm complaining by any means!!) But I try respond to specific questions and if there's ever anything specific you want a response to, I'm pretty good about replying on Tumbr -JediFighterPilot2727


	31. Red K! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a crazy response for the Red K! chapter! apparently you guys didn't like that I left you hanging and wanted some more! So here goes!

“How long until she wakes up?” Lena looks at Alex over DEO sick bed where Kara is lying unconscious

"Should be anytime now. All of the Red Kryptonite is out of her system and her brain just needs time to recover. It’s more of a mental Kryptonite than a physical one."

Lena nods, reaching out a hand to stroke it along Kara’s cheek. She's glad that she had trusted her gut, that she had called Alex. As soon as they had spoken, the agent had known exactly what was happening.

It was a relief.

To know Kara wasn’t herself when she said those things.

But still, there was a lot they needed to talk about.

She felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know what she said exactly, but Red Kryptonite Kara is . . . vicious. I know from experience how horrible you must feel. How you’re going over everything she said in your mind over and over - trying to figure out what the truth was.”

She looked up to see Alex’s brown eyes full of pain.

“But I know my sister. And I know she loves you. And when she wakes up, she is going to absolutely hate herself for what she’s done. Just please remember that when you want to tear her apart. When you want to make her feel like she made you feel. I understand if you have to end things, just . . . please be gentle."

It takes a moment for Alex’s words to settle in her ears and when they do, she steps back.

“I’m not leaving her.” She says firmly, and Alex visibly relaxes. “Obviously we have some unspoken issues that we need to talk about, but she wasn’t in control of herself. The words cut deep, but she didn’t mean to say them."

“From what I can tell, Red Kryptonite causes a severe decrease in impulse control."

“No filter."

“No filter.” Alex agrees. “Kara describes it as every evil thought she’s ever had just . . . coming out."

Lena nods slowly.

“Well, I suppose no one wants to be judged on their worst thoughts. I know I’ve had some that I would never want anyone to know about."

“We all have. Unfortunately for Kara, she didn’t have a choice in the matter."

“Thank you for coming so quickly when I called."

Alex shrugs.

“Thank you for looking out for my sister."

They fall silent, the weight of the moment settling around them as they stare at Kara.

A tongue darts out to wet too pink lips and Kara speaks in a broken whisper, eyes still closed as tears spill out.

“Did I kill anyone?”

“No.” Alex’s voice is firm.

“Lena-"

“I’m right here.” She reaches out to grasp Kara’s hand, biting back a wince as Kara grips a little too tightly.

“Alex, will you give us a minute?"

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” Alex waits until Lena nods before she lets herself out, the door sliding closed behind her.

“Lena.” Kara’s voice draws her eyes back down, and suddenly she’s staring into Kara’s baby blues. Tears spring to her own eyes to match Kara’s and she chokes back a sob at the pain she see’s etched on those beautiful features. There’s too much eyeliner, and too much liptstick, but the eyes are no longer cold like before. It’s _her_ Kara, there on the table, and her heart clenches at the thought.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t mean the things I said. I didn’t mean them.” Kara dissolves into tears and Lena thinks this is quite possibly the most heartbreaking sight she’s ever seen. She hesitates for half a moment - brain racing through the options. Finally she kicks off her shoes and climbs onto the bed with Kara, tugging the Superhero so that they’re lying side by side facing each other.

She wraps her arms around Kara as tight as she can, the other woman’s tears quickly soaking her blouse. Kara clutches at Lena desperately as she sobs and Lena gives into her own tears, burying her face in Kara’s shoulder.

She isn’t sure how long they stay like that, but it’s long enough that her eyes feel puffy and her contacts are blurry. Her nose is so stuffy that she can’t even breathe out of it, her cheeks hot with tears.

“Did I hurt you?” She barely hears Kara whisper against her hair.

“Not physically.”

She knows it’s harsh, that the words will be like a knife to Kara’s gut; but it’s true, and she’s still broken after what happened.

“Kara we need to talk."

Hands clench into fists at her back and then Kara pulls back, mascara streaking down her face.

“I am so sorry.”

“I know, sweetheart. But there’s some stuff you said - "

“I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean any of it."

She brushes the hair back from Kara’s eyes and the reporter catches her hand, tangling their fingers together.

She takes a deep breath, prepares herself to rip off the bandaids that she so hastily applied to the cuts on heart that Kara caused.

“You said that I was using you. That I was only with you so I could outdo Lex."

“Lena -"

“Is is true? Is that what you think? I know that you would never say-“

Her voice cracks and she stops, waiting with bated breath until Kara finally speaks, eyes studying Lena’s face.

“I guess somewhere . . . deep down, I’m afraid that the only reason we’re together is because I’m Supergirl. But it’s like the fear I have of sharks, even when I’m no where near the ocean - when I could literally destroy a shark with one punch. I know that it’s not realistic, that it’s a completely irrational fear, but it’s still there."

“I don’t have a problem with you being an alien.” She whispers.

“I know."

“And I only work so hard because I want to help people. I know that I can never erase what Lex has done, but I hope to at least balance it out."

“You do so much good, Lena. And I would never, never fault you for that. Red Kryptonite . . . it’s like I know what will hurt people the most and- and I just say it. And the words come out and I want to stop them but I just can’t. It’s a horrible thing, to watch the people you love in pain and know you’re the cause."

Lena pulls Kara back into an embrace, takes a moment to breathe it all in, to enjoy the comfort of Kara’s arms around her. Despite what Alex said, despite what she knows, it still makes her feel better to hear Kara say it.

Kara’s arms tighten around her and she feels a kiss being pressed to her hair.

“I’m so sorry, Lena."

She buries her face in Kara’s chest, forcing herself to let go of the pain.

What’s said is said and dwelling on it will do nothing but torture both of them. They need to work on communication, both of them; but she thinks that they’ve been through enough for tonight.

“I think to make it up to me, you should let me pick dinner."

“Anything. That place you love in Italy?” Kara offers.

“No!” She snaps a little too harshly and she feels Kara stiffen. “I just, I don’t really want you to leave me.” She feels needy, saying it out loud - she’s always had a horrible fear of abandonment, although never really before with Kara - but she supposes that’s one of the casualties of the day. Another thing for them to work on.

Kara relaxes, pulling her closer and for now, it’s enough.

“The burger place on third? We can stop on the way home?"

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	32. Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Can you do a story about Kara playing never have I ever with Lena, Alex, and Maggie? I love your fics and I think I'd be really funny to see them play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, me, actually filling prompts again!

Lena takes a sip of her martini, head nodding to the beat of the music coming from the designated karaoke corner of the bar.

“You know, they’re actually pretty decent singers.” Maggie observes from beside her, dimples popping in the dim light.

She turns her attention back to the makeshift stage where Kara and Alex are engaged in a complicated choreographed dance routine - no doubt practiced for hours on end back when they were teenagers and the Backstreet Boys song they’re currently belting out was popular.

“You know, Kara singing karaoke isn’t much of a surprise, but Alex?”

“Closet shower singer, actually."

Lena barks a laugh at that, and Maggie joins her.

“The Danvers sister, huh? Always full of surprises!"

They toast to that as the song ends and Kara bounds over, placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek as she leans past her to reach the peanuts in the center of the table.

“That was quite impressive, Ms Danvers, are you signing autographs after the show?"

She can see the blush rise in Kara’s cheeks at the flirtation but the comeback is surprisingly fast.

“Of course, Ms Luthor - anything you want me to sign?"

Some of her quick wit may have rubbed off on Kara, but this is a skill she's been honing for ages.

“Two, actually, but nothing that can’t wait until we get home, sweetheart, I’d rather not take my shirt off in the middle of the bar."

Kara chokes on a peanut, coughing furiously and Lena offers a halfhearted slap to her back.

“Oh god, are they being weirdly sexual again?” Alex asks as she steals Maggie’s beer.

“When are they not weirdly sexual?” Maggie counters, taking her beer back.

“Guys, come on, you promised you wouldn’t get too couple-y tonight; it’s girls' night.” Alex reaches for the beer again, but Maggie smacks her hand away.

“Get your own beer, Danvers!"

The pout on Alex’s face almost rivals one of Kara’s and Maggie hands the beer back with a sigh.

“Who’s being couple-y now?” She can’t help but ask and Alex and Maggie both turn to glare at her.

“I’m choking over here and no one even cares!”

She arches an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“You can’t be choking if you’re talking.” she offers.

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure you can’t actually choke, Ms. ‘I broke the world record for most cheetos stuffed in my mouth at one time but I’m bitter because I couldn’t actually win because it would reveal to everyone I’m an alien'."

“It was a lot of cheetos, okay? and besides! You guys are supposed to at least act like you care if I’m in danger!"

“Aww, sweetheart!” She snags her arms around Kara’s waist and pulls the reporter closer to her, with Kara standing and her seated at the barstool, they’re almost the same height. Kara leans back into her, preening under the affection as she situates herself between Lena’s legs, elbows on her thighs.

“Gross, could you guys stop for like two seconds? Girls' night!” Alex repeats with a glare.

“Well it isn’t really a girls' night without Lucy and Susan!” Kara whines.

“I agree, but Lucy said they have the flu, and I don’t feel like getting sick."

“The flu.” Lena and Maggie chime at the same time complete with air quotes.

Alex and Kara groan, and Maggie quickly continues.

“Look, what we need is a game."

Alex shrugs.

“I mean I can kick your ass at pool again, but I don’t see how that’s going to help."

“Not pool, a drinking game."

“I never liked drinking games, I always had to pretend to be drunk.” Kara complains.

Maggie raises her eyebrows, waiting for the realization to hit.

“Ohh!! But now I can actually drink something that affects me!” Kara claps her hands. “Yes! I’m in!"

She clambers onto the stool beside Lena, hands clasped in front of her on the table like she’s waiting on the teacher for the first day of school.

“What are we playing?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena’s three drinks deep into the game, and there's the tinge of a buzz tugging at the edges of her conscious. Kara’s thigh is brushing hers under the table, and Maggie and Alex are across from them- the table littered with an assortment of alcohols and barware.

“Never have I ever. . . “ Maggie starts, “Kissed a member of the opposite sex."

Lena, Alex and Kara all take a shot.

“Does it still count if I didn’t like it?” Alex asks, and Lena leans over to give her a high five.

“Here, here!"

“I liked it!” Kara pouts, that little crinkle appearing in her brow.

“My little baby bi!” Lena coos, “You can still like boys! As long as you don’t think they’re cuter than me!"

“Impossible! You’re the cutest!”

“And that is too much cute!” Alex groans. "Next round, Kara!”

The reporter thinks for a moment before grinning.

“Never have I ever done drugs.”

Alex and Maggie both take a shot, tossing each other surprised looks.

“I smoked weed a few times in high school, I thought my mom was going to kill me when she found out.” Maggie explains.

“Well, my college roommate was a huge stoner, I think I spent the whole time with a contact high."

They both turn to Lena.

“Oh no, the Luthors would never have stood for it if they found out I did anything like that. Damaging the good Luthor name.” She says sardonically. “It was much easier just to avoid it all together."'

They nod in understanding before Alex fixes her eyes on Kara.

“Drink up!"

“What?"

“You’ve totally done drugs!"

“I have not!"

“Freshman year of college, some guy at a party offered you candy and you took it before you realized it was molly."

“How was I supposed to know?!"

“You were at a rave!"

“Exaclty! the lights were flashing, I was very overwhelmed - I thought he was being nice! Besides, it didn’t even affect me!"

“No, but after you called and told me I had to stay up all night and watch you to make sure you were all right! Drink!"

Kara huffs but does as her sister says before looking at Lena.

“Your turn!” Kara's cheeks are flushed and her words are starting to slur at the end, she finds herself wondering how long they have left in this game before Kara is down for the count.

“Hmm,” She thinks, “Never have I ever . . . jumped out of an airplane."

Maggie and Alex toss back there shots and high five, leaving Lena to look at Kara confusedly.

“You’ve never jumped out of an airplane?” the last shot is beginning to take effect and Kara looks a little blurry.

“Nope!” Kara giggles.

“Why not?"

Kara only giggles harder, slowly sliding down the bar stool and into the floor. The laughter is contagious and Lena can’t help but join in, sliding down to join her girlfriend.

She’s sure Alex and Maggie are staring at them like they’re crazy, and maybe they are; but Kara smells so nice! And she’s too far away, and she just so pretty! Is it really so bad if she wants to be close to her girlfriend?

“Why haven’t you jumped out of an airplane?"

“Because Alex wouldn’t let me!” Kara is on her back now, shoulders heaving as the giggles turn in to full on guffaws.

She leans over the super hero, hands catching Kara’s as they laugh together.

“Why not?"

“Because she was afraid that I would forget to fall and that I’d just float instead!"

As she gives into the hysterics and collapses on top of Kara, she finds herself grateful that M’gann keeps a ridiculously clean bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last episode has got me shook! Check out my fix-it fic- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9745472
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727
> 
> And just a reminder that I love love love all of your comments and if you think they don't inspire me to write more then, well hate to break it to you, but you're wrong, because they do!!!


	33. The Grocery Store Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt! Lena and Kara went on a grocery shopping together and kara being a puppy she is, she got too excited and Lena got embarassed by kara's antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques are encouraged!!

Lena isn't sure why she thought it would be a good idea to take Kara grocery shopping in this state.

She just wanted to go to the store and get a few items so that she could make Kara's favorite dessert to make up for her bad day, and then this had happened.

Whatever drug Alex had given her to combat the alien poison was also making Kara extremely hyper.

Beyond hyper.

As in 6 shots of espresso on top of Kara's already bouncy personality hyper. Of course, caffeine doesn't affect Kryptonians, so this is Kara's first caffeine-like experience.

And if Lena has anything to do with it, it will also be her last.

She will spend every night for the next week tinkering in her lab until she finds the perfect medicinal cure for Straydar poisoning if it means that Kara will just CALM DOWN for two seconds.

"Lena!!!" Kara shakes a box Fruit Loops in Lena's direction. "We need this!"

She resists the urge to bury her face in her hands.

"Why do we need that?"

"Because they're rainbow colored! And you know what else is rainbow colored?"

She doesn't even have time to respond before Kara is stage whispering across the aisle.

"Lesbians! And you're a lesbian! and I love eating you!"

Lena glances around the aisle, grateful to find it empty.

"Kara, please stop."

"But I want Fruit Loops!"

She tries to say no, she does. But Kara is pouting at her and honestly if they ever have children she is so screwed.

"Fine, get the Fruit Loops."

Only instead of putting them in the buggy like Lena expected, Kara tears them open, shoving a handful in her mouth.

"Kara-"

"What?"

Rainbow colored crumbs are leaking from the corners of Kara's mouth and she just can't bring herself to be angry. She'll pay for them later.

"Nothing."

Kara grins, and they continue down the aisle.

"I just need cocoa powder, sugar, and milk and then we can go home."

Kara nods and proceeds to skip down the aisle, running her fingers along the shelves and effectively knocking over every other item. Lena scrambles to pick them up, glaring in her girlfriend's direction.

"Actually, why don't you push the cart?"

Kara nods over enthusiastically and plops her box of cereal in the front of the buggy before grabbing a hold of the handles. One push of her foot and she's off before Lena can stop her, both feet on the bottom rail as she careens down the aisle.

There’s a large display of cracker boxes at the end and Lena winces as her girlfriend crashes into it full force.

How does sort of thing happen to her?! How?!

She half jogs towards Kara, desperate to reach her before one of the store employees does.

“Use your super speed and fix this!!” She hisses.

“Alex says I’m not supposed to use-"

“Kara!!”

The Kryptonian huffs, and before Lena can blink there’s a delicately balanced stack of crackers in front of her. If she wasn’t teetering on the edge of frustrated, she’d be pretty impressed.

“Thank you.” she sighs, grateful that her girlfriend is still expertly coordinated, despite her hyperness.

A teenage boy in a stocker’s apron rounds the corner and Kara offers him her brightest smile.

“Is there a problem here, ma’am?”

“No!” Lena interjects before Kara can speak. “Can you point me towards the flour?”

He eyes them suspiciously for a moment before answering.

“Aisle four, on the left.”

“Thank you!”Lena breezes, tugging Kara and the buggy in the direction of the indicated aisle.

“Don’t make me put you in the buggy.” She threatens as Kara begins eyeing the chocolate chip section.

Kara turns to her with a horrified look on her face.

“You wouldn’t dare!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Beep_

_Beep_

The cashier looks at Lena with an odd look on her face, eyes drifting towards the shopping cart.

“Are you ladies doing alright tonight?"

_Beep_

Lena smiles politely.

“Fine, thank you.”

_Beep_

“How are you?” Kara chirps from inside the buggy, knees up to her chin, Fruit Loops crumbs making a rainbow colored mustache.

“Good, thanks."

_Beep_

Lena’s used to the odd stares, but this is beyond ridiculous. She makes a mental note to have a long talk with Alex later, starting with her experimental drug stash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a fix-it fic for 2x12 - Love On the Brain - go check it out! - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9745472
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! - JediFighterPilot2727


	34. What is That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Smolfeministbean - kara gets another puppy and tries to hide it from lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of my "Make it Rain" Weekend directive from dorkmaestro.

Lena lets herself into the apartment and drops her purse by the door before kicking off her shoes.

It's been a long day, and right now, all she wants is to curl with her fiancee on the couch and read a nice book; she desperately hopes they can have a night where neither she nor Supergirl is needed for some pressing matter.

“Honey, I’m home!” She laughs at her own joke and walks to the kitchen to put the tea kettle on while continuing to talk to Kara - knowing she’ll be heard.

Super hearing and all that.

“These investors from Chicago came by after lunch today - they had no clue what our new product does, but they still insisted on acting like they knew more than me - it’s exhausting, having to pretend like people aren’t stupid just so they’ll give you money."

She rounds the corner of the living room to see Kara on the couch, laptop in front of her, no doubt working on some article for Snapper.

“Mmm, you should try pretending like you don’t know basic algebra- that one always got me.” Kara sympathises. "I just wanted to scream ‘Why don’t you use Pygoreos Reasoning, it’s so much faster!’”

She plops down next to her fiancee on the couch and pulls her in for a quick kiss.

“I don’t think you’ve taught me that one, you’ll have to share one day."

“I’ll have to teach you, way easier than all that X+Y craziness.” Kara tugs her in for another soft kiss before turning back to her computer.

“What technology were you showing them?"

“The gravity dispenser."

“Oooh, I like that one. If I couldn’t already fly . . . "

Lena laughs at that, glancing around the room for Daisy. She spots her, curled up on the love seat, tucked into a giant Doberaman - the white fur making a sharp contrast with the dark.

“Kara."

“Hmmm.” Kara doesn’t even look up from her typing.

“What is that?"

“What is what?"

“That- that- massive - beast!"

Kara’s head jerks up at the near-panic in her voice, only to giggle as she follows Lena’s finger to where it’s pointing.

“Oh! that’s Mac!"

“Mac?"

“Maggie said his owner was killed . . . I don’t remember how it was exactly, I got distracted when she said the dog needed somewhere to stay."

“For how long?!”

“Uhh, forever?"

“And you just brought him home?"

“Well, yeah? You love dogs! and We’ve talked about getting another one!"

“But not a Doberman!"

Kara closes her laptop and adjusts to face Lena.

“Are you judging him based on his family?” Her blue eyes look like they’re trying to read into Lena’s soul.

“This is completely different, Kara. He’s a dog."

Kara’s face twists into a pout and she resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“You didn’t even talk to me about it! And then you tried to hide him!” She argues.

“I didn’t hide him!” Kara protests. “I just didn’t draw attention to him!"

She does roll her eyes then.

“Lee, just give him a chance! Please! For me!"

She has every intention of saying no, but the she hears paws on the hardwood and she turns to see the newcomer making his way over. He stops at the edge of the couch and reaches out his neck until his snout is half an inch from her face.

A large pink tongue darts out to swipe her nose and she hears Kara giggle from beside her.

“This isn’t over Kara Zor-El Danvers!” She threatens as she gets up to check on the now whistling tea kettle. “This isn’t over!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the way home from work the next day, she gets her driver to stop at the pet store so she can buy a gigantic dog bed for Mac.

That battle was over before it even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr and we can chat about Supercorp or any number of interesting things!!


	35. Let's Paint!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Lena and Kara painting their new house together. Lena doesn't understand why they need to when "you can pay people to do this Kara" "yeah but it's more fun this way come on please?" and they paint fight and get it and domestic fluff everywhere 
> 
> Also - apparently Katie McGrath is color blind? So I'll be trying to fit that into the fic now- I know it doesn't really fit in with the previous canon of this story but from here on out im gonna try! I know very little about being color blind, so if you are color blind and im doing it wrong, please let me know!! so I'm writing her as having Protanopia which is where red is black and green and orange are yellow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments give me life!!

She isn’t exactly sure how she ended up in the paint aisle of Home Depot at 8am on a Saturday morning.

Strike that.

She knows exactly how she ended up in the paint aisle of Home Depot at 8am on a Saturday morning.

It has everything to do with with the bouncing bundle of energy in front of her.

“Do you think we should do this color green or this darker green?” Kara asks, holding up two identical looking paint cards.

“Sweetheart, they look exactly the same - yellow.” She sighs, leaning against the shopping cart in front of her.

Kara’s brow crinkles adorably.

“Right, I’m sorry, sometimes I forget you’re color blind."

Lena shrugs.

“It’s not like I wear a sticker on my forehead that says ‘I’m color blind’."

“Yeah, but I’m your girlfriend, I should remember these things.” Kara apologizes, slinging an arm around her shoulders and leaning in for a kiss.

“Which color do you like?” She gestures towards the wall of paint cards and Lena sighs again, wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist.

“Why do we have to paint the house ourselves anyway? Can’t we just hire an interior decorator and spend our time doing more . . . . enjoyable things?” She drops her hand down to Kara’s ass and the other woman glances around them.

“Can’t you keep it in your pants until we get home?"

“I’m trying to _get_ you home."

The pout Kara gives her in return is impossible to resist.

“Please just paint with me? I won’t do anything crazy , just a nice solid color with maybe an accent wall."

“You’re choosing painting over sex with me?"

Kara’s looks her over like she’s a meal and Lena feels herself shiver.

“Painting and then sex?"

“You’re going to be the death of me."

“Mmm. Well as the French say - “ Kara leans in, hot breath on Lena’s ear. “La Petit Mort."

She shivers again, and she pushes Kara away.

“Pick out a paint color before I have my way with you in the Home Depot bathroom."

“Was that a threat or a promise?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They manage to make it out of the store without being arrested for indecent exposure and Kara finds two colors that Lena can agree to. she still isn’t sure how this is going to work out, but she trusts Kara.

And that’s how she finds herself standing on a drop cloth in the middle of their new bedroom, requisite old t-shirt and shorts donned.

“Alright, so just take the roller and make a ‘W’, like this.” Kara demonstrates, muscles flexing beneath her top and Lena has to remind herself to pay attention.

“Why not ‘M’s’?"

“I - I suppose you could do ‘M’s’?"

“Im kidding, Picasso, calm down. ‘W’s’, got it."

“Just get as close as you can to the top and the bottom and then I’ll go behind and paint next to the trim"

“Are you sure about this?"

“Positive!"

“What if I mess it up?”

“Then I’ll fix it! But you won’t mess it up!"

She holds her breath as she roller slides along the wall for the first time.

It’s a nice color, the soft blue makes her smile.

Kara watches her closely for a minute, lets her get a little ways down the wall before she climbs up on the ladder to reach the crown moulding. She tries not to get distracted by Kara leaning over the ladder to reach the high spots, forcing her eyes to focus on her work.

Painting is surprisingly relaxing. She quickly loses herself in the rhythm of the music playing out of the speaker in the middle of the room, the walls steadily changing colors before her eyes.

“Don’t move.” Kara’s voice suddenly in her ear startles her but she instantly freezes.

“You’ve got a little paint. . . “ Kara’s breath is hot in her ear. “Right . . . there."

She feels the cold swipe of a paintbrush on her cheek and she gasps, turning on Kara with fire in her eyes.

“Kara Zor-el, you did NOT just get paint on me!"

Kara’s blue eyes sparkled and she giggled maniacally.

“Oh, I did!"

She went for Kara’s weak spot, sweeping the hero’s legs out from under her and following it with a full body tackle that she knows only works because Kara lets it. The superhero laughs and wraps her up in a hug.

“I can’t believe you did that!” She pouts

“You just looked so serious! You were biting your lip and it was just so cute! I couldn’t resist."

“Mhmm. You’re lucky you’re adorable!” She bends her head to meet Kara’s lips in a soft kiss that quickly becomes heated. Her hand trails up to twist in Kara’s ponytail and it’s . . .

Sticky?

She pulls back to look at her hand, groaning when she sees it covered in blue paint.

“Uh-oh."

“What?” Kara asks with at dreamy smile, fingers tracing down Lena’s cheek.

“I think you landed in the paint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	36. Super Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: ok but the idea that never leaves my mind about supercorp: kara casually using her super strength and lena being like damn thats hot and kara just doesn't notice and lena keeps geting turned on and im gAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are my life blood!

It’s one thing knowing your girlfriend is Supergirl, and another seeing your pastel colored cardigan wearing, sugar sweet, donut loving, doesn’t look like she would hurt a fly - girlfriend lifting a couch over her head like it weighed two pounds.

“Do you see it?"

Oh she see’s it alright, the way Kara’s biceps threaten to break through the sweater she’s wearing.

But somehow she doesn’t think that’s what Kara is talking about.

“What?"

“The pen, do you see it?"

Oh right, Kara dropped her pen and it rolled under the couch.

Which totally explains why she’s now holding said couch over her head. Because when Lena loses something under there, that’s her first reaction too.

She tears her eyes away from the gun show and scans the floor.

“Here it is!” She crouches down to snatch it up, and she definitely doesn’t linger to appreciate the way Kara looks like a goddess - all lean form and muscles.

“Thanks!” Kara squats to lower the couch back down and Lena coughs to cover up the whine that rises in the back of her throat.

This girl was going to be the death of her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grocery shopping was never really fun when you lived on the top floor of high rise.

She supposed she should be grateful that it wasn’t a walk up and her biggest complaint was the long elevator ride - still not fun, but it could be worse. Having a super hero girlfriend meant buying a ridiculous amount of groceries.

But it also meant that said super hero girlfriend could carry the groceries for her, and that almost makes it worth it.

And of course Kara insists on carrying all of the groceries by herself in one trip.

Not that Lena is complaining.

She opens the door and waits for Kara to pass her, and no, she’s most certainly NOT admiring the way Kara’s ass looks in those skinny navy blue dress pants.

The elevator is already at the bottom and they step in, Kara chattering away about the way James had dressed down Snapper at the morning meeting. It’s an interesting story, but not as interesting as the way that Kara’s forearms flex - visible beneath the crease of her rolled up sleeves. Her button up is tucked in smartly to her pants, the brown belt giving a nice contrast between the different shades of blue.

She thinks about Kara’s forearms flexing while involved in other, more scandalous activities and her brain takes a sharp turn downwards.

“Are you even listening?” Kara pouts “Or are you just checking me out?"

Lena feels instantly shamed.

“I’m sorry - I just- your muscles were distracting me. But I was paying attention, I swear! Snapper was being a -“

Kara begins slowly raising the bags of groceries and lowering them again.

“What- ahem- what are you doing?"

“You know, I could carry you too, wouldn’t be a problem."

Kara says it so nonchalantly, like she’s reciting the weather report and Lena’s breath sticks in her throat.

A soft whine escapes her and Kara’s grin turns wicked.

She is in so much trouble.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So do you ever work out? Or it all just . . . natural?” She asks a few hours later when they’re lying in bed.

“Most of it’s just natural, but I used to punch junk cars to let off steam, help hone my strength. That kind of hobby gets expensive though."

A siren sounds from somewhere far below and Kara tenses.

“Duty calls."

“If you hurry, you can be back before Homeland comes on."

Kara is out of bed and in her super suit before she can blink.

“Leftovers and popcorn?"

“Of course.”

There’s a quick kiss on her cheek and the flash of a cape and Kara is gone, the night breeze drifting in from the window she left open. Lena needs to get up and close it before another bird flies in -that was not a fun afternoon- but first, she has priorities.

_“Set aside an hour from my schedule tomorrow, I need to look into buying a junkyard."_

She barely has time to get her robe on before Jess texts back.

_“1500-1600."_

Another ding.

_“Before you try to explain, I don’t need to know."_

That’s Jess, always the picture of discretion. She makes a mental note to give the woman a raise.

Especially when she finds a stack of real estate listings for junkyards on her desk the next morning,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	37. Kara Has a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - dwyn5002 -I don't think the episode addresses anything about Kara knowing that Maggie knows. Also if you're still taking prompts, how about something where Kara and Maggie interact? Or a double date between Kara/Lena and Maggie/Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one takes place after the first chapter!

“Whoa, Kara, are you okay?” Maggie looks concerned as Kara lowers herself into one of the chairs at the DEO computer station.

It's kind of weird, when she had left to go to Barry’s universe, she was supposed to be all ‘I’m Alex’s sister and you hurt her so therefore I don’t like you’; but now Alex and Maggie were dating, and she wasn’t exactly sure where that left her.

And frankly, she was a little too distracted to figure it out.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine."

“You don’t really look fine.” Maggie’s hand came up as if to touch Kara’s forehead but then she must have thought better of it because it dropped back down to her side.

“Should I get Alex?"

“No!” Kara says a little to forcefully. “I mean, no, thank you. I don’t really think she needs to deal with what I have going on on top of all of her . . . . self-discovery."

She waves a hand in Maggie’s direction and it probably comes out a little more dismissive than she means it to, but she isn’t exactly thinking straight.

Maggie’s back straightens and her eyes harden and -

Yep, that definitely came out wrong.

“Do you have a problem with Alex being gay?"

_What?_

“What?"

“Alex really needs your support right now, and I get it if you’re still upset with me for-"

“No, no, just no.” Kara holds up her hands as if to physically stop the waterfall of Maggie’s words.

“I am perfectly fine with Alex being gay. I just meant -“ She pauses, unsure exactly of how to explain herself. “Alex has always made me and my problems a priority - so much so that she hasn’t really had a chance to be herself. And now that she’s finally getting that, I don’t want to make everything about me again."

“Oh.” Maggie says softly, all traces of apprehension gone from her face. “Well, you could talk to me about it? I’m a pretty good listener."

“I couldn’t impose-"

“Kid, you look like your about to throw up any second. Talk."

“I have a date tonight!” She blurts before she can stop herself.

Maggie’s eyebrows raise slightly.

“Who’s the lucky guy, girl or non-binary individual?"

“Girl.” She answers softly.

“Right, okay; so are you having an ‘oh shit, I'm gay' crisis? Or is this something else?"

“I’ve liked her for a while, I just . . . didn’t think she would ever like me back. And then last night she just asks me out! Completely out of the blue! For tonight! And I said yes, because I’m an idiot and how am I ever going to make it through dinner without doing something stupid?!"

“Let’s start with the basics. What’s the lucky lady’s name?"

Kara glances around to make sure no one is close enough to over hear and leans in.

“Lena -ahem - Lena Luthor."

“LENA-"

“Shhhh!!!!"

“Lena Luthor asked you out on a date?!” Maggie stage whispers.

“Yes!”

“Baby Danvers got game!"

Kara blushes furiously.

“Does she now about your - you know."

“My what?"

“You know.” Maggie mimes taking glasses off.

“What?"

“You know.” Maggie raises her hands above her head like she's flying.

“What?"

“You know. It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s. . ."

“What?"

“Supergirl, Kara, does she know you’re Supergirl?"

“What?!!"

“Oh for Pete’s sake, your disguise is literally glasses and a ponytail. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?"

Kara’s eyes narrow and Maggie sighs.

“I won’t tell anyone, scout’s honor."

“Just - don’t tell Alex you know, at least not right now. She’ll freak if she finds out someone else knows my secret."

Maggie mimes zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

“Thank you. And no, Lena doesn’t know I’m Supergirl."

“Well, to be fair, you didn’t think I knew your secret either."

“Okay, it’s a good disguise, alright?"

“Suurree it is."

“I can melt your face off with my laser vision.” She threatens but Maggie only laughs.

“So what about Lena has you looking like your about to pass out?"

“Do you want a list?"

“Sounds like a good place to start."

“Let’s see-“ She holds up her hand and begins ticking off her fingers.

“She’s smart, she’s funny, she’s pretty, her hair, her eyes, she’s literally a genius-"

“I think that falls under smart-"

“She’s one of the most powerful women in National City, she’s got the best smile, she’s the nicest person - even though she’s been through so much, she likes potstickers -“ She shakes her hands. “I’m out of fingers!"

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down baby Danvers! I know what the problem is."

“What?"

“You have got it sooo bad. But obviously Lena likes you if she asked you out on a date."

“Yeah?"

“That’s kinda how it works."

“What if I say something stupid? I tend to ramble when I get nervous."

“Have you said something stupid in front of Lena before?"

“Well, yeah."

“And how did she react?"

“She just kind of . . . smiled and leaned in."

“Ohhh, well then pffft, you’re gonna be fine!"

“Yeah?"

“Yeah, trust me kid, sounds like Lena is just as smitten as you."

Somehow, Kara feels better already.

Maybe Maggie isn’t so bad after all.

“So what are you gonna wear?"

Shit.

“Gotta go! Thanks Maggie!” She’s gone out the skylight before Maggie can respond but she still hears the detective’s muttered curse.

“Well kept secret, my ass. I’m surprised the whole damn city doesn’t know who Supergirl is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	38. Mr. Mxyzptlk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So 2x13 kinda sucked (a lot). This is my solution. Fits in canon with the rest of this story but the only things you need to know are that Supercorp is established and it's post 2x12 (assume they've been together since post 2x08)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I wasn't sure I was going to get this posted today but then i got some nice feedback that spurred me on! so it definitely helps!

"I'm so glad you're not in prison anymore." Kara snuggles in close to Lena under the blanket, a black and white movie playing on the television.

"You think _you’re_ glad I'm not in prison, _I’m_ really glad I'm not in prison." Lena's head falls over onto Kara's shoulder and she strokes her fingers through jet black hair.

"I'm sorry your mother got away though."

"Mmm, well J'onn said it was either save me or go after Lilian, so considering the circumstances, I'm glad you made the choice you did."

Kara leans forward to press a kiss against Lena's forehead.

"It wasn't even a choice."

They're silent for a moment, Kara's heart heavy as she thinks about just how close she was to losing Lena.

The characters in the screen play out a scene that Kara has watched a thousand times - could recite by heart if she were paying attention, but her mind is preoccupied with the memories of those final moments in Lex's lair.

"Thanks you again for believing in me." Lena whispers softly and if not for super hearing, Kara may not have picked it up at all.

"And I'll tell you again that are an amazing woman who has done so much good to combat her family's bad name. You deserve my trust, and everyone else's. Besides, I think the flowers said thank you enough."

She gestures a hand towards the white and red flowers taking up literally every inch of free space in her apartment. Lena lifts her head up off Kara's shoulder to look around, smirk growing as she takes the sight.

"I don't know, I think you could use a few more."

"You mean like the ones filling my office?"

Lena laughs a little and bites her lip, and Kara can't resist leaning in for a soft kiss.

"You deserve all the flowers in the world, Kara Zor-el." Lena says when they finally pull apart, eyes tracing Kara's face like she wants to memorize every line.

"It's all over the gossip tabloids about you buying your reporter girlfriend thousands of flowers."

"Finally! Some good publicity! Maybe I should do grand gestures of affection more often - help stave off the bad press."

They laugh at that and Lena settles back in her arms.

"I'm shocked you read the tabloids to be honest."

"I don't usually. Winn sent me a few articles."

Lena giggles and the giddy sound makes Kara's heart soar.

"Winn reads the tabloids?!"

"Oh, he's the worst! Don't even say the name Kardashian around him if you know what's good for you! He didn't used to be as bad, but after I came out as Supergirl he was kind of my PR team -well, he was my only team there for a while- and so he kept up to date to make sure they weren't saying horrible things bout me."

"I guess now they're talking about your alter-ego too." Lena sounds almost sad, and Kara shakes her shoulder.

"There are worse things in the world than having tabloids speculate about my relationship with the most beautiful woman in National City."

"Oh, I'm sure." Lena doesn't quite sound like she believes her.

"There are!"

"Like what?"

"This one time, they got a picture of Supergirl eating a cupcake. There was icing all over my nose! Like how rude!!"

"I hope you know that it is now my life's goal to find that picture."

"Leennaa . . ."

"I won't show anyone, I'll just keep it for my personal records."

Kara groans dramatically and lets her head hit the back of the couch.

"I'm going to find some embarrassing pictures of you one day, and you'll regret it. I'll make a scrapbook."

In one smooth motion, Lena rolls over to straddle her hips.

"Sweetheart, there _are_ no embarrassing photos of me."

She has to fight through the cloud of sudden arousal to form a complete sentence, but somehow she manages; thumbs rubbing circles on Lena's thighs.

"You're a giant dork, I'm sure there are lots of . . . what- what are you doing?"

Lena's lips pause the trail they're making down Kara's neck.

"Go on, you were talking about what a huge nerd I am."

"Dork!" She hisses when Lena's teeth nip at her skin. "I believe I used the word dork."

She can feel it when Lena smirks.

"My apologies."

"Are you trying to seduce me so that I-" She gasps, "So that I forget about my scrapbook idea?"

"Maybe." Lena licks her way up Kara's earlobe where she bites sharply.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope! No, definitely not."

She slides her hands around to the backs of Lena's thighs and scoots her impossibly closer, maneuvering so that Lena has no choice but to capture her lips.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" the voice startles them apart and Kara is sure that she looks a mess - with Lena's hands tangled in her hair and Lena's lipstick smeared across her lips and down her neck.

But there's some guy!

In her apartment! 

And she knows she locked the door.

She think she locked the door.

Did she lock the door?

"Kara?" Lena calmly asks. "Who is this?"

She shakes her head.

"I don't-" She turns to the visitor. "Who are you?"

He offers a flourishing bow.

"Mr. Mxyzptlk, at your service."

"Who?!"

“Kara?” Lena makes no move to get off of her lap.

“I’ve never seen him before!”

The man narrows his eyes at them and Kara begins to feel a tingle of unease. As gently as she can, she rises, setting Lena to her feet behind her.

“What are you doing here?” She asks the man in her best Supergirl voice - a little hard considering she’s wearing puppy dog pajama bottoms and fuzzy socks. 

“Why Kara Zor-El, I came to ask you to marry me!”

“Excuse you?!” She feels Lena stiffen beside her at the use of her real name and she reaches for the other woman’s hand.

“I- “ He seems at a loss as he glances around the apartment. “Well I was going to woo you but -“

He spins around, tossing his hands in the air.

“It appears there are already plenty of flowers . . . “ suddenly, he’s on his knees in front of her. “A ring, perhaps?”

There’s a sparkling diamond grasped in his fingers but she doesn’t even have a chance to respond before his eyes flicker to where Lena is holding tightly to her hand and he’s speaking again.

“And who are you?”

“Lena Luthor.” There’s a chill in her voice that makes Kara stand just a little straighter. 

“Luthor, eh? I’ve heard that name before.”

“At least it’s a name you can pronounce.”

Kara snickers at that and Mr. Mxyzptlk frowns.

“Kara?” he questions.

“She has a point.”

His frown deepens.

“I have unlimited power,” He says confidently. “I could offer you the world."

“Kara has powers.” Lena offers.

“But together . . . .” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“I don’t know what planet you’re from, so maybe it isn’t obvious, but we’re -“ She gestures between herself and Lena. “Kind of a thing.”

“Right, well; not what I expected.” He rises, glancing around the apartment once more. “Lovely flowers, really.”

He looks to Lena.

“You’re doing, I presume?”

She nods.

“I’ve never had this happen before.” He admits and Kara sighs.

“I think you should leave. Whichever way you managed to come in.”

He studies them for a moment before tilting his head.

“If you should ever get tired of Ms. Rich, Lush, and Beautiful, you should give me a call. Just say ‘Mxyzptlk’ three times in a row-“ he snaps his fingers, “I’ll be here like that.”

“Riiight.”

“Todeloo!” He calls, and with a twist of his wrist he’s gone, vanishing into thin air. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Mr. Mxyzptlk,” J’onn sighs from the screen of Kara’s laptop. “He’s a fifth dimensional being with the ability to manipulate matter around him.”

“How did he get to this dimension?” Lena asks from beside her on the couch.

“He just appears.” J’onn shrugs. “It’s kind of what he does - floats around to wherever he wants. We’re lucky he didn’t stay longer - absolute power like that . . . could wreak havoc.”

“Why was he here?” She asks, feeling Lena’s fingers tighten around hers.

“No idea, I’m assuming based on what you’ve told me, that he wanted to marry Supergirl.” 

Kara shivers with disgust.

“How do we keep him from coming back?” 

“That,” Winn wheels his rolly chair into the frame. “Is where I come in. Analyzing the information from the air scans Lena took in your apartment, I’ve been able to isolate a specific radioactive frequency and if he pops back up within a hundred mile radius of the city, I’ll be notified.”

“Thanks, Winn.” She feels like she’s finally able to breathe again, .

“Oh, Kara- you’ve got a little something . . .” He gestures to his neck and her eyes widen as she reaches out to slam the lid of her laptop closed.

“Bye, Winn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	39. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: How about supercorp's reaction to the first time calling each other petnames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet because I wasn't feeling up to much else today

It’s almost sad, really.

Okay, so it’s incredibly sad.

But Lena has spent her entire life boxing away the little sad details of her life - stuffing them down so deep that they’ll never see the light of day. So she doesn’t really think it’s sad. 

Just the way things are.

To the Luthors she was always ‘Lena’. 

There were no cute names or terms of endearment.

In fact sometimes she was shocked that they remembered her name at all. She still isn’t sure that Lilian doesn’t have it written down somewhere to remind herself. 

Lex used to call her ‘sister’ sometimes, and the word still leaves a bad taste in her mouth, because at this point either way she looks at it the word is an insult. At first a grim reminder that she would never truly be his sister, and now as a memory - a reminder that she IS his sister - that she is indeed a Luthor by blood.

The girls at boarding school simply called her ‘Luthor’, never bothering to think of anything more original. But she hadn’t minded, she wasn’t there to make friends anyway.

Nowadays, she is ‘Ms. Luthor’ and she’s rather resigned to it. To give up the name would be to forfeit the power, and it isn’t as if people are going to forget who she really is anytime soon.

But then Kara comes along and she’s just . . . 

Lena.

Kara and her friends all use her name like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

And she supposes it is maybe, for those people who are used to having friends, but she isn’t; and she takes secret joy when they call her name.

“Hey, Lena -pass the popcorn.”

“Lena, I saw this new circuit design I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I know you’re bluffing, Lena there’s no way you have a better hand than me.”

Slowly it becomes routine, and it no longer sends a jolt through her to hear it, it’s more of a permanent warmth that’s settled in her chest. She doesn’t think it can get much better than this.

Until it does.

Kara stops by for lunch like she usually does, only Lena’s managed to talk her into something a little healthier than her typical potstickers - it’s a miracle really, all things considered. They talk about tech developments and how Snapper still thinks Kara is too soft for a ‘hard-hitting reporter’. 

It’s nice.

More than nice, if she’s being honest.

More than she ever thought she deserved.

A siren sounds in the distance, and Kara’s face falls.

“Go!” She urges. “We were almost done anyway! I’ll clean up!”

Kara hesitates.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

By the time she looks up, Kara is changed into her super suit, looking every bit the hero she is. 

“Movie night tonight?”

“Of course! And don’t forget, you promised me we could watch horror movies this time!”

Kara pulls a face but laughs before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Lena’s lips.

“Whatever you want, Princess.”

And then she’s gone, cape billowing out behind her as she soars away from L-Corp; leaving Lena to sort out what had just happened. 

She can’t remember the last time anyone has called her something that wasn’t her given name.

Strike that.

She can’t remember the last time anyone has called her something that wasn’t her given name and also wasn’t an insult.

She’s been called a few names over the years, and she’s sure that she’ll be called more in the future.

But, she thinks, as she stands there with her fingers pressed to her lips - where the ghost of Kara’s kiss still lingers; that her favorite names are the ones that Kara calls her by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	40. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concept/prompt: Kara going off and fighting some bad alien and when she flies back into Lena's apartment, she's hurt, so Lena takes care of her/calls Alex frantically asking for help. 
> 
> This gets angsty, but remember I always do happy endings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood 
> 
> and also minimal proof reading

The thud against balcony is louder than usual. 

Usually, she doesn’t even really hear Kara until the superhero knocks on her door; but this is heavy - almost like a crash. It’s so loud that she can hear it from the kitchen where she’s eating a late dinner, and something feels . . . wrong. 

She practically runs to the bedroom, gasping when she turns on the balcony lights.

Supergirl is suddenly illuminated, head bowed and arms clenching around her stomach. A bloodied fist comes up to slap against the door, streaks of blood smearing along the glass.

Something is wrong.

Something is terribly, terribly wrong.

Because Supergirl doesn’t bleed.

But here she is, face scraped and hair tangled, blood dripping from the cut on her lip, blood dripping down Lena’s door.

She spurs into action, because Kara hurt, and Kara is _here_ , and she has to do _something_. She opens the door, shouldering the hero’s weight as she falls inside, grimacing as she feels the sticky warmth of blood soak her hands.

As gently as she can, she pushes Kara onto the bed, hefting her legs up after her. The hero curls in on herself, pain etched on her features.

“Kryptonite, Lee, they had Kryptonite.”

Kryptonite.

The word settles like lead in her stomach. 

She hadn’t truly been afraid before, not really.

But now she feels a sense of panic whirl around her.

Kryptonite. 

One of the few things that could take Kara from her.

Something inside of her snaps, and the more rational part of her brain takes over.

She slams a fist at the emergency button on the wall, locking down the entire apartment. Windows are covered with bulletproof shields, locks on the doors are reinforced, and video monitoring is initiated. 

“Kara, Kara.” Blue eyes open to look at her, but they’re hazy and unfocused, and Lena finds herself wondering just how much time she has to act.

She has to call Alex.

She reaches for the pocket on Kara’s shoulder under her cape, fingers trembling so much that she can barely dig the phone out that’s hidden there. Somehow she manages to punch in the number without dropping the phone, and she waits anxiously for Alex to pick up.

“Come on, come on -“

“Kara?!” Alex’s voice is breathless on the other end of the line, and Lena thinks this is the most scared she’s ever heard the other woman.

If Alex is scared, things can’t be good.

“It’s Lena. Kara’s hurt.”

“Where are you?”

“My apartment.”

“Is it safe?”

“It’s on lockdown.”

It’s enough for Alex, considering she helped Lena install the measures in the first place, and she hears the agent let out a sigh of relief.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Alex!” She calls out, desperate to stop the other woman from hanging up. 

“I don’t know if she’ll make it that long.” She stares hard at Kara, taking in the way her breaths have slowed and how the cut on her lip is now dripping onto the bed spread. 

“Damn it.” Alex mutters. “There must still be Kryptonite in her. You have to get it out.”

“Alex.” Her voice is shaky in a way that would be embarrassing if her girlfriend wasn’t dying in front of her.

“You have to get it out, Lena.” Alex’s voice is hard, demanding; and for once Lena understands why Winn always looks so scared of her. 

“I- I don’t - I don’t know how!” She blinks back the tears threatening her vision, cursing the sob that aches at her throat. 

“I’ll talk you through it.” Alex promises. “Tweezers, water, and a lighter.”

“Tweezers, water and a lighter.” She repeats the items like a mantra, rushing to collect them as fast as she can. 

“How much water?”

“A pitcher.”

She nods to herself, and waits impatiently for the pitcher to fill, leg bouncing nervously as she listens to Alex’s even breathing.

“You can do this, Lena.”

“She looks so bad, Alex.”

“Don’t think about it. Do what you have to do.”

Lena wonders briefly how many times Alex has had to tell herself that over the years, but then the pitcher is full and she pushes the thought away.

She stops, when she comes back in the bedroom, because Kara looks even worse than when she left - eyes clenched closed and fists twisted in the material of her suit. 

She shakes her head. 

Kara needs her.

“What do I do?”

“There was a bomb laced with splinters of Kryptonite. She shielded bystanders from the bomb and then proceeded to fight the CADMUS agents on site. There must be splinters still lodged in her skin. You have to dig them out.”

A thousand questions fill her mind, but she pushes them all away. 

She has to focus. 

For Kara.

After turning the phone on speaker phone and setting on the dresser, she pushes her sleeves up and pulls her hair into a ponytail, securing it with the tie around her wrist.

It’s sickeningly easy to pull Kara’s hands from her stomach and she gasps when she sees the green glass-like substance littering the material of Kara’s suit. 

“Alex, there’s too much Kryptonite.”

“Shit. Do you have a decontam shower?”

She doesn’t even bother to answer Alex before bending to lift Kara over her shoulder. 

Theoretically, she knows that adrenaline can induce massive feats of strength, but the fact she gets Kara from the bed to the bathroom in less than a minute is testament to the fact. Quickly, she inputs the decontamination code into the control panel by the shower and heaves Kara’s body inside before following after. 

The water is pounding on their bodies, cold and harsh. Kara’s teeth are chattering and Lena’s nervous shaking is only getting worse as she brushes the shards from Kara’s suit. She pushes Kara onto the shower seat, tugging first one boot off and then the other before working on her skirt and tights. The floor of the shower is littered in tiny green specks as she unclasps Kara’s cape and begins working on her top.

There are angry red scratches on Kara’s abdomen and blood mixes with the water as it runs down her skin. There’s a longer shard, about the size of a sewing needle lodged under Kara’s ribs. She fumbles in her pocket for the tweezers and she knows that Alex intended the lighter to sterilize them, but the lack of breath from Kara tells her she doesn’t have time. 

Her hands are mercifully steady as she pries the sliver of Kryptonite from Kara’s skin. She tosses it behind her and presses Kara up the wall to a standing position, holding her upright as the water washes the green remnants from her skin and hair. She waits until the black tile is all that shows on the floor before shutting down the decontamination cycle, locking the kryptonite into the lead trap in the drain. She slaps on the sunlamps and reaches into the towel warmer, wrapping Kara up tightly. She waits for a long moment, kneeling beside the bench as she watches Kara for any sign of movement. Her hair is dripping and her clothes are soaked, and she’s eternally grateful for the heat coming from the lamps, even if she doesn’t have the brain power to fully appreciate it.

The hero draws in a stuttered breath and Lena swears the world stops.

“Kara!” She feels her heart clench as Kara’s eyes open, the cloudy haze gone, replaced with empty sort of pain that she’s only seen on Kara’s worst days. 

“Am I alive?” it comes out a croak, but Lena thinks it’s probably the most wonderful sound she’s ever heard. She nearly collapses in relief, forehead resting on Kara’s knee and tears dripping to the tile as she finally allows the sobs to overtake her. 

A soft hand strokes her hair, and gentle voice murmurs nonsensical words of comfort. 

She forces her head up to glare at Kara. 

“If you weren’t hurt, I would smack you! How dare you! Get hurt like that! You died in my shower! And I had to dig Kryptonite out of you! You are not allowed to get hurt!” Her fingernails are digging into her skin, even through the sopping material of her sweater, and she knows that between the tears and the shower her make up is a mess. 

But still, Kara looks at her like she’s the most beautiful thing on the planet.

“You saved my life.” The words are whispered reverently as Kara’s fingers trace her cheek, and she notes gratefully that the cut on Kara’s lip is already healing.

“Of course I saved you, you big dummy!” She means it to come out playfully, but a sob chokes the end of her words and Kara pulls her into a tight embrace. 

They must look an odd sight, Kara wrapped in a towel and Lena curled in her lap, the super suit a dripping pile in the corner; but Alex doesn’t comment on it when she walks in, face visibly relaxing when she sees them.

“Next time maybe you could let me know how things are going instead of leaving me hanging.”

“Sorry, Alex -“

The agent staves off her apology with a wave of her hand.

“Obviously, whatever you did worked, so you can save the apology for later. Now come on, we need to get Kara back to the DEO.”

“I’m staying here.”

“You have to get checked out-“

“Check me out here.”

“You need sunlamps.”

“Lena has sunlamps.”

Alex studies them both for a long moment before tossing her hands in the air. 

“If you two ever decide to have kids, we’re screwed, because none of us will ever be able to say no. I thought Kara’s puppy face was bad.”

And the mention of kids, of commitment, it sends her heart racing just a little bit. But Kara’s arms settle around her and she feels the soft kiss pressed to her hair and she thinks that if she can survive dating a superhero she could certainly survive a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727
> 
> and check out my latest smut fic - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9935561


	41. Lexington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I took a nosedive off a prompts and ended up in this pool of fluff about Supercorp adopting a toddler.
> 
> You can thank Kevlarknight94 for getting me all worked up on headcanons and also for helping me come up with the name!!
> 
> This ended up way longer and more expository than I intended so be warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of these!
> 
> *Edit* - I made a separate Lexi fic over here!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10189040/chapters/22626908

Lena doesn’t think she has ever been more nervous in her life. 

And she’s been married to Supergirl for three years, so that’s saying something.

She smooths her blouse for what feels like the thousandth time, hands shaky and nerves rattling. She forces herself to take a deep breath. 

In.

Hold it.

Out. 

In.

Hold it-

Her phone ringing in her purse shatters any sense of calm she was building, and she nearly jumps out of her chair. She glances around the waiting room nervously, relieved when she sees that she’s still alone. Kara’s face is smiling up at her from her phone screen and she swipes to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, so don’t be mad."

“Kara, what did you do?” She tries to keep the whine out of her voice, but she doubts she succeeds.

“It’s not my fault! Really! I just-“ Theres the sound of a scuffle and Lena resists the urge to groan, this exactly what she feared.

“Let me guess, Supergirl was needed somewhere.”

“There was a malfunction at the DEO and a rogue alien escaped, but I swear I’ll have it wrapped up soon.”

“Kara! We’re supposed to be adopting a child!” and she knows it isn’t Kara’s fault, but she’s just so on edge, because this is a huge thing and she’s freaking out, and Kara was supposed to be here and Kara was going to be the calm one and -

“I’ll just reschedule!” She blurts.

“Don’t do that! It took us weeks to get this appointment! Just get started without me and I promise I’ll be there- HEY! STOP PUNCHING ME! I AM TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION!!”

A man in a suit walks in the room and Lena’s heart rate sky rockets.

“Kara, they’re calling me back.”

“You’ll be fine I promise, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Right.”

“1-4-3.”

“1-4-3.”

She tries to hide the fact that her hands are shaking as she slips her phone back into her purse and turns to face the gentleman.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” She nods and he continues, sticking out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Dr. Egrett.”

“Pleasure.” She returns, exchanging a firm handshake.

“It was my impression that your wife would be here?” 

“That was her on the phone, actually. She’s a bit tied up at work, I think Supergirl’s out saving the day and you know, the presses don’t stop for anything. She should be here soon, though.”

“Right, well should we go ahead and get started? The children are all in the common room.” He leads her into his office, bright windows all pointing towards a giant room.

“Children?”

“Well, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, you are here to adopt a child, are you not?”

“Yes, but- I just thought there would be questions or paperwork . . .”

The elderly gentleman laughs gently.

“I’ve read over your rather . . . extensive file. It’s clear you and your wife are more than ready for the responsibility of a child, excellent financial situation, Cynthia tells me the house visit went well . . . All that’s left is to see you around the children.”

Her apprehension must show on her face because he laughs again.

“Oh dear, you look as nervous as I was when my husband and I did this twenty years ago. You’re going to be fine.”

She smiles softly and feels a little bit of her anxiety melt away. God, she wishes Kara were here.

“So, this is the toddler, pre-shool group; I thought we might start with them first.”

“You’re just going to set me loose out there?”

“Well, we usually find that’s best, for the first time at least. The children are used to having volunteers, and so they don’t get too suspicious. Or attached.”

The words are like a weight in her stomach, because she’s been the little orphan girl - trying not to think about the family she doesn’t have.

“Right.”

“Are you ready? You’re welcome to leave your purse in my office.”

She sets her purse down and smoothes her blouse again.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He opens the outside door, and she pauses. “You’ll send Kara out as soon as she get here?”

“Of course.”

He smiles, and closes the door and then she’s alone, and holy shit she did not think this through.

She scans the room, taking in the different groups of children. There are a handful of adults watching over them and stopping them if they get too rowdy but for the most part letting them play. The children are scattered all over, involved in various group activities . . . 

Except for one little girl sitting in the corner, curled up in a giant arm chair. She’s small, no older than two or three, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's a holding a book that’s no doubt too advanced for her to actually read, but the pictures are bright, and Lena suspects that’s what’s drawn her to pick it up. She’s the only child in the whole place that isn’t screeching or laughing, or chattering with friends; and while she doesn’t look sad, Lena feels her heart break all the same.

She steps over, taking in the chess table in front of the girl’s chair, and the stack of giant legos scattered around it. 

“May I sit here?” She asks softly, gesturing to the chair opposite.

The little girl doesn’t say anything, but she nods slowly and watches carefully as Lena sits before returning to her book.

They sit like that for a long while, Lena slowly starting to move the chess pieces around as she keeps one eye on the girl across from her. 

She’s halfway through her second game when she feels a gentle tug on her pants leg. 

The little girl is standing there, watching her. 

She sits back, slowly; and she feels sort of like she’s trying not to startle a wild animal. 

Only this animal is climbing up into the chair with her and she freezes, unsure exactly of what she’s supposed to do. The child settles in her lap and opens her book back up.

“Did you want me to read-“ the little girl startles at the sound of Lena’s voice, and gives her a guarded look.

“Sorry,” She whispers softly. “I won’t talk.”

The little girl watches her for a moment before turning back to her book. 

Lena's heart is pounding in her chest, and her palms are sweaty, and god, she wishes Kara were here, because Kara would know what to do; and she certainly wouldn’t just sit here frozen.

It takes a good fifteen minutes, but she slowly relaxes, reading over the little girl's shoulder. The book is about Supergirl, of all things, saving the world with some Kryptonian dog named Krypto. She wonders where they got that idea. 

Where there even dogs on Krypton? She makes a mental note to ask Kara later.

She isn’t sure how long they sit like that, she loses track after the third time flipping slowly through the book. 

They don’t talk, just sit in silence, occasionally the girl pointing to a picture or a word. 

Lena finds herself wondering if she knows what they mean, or if she just thinks they’re pretty. Before she can figure out a way to determine if the little girl actually understands the letters written on the page without actually asking if she understands; one of the caretakers stands in the center of the room and claps her hands.

The little girl jumps again, and Lena moves a hand to her shoulder, hoping it’s comforting and doesn’t just make things worse.

“Alright, kids! It’s dinner time, everybody line up to go wash your hands!” 

The little girl hops down to the floor and starts to walk away only to stop and turn back to Lena. She still doesn’t say anything, just smiles, holding her book tightly to her chest. 

It’s a heartbreaking sight, really.

Lena smiles back and offers a small wave, waiting until the children have filed out before making her way back to the door of Dr. Engrett’s office.

Kara is there just inside the door, standing at the window, and she feels herself relax just a little bit. Her wife may be bullet proof, but it's always a welcome sight to see her in one piece - especially after a fight.

“Hey.” Kara’s smile is soft. 

“Hey, did you get everything . . . “ She glances to the desk where Dr. Engrett is pouring through a medical journal and pretending not to listen to their conversation. “Taken care of?”

“Yeah, yeah, Supergirl saved the day - of course - and I got what I needed for my article.”

“Did you just get back?”

“Like . . .” Kara’s eyes dart to her watch. “Forty-five minutes ago?”

“You’ve been watching me from the window this whole time?!” 

Geez, so much for Kara coming to rescue her.

“What?! You were bonding, I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Lena wrings her hands nervously before Kara catches them, squeezing them gently.

“I don’t if I would call it bonding, we sat in silence for an hour. It was like a Luthor family dinner.”

“Actually,” Dr. Engrett looks up from his journal. “Lexington hasn’t really spoken to anyone since she arrived. That’s the most she’s interacted with, well; anyone, really.”

Lena’s heart catches in her throat.

“What did you say her name was?”

“Lexington. Her teachers have taken to calling her Lexi for short and she seems to be responding well.”

Lexi.

Lex.

The similarity makes her stomach churn. 

“Aww!!” Kara squeals beside her. “Lexi! I always wanted to name my daughter after Alex! It must be a sign!”

It still amazes her, how even after all these years she and Kara can see completely different sides of the same coin.

“Next time, it would be nice to have you both out there, see how she interacts with you as unit. Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, you’ve already established a bit of a rapport so I think it would do best for you to introduce the other Mrs. to Lexi to see how she reacts.” 

He studies them over the top of his glasses.

“If that seems like something you’re interested in pursuing.”

She looks at Kara and sees all the confirmation she needs.

“Yes. Most definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	42. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - stone-river - Just looked up Katie's "embarrassing" tattoo. Omg I am just laughing. Is it possible to request a fic where Kara finds out about it. Maybe during a makeout sesh, or in bed. I'm just laughing thinking what Kara's reaction to the tattoo would be like, but I know she'll try to comfort her. Lena tries to explain it was a drunken night in college. Ooo Kara tries to get a better look (Lena tries to turn but can't budge, because Super girl duh) at the tatt and kisses it. Sorry, but please and thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been a little writer's blocked these past two days - despite all the lovely prompts I have waiting on me - so if you wanna send me headcanons on tumblr, (especially Lexington HCs 'cause those are my fave) please do!
> 
> And also,I love each and every one of your comments!!!

She’s bending over, tugging on her loafers when Kara’s voice startles her.

“What is _that_?!”

Lena jumps, because, hello, it’s National City, and even though Kara has a nice apartment, there are still roaches and bugs and any number of creepy crawly things. 

It isn’t that Lena is scared of bugs, no, of course not, but still. 

Not to mention all of the decidedly scary things that would be more than happy to cause harm to Supergirl and her girlfriend. 

Kara’s laugh fills her ears, and soft hands settle on her waist from behind. 

“Jumpy much?”

“You can’t just say things like that! Not in that tone! I thought it was something creepy!”

Kara spins her around, pulling her close. 

“Don’t worry, Princess, if there was I would protect you.”

“Was there something?” Lena tries to look over shoulder, still weary of some insect sneaking up on her. 

“No, no, I was _talking_ about this . . .” Kara’s fingers trail flirtatiously along the skin of her lower back and she shivers. 

“I think you’ve got some ink here.”

Oops.

She was really hoping that they would be a little further along in their relationship before Kara discovered that embarrassing little secret. 

“What? No, I just must have . . . scratched it or something.”

“Really? That must be a big scratch, want me to take a look at it?”

“No!” The word comes out harsher than she intended and she backtracks. "I mean, no thank you.” 

Kara’s eyes narrow, and she knows she should probably just give up the act, but it’s just so _embarrassing_. And right now - well, they’re still in the honeymoon phase, so Kara still has stars in her eyes; and as much as they’ve been through together, she’s afraid that if Kara sees this then, well things are going to start to go down hill. 

“It’s nothing.” the words don’t come out as strongly as she would like and Kara’s doubtful expression grows.

“Really? Because it kinda looked like a tattoo.” Kara’s eyebrows wiggle, and Lena groans.

“Nooooo.” She whines, but it breaks off in a giggle as Kara’s fingers tickle at her sides. 

“No?”

Lena bites her lip and shakes her head, only to be met with Kara’s pout.

“No?” Kara repeats.

They lock eyes and Lena feels her resolve waning. 

It’s not like Kara won’t find out eventually, she might as well get it over with now.

“You can’t laugh.” She says sternly and Kara responds with complete seriousness.

“I won’t laugh.”

She holds the glare for a beat longer to get her point across and then turns, lifting up her tank top, high enough to reveal the tattoo on her lower back. She waits a beat before trying to turn back around, only to have Kara’s hands stop her.

“No, no let me see, please?”

Lena stops the movement and tries to relax, breath hitching when she feels Kara’s fingers begin to trace the lettering. 

Gentle hands turn her around so that they’re facing again, and Kara’s eyes are sparkling. Quickly, she begins to spew word vomit in the hopes of delaying Kara’s no doubt negative reaction. 

“It was one drunken night in college, and I got it on a dare, and -“

Kara’s lips settle on her neck and she loses her train of thought entirely.

“Have I told you I think tattoos are hot?” Kara whispers against her ear a few minutes later.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. I can’t get them myself, unfortunately - or fortunately, I guess, I’m not a huge fan of pain - but tattoos are hot; especially on you.”

Lena shivers. 

“I’m glad you think so.”

Kara’s lips twitch upward.

“Mmm, and I think ‘purity’ just really suits you -“

She smacks Kara’s arm and the Superhero laughs, tugging her in until her face is smushed against Kara’s shoulder and she stops struggling.

“I really do think it’s hot, I just have to know, what made you decide on that word in such an elegant font?”

“I was drunk!” She mumble shouts against Kara’s shoulder.

Kara laughs again but then she feels hot breath on her ear.

“Is it bad that seeing a tattoo that says ‘purity’ make me want to do really dirty things to you? Because it feels a little contradictory.”

Lena pulls back to look at the ceiling, considering.

“Breakfast for dinner is contradictory, and it’s one of your favorite things.”

“Ooh! Ten points to Ravenclaw! I knew dating a genius was a good idea!” Kara’s face lights up before leaning down to recapture Lena’s lips.

It’s hard to regret a mistake that makes Kara kiss her like _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell at me for making Lena a Ravenclaw - I didn't have the heart to make her a Slytherin! Besides what if she and Kara were both Ravenclaw - cause genius girlfriends - I don't think I've seen that one yet!!
> 
> Tumblr- JediFighterPilot2727


	43. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - How about either Kara or Lena reading Lexi a bedtime story and end up sleeping in the tiny bed with their tiny human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like these Lexington stories because I have SO MANY headcanons!

Lena lets the book in her hands fall to her lap as she cocks an ear towards the hall.

Kara should be back by now, it usually doesn’t take that long for Lexi to drift off to sleep, two books max and she’s out like a light. But maybe she’s having a rough night tonight. Lena listens carefully for the telltale sound of her wife’s voice, always changing slightly as she works through the characters, but she hears nothing but silence.

Odd.

Times like these she wishes she had Kara’s super hearing. She glances across the room to see both dogs passed out on their respective beds, so it can’t be anything bad - they would usually let her know if there’s trouble.

She picks the book back up and begins to read but her curiosity quickly wins out and she lets out a soft sigh before slotting her bookmark and setting the book on her bedside table. The floor is cold under her bare feet and she shivers, pulling her sweater tight around her.

She steps softly down the dimly lit hall - she certainly doesn’t want to interrupt whatever shenanigans are the cause for a delayed bed time. But she is not prepared for the sight that awaits her when she rounds Lexi’s doorway.

There is Kara, sitting up against the headboard; ice cream cone pajama bottoms and Lena’s CalTech t-shirt, still wet hair stringing around her face and ‘Where the Wild Things Are’ threatening to slip from her fingers. Her head is slumped back, mouth open in a soft snore. Her right arm is pulling Lexi close even in sleep, the little girl’s glasses smushed sideways against her mother’s side. Eyes that had been following the illustrated adventures of Max are closed peacefully and her tiny fingers are twisted in Kara’s shirt.

It’s too adorable, really - the human alter ego of Supergirl asleep on a twin size bed with Supergirl sheets and Supergirl comforter and a tiny little girl wearing Supergirl pajamas snuggled into her.

There is nothing more amusing to Lena than the fact that their little girl ADORED Supergirl - even before she knew it was her mom’s alter ego.

As quietly as she can, Lena pads into the living room for her camera, immortalizing the moment from several different angles before kneeling beside her wife.

“Hey.” She says softly, one hand taking the book and the other brushing at Kara’s cheek.

“Hey.” Kara mumbles back. “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just thought you might wanna sleep in the big girl bed tonight.”

“Wha?” Kara raises up to look around the room only to slump back down. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Lena can’t help but chuckle.

“She fell asleep, and then I guess I did too.”

“I guess so.”

Kara’s eyes close again.

“Did you wanna go to bed? You’ll get a crick in your neck if you stay like that.”

“I don’t get cricks.”

“Yeah but I’m getting one just watching you.”

“‘Kay.” There’s no movement for a moment but then Kara begins slowly untangling herself from Lexi’s grip. Once she’s free, she pulls the covers up around Lexi’s shoulders and bends to place a kiss on her forehead before slipping the glasses off and setting them on the night stand. Lena clicks off the lamp and they stand for a moment, the only light seeping in from the hall.

“I never thought I would have this.” Kara whispers softly and something tells Lena that if she could see her eyes she would see tears in them.

“Have what?”

“This. My own family.”

“El May-Arah.” Lena whispers, leaning her weight into Kara’s side, smiling when the hero’s arm wraps around her shoulder.

“El May-Arah.” Kara repeats.

They stand like that for a long minute, before Lena is forced to break the silence.

“Come on, Mrs. Zor-el - my feet are cold and i need my own personal space heater to warm me up.”

“Just because I’m a super hero doesn’t mean I enjoy having those ice blocks you call feet pressed into me all night.” Kara grumbles but then sweeps Lena up in her arms, bridal style. “If you would just sleep with socks on we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Only heathens sleep with sock on, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	44. Groceries Fit for a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: domestic Supercorp grocery shopping. Kara buys so much that Lena's like, 'are we throwing a party?' Kara says no, that's just her usual list? where it goes from there is up to you, I trust your judgment :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little Supercorp snippet!

"Why are you getting five boxes of pancake mix?"

Kara stops in the middle of the aisle, looking down at the quickly filling shopping cart.

"One for each day of the week! And then Saturdays is breakfast with Alex and Sundays is brunch with you."

"Right." Lena isn't quite sure she understands, but Kara seems certain in her purchase, so she lets it slide and follows Kara down the aisle to the deli counter.

"Hey, Rosie!" Kara waves at the girl behind the deli counter. "Can I get two pound of roast beef, please?"

"Sure thing, Kara!" Rosi moves to the meat slicer, and Lena looks questioningly at Kara.

"Two pounds of roast beef? Really?"

"Oh shoot! You're right!" She raises her voice to carry over the counter. "Hey, Rosie? Could you add two pounds of the honey glazed turkey too? Oh, and a pound of cheese!"

Rosie doesn't seem surprised at the gargantuan order, so Lena keeps her mouth shut. 

Surely she's missing something.

Two loaves of bread, three boxes of cereal, four gallons of milk, two bottles of mustard, six boxes of mac 'n' cheese, and three bags of oreos later, she's starting to get concerned.

"Did I forget something?" She asks as she begins scrolling through her planner.

"What? No, I think I have everything - chicken tenders! I was gonna get chicken tenders!"

"No, I didn't mean like from the store."

"Oh." Kara blinks. "What would you be forgetting then?"

"Are we having a party or something? Are we catering a lunch?"

"What?" Kara's brow crinkles.

"You're buying a lot of food, did I forget something?"

Realization dawns in Kara’s eyes and a blush spreads across her cheeks.

“Oh, no . . . umm -it’s all for me? Like I eat a lot? I burn -“ She leans closer to Lena and her voice drops to a whisper. “I burn a lot of calories flying.”

Well that explains it.

“Right! right, no, I didn’t think about that! Of course! All this -“ She gestures to the cart of groceries, “Makes sense now.” I mean I’ve seen you eat, I’ve just never seen all the . . . ingredients.”

“It’s . . . a lot.” Kara’s glasses slip down her nose and she resists the urge to reach over push them back up.

“Side note, do you ever eat any vegetables?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! - JediFighterPilot2727


	45. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remyratio - prompt: Everytime Kara rips her shirt off to change to Supergirl, she make Lena sews the buttons back for her :P

She really wishes Kara would think things through before acting.

Like maybe using her super speed to unbutton her shirt instead of just ripping it open for dramatic effect.

She musters as much of a glare as she can for for the super hero standing sheepishly in front of her, ruined button down dangling from her fingers. 

“Kara.”

“Sorry?” 

“I have other things to do than so buttons back on you know. Like maybe an entire company to run? Or a girlfriend to take out for dinner?”

“I’m sorry, I was just in a hurry! And I got carried away!”

“This is the fifth shirt this week!”

Kara’s bottom lip juts out in a pout.

“Fine! Give it to me!” She holds her hand out for the shirt and Kara grins.

“Thanks, you’re the best!” 

\- - - - - - - - 

Two weeks and seven shirts later, Lena is done. 

Her fingers are sore from being stuck with needles, and it’s starting to affect her professional AND personal life. 

No more. 

She is refusing to sew on another button, dramatic super hero fly aways be damned.

So she waits for Kara to get home, sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table, flipping through a stock portfolio.

Maybe it’s overly dramatic, but she doesn’t care, she’s done worse for less.

The locks click and she steels herself for Kara entering.

“Lena? Are you okay? Why are you in my apartment? Not that I mind, but do we have date?”

“We didn’t, but I thought you might want to try the new sushi bar over on sixth.” She flips a page in the portfolio but really she shouldn’t bother, because at this point Kara is entirely distracted by the thought of food.

“Yes! That sounds amazing!” Kara bounds over to clothes rack by her bed. “Just let me change . . . .” her voice trails off and Lena resists the urge to look up from her reading.

“Lee?”

“Yes?”

“What happened to all my clothes?”

“Ohhhh, righht.” Lena takes her time closing the folder and lowering her feet to the floor before standing and walking leisurely over to Kara. 

“Well you see, you kept forgetting to unbutton your shirt and you were ripping all the buttons, so I thought you needed a wardrobe upgrade.”

“But . . . all my shirts . . . “

“Have been traded in for similar styles with one small difference.” She leans in close, relishing the way Kara’s breath catches when her lips brush the hero’s ear. 

“Snap buttons.”

She whirls away, grinning.

“Get changed, Supergirl! Sushi is waiting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727
> 
> Hopefully posting the next Lexi chapter tomorrow!!


	46. Kara Meets Lexington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Lexington, adorableness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena used to be my favorite character in this series, but now I'm pretty sure it's Lexington

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this nervous since our wedding.” 

She turns to see Kara watching her, blue eyes full of concern.

“We’re just talking about adopting a child. A little girl who hasn’t spoken in the past 6 months; who from what Dr. Engrett has told us has had a pretty traumatic first three years of life. And she jumps at loud noises, and even if we manage not to break her - because she’s tiny- then how are we supposed to make that better”

Kara’s hands settle on her shoulders and she feels her fluttering heart start to slow. 

“You care about all of that, and we both know that already starts to make it better!” 

Lena sighs, and further allows herself to invade Kara’s space; wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and settling her head on her chest.

“I just want to give her a hug, because she looks so lonely. But I’m not even sure if she likes hugs! What if she doesn’t like hugs?!”

Kara’s arms wrap around her and some of the tension melts out.

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay.”

After a moment, Lena pulls away from the embrace - her nerves finally getting the better of her.

“She doesn’t like loud noises, and you know she doesn’t talk, and she startles really easily, so don’t be too fast - or too loud.”

“When I first came to Earth,” Kara whispers softly, in case anyone happens to be listening. “Everything was too fast, or too loud, or too see through. And even now sometimes I feel overwhelmed, I know what sensory overload is like.”

“Right, of course. Sorry, sometimes I forget. You’re just so good at hiding it most of the time.”

“It’s okay. You’re nervous, I get it - I’m nervous too.” Kara smiles and reaches in her messenger bag. “Wanna color?” 

She’s holding out a Supergirl themed coloring book and a pack of crayons and Lena feels her heart meltl.

“You brought a coloring book?”

“Well, she said she likes Supergirl, and art always helped me feel better, so I thought we could color with her.” Kara shrugs. 

“Have I told you today that you’re perfect?”

“Not since yesterday?” Kara tilts her head. "I think? Or maybe it was two days ago? I don’t really remember.”

Lena can’t help but roll her eyes. 

“You’re impossible.”

The door to the office opens and Dr. Engrett sticks his head in. 

“Are you ladies ready?”

Kara nods and reaches for Lena’s hand dragging her inside before she can protest.

“Now remember, I know it’s impossible for you to have not gotten your hopes up after last time, but you want any sort of connection to form organically - you don’t want to force it.”

“Of course.” Lena looks to Kara, who nods again. “We just want what’s best for Lexington.” 

“Dinner is at 5:30 so you’ll have about an hour with her, and then I’ll have some paperwork for you to look over, things like that.”

Lena takes a shaky breath as he lets them into the common room, her hand sweating in Kara’s.

“I don’t see her.” She mutters nervously, eyes darting around the room.

“She’s here, its not like she can just disappear.” Kara teases gently.

“I know, I know.” She jumps when she feels a tiny hand slip into her free one. 

Bright blue eyes are staring up at her, and she smiles down at Lexington, her grin growing when Lexi smiles back. The little girl pauses though, when she sees Kara standing on Lena’s other side.

Lena holds her breath as Lexi looks Kara over, as if trying to determine what to make of her. 

Ever so slowly, Lena kneels down until she and the little girl are at eye level.

“Hi, Lexington” She whispers so softly she can barely hear herself, but Lexi doesn’t jump, only offers the hint of a smile. 

“We never really had a proper introduction the other day, I’m Lena.”

The little girl waves slowly before turning to eye Kara.

“This is my wife, Kara.” Lena whispers softly, and Kara crouches down beside her. 

“Hello, little one.” Kara’s voice is gentle, and Lexi studies her thoughtfully.

“Lena told me you like Supergirl, so I thought you might like this.” Kara holds out the coloring book and Lexi’s eyes grow wide at the sight of Supergirl on the cover. Taking the coloring book and holding it against her chest, Lexi tugs Lena (and consequently Kara), towards a small picnic table in the corner. When they come to a stop, Lexi releases her hand to take a seat at the table.

Lena looks to Kara, unsure exactly, of where to go from here; but Kara only shrugs back at her before sitting next to Lexi on the bench. Lena hesitates a moment before taking a seat on the Lexi’s other side - mainly because she’s starting to feel a little out of place just standing there. 

Lexi flips slowly through the book, eyes roaming over the outlines.

She goes through every page twice before pointing to one of the pages.

Kara gently tears it along the perforations and hands it back to Lexi before popping open the pack of crayons on the table and selecting a page for herself. 

It’s odd, Lena thinks, sitting there and watching them color - but she doesn’t really know what else to do. She glances around the room at the other children, feeling a wave of sad memories threatening to overwhelm her. She had been in an orphanage for almost four months before Lionel had seen fit to take her out. It didn’t help that he had known she was there the whole time - had been aware from the very day her mother had died but had still delayed in taking her in. Some sort of power play she was sure. It always was with him. 

A tapping on her arm startles her out of her thoughts and she looks up to see Kara holding out a piece of paper. It’s one of the scenes from the coloring book and Kara winks, gesturing for her to take it. 

She hasn’t colored in . . .

Well, she doesn’t really remember the last time she colored. 

It’s been years, certainly. 

As she picks up a blue crayon that perfectly matches the color of Kara’s eyes, she supposes that it’s an activity that’s about to start happening a lot more frequently.

They color in silence for the better part of the hour, until Kara pulls out a blank sheet of paper and begins drawing flowers. Lexi is enthralled, and carefully copies the designs; slightly shaky and uneven, but rather good for her age. 

At least, according to the books Lena’s read on childhood development - not that she has any real life experience to go off of. 

The tables turn, however, when Kara passes the crayon to Lena. 

“Draw something, Lee.” Is the whispered request and Lena starts to protest only to look up and find two pairs of bright blue eyes pleading with her. 

Something tells her this is the first of many times that she’s going to be compelled by a joint effort pout from those two and her heart stutters just a little bit. 

Carefully, she sketches out a stick figure. His arms are lopsided, and his head is kind of oval but hey, she’s used to drawing her designs on graph paper - not to mention her designs usually don’t involve stick people. 

Somehow she doesn’t really think Lexi would appreciate a drawing of her latest reactor field design.

A soft giggle erupts from beside her, and she looks down to see Lexington covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes shoot to Kara who’s face mirrors her surprise. It’s the most noise she’s ever heard from the little girl, and she can’t help but feel a little proud of that. 

Even if it was because of her horrible art skills. 

She passes the crayon back to Kara who takes out a fresh sheet of paper and a begins to quickly sketch out a face. Both Lena and Lexi lean over to watch the form quickly take shape. 

Lena always loved to watch Kara draw. There was just something about the way she could bring something to life so effortlessly. It quickly becomes evident that the sketch is of Lexi, and she can feel the grin stretching her cheeks. 

When Kara is finished, she hands the picture to Lexi who studies it carefully before smiling up at Kara. The moment is short lived when the teacher calls the children to dinner and Lexi looks at them questioningly. Lena senses the girl’s wordless query and tucks the drawing into the coloring book before passing both it and the pack of crayons to her. 

Lexi smiles brightly up at them, hesitating for a moment before moving to join the rest of the group.

“How is she so adorable without even saying anything?” Kara whines. Her face scrunched up like it is when Daisy or Mac does something particularly cute, and Lena can’t help but laugh. 

“I’m glad you see it too.”

“I just want to wrap her up in a warm blanket and buy her a bunch of teddy bears and never let anything bad happen to her ever again.”

Lena laughs again, taking Kara’s hands in her own. 

“So, does that mean you want to talk to Dr. Engrett about the next step?”

“I think we should.” 

“Yeah?”

Kara nods

“Yeah."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“It’s a little more difficult to determine, sense she’s nonverbal, but I believe Lexington has taken to you two rather well. We firmly believe that the less time children send with us, the better; so if this is something that you’re sure about, I suggest we move forward immediately.” Dr. Egrett says from across his desk.

“When you say immediately . . .” Lena lets the question hang, squeezing Kara’s hand tightly. 

“I mean that Lexi could come to live with you by the end of next week.” The doctor answers with a smile and Lena feels her heart jolt to a momentary stop before stuttering on. 

“Next week?! That’s so soon! I’m glad it’s soon but we have so much to prepare!”

She glances at Kara who appears shell shocked. 

“Are you alright? You look terrified.”

“We’re gonna be parents, Lee, in less than ten days, we’re gonna be parents. “

Surely Kara isn’t second guessing this, not when they’re so close. She swallows the nervous energy rising up in her throat.

“It’s good though, right?” 

Kara’s eyes lock on to hers and she swears she can see the happiness shining straight from the other woman’s soul.

“It’s perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	47. The One Where Lena Falls Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's supercorps reaction after spending their first night together

The first time the spend the night together, they don’t have sex.

No, the first time they spend the night together it’s because Lena insists on keeping their movie date even though she spent all day in exhausting meetings.

She’s leaned over against Kara’s chest as they binge watch through old black and white movies, when her eyes slowly start to drift closed. Kara’s just so WARM and her fingers are combing through Lena’s hair -

The next thing she knows she’s lifted up in Kara’s arms and they’re floating towards the bedroom. She isn’t supposed to know that Kara is Supergirl, so she keeps her eyes closed until Kara gently places on the bed.

And she tries to protest, she DOES - but Kara’s arms are wrapping tightly around her and the blankets on her bed are so SOFT, not to mention they smell like Kara.

When she wakes up the next morning, it’s the best she’s ever felt. Kara’s arms are wrapped around from behind, her body cradling Lena’s.

“G’morning, beautiful.“

Kara’s voice is thick with sleep and Lena feels her heart flutter. She draws Kara’s arms tighter around her snuggling backwards.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” She whispers, not wanting to break the cocoon of quiet nestled around them. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mmm, not as good as you I don’t think.”

She feels Kara’s laugh rumble against her back and she smiles, embarrassed.

“Sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. We could have postponed the date since you were so tired.” Kara’s fingers draw tiny circles at bare skin on her waist and she wonders if the other woman even realizes what she’s doing.

“I wanted to see you. Besides, if I had just went home would I have gotten to wake up like this?”

“Mmm, I suppose not.”

Kara’s chin nuzzles into her neck and warms breath ghosts her ear. It makes her shiver and she flips over to face the reporter. Sleepy blue eyes study her, and without the glasses she sees an even more striking resemblance than usual to her favorite superhero. 

She smiles and leans in to place a kiss to Kara’s nose only to be met with giggles.

“You’re beautiful in the mornings. Well,” She ammends. “You’re beautiful all the time. But especially like this.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I could get used to waking up next to you. And I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this, but your Irish accent shows through first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty hot.”

She pulls Kara in, pressing her cold nose against warm shoulder. She relaxes into Kara’s embrace, twisting her fingers in Kara’s sleep top.

She doesn’t WANT to get up, but she has too - because she has a company to run and Kara has a city to save. 

Doesn’t mean they both can’t be a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	48. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> number9isawanker: Okay, but imagine Lena and Maggie are running late to movie night. They arrive to find that Kara and Alex have started without them and are currently acting out an (obviously) previously choreographed dance number to some Disney movie. Can you do something with that?
> 
> This was too cute and the inspiration just hit me!

Lean practically runs from her town car to the door of Kara’s apartment building.

One stock meeting had turned into two and then there was paperwork to sign and before she knew it she was running over an hour late for double date movie night. She just hopes there's still food by the time she gets up to Kara’s, because she is STARVING!

“Hold the elevator please!” She calls out desperately, sighing with relief as a hand shoots out to stop the doors from closing. 

“Thank you! The elevator times in this place are so unpredic- Oh! hello, Maggie!” She offers the detective a warm smile.

“Lena,” Maggie tilts her head, taking in Lena’s business suit. “Running late too I see.”

“Meetings.” She groans, cracking her neck. “You?”

“Caught a break in that alien theft case.”

“Congratulations!”

“Thanks, I just hope there’s pizza left.”

“Let’s make a deal, if it’s all gone, we’re going to oder a giant pepperoni pizza just for us and not let Kara eat any of it.”

“Deal. Are you sure you’ll be able to say no to those puppy dog eyes?”

“She can have the leftovers. Maybe.”

Maggie snorts. 

They both know she’s bluffing.

The elevator dings its arrival and they step off, making their way down the hall. In front of Kara’s door, Maggie holds out a hand to stop her, finger to her lips.

Lena leans in, listening carefully. 

It sounds like a bit like a scuffle inside, and maybe . . . music?

Maggie twists the door handle noiselessly and it swings open to reveal what appears to be Kara and Alex in the middle of a complicated dance routine.

_Yeah we're gonna_

_Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop_

The tv blares with a song that she can’t quite place, the sister moving around each other as if they’ve done this a hundred times. They don’t even acknowledge that they have company until Maggie barks a laugh.

“Are you guys dancing to High School Musical?”

That’s where she knew that song from! Some of the girls at boarding school had had serious crushes on Zac Efron, and they insisted on watching that movie constantly. 

Lena had never seen the appeal.

Well, until now. 

“Lee!” Kara bounds over and she braces herself for impact, grunting as she’s met with the solid mass of girlfriend sliding across the kitchen floor. The hug is gentler than she anticipated, but still tight; and she returns Kara’s kiss soundly.

“How’d your meetings go?”

“As well as can be expected, sorry I’m late. Although I’m not sorry that I got to see this.” She gestures towards the still playing television. 

“That? Oh that’s just something Alex and I used practice when we were younger.”

“Oh really? Did you practice a lot?” Maggie smirks as she makes her way over to Alex.

“All the time!” Kara confirms. “We can do all the songs!”

“All of the songs, wow! That’s pretty impressive, Danvers.”

Lena can see Alex’s blush from across the room.

“Well, I mean not all the songs,” Alex is quick to correct. "just - Hey! How did you recognize that was from High School Musical anyway?”

“Hey. I know things, Danvers! It’s my job! At least I don’t know all the dance moves like you do!”

“Can you guys please stop the weird flirty banter thing until AFTER we’ve ordered the extra pizza?” Lena begs helplessly, 

“Extra pizza?” Kara crinkles her nose. “There’s leftover pizza in the fridge!”

“What?! Leftover pizza?” Maggie exclaims, distracted from her teasing. 

“Well, yeah.” Kara opens the fridge and takes out two pizza boxes. “I knew you’d be hungry so i got extra.”

“Two? That’s a lot!” She tugs a slice out and begins chowing down, the bread and cheese filling the growling hole in her stomach.

“Oh, well one of them is for me, I knew if I saw you guys eating I’d get hungry again.”

Lena can’t help but laugh as she tugs Kara towards the couch - slice of pizza in one hand, girlfriend in the other. 

“Come on, I want to see what you’ve got for ‘We’re All in This Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFigtherPilot2727


	49. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who kissed who first? Can you tell us the story of how it happened?? Waits patiently with chin hands and dreamy eyes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short headcanon and then well one thing led to another. (still short but longer than intended)

It’s inarguably the best first date she’s ever been on.

She’d taken Kara to a fancy (but not too fancy) Thai fusion restaurant for dinner. She had restrained herself from renting out the whole place and instead secured a large corner booth. She had watched adoringly as Kara shoveled down three bowls of curry, laughed at her stories of Snapper Carr’s antics. In turn Kara had listened to her ridiculous stories or board members and stock holders.

Kara’s eyes crinkled at the edges when she laughed.

They had ended up staying long after the plates and bowls were cleared, the conversation turning personal but still staying light. 

It was nice.

To sit and talk to someone and not worry about them judging her because of her family. 

To have a friend. 

To have a hot friend.

Who was willing to go on a date with her.

Who held hands with her on top of the table while playing footsie underneath.

Who insisted on walking her to her door.

“I had a great time tonight.” Kara whispers in the hall - it isn’t necessary - she’s the only apartment on the top floor; but she likes it. Likes that it doesn’t break the bubble of happiness surrounding them. Kara’s hand is still locked in hers from the elevator ride and she squeezes it gently.

“Me too. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard.” She smiles, watching the way the light flickers on Kara’s hair.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

“I’d love that.”

“Yeah?” Kara sounds surprised.

“I don’t close down restaurants with all my dates.”

Kara grins at that and twists their fingers.

“How do you feel about parks?”

“Love them!”

“This Saturday then? We can eat brunch first and then there’s a concert at the park downtown.”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Kara’s face lights up and then dims slightly.

“I should go, it’s getting late.”

There’s a moment of hesitation, and she feels the weightiness of it. 

The way the potential lingers between them.

Before she can over think it, she pulls Kara in for a hug. 

They’re friends, right? 

Friends that just went on a date.

A hug seems appropriate.

Kara’s arms are tight around her and she relaxes into them. She’s warm and soft and she smells like honeysuckle; Lena’s heart beats faster at their proximity.

“Good night.” She whispers.

“Good night.”

A long moment passes before they pull apart and their eyes lock, her eyes drift to the other woman’s lips, the bottom one snagged between her teeth. 

Her heart pounds in her chest.

In flash of movement, Kara surges forward, pressing their lips together. Her brain is suddenly incapable of coherent thought as Kara’s mouth moves against hers, soft and searching.

Kara tastes like sunshine and flowers and all of the wonderful things in the world. She feels lightheaded with the thrill of it all 

Entirely too soon, it’s over; and Kara is leaning back, her thumb coming up to trace the edge of Lena’s lips where no doubt her lipstick is smudged. 

“Good night, Lena.” Kara repeats softly, and Lena has to force herself to turn away and unlock the door. 

“Good night, Kara.” 

She slips inside, listening for the soft click of Kara’s shoes down the hall before she sags back against the door frame. 

She waits until she’s sure Kara has left the building before she picks up one of the throw pillows off the couch and squeals into it. 

Kara Danvers is going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	50. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt- Hey! I love your writing! So, I've never done this before, but I keep seen in my mind a supercorp scene. They fight for some stupid reason and Lena has all her complexes and thinks Kara wont come back, then she suffer an attack, but Kara get there almost too late, and when Lena wakes up, the water works are in full and she confesses she thought Kara wouldn't come back to save her. I know is angst af, but I can't get it out of my mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stared at this all day so if it sucks im sorry

She doesn’t even remember how it started.

It was something stupid to be sure. 

She had been snappy from hardly getting any sleep and Kara had been frustrated because of Snapper’s harsh critique on her latest article.

“Maybe you should just leave.”

She hadn’t meant to say it.

Well she had, but she had meant that maybe they just needed some space.

Time to cool down and avoid saying something that neither of them meant because they were grumpy and overworked and underfed. 

But apparently Kara had taken her words in a different tone, because she had said them two days ago and she hadn’t heard from Kara since. Not a visit, not a call, not so much as a text. 

She had had every intention of going to see Kara for lunch yesterday, but one thing had led to another and she hadn’t had the chance. 

Now, as time marched on; she felt herself getting upset all over again, because it wasn’t like Kara didn’t know how to get in touch with her. She was just as much at fault for their separation as Lena.

_Maybe she doesn’t care as much as you thought she did._

_Maybe she realized that a Luthor isn’t worth the trouble._

The thought settles low in her gut like lead, weighing her down, until she feels like she’s drowning, suffocating in the thoughts that swirl in her over active brain. 

A part of her argues that it’s their first real fight, that Kara will be back, that this is how things work with real people and real relationships. But that part of her is easily outnumbered by her insecurities and abandonment issues, and so she sits in her office, nausea threatening to overcome her. 

She fiddles with her phone, tempted to text Kara.

They should talk, right?

That’s what people in loving, committed relationships do, they talk through their issues. 

Right?

She freezes.

Loving.

That was another thing, she’d never even gotten a chance to tell Kara she loved her.

It's probably for the best, she doubts if Kara had ever felt the same. And if she had then Lena doubts she does any longer. A part of her brain screams at her, begs at her to listen to reason, to remember all the times Kara had looked at her with obvious love written in those blue eyes. 

She shakes her head. She needs sleep, and a solid dinner. Then she’ll feel better in the morning and she'll go to Kara and they'll talk about this rationally like adults. And if Kara wants to break up with her then so be it, but she isn’t going to spend the evening worrying about it.

She tosses her phone in her purse and closes down her laptop. National City is dark outside her window - it’s well past midnight. She sighs, it was ridiculous to think that this would work - she’s too busy trying to reclaim her family’s name and Kara is too busy saving the world.

It was nice, while it lasted. 

She shakes her head again. 

They make it work. Lunch dates, late night dinner dates, early morning rushed breakfast before they each head off to work dates. They make it work.

Don’t they?

She doesn’t have time to answer her own question, because the sound of a gun cocking distracts her. 

Her instincts scream at her to move but the cool metal of the gun pressed against her forehead stops her cold.

As discreetly as possible, she reaches for the green bracelet on her wrist, pressing in the hidden button on the side - the one designed to summon Supergirl at a moment’s notice. They may be fighting, but surely Kara will still come to her rescue.

“Now, now Ms. Luthor, don’t make this difficult. Lex didn’t tell me to kill you . . . this time. Not that I won’t if you cause me too much trouble. Between you and me, I don’t think he would mind too much if something happened to his little sister, might even promote me.” A male voice laughs harshly behind her and she forces her body to relax from where she had been poised to run. 

“Very good, now put your hands on the table where I can see them.” 

She does as he asks, eyes darting to the taser in her purse. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas.” the voice warns and she looks up to see her own reflection shining at her in the window, a masked figure standing over her right shoulder. 

“What do you want?” She demands, her voice surprisingly steady for how fast her heart is beating. 

“What do I want?” He chuckles, “Well, it isn’t about what I want, it’s about what Lex wants isn’t it?”

“I’ll give you more money. Whatever he’s offering you I’ll pay you double.”

The man laughs again.

“Well, that’s a generous offer, considering you don’t even know what he wants.”

“Tell me then.” 

“He want the plans for the new super suit you worked on.”

Lena feels the saliva stick to the back of her throat.

“What does he want those for?” she stalls, waiting for Kara to come bursting through her door and save the day.

“I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius? He wants the plans so he can find a weakness.”

“Surely he must know that I don’t have the plans on me.”

“It isn’t for me to say what Lex does or doesn’t know, I just need those plans; or you-“ He digs the barrel of his gun into her forehead. “Will be making a final stop at the morgue tonight.”

She laughs with more bravado than she feels.

“I can’t get them for you tonight, that’s what I’m trying to explain to you. Really, I thought my brother would have stopped hiring dumbasses by now.”

“Looks like the tabloids were right, you really are a bitch.”

The gun scrapes against her temple and the sinking feeling from earlier returns. 

Kara isn’t coming. 

Whatever they had between them . . . she had ruined it to the point where the hero no longer thought her worthy of saving. 

She must truly be horrible then.

If Kara no longer believes in her. 

There’s no way out that she can see, no magical cure for the dire situation she’s found herself in. She’s already been through every option in front of her and none of them end without either her death or her betrayal of Supergirl - neither are excellent options, but the latter must never happen.

Ever. 

Even if it means her own death. 

She still loves Kara, even to the end. 

She wishes she had told her.

Maybe then she would find some comfort in what she’s about to do. 

Time seems to slow in the seconds between stillness and action. It’s the adrenaline, she knows, coursing through her veins- dilating her pupils, raising her blood pressure, increasing her heart rate until it’s pounding in her ears. 

She turns, her forearm sweeping up to try and knock the gun a way, but a shot rings out and her world goes dark.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The first thing she notices is the incessant beeping. 

The second is that the incessant beeping signifies her heart rate. 

The third is that she’s alive. 

Which should be impossible. 

Because she’s dead. 

She opens her eyes to see Kara pacing at the end of her bed.

“Kara?”

The superhero turns, her cape swirling around her. 

“Oh thank, Rao!” Kara practically dives into the chair beside her bed and clutches her hand. "Alex said you were going to be fine, but you just passed out! With no warning! And I’ve never seen that happen before and I was so worried-“

“I passed out?”

Kara’s brow crinkles in confusion. 

“Yeah, you turned on the guy - which was stupid, because I was on my way - if you would have waited ten seconds-“

“Wait.” She holds up her hand to stop the rush of words. “You came?”

“Of course I came! You pushed the distress signal!”

“But- we fought.” It sounds ridiculous when she says it out loud and the look on Kara’s face agrees.

“Yeah, we fought, about some stupid- I don’t even remember what started it - but it was a stupid fight. Did you really think I wouldn’t come?”

She feels the tears well in her eyes, threatening to spill over. 

“You didn’t call me yesterday, or even text.”

Kara’s cheeks redden and she gives Lena a sheepish grin. 

“I was over the ocean and the sun was rising and I tried to take a picture and my hand slipped and well, iPhones aren’t water proof. I got a new one, but I didn’t have your number so I was going to come see you but Jess said you had taken me off the list and I thought you still might need space. Then tonight I was in Ireland - “

“Ireland?”

“I know how much you love Irish breakfast so I was picking up some takeout for breakfast for dinner because Jess can’t stop me from seeing you if she isn’t there. And when I was on my way back I got your signal. So I rushed back to find you fighting the assassin - which was stupid by the way, did I say that? And then you just passed out, so I knocked the guy out and flew you here.”

“He wasn’t an assassin.” She whispers quietly, wiping at the tears running down her cheeks. 

“What?” 

"He wanted the plans for your new suit.”

“Lee.” Kara’s voice cracks. 

“I wasn’t going to give them to him.”

Kara sighs and climbs onto the bed next to her, pulling her close. She lets herself relax into strong arms as she sobs into Kara’s chest.

“Have you eaten today?” Kara asks when the tears finally subside.

She thinks back.

“Not since yesterday.”

“I’m going to get Alex to bring you a Snickers bar.”

“A Snickers bar?”

“You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

Once the laugh starts, she cant stop it, and it bubbles up until it overtakes her, shaking her shoulders and taking her breath.

“I’m sorry.” She finally apologizes, nuzzling into Kara’s shoulder. 

“For almost getting yourself killed or for not thinking I would come for you?”

“Both?” She sighs. “This was our first fight.”

“Yeah.” She feels Kara’s fingers in her hair. “It’s not going to be our last either. But you can’t think that just because we have a stupid fight that it’s over. You have to believe in us more than that.”

“I know. I do. I just got scared.”

They sit like that for a long moment before she speaks again. 

“We’re probably overdue for a long talk.”

“We could talk over dinner? It’s probably still hot.”

“You carried it all the way here?”

“Well, it’s at L-Corp. And it’s more like I forgot to drop it? When I heard your signal I kind of freaked out.”

Lena traces her fingers over the crest on Kara’s chest. 

“We could go eat on the balcony? It’s supposed to be a nice night.”

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

\- - - - - - - - 

Later, when the food is all gone and the the two of them are curled naked on Lena’ couch -Kara’s cape wrapped around them like a blanket as they watch the sun ascend over National City; three words itch at the back of her throat.

The perfectionist part of her brain begs her to wait, because they’ve just made up and surely this isn’t the time. 

But the rest of her remembers what it felt like to know that she was about to take her last breath without Kara knowing how she feels. 

So she counts the beats of Kara’s heart under her ear for a full minute before she speaks - voice soft and steady in the coolness of the morning air. 

“I love you.”

Kara’s hand in her hair stills for a moment but she can hear the smile in the other woman’s voice when she finally speaks.

“I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love the Lexington chapters from this story, I've created a separate story just for her which you can check out here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10189040/chapters/22626908
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr - jedifighterpilot2727


	51. Lena's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: How do you think Lena's apartment will look like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaccckkkk!
> 
> So this turned into a whole thing! hope it isn't too descriptive for a whole chapter but I thought I'd try it!

She doesn’t know what she expected Lena’s apartment to look like, but it certainly wasn’t this.

It makes sense, in retrospect, considering how soft Lena is around her; but it definitely doesn’t mesh with hardass CEO Lena. 

She steps in hesitantly, even though Lena had called for her to come in - it still feels odd, just walking in. She can hear Lena getting ready back in the bedroom, the soft click of cosmetic cases. 

“Just make yourself at home! I’l be right out!” Lena calls out and she finally allows herself to glance around as she toes off her shoes to add to the pile in the entryway. 

The foyer is wide with a coat rack by the door, and to the right is the kitchen, all stainless steel and granite. It’s large, a chef’s kitchen, she thinks; and she smiles, wondering if Lena cooks. Her stomach grumbles hungrily and she steps forward into the living room. 

It’s cozy, that's her first thought, as she takes in the fluffy throw blanket tossed across the back of the couch and the stack of books on the end table. She steps forward to take a closer look, feeling a bit nosy but not feeling too bad about it - Lena _had_ said to make herself at home after all. There are two engineering books and one on physics; but there's also a dog-eared copy of 'The Princess Diarist’ and Catco’s latest edition folded to the page of Kara’s article that makes her smile. 

She had expected the walls to be blank and cold - not that Lena was blank or cold, but her office was always a little dark, a little sterile. Her apartment is still dark, but holds no such sterility, the walls covered in amateur photographs - no doubt Lena’s own work- from all around the world. There's a bookshelf packed full of books, some of them crammed slightly sideways to make room. All the classics are present, and a few titles Kara’s never heard of that she makes a note to check out later. Several of the books are in French, and she shivers as she remembers what the language sounds like rolling off Lena’s tongue. 

Shaking her head, she moves to the window, admiring the view of National City. She runs her fingers gently along the sill, trying to judge how hard it would be to make a Supergirl landing through the window. It would be tight, but she could make it work. 

“Kara?”

Lena’s voice calling from down the hall startles her from her musings. 

“Yes?”

“Do you mind giving me a hand?”

“I’ll be right there!” She calls back, making her way towards the sound of Lena’s heart beat. There are dark sconces along the hall, casting fake candle light across the walls. She passes a bathroom and a home office - much different than Lena’s work office, she notes as she glances in briefly. It’s messy, in a seemingly organized kind of way, with diagrams and plans and post-it notes tacked around the room and stacks of paper scattered on the mahogany top desk. 

She resists the urge to curl up in the overstuffed armchair in the corner, instead continuing down the hall the the master bedroom. 

She needn’t have worried about making it in the living room window. 

The entire side wall of the bedroom is glass, with a wide french door leading out to a gigantic balcony. The view is stunning, possibly even more so than the one from Lena’s office; and she stops, entranced by the way the setting sun dances light across the buildings. 

“Kara?”

She jolts from her reverie and turns to see Lena smirking at her. 

“Like what you see?”

“Mmm, I have to say I like this view better.” She teases back, running a finger along the dress strap that’s half falling off Lena’s shoulder. 

“Zip me up?”

Kara steps behind her girlfriend and gathers up the mass of dark hair to one side before bending to press a fluttering kiss to the spot where Lena’s neck meets her shoulder. Lena shudders under the touch and she moves her hands to the other woman’s hips before pressing another, firmer kiss to her neck.

“Kara.” it comes out as a whine. “We aren’t going to make our reservations if you keep that up.”

“Maybe I don’t want to make our dinner reservations.” 

“Wouldn’t-“ Lena gasps as Kara’s teeth scrape just below her earlobe. “Wouldn’t it be more enjoyable to watch me in this dress from across the table, eat delicious food, _then_ ravish me for hours?”

“Well, when you put it like that. . . “ She pulls back to close the zipper on Lena’s dress before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and settling her chin in the crook of her shoulder. 

“You have a nice apartment, I can’t believe I’ve never been here before. I mean I know we usually meet at your office or my place, but we’ve been dating for almost two months!"

Lena stiffens slightly before wrapping her arms around Kara’s and pulling her closer.

“No one’s ever been to my apartment, actually.”

“No one?”

Lena shakes her head.

“I’ve had food delivered a few times but that’s about it.”

Kara doesn’t really know what to say to that, but it doesn’t matter because Lena quickly continues. 

“I just have to keep such a different persona as the CEO of L-Corp. I want to distance myself from the Luthors, but at the same time that appeal is a lot of what draws people to the company. This place is . . . purely Lena. I’m always afraid that if people really see me then . . .”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, but Kara know what she’s trying to say, knows the fear of someone rejecting you for who you really are.So she pulls Lena closer, gazing out at the city in front of them. 

“Well, for the record, I love it, just like I love you.” The words are still new, but they fall from her lips without hesitation.They stand for a long moment before the painting at the end of the bed catches her eye. 

It’s Krypton, shaded in the light of a red sun, and she knows the painting, because she painted it; had sold it to a gallery weeks ago.

Lena must follow her line of sight, because she’s immediately apologizing. 

“I’m sorry, I just saw it at the little gallery on 12th and I saw the little K.D. in the corner, knew it must have been yours - must have been Krypton and I just wanted to wake up to see what you used to see.”

“No, no, that’s . . . it’s perfect. And it matches the decor, so that a plus.” She gestures around the room at the gray walls and the dark bedspread, considering how the painting must look shaded in grey to Lena’s colorblind eyes. 

As it is, it’s the only pop of color in the room, and it makes her warm to think of Krypton like that. A bright color in a sea of grey. 

She moves to the bed and lets herself fall back on it, the mass of pillows swallowing her up. 

“Are we going to get to play on this later?”

“Only if we actually make it to dinner.” Lena jabs and Kara laughs before rolling over, coming face to face with her own eyes as she studies the framed picture on the nightstand.

It’s of her and Lena, cheeks smushed together as they crowd in for the shot, whipped cream on their noses and smiles on their faces. 

“Did I mention this place has overstuffed ravioli? I know you love overstuffed ravioli!”

Lena is just baiting her now, but she takes it, along with the offered hand and pulls herself to her feet. 

“Well in that case, lead the way!”

“You just want me to go first so you can stare at my ass!”

“There are many perks to dating you, and your great ass is just one of them!”

Lena laughs but obliges, swinging her hips a little extra for show. 

“Now that’s not fair at all!”

“All’s fair in love and war, sweetheart.” Lena’s voice is low and flirty and Kara can’t help but groan. She isn’t sure if she'll ever be able to win at this little game.

“Just wait until I get through with this ravioli you’ve been raving about! _Then_ I’ll show you what’s fair!”

Lena laughs, and Kara can’t help but grin, glancing around the apartment as they leave it. She thinks about what Lena had said, about how she’s the first to visit. It hasn’t always been easy, getting Lena to open up, but it’s always been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! - JediFighterPilot2727


	52. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomlygeneric: Are you taking prompts? How about Kara keeps crashing in buildings distracted by Lena on a balcony....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little bit of a turn! hope you don't mind!

As soon as she lands at the DEO, she knows she's in trouble.

Alex and J'onn are both waiting on her, looking every bit the hostile welcoming committee. J'onn has his arms crossed over his chest - brow creased in the 'Dad frown' as Kara likes to call it; and Alex is his mirror image, save for the hands on her hips. 

She knows this scene, has walked in on it enough times to know she's about to get chewed out for something.

Only she hasn't done anything this time.

Or at least, she doesn't think she's done anything. 

She hasn't rushed off into unnecessary danger, she hasn't accidentally let her Supergirl secret slip to the barista at the coffee shop again - she hasn't done anything! And she's far too excited about her date with Lena tonight to let the Dire Duo ruin her mood.

"Supergirl." J'onn's voice is stern and she bites back a wince. 

"Director Henshaw." She nods before turning to Alex. "Assistant Director Danvers."

"Care to explain why you've managed to crash into six buildings this week? Six building where no dangerous activity had been spotted?"

Six buildings? When had she run into six different buildings? And more importantly, why did she not remember it?

"I . . . don't remember crashing into anything? Maybe you have me mistaken with some other flying superhero?"

"No, it was definitely you, the Tribune has pictures." Alex steps forward to lay a comforting hand on her arm. "The first time I thought it was just a fluke, but it keeps happening and -Kara are you okay? Is there something going on you need to talk about? Have you been feeling dizzy? Lightheaded? Have you had any fainting spells? Are there any other periods of time that you don't rememeber?"

"Uhhh, I don't think so?" She shakes her head and then Alex is dragging her forward to one of the monitors. 

"I had Winn run an analysis, this is an aerial map of the city and the buildings you hit are marked in red. We've got a ground team out with scanners, looking for signs of any type of device that may have caused you to crash. The crash sites seem to be located around a central area, do you see anything that jars your memory?"

"When did the crashes happen?"

"Most of them have happened in the early morning or late evening although there was one incident that happened during lunchtime." J'onn doesn't look as angry anymore, more concerned, and the thought comforts her a little.

She reaches out a finger to trace over the map, stopping over the building in the center.

L-Corp.

Her heart beats just a little bit faster as she thinks of heated kisses in Lena's office. And then she remembers making her way down to the alleyway and changing into her Supergirl outfit before speeding off

Oh. 

Oh.

This is not good. 

"What is it?”

“Uhhh.”

“That’s L-Corp isn’t it? Has Lena done something? I should have known never to trus-“

“Alex!” It comes out as a shout, and several of the nearby agents turn their way; but Kara doesn’t care, she can’t let Alex say another word against her - her - her -

Lena.

“Alex!” she hisses, quieter this time. “It’s not Lena’s fault. Well it’s not her fault . . . in a bad way.”

Alex’s eyes narrow.

“A bad way? I’m pretty sure that making you crash into buildings is bad, Kara. I know that Lena is your friend -“

“She’s-“ Kara interrupts, but she stops because she doesn’t really know what Lena is.

“She’s what?”

Alex and J’onn are staring her down and it makes her want to squirm.

“She’s my - well we’re . . . I mean I . . . “ She sighs, fiddling with the thumb loops on her suit. “We may have . . . been on a date or two.” She mumbles quietly, trying to avoid attracting more attention. 

“A date? You went on a date with Lena Luthor and you didn’t think to tell me?” Alex sounds miffed and hurt and, oh Rao - this is not how she wanted this conversation to go. 

“Several dates, actually.” Kara corrects but the scowl on Alex’s face only deepens. “And we’ve been - ahem- making out some. And just you know, hanging out.”

“So she’s your girlfriend.” Alex’s face appears marginally softer although still confused. 

“No? No. I mean we haven’t discussed it, and I don’t want to speak for her, I’d like to be her girlfriend.”

Alex sighs, finally dropping her hands from her hips. 

“We’re going to have a long talk over a pint of ice cream later about this, but for now, could you just please explain why you’ve been crashing into buildings?”

She raises a hand to scratch the back of her neck.

“Ahh, well uhh . . . I guess we were making out and then I went flying and I got . . . distracted?”

J’onn chuckles before running a hand over his face to hide it. 

“Maybe next time you decide to make out with a pretty lady you can avoid causing any property damage.” He says sternly before marching off and leaving Kara and Alex alone. 

“She’s good to you?” Alex questions softly.

“Good enough to make me fly into building apparently.”

“If it makes you feel any better I once ran into a wall while talking on the phone to Maggie. I guess that isn’t much different from a Superhero crashing into office buildings.”

Kara laughs then, and she feels a weight she didn’t know was there lifting off her shoulders. She should know better than to keep secrets from Alex. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just - well your life has always been about me and you’re finally really happy and I didn’t want to eclipse that.”

Alex studies her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. 

“Don’t think you have to keep things from me. I still want you to be a big part of my life. Just because I have Maggie doesn’t change that.”

A siren sounds somewhere in the distance and Kara pulls away reluctantly.

“Sister night tomorrow?”

“I’ll bring the pizza if you bring the ice cream.”

\- - - - - - - 

_Later that night: Kara’s apartment_

“So, I saw in the Tribune that our mutual friend Supergirl has been having a few flying accidents lately.” 

Kara freezes, potsticker halfway to her mouth, to stare at Lena.

“Really?”

“Mhmm, apparently she’s run into several buildings. Do you think she’s okay?”

“She hasn’t . . . said anything to me . . . about it?”

“No? Hmm. Odd. All the buildings have been on the same block as L-Corp too.”

“I’m sure it’s just coincidence.”

“Well, if you see her before I do, will you please make sure she’s okay? She’s been there for me so much since I came to town - I’d hate to think of her being sick or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll uh, I’ll ask her. If I see her, ‘cause you know she’s busy saving the world and all.”

“Thank you.” Lena smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Are you going to finish that potsticker? You’ve been holding it for a while now.”

She has _got_ to find a way to tell Lena about Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	53. That's My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: What are Kara and Lena's reaction when they first wear each others clothing?

“Kara. Kara.” 

She can hear Alex speaking to her but it sounds like it’s a million miles away - the hand waving in front of her face finally bringing her back to earth. Alex’s chin settles on her shoulder as she follows Kara’s line of vision into the living room where everyone is talking and laughing while they wait on Alex and Kara to bring back the popcorn.

“What’s up?” Alex’s voice sounds by her ear and she realizes she still hasn’t spoken. She swallows.

“She’s wearing my hoodie.”

“Who? Lena?”

Kara nods, eyes locked on her girlfriend as she laughs at something Winn has said. She’s wearing Kara’s UCLA sweatshirt that had been draped over the back of the chair. The window is open, so it’s probably cold and Lena no doubt just wanted something warm to wear and it probably has nothing to do with the fact that it’s _Kara’s_ sweatshirt.

Only it _is_ Kara’s sweatshirt.

And Lena looks so breathtakingly beautiful in it.

Her dark hair brushing against the blue material of the shirt. 

It’s hugging her curves in all the right places and oh, Rao - the next time Kara wears it, it will probably smell like Lena -

Kara feels her heart catch in her throat.

“You okay?” Alex pats her shoulder before moving to silence the beeping microwave.

“What?”

Alex raises her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, no, I’m fine.” Kara stutters, ignoring the smirk that Alex sends her way.

She sighs.

“You ever just look at someone and . . . there just aren’t _words_ you know?”

Lena must feel Kara’s eyes on her because she turns - all green eyes smiles and when their gazes lock Kara thinks she might just hyperventilate.

“Oh, I know.” Alex promises but Kara is too busy crinkling her nose at Lena to notice the way Alex is looking at Maggie. “Trust me, I know.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena doesn’t even look up from her paperwork when she hears her office door open - she knows it’s Kara. 

She just has to read through and initial the last paragraph of this contract and then she’ll be free to enjoy a nice lunch with her girlfriend.

And . . . 

Done.

She tucks the papers back into their folder and tucks her pen away before looking up. Kara is facing away from her, carefully arranging takeout boxes on the coffee table. She’s wearing khaki pants and a black button up shirt that Lena quickly recognizes as the one she had left over at Kara’s apartment after they’re last movie night.

“So I got the curry you like and . . .”

Kara keeps talking, but Lena doesn’t really hear her as she moves around the desk to stand next to Kara. 

It all strikes her as so casual, the way Kara is bringing her lunch and wearing her shirt - relationships in her experience are supposed to be hard, but it never is with Kara. It’s kind of ridiculous actually, how happy the sight of Kara in her clothes makes her. It’s so . . . domestic.

She grins.

“Lee?”

“Yes?”

“You look happy.”

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Lena observes, reaching up a finger to trace along the collar of the garment in question.

“Oh!” Kara looks down, studying the sleeves. “I guess I am.”

She says it innocently but Lena’s been around her long enough to recognize the playful glint in her eye.

“Something you want to confess?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you - shirt thief!” 

“Why, I never-!” 

Lena raises and eyebrow and Kara stops short.

“Is it okay? Are we at the stage where we can wear each other’s clothes now?”

Lena feels like her whole body is smiling.

“If we are, then that means those blue sweatpants you have are mine - I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything that soft!”

“Consider them yours.” Kara laughs before pulling her into soft kiss. Her hands move around Kara’s neck where they smooth up the back of Kara’s shirt -effectively popping the collar.

When they part, Kara is studying her, head tilted in a question.

“If you’re going to wear my clothes, you have to wear them properly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	54. It's a Bird, It's a - Nope, Just Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - So that post about Kara flying into Lena's office window/door like a bird because she didn't realize it was closed.....you definitely need to write a short little fic for it! Pleeeaaaaaaaaassse 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this Tumblr post -   
> http://heyitskaitlynnn.tumblr.com/post/159771041621/i-just-pictured-kara-trying-to-fly-into-lenas

Lena is so tired of looking at financial reports she could scream.

She rolls her shoulders, wondering how hard it would be to talk Kara into a massage later. Maybe if she brings home extra potstickers for dinner . . .

Turning in her chair, she gazes out the window over the National City skyline. It's a nice day, a few wispy clouds drifting lazily across the sky. Maybe she should take some of this paperwork out onto the balcony . . . 

A streak of yellow and blue zips across the sky and she sits up a little straighter, maybe Kara will come and distract her and she can put off doing these reports for another day. They aren’t due before the board for another week anyway. 

Kara comes into view again, this time a little more slowly. She continues to decelerate as she descends to Lena’s balcony - feet not even touching the ground as she glides forward. Her speed is still impressive though and Lena doesn’t even have time to call out before Kara smacks into the clear door, going down like a sack of potatoes. 

“Yeeooww!”

Lena jumps up from her chair and scurries to the balcony door, throwing it open and falling to her knees beside Kara who's clutching at her nose.

“Are you okay?!” She tries to keep the laughter from her voice, but really she can’t help that her girlfriend looks like a bird who tried to fly through a too clean window.

“What the heck was that?” Kara demands as she sits up, fingers prodding gently along her nasal bridge - even though, really, it’s not even bleeding and she’s practically indestructible for Pete’s sake. 

“Well, sweetheart, the door was closed and you tried to fly through it.” a little giggle escapes at the end and Kara half pouts/half glares in her direction.

“Why didn’t it just break?”

“Oh! It’s a new polymer I’ve been working on! It’s able to withstand unearthly amounts of force without breaking! I’ve been trying to find a way to protect National City’s buildings from being destroyed every two seconds with all of these alien fights - no offense, but you’ve been singlehandedly keeping National City contractors in business for years. I was going to have you test it later, but it looks like it works just fine! I should call Winn!” She leans forward to press a kiss against Kara’s forehead before moving towards her desk. “Thanks, babe!”

“You know, when Alex does experiments on me, she buys me pizza.”

Lena rolls her eyes, but when she reaches her desk and picks up her phone she dials Kara’s favorite pizza place.

“Hello, yes, I would like to place an order for one large pepperoni pizza -“ She hears Kara whine through the open door. “-I’m sorry, make that two large pepperoni pizzas and an order of cinnamon sticks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr!


	55. Sleep Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - Stone-River - Oh my gosh, can you do a fic where Kara sleep-flies or floats? Have SuperCorp sleeping at someone's apartment. Lena is sleeping on Kara, when all of a sudden she feels like her body is being pulled up. Her arms instinctively latch on to Kara's neck and now they're inching up towards the ceiling. Lena tries to think of a way to wake up Kara before making a hole in the roof. And you know what they say about waking up a sleep walker? You don't. Ooo Bonus: The blanket falls and they're naked.

Kara is always so warm.

It’s the first thought her sleep addled brain has, and it brings a slow smile to her face. 

She snuggles closer - if that’s even possible - nuzzling her nose into Kara’s bare shoulder. This is easily one of her favorite parts of dating Kara, the way their bodies twine together in the middle of the night; how she never fails to wake up feeling safe and loved. Because even when she doesn’t wake up like this -half on top of Kara, with the Kryptonian’s heart beating a steady drum underneath her ear; when Supergirl duties have called Kara away in the middle of the night - she still wakes up to the smell of Kara’s perfume lingering on her sheets, to the knowledge that Kara will be back just as soon as she can. It’s comforting, the confidence that someone will always come back - barring some extraordinary circumstance.

She clutches Kara tighter at the thought, fingers digging into the warm skin of Kara’s abdomen, and her knee slipping farther between Kara’s thighs.

Only her leg doesn’t stop at the bed; because there is no bed. 

No bed. 

Her eyes flash open, but she forces herself to remain still, despite the pounding in her chest. She fights the urge to flail about, sensing her precarious position. It feels like when she wakes up at the edge of the bed, teetering on the edge of crashing into the floor.

Only she isn’t teetering on the edge of the bed, she’s . . . 

Floating?

Or rather Kara is floating and because of their tightly cuddled sleeping position Lena is balanced on top of her. 

“Kara?” It comes out in a choked whisper - she doesn’t want to startle Kara awake, doesn’t want to tip the delicate balance that’s kept her off of the ground so far.

No response.

“Kara?” She tries a little louder this time.

There’s still no response, and she shakes her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Kara?”

Nothing. 

She can feel herself slipping, and she knows she needs to do something quickly. Carefully, she lifts her leg from between Kara’s and slings it over her waist instead, pushing up against Kara’s arm and leveraging herself into a sitting position - effectively straddling Kara’s hips.

Great, at least now she has a indestructible Kryptonian body between her and the ground if they do end up falling. 

She looks up, startled to see the ceiling mere inches from her face. And to think, the high ceiling had been such a selling point when she had bought this place. Now that her bed is an eight foot drop, they don’t seem like such a good idea. 

She shifts slightly, bracing her hands on Kara’s abs, silky sheet twisted around her ankles. It’s actually not a bad position for - 

“Quantum entanglement . . .”

Lena freezes as the mumbled words fall from Kara’s lips.

“What?”

“L = (1/2) d v2 s CL . . ."

Is her girlfriend reciting aerodynamic equations in her sleep?

“Noooo . . .” Kara whimpers, “The pizza tower is too heavy.”

Not only is Kara doing equations in her sleep, she’s using them to try and figure out how much pizza she can carry. Great. 

Lena is dating a perpetually hungry genius. 

Who’s currently sleep floating.

With Lena on top of her.

There’s humor in here somewhere, but Lena is too afraid to see it; because she really does hate flying, and although she’s mostly gotten used to flying with Kara, she isn’t a big fan of flying while the pilot is asleep and mumbling about pizza. 

How exactly is she supposed get out of this one?

Shakily, she moves one hand from Kara’s stomach up to brace against the ceiling. Maybe she can just gently push them back towards the -

Nope.

Now they’re floating higher and she’s forced to duck down, flattening herself against Kara until she’s basically lying on top of her, their naked bodies pressing together in a way that normally she would find comforting, but not really so much right now. Luckily, Kara’s arms come up to pull her tighter, locking around her, and least she doesn’t have to worry about falling. 

She also has no way of moving, either, and she’s essentially stuck. 

Great. 

She ponders her options. 

Her heart rate has long since slowed back down to normal by the time she decides she doesn’t really have any. She can’t struggle against Kara’s grip, because it probably wouldn’t work and if it did she would just end up falling anyway. 

Maybe she can just sleep here and Kara will eventually float back down. 

She’s so tired and Kara is so warm and -

Yeah, sleep sounds good.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Mmm, someone got snuggly last night.” Kara’s is voice is rough with sleep and the sound of it has Lena nuzzling closer.

“Hmm?”

“Yeah, you’re practically on top of me.” She can feel Kara’s lips as they press a kiss to her hair. “Not that I mind.”

Lena’s eyes shoot open as the events of the night before come rushing back. Carefully, she peers over Kara’s shoulder, groaning with relief as she sees blonde hair splayed out against the pillows. 

“Oh, thank god!”

“What?”

“We’re on the bed!” Lena rolls off of Kara to feel the comfort of the mattress beneath her. 

“Yeah? Where else would we be?”

“In the air! Because you, Kara Zor-el, sleep float.”

“What?” Kara grunts before pulling Lena closer. “No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do. And last night, you took me with you!”

“Sleep floating isn’t a thing.”

“Explain last night then!”

“Last night just proves my point that you need to stop drinking caffeine before bed. It gives you weird dreams!”

Lena thinks for a moment before responding. 

“Then you won’t mind if Alex runs a few tests then.”

“Okay, fine; but when she decides that sleep floating isn’t a thing then you owe me.”

“Owe you what?” Giving Kara Danvers an open ended bet was never a good idea.

“A hundred potstickers.”

“You can’t eat a hundred potstickers!”

“Wanna bet?”

“Fine, a hundred potstickers. But when Alex determines that you do sleep float then you have to fly to Florida to that beachside bar to get those crab cakes I like.”

“I would go get you crab cakes even if you didn’t win.”

Lena can’t help but preen a little at that, but she nudges Kara all the same. 

“Still, agree with the bet?”

“Agreed, I want my potstickers from the place on Third Street, by the way.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Two Days Later: DEO HQ_

“I can’t believe I lived with her for five years and never knew this.” Alex adjusts the sensors with one hand as she stares through the window of the med bay where Kara is currently floating six feet above the sun bed.

“I told you! And no one believed me!” Lena gloats, crossing her arms over her chest. “Make sure you get this on video, I don’t want there to be any doubt.”

“I can’t believe this.” Alex repeats.

“It’s freaky.” Winn observes. “This is like some sci-fi shit.”

Lena snorts.

“Yeah, well; try waking up ten feet in the air.” 

The look on Alex’s face is priceless. 

“Okay, Luthor, I do not want to know what kind of weird kinky shit you and my sister are into.”

Winn raises his eyebrows and tactfully turns back to his console.

Lena rolls her eyes.

“Just get the video.” she waves a hand. “I have crab cakes riding on this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	56. Super Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - What if shortly after Kara and Lena were married(or engaged idk), Kara forgets to take off her ring when she flies off as Supergirl and a reporter notices it while she's in battle and it blows up into this whole thing where the media is asking who Supergirl is with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! didn't realize it's been a month since I updated this! I've been so busy with work and my other fics! Hope you guys enjoy!

“I may have done something.”

Kara’s voice comes over the connection before Lena even has a chance to say ‘Hello’.

She cradles the phone between her ear and shoulder, flipping through the latest financial report from the charity division.

“I see, and what did you do this time? Accidentally eat all the potstickers in National City?” 

“Lee, that was on time!”

She can’t help but laugh at Kara’s offended tone, but her fiancee continues. 

“It’s uh. . . it’s a little worse than that?”

“Worse than that? Kara, the potsticker economy was affected for weeks! You practically sent us into a dumpling depression!”

“Lee!” Kara whines, “This is serious.”

Lena sets down her folder and re-grips her phone. 

“Sorry, I’m all ears, what’s wrong?”

The door to her office swings open and Kara bursts in, speed walking towards the desk. 

“This is not good.” 

Lena glances at her phone, confused.

“So why did you call me and not just fly over here?”

Kara’s eyes are wide behind her glasses, and her face is drawn in a way that Lena’s only seen when dangerous villains are involved. 

“Because I didn’t think it would be a good idea for _Supergirl_ to be caught visiting _the recently engaged Lena Luthor_ anytime soon.”

“Is there a reason you’re speaking in the third person? And why can’t Supergirl visit? Everyone knows we’re friends!” Early in their relationship she may have been worried, but in the past few years National City had come to respect the Luthor/Super alliance. 

But Kara is fidgeting with the television remote, flipping through the channels until she comes to a local news station. 

“And now to the news everyone has been talking about,” The anchor announces. “Supergirl was spotted earlier - not an unusual sight for National City residents, but what was unusual was the ring adorning Supergirl’s left hand.” Footage of Supergirl rolled across the screen, zooming in on what was most definitely Kara’s engagement ring still on the superhero’s hand.

“Sources close to the hero have so far been unavailable for comment, as has Supergirl herself. There’s been much speculation about the ring, whether it’s an engagement ring or something else entirely, and if it is an engagement ring then the real question is just who the lucky person engaged to the Girl of Steel might be.”

“I don’t know, Sam-“ The other anchor cuts in, “-it sure looks like an engagement ring to me!”

“What do you think it would be like to be engaged to Supergirl?”

“Out of this world, Sam, out of this world.” They laugh at the lame joke, and footage switches to a diplomatic snafu in Metropolis. Kara turns the tv off and Lena can feel eyes on her, even as she continues to stare at the blank screen.

“Lee. I told you this was bad.”

“It’s not . . . that bad.” She tries to reassure, her mind racing through every possible option.

“Alex is going to kill me.” 

She finally turns to see that Kara looks absolutely petrified, fingers twisting in front of her. 

“She’s not going to kill you.” 

Kara looks at her hopefully. 

“That would be too fast, she’ll just torture you slowly.”

Kara groans and Lena takes pity on her. 

“There has to be a way out of this.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course!”

They stand in silence for a moment, Lena’s teeth worrying the cuticle of her thumbnail. 

Kara’s phone ringing startles them both.

There’s a look of panic on the older woman’s face as she shows Lena her phone screen.

“Just answer,” Lena says, rolling her eyes. “She can’t hurt you over the phone.”

Kara looks skeptical but raises the phone to her ear anyway.

“Alex-“ 

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

Lena winces, because if she can hear Alex from two feet away, then her sister-in-law to be must be well and truly pissed.

“Alex-“

“How are we going to explain this?!”

“I don’t . . . I don’t know.”

“Does Lena know?”

“She’s right here, I just showed her the news.”

“Put me on speaker.”

Kara does so, laying the phone on Lena’s desk. 

“Hello, Alex.”

“Lena. Any ideas on how to deal with this?”

“Not really.”

Alex sighs over the line before silence fills the office. 

Finally Kara speaks up. 

“I have an idea! What if I write an exclusive interview with Supergirl? I’ve been wanting to write something about Supergirl’s thoughts on the President coming out as alien anyway, so I’ll just interview her about that and then I’ll include something about the rumors and how I recently got engaged and then I’ll ask her if she’s engaged too and she’ll deny it, play it off as a camera glare. James can take some photos . . . everyone will be so caught up in the new press they’ll forget all about the engagement ring fiasco.”

“That’s pretty good.” Alex starts.

“Genius.” Lena interrupts. “And it will throw off any suspicion about you and Supergirl getting engaged at the same time.”

Kara beams at that, leaning over to press a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

“Are you guys kissing?” Alex squawks from the desk. “Just stop, you guys are awful. Ugh, just keep me update. And don’t be late for movie night!” 

She hangs up and Lena looks to Kara. 

“How soon do you think you can have the article out?”

“Monday? I can talk to Cat about letting me take over the cover of the next issue. She shouldn’t mind, especially if I tell her she’s getting a full page spread of new Supergirl photos.”

“Until then . . .”

“Until then, I don’t think it’s safe for you to receive any late night visits from Supergirl.”

“Guess you’ll have to take the elevator like everyone else then.”

Kara pouts and Lena can’t resist placing a kiss on her down turned lips. 

Only when she tries to pull away, Kara tugs her forward and she trips into her fiancee, laughing. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry, you know I can get a little over eager when it comes to kissing you.”

“Hmm, well if we’re going to get over eager . . . how long until you need to be back at CatCo?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kara’s article is beautifully written, with a transcribed interview and a full page color spread of Supergirl in all her glory; and if Lena didn’t already know that they were the same person, she would just think that Kara and Supergirl were friends having a chat over coffee. Halfway through the interview, Kara starts fishing.

_**KD: So, as you already know, I recently became engaged to the lovely Lena Luthor.** _

_**SG: I was very happy to hear that, I’ve had dealings with Ms. Luthor on several occasions, and I’m glad that two people I consider friends have found happiness together.** _

_**KD: Thank you, thank you. She definitely makes me happy. Speaking of engagements though . . . there’s a rumor going around National City that you’re looking to settle down, some news agency are even showing photos of you wearing an engagement ring.** _

_**SG: Oh, no, no one for me.** _

_**KD: No one?** _

_**SG: I think it would be too dangerous, for me to get involved like that. Too many people looking to hurt those I love, I couldn’t risk it.** _

_**KD: How do you explain the photos?** _

_**SG: (laughing) A trick of the light? A glare off of skyscraper? I’m not sure, I can’t say for certain. I most certainly wasn’t wearing a ring though.** _

_**KD: Well, I believe you, but do you have any proof for the skeptics that might just think you’re trying to keep such a relationship a secret?** _

_**SG: In Kryptonian culture, if you were engaged to marry someone then you would exchange bracelets, not rings. So I would definitely want to include that if I ever found someone to share my life with like that.** _

It’s a good ploy, throwing the paparazzi off the engagement ring trail. But Lena finds herself immensely grateful that Kara’s suit covers the silver band that graces her wrist - she has no idea how she would manage explain that one away; especially since Lena has its match on her own wrist. The media would probably think she was in a polyamorous relationship with Kara and Supergirl or something. 

She shakes her head.

Being engaged to a superhero with a secret identity is so complicated sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr!


	57. Superman Pays a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Hi there, Timelord2126 here. Can you do a fic where Superman finds out about Lena and Kara and shows up to give Lena "the Talk"? Bonus point if you have her (Lena) fangirl before or after the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this! BUT, you should go check out my extra long friends to roommates to lovers Supercorp one shot -
> 
> **Roomates** \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/11457816
> 
> Or my kid fic -
> 
> **The Lexington Chronicles** \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/10189040/chapters/22626908
> 
> Or my super kinky smut fic - 
> 
> **Love Me Harder** \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9935561/chapters/22250486
> 
> Which is what I've been up to recently!

The second Lena hears the boots on her balcony, she knows it’s wrong.

It’s too heavy, and too loud. When Kara lands, the noise is always for Lena’s benefit; a light tap to alert her to the super hero’s arrival - they both know that Kara could land silently if she wanted to. It’s an almost ballet style grace - to watch Kara descend from the sky. 

But this, this is different.

The sound is menacing, in a way; and she almost calls for help before she even turns, but she catches a glimpse through the window in the reflection off her computer screen.

Superman. 

Taking a deep breath, she squares her shoulders. 

She’s been expecting this visit for months, ever since her arrival in National City. When Clark Kent had shown up at her office with CatCo’s newest reporter, she had assumed that his alter ego wouldn’t be far behind. But he had yet to stop by, even after she and Kara had started dating almost two months ago. 

It's overdue, she supposes. Although it would be like Superman to wait until its nearly eight o'clock at night to show up - when Lena's tired and overworked, and utterly over the events of the day. She wants nothing more than to go home, to poor a nice glass of wine, turn on a nice symphony - she's leaning toward Tchaikovsky's 6th, but that's dependent on whether she gets a chance to talk to Kara on the way home; otherwise the mood may call for something a little more somber - and crawl in a nice hot bath with the thickest novel on that’s sitting on her shelf waiting to be read.

That's all she wants.

Only now there's a Kryptonian looming on her balcony. 

And not the one she wants to see, either.

She schools her features into the well practiced mask of polite boredom and turns to door. She's grateful, at least, that he hasn’t broken the lock and invited himself in. It seems as though his Kansas farm-boy upbringing has left him with some manners.

Small miracles. 

“Superman,” she opens the door and waves him inside, unwilling to go out in the chill of the night. “What brings you to my office so late?”

He doesn’t smile, not the charming grin from when Clark Kent had visited her office not long after her arrival to National City; instead his face is creased in a frown and his eyebrows drawn.

“My apologies, Ms. Luthor. I just recently received some news that is . . .”, his eyes linger on the bracelet gracing her wrist - a recent Christmas gift from Kara. “. . .troubling.”

“Do tell.”

She knows, of course, what he’s referring to, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction - insists on making him say it.

He hesitates, trying to decide just how to confront her, and she feels a slight bit of satisfaction at having thrown him off. 

“I saw the tabloid headlines today - ‘Lena Luthor seen exchanging PDA with CatCo reporter’."

Lena barely hides her wince. 

The tabloid had been rather . . . trashy; with grainy pictures of she and Kara kissing on a street corner while they waited on a car gracing the cover, and the headline had even went on to speculate as to whether Kara was Lena’s latest conquest or if they were just ‘gal pals’. 

It was frustrating, to say the least. 

That’s not how they had wanted to reveal their relationship to the world.

“I called Kara immediately, to see if it was true; and to my surprise, not only did she confirm the rumors, she told me that you know our secret.”

Lena draws herself up to her full height, grateful she’s still wearing her heels from before.

“I hope you know, Mr. Kent, that I would never do anything to hurt Kara - and by extension, you. Your secret is safe with me.”

He fixes her with a hard glare, and she wonders if he’s going to use is laser vision to vaporize her on the spot. But then he looks away, eyes drifting over her office until they settle on her counter. There’s a picture frame with a shot of her and Kara on it, James had taken it at a game night - Kara laughing at the camera, blue eyes crinkled; Lena, however, only has eyes for Kara - her profile to the camera as she stares at her girlfriend with what Winn had described as ‘heart-eyes’. Superman freezes when he sees it and she finds herself wondering what he’s thinking. 

Superman is silent for so long that she almost forgets he’s there, so caught up in her own thoughts. But then he moves with a sigh, stepping lightly towards the couch. Pulling his cape into his lap, he sits; and Lena thinks that he looks so different like this - so unlike that caped crusader that everyone knows so well. Like this he looks like Kara after a rough day, not a hero, not invulnerable . . . just sad. 

Finally, he speaks.

“You know I came here to tell you to stay away from my cousin.” He pauses, and Lena wonders how, exactly, she’s supposed to respond to that, but then he continues. 

“But then Kara stopped me.” His face twists in a wry smile. “Literally.”

Lena can’t help but raise an eyebrow. 

"She did?”

He chuckles.

“She’s stronger than me, you know. And faster.” He finally meets her gaze. “And more Kryptonian.”

He studies her for a long moment.

“For years, I thought I was the only one left. The last child of Krypton. But then Kara came, and . . . I had no idea what to do. I left her with the Danvers, but - I realize now that I basically abandoned her. Twelve years old, she’d just lost her whole world, and her last living relative drops her off with some family she’s never met.”

Now Lena really doesn’t know what to say, is she supposed to comfort him? Offer some words of platitude when she knows how much his abandonment has hurt Kara?

So instead she says nothing, meeting his gaze steadily, prepared for whatever harsh words of warning he has to offer her. 

“I came here to tell you to stay away from Kara because I was afraid you’d try to hurt her physically - like your brother did to me. But she made me see that I shouldn’t judge you because of your family; so now I’m here to ask you not to break her heart. She’s had it broke too many times, Lena. And maybe I was too young and stupid to realize what I was doing back then, but I realize now that I’m one of the people who hurt her. And maybe I don’t have a right to ask this of you, but here I am.”

He looks so . . . pitiful; really, that’s the only word she feels fully describes the sorrowful look on his face. Sighing, she drops down beside him on the couch. 

“I know what it feels like to have family not live up to expectations. And I promise that I won’t hurt Kara unnecessarily. I would hate to see her suffer because of me.”

Her words seem to placate him, because he nods decisively - though he still appears troubled. 

“Thank you.”

He rises to leave, but he stops at the window. 

“I’m sorry, about Lex.” 

For the first time in a long time, she doesn’t feel the twinge of hatred that she usually feels when she looks at her brother’s ex-best friend. 

“Thank you.” She echoes his words back to him. “I’m not like him.”

“I know. Kara made sure I realized that. Don’t make a liar out of her. And . . . call me, please, if she needs me. I may not have been there in the past, but if I can help now, I’d like to." 

“I will.” She promises, and after a brief but sad smile, Superman is gone, a blur of red and blue glinting across the night sky.

Whatever she had been expecting, that wasn’t it; and Lena sits, stunned, on the couch. 

She wonders, then, if Clark is the one person who was as hurt by her brother’s betrayal as she - the best friend doomed to be the arch nemesis of a genius gone mad. 

If so, she can see why he would be worried about Kara; she would never wish that sort of utter betrayal on anyone. But she can’t help but feel like it means something monumentous for him to trust her, because if Superman can trust a Luthor, then maybe she can show the rest of the world that they can too.

There’s another flash on the balcony, but this time it’s the light, familiar step that she’s used to. 

“Come in.” She beckons softly before Kara can knock, and the superhero eases in the door with a crinkled brow. 

“I hope he wasn’t too forward, I told him -“

“Did you really give Superman the shovel talk about giving me the shovel talk?” Lena interrupts, heart pounding. 

Kara fiddles with the thumb loops on her suit.

“I- yes? He can be so menacing sometimes, and I didn’t want him to scare you off. Lee, your the best thing that’s happened to me since . . . well, basically I put the suit on, and - I didn’t want him scaring you away. Clark’s a good guy, but he sees everything so black and white. He’s so jaded that he doesn’t always see the good in people, even when it’s staring him right in the face. And he gets oddly protective of me. I think he forgets that I’m older than him sometimes. I was going to let him come in here and bully you, that’s not fair, and-“

Lena launches herself at Kara, trusting that her girlfriend will catch her; and sure enough, strong arms wrap around her waist, tugging her tight. 

“Hey! Hey, are you okay?”

“No one’s ever stood up for me like you.” She mumbles into Kara’s shoulder and feels the hands on her back clench.

“I will always stand up for you, Lena Luthor. As long as I’m around, don’t ever doubt that you have someone in your corner. And if it makes you feel better, Alex was standing there the whole time I was talking to him, giving her best big sister glare, so there are lots of people who believe in you.”

Lena pulls back, but keeps her hands twisted in Kara’s cape. 

“Thank you. And remind me to thank Alex to.”

“For what?”

“Showing me what it’s like to have a real family.”

Kara leans forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. It still makes Lena’s heart race, and when she pulls back she can’t help but feel a little breathless.

“You know, I was going to call you and then go home for a bath, but since you’re here . . . care to take me home and join me?”

“I think a hot bath sounds perfect.”

“What? No takeout requests?”

Kara grins sheepishly before swooping Lena into her arms bridal style. 

“I may have stress eaten all the dumplings at the Chinese place on the corner while I was waiting on you and Kal to finish talking.”

“Hah! I knew there was a reason!”

“I mean I could always eat again if-“ 

Lena cuts her off with a finger to her lips.

“Supergirl, take me home.”

“Up, up, and away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love and appreciate each and every comment and kudo so thank you!! I don't get the chance to respond to everything on here, so if you want to see me freak out over your nice words or if you just want to fangirl with me, hit me up on tumblr -JediFighterPilot2727


	58. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Supercorp slowdancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a part of my supercorp promptathon over on tumblr! it got a little long, so I decided to post over here too!

“I’m sorry I ruined our night.”

Lena feels the anger seep out of her at her wife’s words, turning to find Kara still dressed in her Super suit, standing by the balcony door. 

“You didn’t ruin our night.” She says it, but she knows it’s a lie - knows that Kara knows it’s a lie. 

“I think I kind of did.” Kara gestures behind Lena to the elegantly set table and the barely flickering candles. 

Lena allows herself a moment of self-pity at the sad sight. Her playlist had long ago ran out, and the piano solo that echoes throughout the apartment is achingly sorrowful. Fitting for a woman left to eat dinner by herself. 

But she pushes it aside, because Kara is here now; and judging by the soot on her cheek and the tears in her suit, the battle was not easily won. Kara may be Supergirl, but she isn’t invulnerable, and Lena knows better than anyone that time is fleeting. She wants to enjoy the time she has with her, and not let her mood from earlier ruin things. 

“Dinner is still in the oven.” She says hopefully. “And you know I have an endless supply of candles.”

“Lee.” Kara steps forward, and a hand reaches out to brush her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re Supergirl, and sometimes you have to save the world. I understand.” She leans into Kara’s warmth, the buzz from the bottle of wine she’d drank while waiting on Kara still flushing her skin.

“I’m four hours late to a dinner that you’ve been planning for weeks. It’s okay to be mad.” Kara’s fingers drift into her hair. massaging gentle patterns into her scalp, and all the remaining tension melts away.

“Oh trust me, I was quite upset.” She admits, almost embarrassed. “But seeing you, here, alive, it’s a bit of a reality check. All of the little things don’t really matter in context.”

“I’m still sorry. Next time we plan a date night I’ll make sure to have J’onn and M’gann cover me. No interruptions.”

“Thank you. I would appreciate that.”

“I know it may not seem like it, but sometimes I really hate having to run off at a moments’ notice and save the world.”

“I know that you don’t like to mess up plans, darling, but I knew what I was getting into when I married you.”

Kara smiles softly in reply and leans forward until her lips are brushing against Lena’s. 

Lena can’t help but but sigh into the kiss, relaxing her weight into Kara’s solid form. Only the smell of something acrid wafts up from Kara’s suit.

Crinkling her nose, she pulls back.

“Kar, you know I love you. But could you please go take a shower?”

Kara belly laughs at that, and pecks a kiss to Lena’s forehead. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Sure enough, Lena barely has time to blink before Kara is back in front of her; this time in a soft white t-shirt and sweatpants, damp hair stringing around her shoulders.

“Better?” 

She breathes in deeply, smiling at the scent of Kara’s vanilla body wash and coconut shampoo. 

“Much.”

Kara leans in again, and this time Lena doesn’t hesitate to melt into her wife’s arms, quickly losing herself in the heaven of kissing Kara. All to soon, Kara pulls back. 

“We danced to this song at our wedding, remember?”

Lena listens for a moment, her brain re-focusing on the music. Sure enough, the lilting violin is a familiar tune.

“I do, it was right after you smashed cake in my face.”

“I was just trying to make you laugh.”

“You made me laugh a lot that day, still do.”

“Dance with me?” Kara’s eyes search hers, and she feels the perfectness of the moment - the darkness of the apartment, the way the candlelight gleams on Kara’s hair, the music, Kara’s hand on her cheek - warming her to her very soul. 

She blinks back tears, tugging Kara close before she can see them.

They’ve danced before, plenty of times; Lena had even insisted on dancing lessons before their wedding reception. 

But there’s none of that tonight. 

Instead, her arms are wrapped tightly around Kara’s neck, face buried in a strong shoulder as Kara’s hands on her waist pull her close. 

As they sway there in the kitchen - despite their ruined night - Lena can’t help but feel perfectly at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


	59. Kara, You're Breaking My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst prompt: in Star Wars the revenge of the sixth scene where Padme goes to Anakin "your breaking my heart" when Anakin goes to the dark side. Can you do supercorp establish and Kara goes evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's angsty, but have faith!! 
> 
> Also, the mentioned scene from Revenge of the Sith is literally one of the saddest scenes in all of cinema. Fight me.

“Kara, please!”

Lena knows she’s begging.

Begging for her life.

Can hear the desperate tone to her voice.

Can feel it in the cold of the ground seeping up through her knees. 

"Luthors never beg.”

Lillian’s voice echoes in her memory, but she doesn’t care. Doesn’t care about anything, really.

Besides bringing Kara back.

Back from whatever power trip the red kryptonite has taken her on.

“Kara, you’re breaking my heart.”

Something falters then.

Cracks.

Breaks.

She can see a flash of it in the red fractured lines of Kara’s face. 

“Kara, I love you, please. Don’t.”

Kara’s fist tightens in the air, squeezing until the air between her finger is choked on her fury. 

Lena searches those familiar blue eyes - merciless and unyielding now, nothing like the woman she married. 

Kara twirls, her black suit sucking in the light from the night sky like a void as she turns to face the city that rooftop of L-Corp overlooks.

“We could have it all, you know. This entire city would bow before us. A Super and a Luthor.”

“I don’t want the city, Kara, I just want you. Come back to me.” Her voice cracks. "Please come back.”

There’s a long moment of silence before a loud, shrieking scream breaks the stillness. 

Behind it, Lena can feel the death of an entire planet. Of loved ones lost.

Kara’s shoulders heave in the the shadow of the stars and Lena pulls herself to her feet, legs shaking as she makes her way towards Kara. She hesitates before resting her hands on trembling shoulders. 

“I love you.” Lena whispers. “I’m sorry.”

She raises her fist in the air, and Alex’s Kryptonite bullet pierces the air.

. . .

Time slows down.

Another surge of adrenaline rushes through her system. 

She can see the moment the Kryptonite hits Kara.

Can feel her shudder underneath her palms. 

It’s a ripple effect, how Kara curls in on herself before crumpling to the ground. 

Lena trusts Alex.

Knows that her aim is true.

But it doesn’t stop the panic from crashing into her. 

Shaking hands reach out to turn Kara onto her back, trembling as they search for the wound.

She finds it, in the blood soaking through Kara’s shoulder. 

Despite the pain creasing Kara’s face, she can’t help but breathe a sight of relief.

"Lena.” Kara chokes out her name, green and red competing for surface on her face like a macabre Christmas light show.

"I’m here, I’m here.” She pushes the hair from Kara’s face, desperate for the touch to ground her.

“What’s happening to me?” Kara is shaking now, her eyes glossing over with the effort of staying conscious. 

“It’s okay, it’ll all be over soon.”

“Lena.” Kara can barely get the words out, her fingers tightening around Lena’s wrist. “Please.”

She forces herself to watch as the light of consciousness fades from Kara’s eyes.

The grip on her arm slackens, and Kara’s eyes close. She can feel the anxiety rush over her, and Alex’s hand as it settles on her shoulder. 

“Come on, let them take her.”

She wants to stay next to Kara, but she lets Alex pull her back; watches as the DEO agents surround Kara. 

She wants to say something as the green cuffs snap around Kara’s wrists and ankles, but she knows it’s for the best. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days.

That’s how long it’s been since a small army of agents took Kara away from her, bleeding and broken.

Three days without seeing her wife. 

Three days of Lena working until she reaches the state of pure exhaustion that allows her to sleep. 

Jess begins ordering extra shots of espresso in her coffee and ordering Lena her favorite foods - even though both of them know that Lena won’t touch them. 

It’s the thought that counts. 

At least that’s what Lena reminds herself as she touches up her concealer in the bathroom off her office. She hasn’t been home since the night Kara came to visit her in a red Kryptonite induced madness. 

The memory of Kara’s actions under red Kryptonite aren’t what keep Lena awake at night; she knows that Kara hadn’t really meant any of the things she had said, or the things she had done. However mean, however hurtful . . . no one deserved to have their deepest darkest thoughts brought to light.

What haunts Lena is the fact that she hasn’t seen or heard from Kara since the incident.

What haunts her is that her wife has seemingly shut her out - highlighted by the fact that she apparently no longer has unrestricted access to the DEO.

In fact, she has no access at all.

_“I’m sorry, Lena. I’m under strict orders.”_

_Lena’s heels give her a slight height advantage agains the other woman, but Alex stands firm._

_“Orders? From who? J’onn?” She lets the acid seep into her voice, determined to break down this final barrier to Kara._

_“Lena . . . “ The broken look in Alex’s eyes tells Lena everything she needs to know._

_“Alex, no. You can’t just let her lock herself away from me! She needs me! Or maybe I need her, but you can’t do this!”_

_“Kara doesn’t want to see you.” Alex avoids her eyes, glaring stoically over Lena’s shoulder. “I have to ask you to leave.”_

_She hesitates, trying to think of something to break Alex’s resolve._

_“Lena. I can have you escorted out.” Brown eyes finally meet hers. “Don’t make me do that.”_

_They lock gazes in a fierce battle of wills, one which Lena finally forfeits. She’s always been one to look out for the long game, and if the look Alex’s eyes is anything to go by, it’s too early in the battle to end up on her sister-in-law’s bad side._

_“That won’t be necessary.” she fumbles in her purse for a pen and scribbles a quick note that she slips into the brown paper takeout bag she’s carrying before passing it to Alex. “Will you give this to Kara? And will you please let her know that I stopped by?”_

_That I still love her._

_The unspoken words hang between them, but Alex nods._

_“I will.”_

Three days.

She looks into the mirror, taking in the hollow of her cheeks and the bags under her eyes. 

She’s been called calculating by competitors in the past, but there is no calculating to do here. No mathematical equation that will give her the answer. 

She can feel it, everything she’s ever wanted, slowly slipping away. She never thought that being married to a superhero would be easy, but she also never thought that Kara would shut her out so completely. How is she supposed to fix things, how she supposed to help Kara heal, when she can’t even get close to her?

The green eyes in the mirror stare her down unblinkingly until she can no longer stand it, and her eyes drop to where her hands are clenched on the porcelain of the sink - catching sight of the light glinting off her wedding rings. 

She twists them around her finger, thinking of the corresponding set on Kara’s finger. 

Kara, holed up somewhere in a DEO med-bay, blaming herself for things beyond her control. 

This is bullshit. 

She understands that Kara needed time; but this, this self-sacrificing self-exile -

Unacceptable.

Snatching her purse from beside her desk and slipping back into her heels, she marches out of her office.

“Jess, hold my calls and reschedule all of my meeting for next week.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Her assistant nods, but Lena feels the need to reiterate.

“Nothing is important enough to interrupt me. I give you full decision making power. Whatever it is, take care of it.”

Jess’ eyes widen, but she nods again.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Satisfied that her instructions will be carried out, Lena’s one track mind carries her to to the DEO. 

She doesn’t pause at the front door, she’d programmed the security system with an override code ages ago. 

She doesn’t pause at the front desk. 

She doesn’t pause when she hears one of the agents call out after her, as her heels click on the concrete floor. 

She doesn’t pause until she reaches the med-bay, eyes scanning for tell-tale blonde curls. 

Only Kara is nowhere to be found. 

“Where is she?” Her voice is cold and harsh, and she can practically see the intern in the corner trembling. 

“I don’t know-“

“Where. Is. She.” Lena demands again, and this time a shaking finger points down the hall.

Towards the prisoner cages. 

Overcoat twirling around her, Lena marches onward, checking the scanners until she finds Kara’s vitals. She lets herself in without pause, heart breaking when she sees Kara. 

Her wife is huddled in on the bench in the center of the cage, and her head jerks up when Lena enters. The room is flooded with with red sunlight, but it doesn’t hide the panic in Kara’s eyes. 

“Lena! What are you doing here?! I told Alex-“

“You should know by now that Alex isn’t enough to stop me.” Lena tosses her bag in the corner and waves a hand over the touch screen control panel.

“Lee, you don’t understand.” Kara’s voice cracks, but Lena keeps going.

“I don’t understand what? That you’ve hid yourself away in here under red sunlamps because you somehow feel like you deserve to be punished for something that wasn’t your fault?” She finishes inputting the code and the red lights shut off and door to the cage swings open - only Kara shrinks backwards. 

“Don’t come in here, I could hurt you.”

Lena steps forward, hands loose at her side; open vulnerable. 

“Do I look frightened? You can hear my heartbeat, is it pounding erratically? Are my pupils dilated? Do I have the stench of fear?”

Kara’s head shakes, and Lena presses forward. 

“The red Kryptonite is not you, Kara. You do not deserve to be exiled or punished - it’s going to be hard to gain back their trust, but if anyone can do it, it’s you.”

“Lena -“

“Don’t shut me out, Kara. I promised to be there for you.” She feels her steady demeanor crack, and tears sting at her eyes. “In sickness and in health, for better or for worse. You don’t have to do this alone. Don’t shut me out.”

“I could never forgive myself if I hurt you.” 

In that moment, Kara looks so lost, every bit the last child of Krypton, that Lena doesn’t stop herself from stepping forward and wrapping her in a hug. It’s a long, breathless moment before Kara melts under her grasp, gripping back with an almost painful hunger. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kara chokes out into her hair, and Lena holds her more tightly as they sink to the floor. 

“I forgive you, even if I know you don’t forgive yourself.”

She isn’t sure how long they sit like that before Kara speaks again.

“Thank you. For forcing your way in to see me.”

“El Mayarah, darling, you taught me that."

“El Mayarah.” Kara repeats, and Lena knows that somehow, everything is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - Jedifighterpilot2727


	60. Kiss Me, I'm Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - Think you could write something with Lena wearing a “Kiss Me I’m Irish” shirt she got as a joke, or like she has a coffee mug that says it and Kara delivers..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is what you wanted, idk if this is what I wanted, but here it is lol! I needed a little break from my Taylington chapter and this is what happened
> 
> edit: I didn't realize this was chapter 60! holy cow!

“You’re not Irish.”

They’re the first words out of Kara’s mouth when Lena arrives at the bar, and they sound very accusing - like she’s done something terrible instead of just wearing a ‘Kiss Me, I’m Irish’ t-shirt. 

“Forgive her, she got started with the alien alcohol a little early. She’s feeling a little festive.” Alex apologizes for her sister, scooting around the corner booth to make room for Lena next to Kara. 

“Well, to be fair, it is a holiday known for its drinking.” 

Alex raises her beer in concession before passing Lena one for herself.

“You’re not Irish.” Kara repeats, that little crinkle in her brow deepening. 

“No, I’m not. But I spent years there at boarding school, and do have a bit of an accent. It’s just a joke, darling.”

Kara doesn’t look like she believes her, but her arm comes up to drape around Lena’s shoulder regardless.

“Does that mean people don’t get to kiss you?”

“What?”

“Your shirt, it says ‘Kiss me, I’m Irish’; but you’re not technically Irish.”

“No, I’m not.”

“So do I not get to kiss you?"

“You get to kiss me even if I’m not wearing a shirt telling you to.”

“Yeah, but I want it to be a special kiss.” the pout on Kara’s face is endearing, and Lena can’t help but laugh.

“Is it cheesy if I say every kiss with you is a special kiss?”

“Yes. That’s incredibly cheesy. And gross, you should stop.” Maggie complains from across the table.

Alex swats her on the arm with an admonishing -

“Be nice.”

“What?! Do you wanna see your sister and her wife make out in the bar? ‘Cause that’s what’s going to happen, that’s what always happens when they drink; they get all sickly sweet and then they border on indecent displays of affection. We’re lucky they don’t do it often or it would be like living in a soft core porn.”

“Uhh, excuse you!” Kara interrupts. “Kissing is not indecent! you guys do it all the time! You guys did it in the middle of a crime scene this morning!"

“Trust me, what you guys do does not end in kissing.”

Kara’s lower lip sticks out in a pout.

“It’s because I’m a Luthor, isn’t it?”

Lena almost spits out her beer.

“Oh my god, would you just kiss your not-Irish wife already so we can move on to pool? I still owe Lena from where she beat me last time, and the way you’re drinking tonight I’m not going to be able to afford the tab.” Alex groans, her forehead hitting her arms where they’re crossed on the table.

“Can you pretend to be Irish so I can kiss you?” Kara’s face is dead serious as her fingers play with the ends of Lena’s hair. "I wanna follow the rules.” 

Setting down her beer so she can grip Kara’s face, Lena lets a bit of her usually well hidden accent seep into her voice.

“For you, love, I’ll be whatever you want.”

Kara’s lips meet hers in a kiss that ends too quickly, but when she pulls away her cheeks are a delightful tinge of pink.

“That’s kinda hot; you should bring out the accent more often.”

“Oh for Pete’s sake!” Maggie groans, but Lena doesn’t pay her any attention, instead bringing her wife in for another kiss.

It isn’t everyday you get to be Irish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	61. The Luthor-Danvers Family Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had some major Thanksgiving 'found family' feels this year, and what better way to express them than writing about my favorite family! Just some holiday fluff that I hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Astraid are like 13/14 in this one!

“Where’s our daughter?” 

Kara’s voice by her ear startles her, and she nearly drops the fork she’s holding.

“Ummm, somewhere with Winn and Alex. The basement maybe?” Lena answers, smacking Kara’s hand away from the cornbread dressing she’s working on. 

“Is that smart? The last time Lexi and Winn were together they spliced off the power grid and it took you an hour to get power back to the house.” Kara stops her pursuit of the food and settles her arms around Lena’s waist.

“Mmm, Alex is with them, so they shouldn’t get into too much trouble. I put them in charge of the mashed potatoes and they disappeared giggling - so don’t get your hopes up for edible mashed potatoes.” 

Kara kisses her neck and she sighs into it, letting her stress melt away.

“Did you get the bread?” 

“Right here!” Kara places a bag on the counter, “Fresh baguettes, straight from Paris!”

“Thank you, but when I asked you to get the bread, I meant the dinner rolls from the cabinet.”

“I know, but I also know that the little bakery in Paris is your favorite, and plus, it’s Thanksgiving.”

Lena grins, and turns to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck. 

“Have I told you I love you lately?”

“Not since this morning.” Kara grins cheekily and Lena can’t help laugh.

“Well, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Kara leans down and presses their lips together, but it’s only a few seconds before they’re interrupted.

“Eww, gross! Moms! Stop kissing in the kitchen!” Lexi’s plea echoes across the kitchen, and Lena holds the kiss for a moment longer just out of spite.

“Do you guys have to do that all the time?” Lena can practically hear the eye roll in Lexi’s voice.

“In a word? Yes. All the time.” Kara turns her back around and she sees Lexi hefting what can only be described as a tub of mashed potatoes.

“Should I be concerned?” Lena asks, because she can’t help but be a little worried about the state of her thanksgiving dinner.

“Nope! It’s all under control, Mama, don’t worry!” 

“You saying that makes me worried.”

“Lexi’s right, it’s going to be spectaacuullaar!” Winn promises with an accompanying dance. 

“Did you just jazz hands?” Kara laughs.

“Yes, yes I did; because it’s going to be spectaacuullaar!”

“It really is going to be awesome, no matter how weird Winn is being!” Alex reassures them, following with a mysterious looking pan.

“I’m just going to have to trust you, I guess.”

“Trust who?” James enters from the back yard, followed closely by Maggie and Astraid.

“Trust Alex with the mashed potatoes.”

“Oh, yikes, no, why would you let her near the food? It’s a wonder the house hasn’t caught on fire.” Maggie sets the fried turkey down on the table before kissing her wife on the cheek. 

“You’re just saying that because you guys almost blew up the turkey.” Alex tosses back.

James stops in his tracks.

“How did she know?” 

“Because moms know everything!” Lexi and Astraid sing-song together.

“But not as much as Nana’s do!” Eliza reminds them as she and J’onn enter the kitchen. “I hate that you wouldn’t let me help, Lena.”

“Mom, it’s fine, there were more than enough hands in here anyway; besides, you brought four chocolate pecan pies - it’s not like you didn’t contribute!” Lena promises.

“Well, if you’re sure; it was nice getting to relax for Thanksgiving once, instead of cooking an unearthly amount of food. And, it was very entertaining to watch J’onn argue with television about the dog show.”

“The Chinese Crested clearly should have won, it’s form was impeccable.” 

“Okay, as much as I want to dwell on the fact that you’re obsessed with miniature dogs, and we’ll totally get back to that -“ Winn promises, "I’m starving.”

“Give me two seconds to freshen up, and we’ll have dinner! Everyone wash your hands!” Lena orders, before making her way to the bedroom. 

By the time she reemerges; her apron exchanged for a nice blouse and her lipstick freshly applied; the food is on the table and everyone is seated around it. She has to pause a moment to take it all in. 

There’s Kara, with her blond hair braided like a halo around her head, blue eyes twinkling as laugh lines are just starting to crease the corners of her eyes. Lexi, who looks like a younger version of Kara but with Lena’s coloring and table manners. Alex, Maggie, and Astraid; James and Winn; Eliza and J’onn.

Luthor family Thanksgivings never looked like this. 

Never this much warmth.

Never this much laughter.

Never this much . . . 

Family.

Kara catches her staring and cocks her head in a question, but Lena just smiles and waves it off before moving to take the open seat next to her wife. 

“Alright, well I think before we cut the turkey, we should all say what we’re most thankful for.” J’onn looks around the table. “For me, it’s family. Those that have passed and those that are here right now.”

“Well, I can argue with that, I’m thankful for family too.” Eliza smiles.

“That’s what I’m thankful for too, family.” Astraid agrees and Maggie’s hand grips her shoulder as the detective speaks.

“I never thought I would get to have family like this, so accepting and supportive. I’m incredibly grateful.”

Alex looks at her wife and daughter.

“Well, I’m grateful for my family, too.” She levels a glare around the table. “All of you.”

“I’m with Maggie!” Winn chimes in. “After my dad, well I never thought I would get a Thanksgiving like this again.”

“Same here. Someone remind me to take a family picture later.” James says softly.

“I’m thankful for my family too.” Lexi grins. “I think it’s the best family ever.”

Kara sniffles beside her, and Lena reaches under the table to hold her hand.

“Yeah, family. That’s what I’m thankful for.” By some miracle, Kara’s voice doesn’t break, and Lena squeezes her hand again before raising her glass of wine. 

“To family, and to all the days here and after; may they be filled with fond memories, happiness, and laughter.”

“To family!” the chorus rings out, and there’s a moment of contented silence before Lexi jumps up.

“Before Papa J’onn cuts the turkey, we have to show you guys what we did with the mashed potatoes!” She hands first Lena and then Kara a pair of safety glasses before continuing around the table.

“Alex, should I be worried?” Eliza asks nervously before putting on her goggles.

“Why are you accusing me?” Alex whines. "Winn was a part of this too!”

“Winslow.” Eliza draws his name out, and Lena would swear she sees him tremble, just a bit.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine! Some would say spectacular even!” He promises, sitting up straight as Lexi pulls what looks like a garage door opener out of her pocket.

“Everybody ready?”

Lena spares a brief moment of worry for her dining room before her inner scientist wins out and she nods to her daughter.

“Punch it."

She swears she can feel the entire table lean back as ten pairs of eyes fixate on the mountain of mashed potatoes. There’s a short pause before a bubbling noise comes from the pile and a second later gravy comes oozing over the sides of the potatoes like lava out of a volcano in a spectacular display of culinary art.

“Yes!” Lexi claps her hands excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “It worked!” 

Alex and Winn lean over to give her high fives as everyone else applauds.

“Let’s eat!” J’onn makes the declaration and mayhem ensues as platters are passed around. 

Lena watches it all with a smile, sipping her wine as Kara leans in close.

“Who knew, all those years ago, that we’d end up here?”

She can’t help but laugh at Kara’s whispered words and she turns to meet blue eyes. 

“Not me, but I’m glad we did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	62. The Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Kara has Alex and Superman to give her suitors the shovel talk, but what about Lena? Sometimes Lena feels lonely being the only Luthor, and not really having anyone else who supports her unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little weird doing two family/ ensemble cast chapters in a row, but this is what struck me! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> PS - I know I don't get a chance to respond to everything on here- they've all piled up at this point and it gives me anxiety just thinking about it; but I truly am grateful for each and every kudo and comment!! I never thought when I started these little one shots that it would get this far! You guys are the best!! Also, I do try to reply to everything on tumblr, so if you ever have anything that needs a response, just hit me up over there!

_"I must confess, I still believe, *still believe*; when I’m not with you, I lose my mind, give me a siiiuhiigggn -“_

Kara twists the key in the lock, and the door to her and Lena’s apartment swings open.

_”Hit me baby, one more -_ Whoa!!”

There’s a crowd of people in her living room, and they all stop to stare at her as she enters. Apparently, she was so caught up in her singing that she failed to notice the half dozen guests waiting on her on the other side of her door. 

“What are you guys doing here? Did i forget game night? It’s Tuesday! Is it my birthday? Is this a surprise party?”

“Kara,” Alex shakes her head. “Your birthday is in February.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s August.” 

“Oh.” Kara feels some of her excitement die. “Well, it could be like, my six month birthday?”

“Kara.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just started thinking about birthday cake and now I really want some.”

No one laughed.

“Ohhkay? Is something wrong? You guys look super serious.”

“We are.” A familiar voice pipes up from the back of the group.

“Ms. Grant?”

“Oh please, Kara, don’t ask obvious questions, it shows weakness.”

“I’m sorry -“

“Don’t waste my time apologizing for it either, just sit and listen.”

The group parts and Kara walks through them to sit on the couch, feeling more than a little intimidated by everyone watching her. 

She begins to work through the different possibilities. She would be worried that something awful has happened to someone, but everyone she can think of is her in her living room.

Except for Lena.

Her heart slams in her chest, and her gaze darts frantically around the room.

“Lena’s fine, Kara.” Alex promises, and Kara has never been more grateful for her sister’s intuition. “But she is what we’re all here to talk about.”

Kara’s mind is automatically on the defense, if they’ve all come here to talk bad about the woman she loves -

“You two are getting married in a few weeks.” James points out.

“And we’ve all come to a mutual realization.” Winn continues.

J’onn steps forward.

“Lena doesn’t really have any family.” 

“Well,” Cat rolls her eyes. “Not any that aren’t in prison.”

“Point being,” Eliza interrupts. “She doesn’t have anyone to stick up for her.”

Alex speaks next, and Kara swears she sees her hand inch towards the gun on her belt. 

“That’s when we realized that she’s our family.”

“And if you hurt her . . .” Maggie trails off but Winn draws his thumb back across his neck to finish to threat. 

“Are you threatening me?” Kara can’t but laugh. She is bulletproof after all.

“Oh my dear, this isn’t a threat; this is a promise.” Cat smiles in that menacing way that Kara has only seen right before she gets particularly nasty. “If you so much as put a crack in that girl’s heart, I will turn the full power of CatCo media against Supergirl.”

“The DEO will get behind that as well.” J’onn frowns, and Alex steps up behind him, arms crossed.

“You know, I don’t think the alien bar would serve you any more, baby Danvers.” Maggie looks surprisingly threatening in her oversized NCPD jacket and Kara squirms in her seat.

“I would never hurt Lena, I hope you know that.”

“I should hope you won’t.” Eliza says, "Otherwise I would never make another chocolate pecan pie again.”

“Yeah, and we-“ Winn gestures between himself and James. “Will not be available to play Settlers of Catan anymore.”

“So, are we clear?” Alex raises an eyebrow. 

Kara nods, unsure if she should be nervous about the fact that her friends and family have cornered her and warned her away from hurting Lena; or sentimental about the fact that they all care so much for her fiancee that would do such a thing. 

“Good.” Cat clicks her heels and leads the entourage out of the apartment, each one of them stopping briefly to give Kara a pointed stare on their way out.

It’s only a few moments after the door closes behind them that it opens again; only this time Lena walks in, followed closely by Mac and Daisy. Kara rises to greet them, offering a kiss to Lena’s forehead and a pet to the dogs.

“Darling? Are you okay? You look a little shaken up.”

“I think - I think everyone just gave me the shovel talk.”

“Everyone?”

“Alex, Ms. Grant, J’onn, Eliza, Maggie, James, Winn . . . they all made me promise not to hurt you.”

“Why would they do that?”

“They said that you were their family now, and that if I broke your heart they would do horrible things; like stop making chocolate pecan pie.”

“They said that?”

“Of course they did, they love you.” She can’t resist the urge to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist. “Not as much as I love you, but that’s basically impossible.” She doesn't miss the way Lena’s heart skips a beat or the way her arms tighten around Kara’s neck.

“They gave me the talk too.”

“Yeah?”

Lena nods.

“Very intimidating.”

“Well, you know what that means then.”

“We’re stuck together forever?”

“Mmhmm, but I can think of anyone else I’d rather be stuck with."


	63. Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt- If its not too much to ask, can we have a little chapter where Lena is kinda mad at Kara for damaging the roof of Catco twice? The first was the elevetor thing and now with this new ep Supergirl puts her house symbol on the rooftop with her laser eyes. But also like... fluff?

Kara’s trying to make sense of the puzzle on the back of the cereal box when Lena comes in with the morning mail.

“Electric bill, Fundraiser invitation, HOA letter,” Her wife mutters as she sorts the stack, “Something for you,” a slim envelope is tossed next to Kara’s elbow. “Junk mail, junk mail, and more junk mail. Lena drops the rest of the mail into the sorter box on the counter before taking a seat next to Kara at the bar. “Please pass the cereal.”

Kara does so, but unfortunately, she also hands over her main source of entertainment. She shifts her attention to the envelope in front of her, thoughtfully crunching her cereal. 

“What’s this?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should open it.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but Lena only smiles - all too sweetly - before lifting a spoonful of cereal. 

Grumbling, Kara neatly opens the envelope, tugging out the paper inside.

_“Lena Luthor;_  
CEO, L-Corp Industries;   
CEO, CatCo Worldwide Media;   
Chairman of the Board, Luthor Children’s Hospital: 

_Dear Ms. Danvers,_

_It is my utmost regret to engage you in correspondence under such less than ideal circumstances. However, it has been brought to my attention that you are responsible for several incidents which have caused extensive damage to CatCo Media property. I’m sure it was not your intention to cause this damage, but in order to avoid setting a precedent for future situations; I am hence seeking monetary reimbursement for the aforementioned damages._

_Attached, you will find a itemized breakdown of the repair costs, provided by a reputable contractor. I am requesting payment by the end of next business week, and if payment is not received, I will be forced to seek legal action. Please feel free to contact my office with any questions or concerns._

_Sincerely,_

_Lena L. Luthor”_

Lena’s flowing signature finished off the page, and Kara turns to the next; nearly spitting out her coffee when she sees the total at the bottom of the page.

“$36,742!!!”

“Pardon?”

“You’re charging me $36,742!”

Lena reaches for the letter, frowning as she studies the numbers. 

“Hmm, that’s what it looks like; although I don’t see the cost of the elevator repair in here, I’ll have to get Gerald to add that in.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. “Maybe I’m missing something. You’re charging me for repairs to the CatCo building?”

“You caused them, yes?”

“Well, yeah, but - I break stuff all the time and you never make me pay for it!”

“And now I’m realizing that maybe that isn’t the best business decision on my part. I can’t just shell out money to fix things my indestructible wife tears apart.” They sit in silence for a moment before Lena speaks again. 

“Unless . . . you can think of some other way to repay me?”

“I’m sorry?” Kara tries, but Lena’s eyebrow only raises. 

“It won’t happen again?” The eyebrow inches closer to Lena’s hairline.

Realization finally dawns on Kara. 

“Lee, no”

“Okay,” Lena shrugs. “I’ll take the money by Friday then.”

“Leeee, Alex will kill me! You don’t want a dead wife!”

“If you do it right, Alex will never find out.”

Kara weighs her options - which decidedly, aren’t many.

“Fine, I’ll help you cheat at the annual game night Monopoly tournament.”

“I’m not asking you to cheat a lot, I might not even need your help! I usually win anyway! I’m just saying; if Alex starts to hit a good streak, give the dice a little nudge.”

“Won’t you feel the least bit guilty for not winning fair and square?”

“Trust me, the guilt I feel will never come close the gloating power felt at beating your sister at monopoly!”

Lena looks so excited at the nerdy prospect that Kara rolls her eyes. 

“Ugh, I am never damaging Catco again.”

“Good, looks like my plan worked then!"


	64. Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here be angst: Lena and Lexi react to Kara's fight with Reign and its aftermath 
> 
> I actually got several prompts similar to this, and all I can say is - y'all asked for it!

“I just don’t see why you can’t take the day off.”

Kara’s voice draws her from the ensuite bathroom, and she enters the bedroom to find her wife flopped back on top of the made bed, still dressed in sweatpants and a soft t-shirt. 

“I told you darling, there’s a merger meeting today with Forward Transportation. It wouldn’t look right for the CEO to play hooky.”

“It just feels like there’s always an important meeting lately.” She can hear the pout, and she distracts herself by searching through her jewelry box for earrings.

“Well, that’s what happens when you run the lead technology company in the entire United States.”

“And the major communications company since CatCo bought out the Daily Planet.” Kara grouches but Lena tries to keep it light.

“See, I’m glad you understand. Besides, why are you free today? Don’t you have an online magazine to run, Mrs. Editor-In-Cheif?”

Kara sits up, and the pout on her face is only eclipsed by the crinkle in her forehead. 

“No, because I’m trying to delegate more because I thought my wife was supposed to be cutting back. But ever since Lexi went off to college, you’ve been spending more and more time at work.” Kara moves from the bed to stand behind Lena, strong arms wrapping around her waist. 

Lena can only hope she doesn’t notice that she’s a bit thinner than usual.

She doesn’t need that lecture again.

“Because L-Corp needs me.”

“I need you.” Kara pouts, her chin nestling in Lena’s shoulder as their eyes meet in the mirror. “I thought that’s what Sam was supposed to be doing, taking over more so you don’t have to.”

“Kara, we’ve discussed this. I have things I need to get done. Precautions that need to be taken so that L-Corp continues to be a force for good long after I’m gone.”

“We could fly to Paris? Kiss under the Eiffel Tower like on her honeymoon?”

As tempting as that sounds, she really does need to go in today. This meeting could make or break the merger.

She runs through a mental checklist for the day, trying to make sure she has everything she needs. 

Her pill.

She forgot to take it this morning. 

Extracting herself from Kara’s grip, she reaches for the pill bottle stashed away in her night stand. There’s a rush of air, and when she turns around, Kara is there, holding out a glass of water.

“Thank you.” She says softly, but Kara doesn’t respond, instead glaring at the pill in Lena’s hand. 

She swallows it, chasing it with the water before heading to the door. 

“Is it working?” Kara’s voice stops her.

“I can’t be certain.” She doesn’t turn around. “Alex said it would take a while to know for sure.”

There’s a pause and she moves forward again before a question freezes her in her tracks.

“Are you bored with me?”

“Kara . . . “ It’s impossible not to let some of the exasperation seep into her voice and she feels immediately guilty. Her phone alarming in her purse cuts off the rest of her response.

“I know, I know, you have a meeting.” another gust of air and Kara is standing in front of her, bending to press warm lips to her cheeks without meeting her eyes. “I’ll bring you lunch.”

She blinks and Kara is gone. After a second she hears the shower cut on in the master bath and she sighs.

Everything inside of her screams at her to call off the meeting and march right into that shower and show Kara just how not bored she is with her. 

Her phone alarms again.

Just a few more weeks and they'll spend so much time together that Kara will be sick of her. 

They can talk at lunch.

* - - - - - - - 

Kara takes it upon herself to find distraction from the thoughts swirling in her head. 

It’s relatively easy, all things considered.

She's National City’s resident super hero, after all; not to mention the Editor-In-Cheif of CatCo’s online magazine. It’s not like she doesn’t have a list of things requiring her attention. She was just trying to put it all aside in order to be there for Lena. In case her wife needed her. Lena is the strongest person she knows, but it can still be a bit of a shock - all the experiments and treatments . . .

She punches a little bit harder than necessary and the bank robber in front of her winces. 

“Sorry.” She apologizes half heartedly before dropping to criminal off at Maggie’s precinct, not waiting around for a statement or a chat. Her sister-in-law would only have questions, and she doesn’t have answers.

Her office at CatCo is quiet, reporters and photographers too caught up in their tasks to pay their boss much attention. Normally she doesn’t mind - she likes to see her magazine running smoothly and efficiently _Snapper would be proud_ she thinks; but today she’s itching for something . . . anything. Her mind wanders to the mysterious deaths and marks around the city, and she’s struck with an idea.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” Haley sounds almost scared and Kara frowns, turning to her assistant.

“I’ve told you a hundred times, it’s Kara.”

“Right, umm, Kara.” Haley coughs awkwardly. “Is there something wrong? You seem . . . pensive.”

“Nothing's wrong. Just . . . “ Well, she can’t exactly explain her problems to her assistant. “I’m going out in the field to do some investigative work. Field my calls, please.”

And then she’s gone, before Haley can ask more questions. 

She flies absent minded loops around the city, her favorite way to work through what’s bothering her, all the while keeping one eye out for trouble. 

She thinks back through this morning, poring over ever detail.

Lena had seemed a little stressed, but that was understandable, considering the merger that was supposed to take place in just a few days. Her wife looks better than she has in years, but it was impossible not to notice the way her hip bones jutted through her skirt this morning. 

_Maybe that means it’s working._

Still, Lena needs to eat, and if Kara knows anything about her wife, it’s she won’t break for lunch unless Kara forces her. 

Zooming in on the clock at town hall, she realizes it’s even later than she thought, just enough time to fly to Italy for Lena’s favorite lunch and be back right after her last meeting.

By the time she makes it back over the border, her phone is ringing and she groans, hoping it isn’t the DEO or CatCo demanding her attention.

“Hello?” she barks into her comm.

“Hey, Yeyu.” Lexi’s voice immediately clams her, and she can’t help but slow to a leisurely pace so she can hear her daughter without the buffeting of the wind.

“Hello, Little one! How’s are you? How’s school?”

“I’m fine, school is . . . Dean Richards is still an ass.”

“Lexington!” She tries to hold back her laugh. "Language!”

“Sorry, but he is.”

“I suppose that’s my fault.”

“Nah, he deserved all the stuff you wrote about him. How’s home?"

“Busy.” She hears another voice talking with Lexi. “Is that Taylor?”

“Yes, she’s just picking me up for class.”

“Tell her I said hello!”

Lexi laughs and Kara can hear her turn to Taylor.

“Mom says hello!”

“Hi Lexi’s mom!” Taylor shouts.

“She’s treating you right?”

“Yes, mom.”

“I don’t need to fly out there?”

“No, mom.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you though.”

“You know I love you, right?” 

“I know, I love you too.”

“You better go, before you’re late for class.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow? And I’ll be home after finals for Hanukkah?”

“Of course, anytime.”

“Bye, mom.”

“Bye, Little one.”

There’s a click as the call ends, and Kara redirects her thoughts to city, frowning as she picks up on a disturbance a few blocks down.

“Dang it.” She mutters to herself, shifting the takeout bags in her hands. 

Making a split second decision, she hugs the bags tight, speeding off towards the DEO. She’s slipped the bags into the refrigerator in Alex’s office before her sister even realizes she’s there. 

“That’s for Lena! Do NOT eat it! Bank robbery on Oak St. I’ll be RIGHT BACK! Don’t eat it!” She admonishes one more time before shooting out the skylight. 

“Damn it, Kara! This is why Maggie thinks I need blood pressure medicine!” She hears Alex shout after her and she grins, kicking it into high gear as the sound of the bank alarm grows louder.

* - - - - - - - - - 

Lena feels the sort of sour weight in her stomach that always comes when she and Kara have a fight.

Well, they weren’t having a fight per say, but there was definitely a disconnect. She hadn’t meant for it to happen, but with Lexi spending most of her time campus and all of her homicidal family members locked securely away - not to mention the fact that her companies basically run themselves at this point . . .

She feels lost, and purposeless. 

Her mind wanders to the pill she took this morning, and the hours that she and Alex spent developing it. There lies a gold mine of ideas and projects, but she can’t work on anything until she knows the prototype works. Just like she can’t focus on space travel until the merger with Forward Transportation goes through. 

So that’s what she forces herself to focus on for the first half of the day, putting together charts and graphs for potential growth and meeting with company leaders. It’s a good distraction. 

Too good, in fact.

By the time she looks at the clock it’s almost 5pm. A year ago, that would stir a fire in her, a desire to get everything she has pending done before six so she can make it home to her girls. Now it just brings an empty sort of longing. 

At the thought of dinner though, her stomach growls and she realizes she didn’t eat lunch. 

Kara was supposed bring her lunch.

Kara always brings her lunch.

Or at least texts or calls to make sure she's eating.

Groaning, she wonders how upset Kara must be to have not even called.

She doesn’t want that, she doesn’t want a fight, she just wants . . . 

Well, she doesn’t know what she wants, but this is certainly not it.

Groaning again, she selects Kara’s contact on her phone and stares at her wife’s smiling face for a moment before she holds it to her ear. It rings for a handful of times before it goes to voicemail.

“You’ve reached Kara Luthor-Danvers, for professional inquiries or to send a press packet, please contact my office at -“ 

She sighs and ends the call, even when she and Kara are at odds, she always answers her phone. She tries Kara’s office instead, but unfortunately, Kara’s new assistant answers.

“Catco Worldwide Media, this is Haley speaking, how may I assist you?”

“Haley, it’s Lena, is Kara there?”

“She’s . . . out of the office.”

“Out of the office?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh.” that gives Lena pause. “Did she say what for?”

“She said something about investigative reporting? But she was very vague.”

That sounds exactly like Kara before she heads out on Supergirl business. Her heart rate accelerates. 

“Right, well, thank you, Haley.”

“Of course, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. Should I give her a message when she returns?”

“Please, Haley, it’s Lena; and no, it’s fine I’m sure I’ll see her soon.”

She ends the call with a shake of her head. 

Kara’s not answering her phone, and she’s given her assistant a shoddy excuse for her disappearance - there’s only one option. 

“Alex.” She breathes when her sister-in-law answers. “Have you seen Kara lately?”

“Not since she stashed your lunch in my refrigerator. Which -“ There’s a pause, and she can hear Alex rustling around. “Is still here. That’s weird. She called a few hours ago about a mysterious symbol around National City, but I didn’t think anything of it. When was the last time you saw her?”

Lena can’t hold back a sigh.

“This morning. We didn’t part on good terms, and I was worried she might still be mad at me. I tried to raise her on her cell, but she didn’t answer.”

“That might be my fault, I’ve been trying different jammers and cloaking devices for the new comm system. I’ll try to call her.” There’s a moment of silence before she hears Kara’s voice and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Alex?”

“And Lena. You okay out there, Supergirl? Your tracker has been all over the place.”

“You know the mysterious attacks with the weird symbols?”

“The ones popping up all over National City?”

“I think I found a way to take care of them.”

“What do you mean? You’re not making any -“ 

Every television station in National City switches to a live news feed from a helicopter. The House of El symbol clearly emblazoned on CatCo’s roof.

“Kara . . .” Lena knows the Kara can hear her and uses it to her advantage. “What are you doing?”

“I went to stop a bank robbery today and you know what I found?”

“Kara-“

“The bank robbers were dead, Lee, I have to stop this. 

“Kara, please just -“

“Something’s coming, I have to go. I love you.”

“I love you too, but please-“ 

The line clicks, and Alex’s long sigh relays all of Lena’s feelings.

“Where did she go?!” 

“Look at the feed.”

Lena’s eyes fix on the screen in the corner of her office, and she watches in horror as a dark figure lands on top of CatCo, followed quickly by a blur of red and blue. 

She would sell her soul for audio coverage of that rooftop, but alas, all she has is silence as she watches the two shapes march towards each other.

"Alex?”

“I’m getting a team out there, just - where are you?” 

“L-Corp, my office.”

“Just stay where you’re at, ok? Please? I’ll call you when I have something.”

The line clicks again and Lena is left alone with her thoughts and the news feed.

Her heart jumps in her throat as she watches Kara and the mystery villain circle around each other, hoping that Alex’s team will get there soon. It’s not that she doesn’t think Kara can win, it’s just that Kara has a tendency to rush in head first, and this is an unknown threat. 

She cradles her head in her hands, watching through her fingers as Kara speaks to the dark figure, wishing she had a glass of red to calm her nerves. 

Only then the dark figure is flying at Kara and she gasps, watching in horror as they hurdle through a nearby office building. The helicopter loses visual, and she watches with bated breath as the spotlight tracks over the skyscraper, looking for any sign of the battle occurring within. Finally, a blur shoots out the other side, and Lena can quickly tell that Kara is at least evenly matched. 

Usually by this point in the battle, Supergirl at least has the upper hand, but this looks like a tough fight. The news feed follows the action, although Lena drowns out the useless commentary from the anchors, choosing instead to focus on the battle, looking for any sign that Kara is about to come out on top. 

Only there is no sign, as Kara continually gets beaten into the concrete. Horror wells inside her as she notices the blood dripping from Supergirl’s lip.

Kara isn’t supposed to bleed. 

The news feed loses sight of the battle again, and Lena makes a split second decision, grabbing a small, gun-like object out of her biometric safe and pulling on her coat. The elevator is mercifully fast, and Lena is eternally grateful for the upgrades she made the year before. When she makes it to the ground floor, she rushes out into the city, nearly knocking over James in her haste.

“Sorry!” She stutters, strong hands steadying her. 

“Have you seen the news?”

“What is that thing?”

“I have no idea,” He looks as grim as Lena has ever seen him. “Let’s go find out.”

They run for half a block before they see signs of the fight, but then it’s complete and utter carnage- buildings with gaping holes in them, cars overturned and on fire.

“Oh my god.” Lena breathes, and James arm wraps protectively around her shoulders. 

“I’m sure she’s okay.”

A sonic boom fills the air as the sound barrier is broken by Kara’s body slamming into one the vehicles on fire. 

Lena’s breath catches and James stiffens beside her.

She watches on in horror as Kara pushes herself to her elbows scanning the crowd with unfocused eyes. They pause at Lena before continuing on, only to jerk back a second later.

Lena feels her legs give out as they lock eyes. She's never seen those bright blue eyes so filled with terror.

James must catch her, because she never hits the ground, and she can vaguely feel him holding her up through the fogged over part of her brain that should be focused on staying upright, staying alive. But instead it's focused on Kara. She wants to scream, wants to shout something, anything-

_I love you._

_I’m sorry._

\- but she can't, can't make her muscles work. 

Then her line of sight is broken by a well meaning NCPD officer trying to hold back the crowd and the spell is broken.

Once again, she can feel the rain- cold against her skin and hear the sirens echoing down the streets. 

There’s a moment’s pause before the masked villain is back. Kara looks almost like she’s drunk, stumbling to her feet to face her adversary as the crowd around her watches on in horror. Kara meets the figure blow for blow, so well that Lena is sure only a handful of people can see how injured she really is. 

But she knows.

She knows all too well, and her whole body trembles, wishing she could do something, anything to help. Her thoughts go to the device in her pocket, but then Kara is flipping into the air before being tossed even farther by laser vision and a lead weight sinks into Lena’s stomach as she realizes that the opponent might be Kryptonian, the one species immune to her invention.

Cursing herself, she watches as Kara is tossed onto a rooftop, out of sight as the rain begins to fall in earnest.

* - - - - - - - -

“So, did you really think the movie was that bad?” Taylor laughs, tugging Lexi into the university center. 

“I didn’t think it was bad, but it didn’t portray Wonder Woman as nearly as badass as she is, and it didn’t even have Supergirl in it at all! What’s the purpose of a super hero movie without Supergirl?!” Lexi is practically pouting at this point, and Taylor laughs again. 

“Your obsession with Supergirl is cute.”

“What? She’s literally the most awesome superhero of all time! I bet money she could kick Superman’s ass!”

“Oh, I believe you, I just think it’s cute!”

They round the corner into the late night cafeteria and Lexi stops so fast that Taylor almost runs into her - eyes glued on the television screen mounted about the tables in the dining room.

“Once again, if you’re just tuning in, Supergirl is locked in a fight, high above National City, government officials seemingly unable or unwilling to aid assistance. Multiple deaths have been associated with the masked crusader, and National City has been waiting for their resident hero to take action. We have live footage of the fight, and this broadcast is not recommended for young viewers. If you’re in National City, we recommend that you stay indoors, as mayhem reigns outside." 

The camera switches to what must be a helicopter view because spotlights are swirling around two figures, trying to keep up with the action.

Lexi’s grip on her hand tightens almost uncomfortably as the hero and her nemesis come into view, the masked villain stalking towards a prone Supergirl.

There’s a dramatic pause as Supergirl rises to her knees and then time seems to slow as the girl of steel is raised up by the collar to dangle over National City. 

And then she's falling and Lexi is frozen, practically vibrating with nervous energy.

“No.”

It’s so quiet that Taylor almost doesn’t hear her, watching in horror as Supergirl hits the ground.

“No, no, no.” 

She looks to Lexi, whose hand still clutching Taylor’s as she stares unblinking at the screen.

“Get up. Get up, you gotta get up.”

When Taylor looks back up to the newscast, the scene is unmoving, locked on the image of the hero - surrounded by rubble- and she can’t help but think that it looks like some sort of macabre painting hanging in a museum. . 

The Death of Supergirl.

 

* - - - - -

 

The entire world stops as Lena watches Kara fall from the sky.

As soon as Supergirl hits the ground, she lurches forward, only to be stopped by James’ arms around her waist. 

The rational part of her brain knows that he’s probably made some harebrained promise to Kara to keep her safe in instances just like this; but right now she doesn’t care. Right now, all she cares about is getting to Kara, and she struggles against him until she breaks free, 

“Lena! Lena, wait!” James calls after her, but she pays him no mind, almost losing her balance as she navigates the rubble.

Despite her struggle, she’s the first one to Kara’s side, and she drops to her knees, hands coming up to frame Kara’s face. 

“Kara, please. Please come back to me.”

Blue eyes flutter, and Lena can feel the tears tracing down her cheeks. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

She can see the lights flashing around she can hear the clamor of the emergency crews as they work the scene; but she pays them now mind, all of her attention focused on Kara. 

“Lena, let them work.” Alex’s voice is at her shoulder, and she’s passed off to James once again as Alex takes control of the medical team.

She holds her breath as Alex kneels over Kara’s body, one hand on the Superhero’s wrist and the other on her chest, head bent as if to listen for Kara’s whisper. 

“She’s alive.” Alex finally declares, rocking back on her heels. “Pulse is weak, but there, Jackson, get on the ambu bag! She’s barely breathing!"

The team snaps into action like a well oiled machine, although they aren’t used to dealing with a super hero so badly injured. 

“C-collar!” Alex shouts, and the item is placed in her hand within seconds and then snapped around Kara’s neck.

“We’re going to roll onto the stretcher, Cardon, get the legs. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!”

There’s a blur of movement and Kara is being strapped to the stretcher, and the team of agents is rolling her to a waiting black van. When Lena blinks, she realizes the blur comes from looking through sheen of tears, and she allows herself to be lead to the van and lifted in after Kara. 

“I’ll meet you at the DEO later,” James promises Alex. “But first I’m going to help the police with stabilization."

“James!” Alex calls after him and he turns. 

“Desert base.” She says quietly, and Lena fills a chill settle in her bones at the gravity of the situation, even as James nods grimly and rushes off to his motorcycle. 

They’re going into hiding. 

Whatever terror just defeated Kara is still on the loose, and they have no way of fighting it. No way of even knowing what it is. 

It takes every bit of resolve she has not to break down into sobs as she looks at Kara’s bruised and battered body in front of her.

She has to find a way to fix this. 

Failure isn’t even an option. 

* - - - - - - -

 

What looks to be a civilian rushes the across the rubble, and any other time Taylor would be impressed at the woman’s skill at running in 6 inch stilettos, but considering the situation, it’s barely a passing thought. The woman drops to her knees over Supergirl’s still form, and she wonders briefly if the super hero has friends, family, people who care about her on a more personal level than just the usual hero worship. If this woman is one of those people. She can’t imagine how hard it must be for them - to watch a practically indestructible being fall from the sky. 

She looks back to Lexi, her girlfriend shaking like a leaf as the government agents swarm the scene.

“Hey, are you okay?” She reaches a hand to Lexi’s shoulder, and the other girl trembles under her touch.

“She’s not getting up.”

Taylor doesn’t know what to say to that, because this feels like more than just ‘my favorite super hero had a bad fight’, but she can’t quite connect the dots. Instead, she pulls Lexi into a tight hug, as tight as she can without hurting her, rubbing soothing circles along her back.

“She’s not getting up.” Lexi repeats, and Taylor still doesn’t know what to say, so she squeezes tighter, absorbing the energy from Lexi’s shaking body into her own. She can feel Lexi struggling for breath, can hear the panicked tempo of her inhaling and exhaling as the scene continues to unfold. Finally, the video feed must switch back to the newsroom, because Lexi collapses against her, hands clenching at her back and sobs clawing at her throat. 

“Hey, hey, I’m right here, I’m right here.” She repeats the words in a soothing mantra, clutching Lexi against her with everything she has, sorry for once that her girlfriend is made of tightly wound muscle. 

Minutes pass before Lexi’s breathing returns to normal and her hands loosen their hold.

“I have to . . . to” Lexi fumbles in her pocket before bringing out her phone. “I have to call. . .”

Taylor is impressed that she’s able to dial the number with the way her hands are shaking, but somehow she manages.

“Mom, is she -“

She can’t hear the other end of the conversation, and it’s not that she’s being nosy, but, dang.

“No, no, no.”

. . .

“Who was that?”

. . .

“They don’t know?”

. . .

“Does Aunt Alex-“

. . . 

“No, no, I’m on my way, I’m leaving now. I love you, okay?”

Lexi hangs up, and Taylor pretends she wasn’t listening.

“I have to go to National City..”

“I’ll drive you.” She declares, because it feels like the only concrete thing she can do to help, and she so desperately wants to help, especially considering that Lexi looks to be in no condition to drive.

“No, Tay, you don’t have to, I know you have a final tomorrow-“

“It’s literally Art Theory, Professor Reynolds will understand, and if she doesn’t I have a B anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Do you need a bag or are we leaving now?”

* - - - - - - - - 

 

When they get to the DEO, things happen very quickly. 

Kara is wheeled to the med bay, leaving Lena dazed an confused, out of place in a building that should feel like a third home after all the time she’s spent there over the years.

Winn must be the next person designated to watch over her, and part of her is offended - that they would think she needs supervision, but the other part is grateful for the warm blanket that he drapes over her shoulders and the hot cup of coffee he presses into her hands. 

She’s freezing, she realizes suddenly, and the rational part of her brain isn’t sure if it’s from the cold rain or because she’s going into shock. 

“Why don’t you help me double check the perimeter security? It’s a modern version of the trip wire system, but I think it will be effective against this new threat. She seems to have all of the powers Kara has, and I think going old school is our best bet. “

Lena nods, grateful for the distraction, and lets herself be led away to the control room. 

She quickly loses herself, in algorithms and code, purposefully avoiding any thoughts of the back room surgical suite, where she knows Alex is fighting tooth and nail to save Kara. 

Hours pass.

They don’t register in her brain, but they must pass, because Winn calls out -

“There’s a car approaching, it looks like Lexi's. “

“Oh, she said she was on her way, I didn’t think she’d get here this fast.”

Winn nods solemnly and lifts the shields, purposefully neglecting to mention that it’s been almost four hours since they made it back to the base.

It doesn’t take long for Lexi to make it past security, and Lena soon sees her daughter running across the cavernous room, followed closely by Taylor. Her heart warms at the sight, because at least Lexi hasn’t been alone these last few hours. 

“Where is she?” Lexi asks breathlessly, just before colliding with the top of Lena’s sternum - almost knocking the wind out of her, and narrowly missing her chin; but really, she should be used to it after all these years.

“She’s in surgery with Alex.”

“Is she okay?”

“I don’t know know, ma chroi, we’ll just have to see.”

“I’ve never seen her like that.” Lexi chokes out in a sob and Lena presses a soft kiss to her hair. 

“Neither have I, but if anyone can fix it, Alex can.”

Winn’s hand on her shoulder startles her, and she pulls back to see Alex following behind a team of medical staff wheeling Kara on a stretcher towards the sunroom. Her sister-in-law peels off towards them, and Lena steels herself for the bad news- turning Lexi around so that they’re facing the same direction, Lexi’s hand reaching for Taylor’s as Lena pulls her close.

Alex looks tired and broken as she delivers the news.

“She isn’t awake, but she’s breathing on her own; there was a lot of internal bleeding, and her right wrist was fractured in three different places.   
But I think she’s patched up , at least for now. We’ll watch her over night and see how she does. Hopefully the sun lamps will help expedite the recovery, although I’m honestly not sure how long it will take. It’s just a waiting game at this point. I’ve asked Eliza to come in, hopefully she’ll have some idea, but I’m not sure. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“What was that . . . thing.” Lexi shudders. “That fought her.”

Alex’s expression turns even more grim, something Lena didn’t know was possible.

“We don’t know; but they seem to have gone radio silent for now. Let’s hope it lasts until we can figure out a way to defeat them. J’onn is on Mars - I’ve reached out to him, but even if he gets the message right away it’ll take him days to get back.”

“Superman?”

Alex shakes her head.

“Apparently Metropolis is having some holiday troubles as well."

Lena debates her next words carefully, wondering if she should bring it up in front of Lexi or wait until she can get Alex alone. The rational part of her brain wins out, because Lexi knows more about Krypton than anyone on earth - save for Kara, but she isn’t an option. If anyone can figure out a way to stop this . . . evil, it’s Lexi; and as much as Lena wants to protect her from this whole mess, she knows she only has one choice in the end.

“I think they're Kryptonian.”

“That’s impossible, Kara and Kal are the last.” Alex argues. 

“I know that’s what we thought, but everything lines up - the powers were exactly the same.”

“How would that -“ Alex’s voice drops off as she catches sight of Lexi. “You alright there kiddo? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I think Ma’s right.”

“How so?”

“Grandma, she's talked about this . . . project - experiment, I guess, that grandpa was working on right before the destruction. It was this advanced genetically modified Kryptonian, The Worldkiller. Well, there were five of them, all different species, but one was Kryptonian. Reign. But she was just a baby when Krypton imploded. I just assumed she died with it.”

“Can you bring it up on the hologram?” Lena tries to keep her voice steady, Kryptonian would have been bad enough, but this, this sounds ten times worse.

“I should be able to access the files.” Lexi nods before leading the group across the base. “Maybe there’s some sort of advice on how to destroy her, I never paid much attention to it before.”

Lena glances toward the medbay where Kara is.

“You all go ahead, I’ll be along in a few minutes.” 

Alex gives her a knowing look and nod before herding everyone towards the archive room. 

There’s a hand on her shoulder, and she looks to see Winn with a worried frown. 

“You okay?”

“No.” She answers honestly. “But if Kara makes it, I will be.”

“Well, I’m going to go with them, the more minds on this thing, the better. But comm me if you need me, okay?”

She raises her hand to grasp the one on her shoulder, taking comfort in the warmth and familiarity.

“Thanks, Winn.”

He nods one more time and gives her shoulder another tight squeeze before he’s gone, jogging after the girls. 

Steeling herself, she pulls the blanket tight around herself- partly shocked that it’s still there; before walking solemnly through the bustle of agents, all working to find a way to bring peace back to National City.

Her heels had been discarded hours ago, kicked off somewhere under Winn’s desk, and her bare feet are silent, no clicking heels to bring her comfort. 

The med bay is deserted, save for the one agent tasked with watching over Supergirl, and his eyes are locked on vitals monitor - no doubt threatened within an inch of his life by Alex if he doesn’t inform her the moment something changes. 

“Hello, Agent Jeffries.” 

“Ma’am.” his gaze barely flickers in her direction as he gives her a quick but respectful nod before returning his task, his posture straightening. 

“I’ll watch her for a moment, if you don’t mind.”

He looks momentarily like he wants to argue, but if there’s one thing DEO agents are more scared of than Alex, it’s Lena.

“I’ll let you know if anything changes, and I’ll let you know before I leave. Go get a cup of coffee, I’m sure you could use it.”

“Yes ma’am.” he nods again, and then he’s gone, leaving Lena alone with the fallen superhero. 

She takes a moment to scan the vitals screen, noting some slight abnormalities, but nothing too worrisome. 

What is worrisome is the way Kara looks - small under the solar blanket and . . . wounded. The bruise around her eye is an ugly black and purple, and her other cheek is red and swollen with line of suture strips sealing up the cut there. There are slight traces of blood still lingering around her mouth - it’s obvious they tried to clean her up, but aesthetics were understandably low on their priority list. 

Frowning, Lena scavenges in the cabinets for a cloth and wets it in the sink before moving to her wife. 

“You know, if you were awake, I’d have to have a talk with you about getting yourself hurt like this, but since you aren’t I’ll spare you the lecture.”

She traces the cloth over Kara’s lips, scrubbing off the last of blood before moving on to the grease at her hairline. 

"I’m sorry, about earlier, I just - I don’t know. We should probably have a long talk when you wake up. I never wanted you to think that I was bored or that you’re not enough, or . . .” She draws in a shuddering breath and perches on the edge of the bedside chair, digging under the blanket for Kara’s hand, the one that isn’t encased in a cast. She pulls it out, fingers tracing over the tan line on her ring finger before lacing together. 

“I love you, Kar. I love you so much, and I just-“ A sob wracks her body and tears fall, staining a dark spot on the sheets. 

“Lexi’s here," she sniffles. “And I know your so excited to give her her last Hanukkah present. Plus you have to be better for the holiday dinner, because honestly I don’t know who else is going to eat three giant hams.” she half chuckles, but it falls flat, a fresh wave of tears spilling over. 

She isn’t sure how long she sits like that, staring at Kara’s face, mentally tracing over every line and crease. It’s long enough that the cold of the cave floor has seeped into her feet until they feel like blocks of ice, and the tear tracks have dried streaks in her make up. 

“Ma’am.” Jeffries’ voice draws her from her reverie and she looks to see him standing in the doorway with a small duffel bag and cup of coffee. 

“I thought you might appreciate a change of clothes and a cup of joe.” he offers with a kind smile that she can’t help but return before dropping Kara’s hand and tucking it back under the covers. 

She rises from her seat, leaning over Kara to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and smooth the tangles of blonde hair splayed across the pillow. 

“I love you.” she whispers in Kryptonian, and some irrational part of her brain watches for Kara’s eyes to flutter or her lip to twitch or . . . anything, any sign that she’s going to be okay. 

But none comes and she turns to the door, gratefully accepting the articles. 

“Thank you, Jeffries.” 

He inclines his head, gesturing to the bed. 

“I’ll keep a good watch on her, I promise.”

“Thank you.” She whispers again, turning down the hall before the tears can fall from her eyes.

* - - - - - - - -

By four AM, Lexi’s stamina is flagging, and she's scanned over the same data sheet three times - the information contained in the words escaping her tired brain. 

“Lex,” Taylors whispers beside her. “Maybe you should get some rest, you’re falling asleep.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Lex.”

She forces herself to blink, wincing at how dry her eyes are. 

“I feel like I’m so close to a break through.” she protests, but it sounds weak, even to her. 

“Come on, what did you tell me about how the brain doesn’t function as well when it’s tired? I’m sure it’ll be easier for you to figure this out once you’ve had some sleep.”

“It’s not a bad idea." Alex says, stretching in her seat. “We can all get some shut-eye and reconvene in a few hours.”

Lena yawns.

“I’ll sleep in the med bay, I haven’t checked on Kara in a while.” 

Lexi worries her bottom lip.

“I know I need to see her, I just - I don’t know if I can.”

“It’s okay, love, she knows your here.” Lena promises, tugging her close to place a kiss on her hair. “Get some rest.”

“There’s still some training clothes in the big locker, and you know where the cots are in the storage closet.”

“Thanks, Aunt Alex. Are you coming up?”

“Nah, kiddo I think I’ll crash in my office, see if I can’t call Maggie and find out how the NCPD is dealing with the aftermath.”

“Uncle Winn?” She turns to see him passed out in his chair, a line of drool hanging from his lips. 

“I’ll get him.” James laughs.

He had come in sometime after midnight, having done all he could do as Guardian for the night. Now, he scoops Winn up in a bridal style, the shorter man startling as he notices he’s six feet in the air. 

“Holy geez!”

“I’ve got you, babe. Go back to sleep.”

“Is it daytime? ‘Cause it feels like daytime, but I’m so tired.” his head rolls back on James’ shoulder and the gang chuckles as they split their separate ways.

“This place is huge!” Taylor whisper shouts as they make their way through a series of twists and turns on their way to the locker room. “How do you not get lost?"

“Yeah, I spent a lot of time here as a kid.” Lexi offers, suddenly realizing that they haven’t exactly had the whole ‘Oh yeah, by the way, my mom is a superhero’ talk yet.

But if Taylor thinks it’s odd that a kid spent a lot of time in a secret government base, she doesn’t mention it. 

She’s halfway through pulling on a slightly too large, non-descript t-shirt when Taylor brings it up.

“So, were you going to tell me that your mom is Supergirl? Or was I just supposed to figure that out?”

Lexi stays frozen for a few seconds, her arms still over her head, the shirt still not all the way on.

Eventually, she shakes herself, tugging the shirt down and turning to face her girlfriend. 

She expects Taylor to look mad, or upset; but instead there’s a half smile on her face as she studies Lexi carefully.

“Right. Well.” She supposes there isn’t really any plausible deniability with this one, and even if there was, she isn’t sure wants to outright lie about it, not to Taylor. 

So instead, she sits on the cot, pulling Taylor over to her. 

“It’s just something I’ve kept a secret for so long. I mean I’ve known since I was five, and I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone. It’s just . . . a part of me, ya know? When you get so used to hiding something, it almost doesn’t feel like a secret.”

“You’ve never told anyone? That’s pretty impressive.” 

Taking a deep breath, Lexi turns so that they’re half facing on the cot, one hand reaching up to brush the hair back that’s fallen in Taylor’s face.

“Tay?”

“Yeah?”

“My mom is Supergirl. And I call her YeYu, because that’s Kryptonian for mother, and I actually speak Kryptoninan. My aunt and uncle that work for the FBI don’t actually work for the FBI, they work for the Department of Extra-normal Operations AKA, this place.” She gestures to the cavern walls around them. “And one of my grandmas is the face of a hologram that is one of the last surviving pieces of tech from Krypton.”

“Wow. . . Wow. That. . . that explains a lot, actually.”

“Yeah?”

Taylor nods, squeezing her hand.

“Thanks for telling me your secret.”

Lexi can’t help but smile, stretching up to place a soft kiss on Taylor’s lips.

“Thanks for talking me into sleep, I think I was about to end up like Uncle Winn down there.”

“Well come on, let’s sleep then.” Taylor readjusts them so they’re laying on the cot, blanket wrapped snuggly around them. “Fresh start tomorrow.”

* - - - - - - - - - - -

The extra bed in the sunroom is comfortable, at least. Lena had seen to that years ago. Unfortunately, it doesn’t help her sleep any, and she’s up every half hour or so to stare at the vitals scrolling across the screen.

By eight, she’s given up and moved back to the chair, scrolling through documents she had downloaded about the worldkiller with one hand and clutching Kara’s with other. Every so often, her thumb will drift toward Kara’s wrist, determined to feel physical proof of the heartbeat tracing on the screen.

Her stomach growls angrily since she hasn’t eaten since breakfast the day before, and in a show of perfect timing, Lexi is walking in with a tray of coffee and a breakfast sandwich.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Lena responds automatically, thankfully accepting the coffee and food handed her way. 

“Any change?” 

“No, nothing of any importance. Her blood pressure leveled off, so that’s good, but not really indicative of her waking up anytime soon. Any early morning revelations?”

“Mmm, Taylor woke up all excited about ancient Sumerian runes? The connection wasn’t entirely clear to me, but she and Winn are in the control room doing some google work.”

“How’s she taking all this?”

Lexi shrugs and reaches for her glasses.

“She just . . . took it all in stride. Like it’s perfectly normal to find out your girlfriend’s mom is Supergirl.”

“Well, I know it’s early, but she seems like a keeper.”

“Ma!”

Lena can’t resist quirking an eyebrow.

“What? I’m just saying, she gets my stamp of approval.”

“Thanks.” Lexi says dryly. “I really appreciate the input.”

Lena finally breaks the act, chuckling as she presses a kiss to Lexi’s forehead. When she pulls back, Lexi seems lost in thought, staring at Kara’s motionless body. 

“You should talk to her.” Lena presses another kiss to her hair before squeezing her shoulder and nudging her towards the bed. “I’ll be in the control room if you need me.”

Lexi nods and gives her hand a squeeze before making her way to Kara.

Lena gives one last look to her daughter and wife, her resolve strengthening.

They have to find a way out of this. 

She doesn’t think her heart could take it any other way.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lexi watches her fingers trace slowly along Kara’s cast, delaying looking at her face for as long as possible. 

She’s used to the med bay, used to the sunlamps and the monitors. 

But this, this is on a whole other level. 

She’d seen the fight, had replayed it in her mind a thousand times on the drive over. She’d never seen a fight go down like that. 

Supergirl hadn’t stood a chance. 

When she finally reaches Kara’s face, she can’t hold back a gasp. Pressing a fist to her mouth, she takes in the damage. Her mother is almost unrecognizable, her face swollen and bruised. 

She feels tears prick her eyes.

“Hey, YeYu.” She lets herself fall into the chair, playing with the sleeves of her DEO pullover. “I’m sorry I didn’t come visit you yesterday. It’s just hard to process . . .” Her hand flitters around the room. She wants to say more, but the words don’t come. 

For a few long minutes the only sound is the beeping of the monitors. 

Slowly, a memory comes to her mind. 

Rao’s prayer of blessing for the sick. 

Her grandmother had taught it to her, years ago, and she hadn’t much of a chance to use it since, but it feels fitting now. 

Her voice shakes as she recites the words before falling into a steady cadence. A sense of peace washes over her as she finishes, and she would almost swear the room feels warmer. 

“I love you, YeYu.” She whispers after the last verse in finished. “I’m going to fix this.”

With a final glance at her mother’s resting form, she’s gone. 

* - - - - - - - -

Lexi’s missing something, she knows she is, she can feel it tingling at the edge of her subconscious like the prayer. She just needs a jolt, something to break it free.

She has to stop herself from running to the archive room, her mind set on finding the truth she knows is buried in the database.

“Hello, little one.” Alura greets her as she enters, but she takes no time for the ritual Kryptonian greetings. 

“I need your help.”

“And I am here to assist you.” The hologram is maddeningly calm, and Lexi can feel her frustration rising.

“I need you to tell me how to fix this!”

“What are you trying to fix?”

Alura’s almost robotic voice has always been a comfort, but now it only grates.

“YeYu is practically dead!” She screams at the hologram. “And there’s a worldkiller on the loose just waiting for an opportunity to finish her off! I need to know how to fix it!”

Sobs wrack her body as she falls to floor in front of her grandmother’s form.

“Kara Zor-El is dead?”

Lexi thinks of her mother laid out in the med bay like she’s waiting on her own funeral. 

“She will be if I don’t do something.”

“Initiating protocol 4778.” The hologram flickers off.

“What?! No! Come back! I don’t know any other way! You have to-“

The hologram flickers again and what appears this time knocks Lexi to the floor.

“YeYu?”

“Hello, little one.”

Now, instead of Alura on the dais, it’s Kara - dressed in formal Kryptonian robes of the Noble house of El.

“How?”

“If you’re seeing me, then either I am no longer of this world, or you’ve managed to bypass the overrides.” Kara’s hologram smiles. “My bet is on the latter, but if not then I am so sorry. I did not mean to leave you alone in this world, and I am sorry you have to feel the pain of loss. It is my greatest hope that you are an old woman now, and that I did not leave you too soon. I’m sure that if you are, your mother and I have already given you the conditioning pills and what I am about to tell you will not be a surprise.

“On the chance that my death was untimely, and you are in great peril, I will hurry to explain to you what is about to happen. Your mother and your Aunt Alex developed a serum, one derived from my blood and Kryptonian compounds that in small doses should prolong the life and well-being of its users. In large doses, it is highly possible that the user will develop a Kryptonian like constitution. I warn you that this serum has not been tested, and it is unclear how it will affect you. Your mother doesn’t know that I have stored this here, and I hope she never has to find out. Please, my daughter, use this with caution, and only as a last resort. 

I know that we aren’t biologically related, but I don’t ever want you to think for a second that you aren’t my daughter. With or without the serum, you’re a Kryptonian, through and through.

“If you do choose to inject this serum, I can only hope that it will help you achieve the victory you seek. May Rao’s light shine upon you. El Mayarah, Little One.”

A small compartment slides open, revealing a glowing purple syringe and Lexi reaches out with shaking hands to take it. 

She stares at it for a long moment. 

Kryptonian constitution. 

Surely that didn’t mean . . .

She shakes her head and turns her attention to the dais where Kara’s blue, glowing form is waiting patiently.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“The decision is yours, only you can decide if it’s worth the risk.”

* - - - - - - - - - -

"So explain this to me one more time.” Lena says, leaning her elbows on the desk.

“It was believed that ancient runes could bring about divine authority, in some cultures it was even believed that carving them into object could give them power.” Taylor explains. 

“Okay, so what does that have to do with Reign?”

“Ah!” Winn interjects, "That’s when things get interesting! According to the database, Jor-El and company carved Kryptonian runes onto the DNA of worldkillers in hopes that it would lend them more power.”

“And-“ Taylor interrupts, “Since Reign is presumably Kryptonian, she should be equally matched with Supergirl. Only after what we saw last night, that doesn’t appear to be the case."

“So-“ Winn holds up his hand. “That can only lead us to believe that Reign underwent some sort of genetic modification.”

“Yeah I’m not really well versed in gene modification, but the whole rune thing checks out.” Taylor shrugs. 

“Theoretically then, rewriting her DNA could get rid of the genetic mutations and return her to a normal Kryptonian state.” Alex muses. 

“L-Corp has an research lab at MIT that’s actually been working on re-writing genetic code. If we could capture this Reign character then I think we might actually have a chance to cure her. Of course that’s banking on the fact that she’s not strictly evil - that the runes are what’s making her corrupt.”

“So the hard part is capturing her.” 

Winn looks in horror between them. 

"I hate that you two literally just discussed re-writing DNA and the capture is going to be the hard part.”

A rumble shakes the cave. 

“What was that?” Alex is instantly on her feet, hand on the gun on her thigh.

“Thunder?” Winn supplies. “Weather app says it’s raining cats and dogs out there."

“No, we’re too far under ground for thunder.”

The next rumble brings them all to their feet, and Lena is grateful for the tactical wear that Jeffries brought her - the combat boots providing extra traction on the slick floor of the cave. 

Rubble crashes to ground, and the agents around them begin to take notice, pointing their weapons towards the ceiling.

“Everybody on your toes!” Alex shouts. "Winn, get me eyes outside, I need to know what's going on!"

"The cameras haven't picked up anything unusual, but it's really coming down out there! I can't see anything!"

"What about the security system? Why hasn't it went off?" 

Winn groans, tapping frantically on his keyboard.

"The power grid is down in sector 7! For some reason the generator back up didn't kick on!"

The rumbling continues, bringing with it an avalanche of rocks, and it isn’t long before the dust is so thick that Lena can barely make out the space in front of her.

The one saving grace of the rain is that it stifles the dust, driving it down until the dark figure that’s descended through the gaping hole in the ceiling is visible.

“Where is Supergirl?!” 

* - - - - - - - - - 

Clutching the syringe, Lexi makes her way towards the control room, dodging the debri as it falls. The commotion had interrupted her talk with Kara’s hologram and sent her seeking the rest of family. She’s been running for what feels like forever, and for the first time she curses the cave’s winding corridors. Gasping for breath, she skids around the corner and takes in the sight in front of her, the dread seeping into her bones, second only to the terror clutching her throat. 

Reign is there, floating above a crowd of DEO agents, rain and rubble falling around her. 

Taylor, Lena, and Winn are huddled behind on of desk stations, and Alex is standing in front of Reign, her favorite gun trained on the villain.

The fear that Lexi felt at first slowly builds into a white hot rage. 

This- this - science experiment will NOT take everything from her, she won’t let it. 

With one last look at Kara through the med bay windows, she rolls up her sleeve and uncaps the needle on the syringe before pushing it into her arm.

It burns like a fire along her veins, dancing it’s way to her heart. She feels it, when it hits, and she barely has time to make sure the last of it is in before it sends her to her knees.

She wonders briefly if she’s having a heart attack before red spots singe at the edge of her vision. 

It _hurts_ in the white static tingling of a limb that’s been asleep too long. 

Her blood feels like lava, pounding in her head. She cradles it in her hands, resisting the urge to cry out. 

Her nerve endings are alight with too many sensations and she reaches out for something, anything to ground her. Her hand collides with the wall, and it crumbles the solid stone. Her eyes widen, distracted from the pain by this new revelation. She pushes off the ground, further surprised when her fingers leave dents in the concrete. 

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if the serum would work, much less that it would work this fast, so on her wish list of outcomes, this is pretty much at the top. 

It takes her a moment to steady herself, but she’s spurred on by the sight in front of her. Her vision is blurry, and with a start she realizes that the problem is her glasses. She tosses them to the side, and starts forward, calling on every bit of poise and swagger she has, as she saunters over the wreckage. She picks up one of the heavier looking rocks, tossing it effortlessly from hand to hand.

“Reign! Or do you prefer Worldkiller?”

Every pair of eyes in the room turns towards her, and she can feel the weight of their stares.

“And who are you?” Reign mocks, her word thrown across the room like arrows.

“The last daughter of Krypton . . . bitch.”

* - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena watches in confused horror as Lexi hurls the rock at her nemesis, and then the horror turns to shock when it hits Reign in the chest and sends her sprawling. Lena's elation is short lived however, when Rein rises, brushing herself off and stalking towards Lexi. 

She’s even more confused when Lexi flies at the other woman colliding in mid-air before spiraling out of the make shift skylight. 

It doesn’t make sense, none of this makes sense. 

Lexi can’t fly, or toss boulders. 

Unless. . . 

She turns to Alex. 

“We have to hurry and come up with something, I don’t know how long the serum is going to last.”

* - - - - - - - 

It turns out that being a super hero is a lot harder than it looks.

It’s nice, because she can fly, but’s also kind of hard to steer, and she definitely understands why her Uncle Winn goes on so much about the aerodynamic importance of capes. 

Fighting in the air is also supremely different than fighting on land, and if this is going to be a thing then she is really going to need some lessons in sky fighting. 

Also super speed is cool and all, but her brain has not caught up to the concept, and every time she punches it’s like it happens in slow motion. 

She thinks she’s at least decent at this, landing more blows than she takes. She doesn’t have as much experience as her opponent though, and she doesn’t have to be a battle tactician to know that this probably isn’t going to end well. 

But she has to try, has to at least give the others time to figure out a way to stop this thing.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Why do you have Kryponite, exactly?” Lena asks as she jogs after Alex into the depths of the DEO. "I thought Kal took it all."

"He took . . . Almost all of it." Alex hedges.

"But . . ." 

Alex cuts a sharp corner and Lena has to skid stop to avoid slamming into her.

"Kara wanted me to keep some."

"Kara? Why would Kara want you to keep Kryptonite?" 

They come to a stop in front of low chest in Alex's office, and Alex digs out a key from the chain on her neck. Lena's eyes widen when the chest opens to reveal an array of Kryptonite bullets.

"She wanted me to make sure i had a way to stop her, in case she ever . . . turned evil." 

"Why wouldn't she-"

Alex stops her with a hand on her arm.

"She didn't want you to have to make that decision."

There's an unspoken promise in Alex's brown eyes, but Lena doesn't dwell on it, and then moment is passed and Alex is pulling down a sniper rifle off the wall.

"Come on, let's go."

\- - -

If there’s one thing her small stature has taught her, it’s how to dodge, and she uses it to her advantage, ducking and evading like a belt winning prize fighter. 

It turns out that laser vision is a lot harder to shoot straight than she thought, and she's pretty sure that there a few thousand dollars in damage to the DEOs satellite system that wasn't there before. 

She groans. Papa J'onn is going to kill her.

If Reign doesn't finish the job first. 

Her next dodge isn't quite far enough to the left and the wordkiller's fist decks her in the chin and sending her spiralling into a backflip. 

A part of her brain screams that that should hurt, but her new Kryptonian physiology is resilient enough that her jaw barely stings. 

Unfortunately, her distraction is enough that Reign is able to lock on to her location; and by the time Lexi looks up, the dark cloaked figure is bearing down.

"Fuck."  
\- - - - - 

Alex doesn't trust anyone else to take the shot. 

It's not that she wants the responsibility of hitting only one of two moving targets that are fighting at super speed eighty feet in the air; it's just . . .

She doesn't have a choice.

She's the best shot on her team, the most experienced with Kryptonite bullets, she's the acting director of the DEO . . . Still doesn't make her feel any better as she pulls the trigger. 

\- - - - - -

Lexi barely registers the sound of the bullet before it hits.

Reign takes a gasping breath, lines of green rippling in her skin. 

The screech that follows has Lexi clamping her hands over her ears as she watches Reign tear at the mask on her face.

When Reing turns to face her, and a familiar face is in the villain’s stead.

“Aunt Sam?!”

“Lexi? I don’t know what’s happening! I -" her body shudders, and Lexi frowns in concern. 

‘Aunt Sam?”

Sam’s eyes glint orange. 

* - - - - - - - - 

“Ma’am?” 

“What is it Jeffries?” Alex barks, never looking away from her scope. 

“Supergirl’s vitals are off the charts. I think you should-“

A blue-red blur whizzes past them, almost knocking Jeffries to the ground. 

Winn spins around in his desk chair.

“Was that?”

“Kara?” Lena wonders, turning to look at the now empty bed bay. 

“Guys, we’ve got an incoming.” Alex gives a low warning, and every pair of eyes in the vicinity snaps to the skies.

* - - - - - - -

The next few events happen in slow motion. 

The first of them is the unearthly rage that overtakes Sam, as she rushes towards Lexi, laser vision vaporizing the air between them.

The second is Lexi falling from the sky, dropping with astonishing speed, knocked out cold from the impact.

The third is Supergirl breaking the sound barrier as she tackles Reign to the ground.

* - - - - - - - - 

Lena’s heart is in her throat, lungs burning for air as her boot splash in the rain soaked ground. 

Alex and her agents have taken off towards the dueling supers, but Lena is running for Lexi, her still form lying face first on of the may puddles littering the ground. 

It’s some sort of horrible twist of fate, she thinks; the ups and downs that her life has taken these past few days. 

She falls to her knees, tugging at Lexi’s shoulders until she on her side, face ashen and grey, raindrops beading against her cheek.

“Lexi! Lexi!”

Her voice breaks as a sob threatens, but she pushes it down.

“Lexinngton Olivia Luthor-Danvers, don’t you dare die on me!”

* - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Lexi blinks her eyes against the sunlight streaming in through the window. It’s soft in her bed, and the red sun is warm against the sheets. 

Red sun.

She blinks again, pushing back the blankets as she sits up. Glancing around the room, she catches sight of the view out the window directly across from her. 

It takes her breath away. 

She seen holograms, as heard her mother describe it, but nothing could live up to the beauty of Argo city person. 

“Good morning, Little one.” a voice greets her in Kryptonian, and she turns see Alura standing in the door way.

“Grandmother?” 

“I was afraid you’d sleep the morning away.”

“Where am I?”

“Krypton.” Alura responds like it’s the most natural response in the world.

“But isn’t Krypton . . .” She trails off, unsure exactly of what to say next. 

“Dead?” Alura supplies for her and she nods. “Yes, it is.”

Lexi takes a deep breath before her next words, hesitant to know the answer.

“Am I?”

Her grandmother smiles softly.

“That’s up to you.”

“I wasn’t aware that that’s how this worked.”

“It doesn’t, not always, but occasionally Rao grants us a chance to go back to those we love.”

“There’s a dinner tonight, for you to meet everyone Zor, Astra, Lara, and Jor - they’re all excited to meet you. If you choose to stay that is. Or just say the word and you can go back.”

Lexi takes a long look over the city. She knows without asking that this is her mother’s old room and she spends a moment taking it all in.

As beautiful as it is, she knows what her decision has to be. 

She rushes to her grandmother, revels in the warm hug she receives in return. 

“I want to go back.”

* - - - - - - - - - -

Lexi coughs; a painful sounding, wracking cough that doubles her over so much that she’s sitting up, rainwater gurgling out.

It’s music to Lena’s ears, and she leans over, offering soothing words of comfort as she brushes through rain soaked hair.

“Did we get her? Did we get Reign?” Lexi croaks out, hoarse voice barely audible over the rainfall.

“We did, although we’re going to have a long talk when all of this over, you’re getting grounded for at least a week.”

“Ma, you haven’t grounded me in like two years.”

“Well, don’t think I won’t start.”

Lexi laughs, before breaking down in a coughing fit

“You scared me.” Lena says abruptly.

“I’m sorry, it was the only way I saw out, I had to do something.” 

She’s so earnest that Lena can’t help but smile. 

“How are your powers now?”

“Actually, do you think you could help me find my glasses? I think I need them again.”

* - - - - - - - -

Kara arrives shortly after, and much to Lexi’s protest, she insists on the medical agents carrying the youngest Luthor- Danvers inside. 

“YeYu, I’m fine, really, they can put me down.”

“Are you sure you’re fine? Because your mom says you almost died; and besides, you aren’t wearing your glasses! Do you remember what happened last time we let you run around without your glasses on?”

“I was ten!”

“Doesn’t matter, you still ran into a wall, and you were very traumatized.”

Luckily, it doesn’t take long for Alex to give both Kara and Lexi the green light - although she’s been given a long list of symptoms to look out for, and strict orders to let Alex know if she experiences any of them.

She wonders how freaked out they would be if they knew what had really happened to her; but she decides to keep that little detail to herself.

It feels mercifully good to shower and change into dry clothes, and even better when Taylor sinks into her arms.

“That was kinda cool when you became all super powered.”

“Yeah?”

“But I dunno, I kinda like this Lexi better.” She pulls back to tweak Lexi’s freshly returned glasses. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mm, the glasses are hot.”

“I’ll remember that, if I ever do the super hero gig full time, I’ll make sure that glasses are part of the ensemble.”

“I can live with that.” 

* - - - - - - - - - 

Since both Kara and Lexi have been quarantined to the DEO for overnight observation, they decide to make an affair of it, and at least one dish from every takeout restaurant in National City covers the table in the break room. It feels so nice to finally be able to relax, the past 24 hours wearing on them like wet denim. 

It’s not long after they finish eating before Kara pulls Lexi out to the balcony.

“We should probably have a long talk, about the serum and the hologram you saw. Plus the fact that you had superpowers there for a little bit”

“I suppose we probably should.” Lexi nods. “Can it wait until tomorrow? I think it would probably be good to have a night to process things, before we lay it all out.”

“You’re probably right, we could all use a good night’s sleep.” Kara can’t hold back a grin. “And pancakes in the morning.”

“Banana pancakes?”

“Banana pancakes.” Kara confirms, smiling again as Lexi raises on her tiptoes to press a kiss against her cheek.

“Thanks YeYu.” Lexi turns to go inside, but there’s a falter in her step and Kara isn’t surprised when she stops. 

“You know how when I was a kid, and you said I could tell you anything, and you’d always listen?”

“Of course, Little One. I hope you know it’s still true.”

Lexi fiddles with her glasses for a moment before turning back, tears welling in her eyes.

“I saw Argo City. It was even more beautiful than you described.”

Kara feels her heart stop in her chest, and she pulls Lexi into a bone crushing hug. 

“Did you see the red sun glinting off the spires?”

“You believe me?”

Kara pulls back, brushing back the hair that’s fallen from Lexi’s braid. 

“You weren’t the only one with choices to make, Little One.” 

The hug Lexi gives her is strong enough to make her wonder if the serum has completely worn off. 

“Let’s not tell Ma?” she hears Lexi mumble into her shoulder. “I don’t want her to worry.”

“Deal, it can be our little secret." 

“Are you two conspiring against me? I feel conspired against.” Lena asks from the doorway.

Kara doesn’t trust herself to speak, so she opens up her arms in a silent invitation, one Lena takes readily as she maneuvers into the group hug. 

“I'm going to go save Taylor from Uncle Winn, I’m sure he’s talking her ear off about computers and comm systems.” Lexi says after a moment. “I think she’s probably had enough tech talk these past few days. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” She turns with a smile and Kara can’t help but think that everything is going to be alright.

“She’s a good kid.” Kara sighs as they watch Lexi walk out. 

“Mm, she takes after her mom.” Lena leans over bumping their shoulders together and Kara instinctively reaches an arm around her to pull her close. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got the crap beat out of me.”

Lena turns, fingers caressing the yellowish bruise still lingering around Kara’s eye.

“Well you scared the shit out of me.”

Kara pulls Lena’s hand tighter, turning to press a kiss to her palm.

“Sorry about that.”

Green eyes search hers, and Kara can feel the weight of the moment.

“I’m sorry for being distant.” Lena finally says. “Ever since Lexi moved away, I’ve just felt lost. Everything is changing and so I just buried myself in work. I’ve been a CEO for half my life, it just feels comfortable and . . . time consuming. If I’m buried in paperwork, I don’t have to worry about how different things are. I didn’t mean for that to equate shutting you out.”

Kara shrugs.

“I’m not so good with change either. I feel kind of . . . lost. And now Supergirl has even failed."

“Kara . . . “

“This whole roles changing thing sucks.” She can’t hold back a sniffle, and Lena’s thumb traces up to catch the tear that falls.

"I think we need a vacation.”

“But the merger -“

“Jess can handle the merger. And Alex says that they’ve almost figured out a treatment for Sam. James still runs most of CatCo. I can leave for a month or two.”

"What about Lexi?” 

“She’ll be fine, besides, it’s not like we can’t drop by to visit at a moment’s notice. Especially now that Taylor knows about your secret identity.”

Kara winces. 

“Right, how did she take that, anyway?”

“About as well as can be expected when you find out your girlfriend’s mom is a suer hero?” Lena shrugs. “She was there a lot for Lexi these past few days.” 

“How is Lexi? She seems fine, but -“

“She’s stronger than she looks, stronger than me. I was on edge the whole time, but Lexi . . . She’s a good a kid.” Lena repeats, letting her weight sink into Kara as they look out over the city. 

“Well, she takes after her mom.” Kara grins, repeating Lena’s earlier sentiment.

“Do I need to worry about two super heroes in the family?” The signature eyebrow raise is there, but Kara knows her wife well enough to see the immense amount of worry she’s trying to hide.

“We’re going to have a long talk tomorrow, but I don’t think you have anything to worry, not for a while, at least."

“Good, I don’t think my nerves could take it. Besides, I thought we were going to wait a while before we gave her the serum?”

“To be fair, I set it up so she would only get it if I died. I didn’t know it was going to get triggered on accident.”

Lena shivers. 

“Let’s not talk about the dying part.”

They’re silent for a moment, Kara’s arm squeezing her shoulders as the sinking sun twinkles off of the National City skyline.

“How are the pills?” 

“Working. Alex ran some tests, and my cell aging has slowed considerably. Although I’m starving 90% of the time.”

“Good, after twenty years it’s about time you were the one with the appetite for a change.”

“Ha. I’m still sure you could beat me in a potsticker eating competition.”

“You know, I’m sure if you ever decided to market it, anti-aging pills could make you a fortune.”

“Even better, the science behind it could be used for a multitude of other cures. Cancer, joint degeneration . . . It could change the face of modern medicine.”

Kara’s heart swells, because this is the Lena she loves - always planning, always thinking of ways to change the world. 

Conniving, in her own Luthor way.

“Then you could retire?”

“Mmm, I’ll retire when you retire, Supergirl!”

Kara chuckles.

“Fair enough."

She can feel Lena’s eyes staring up at her but she stares forward as she asks.

“What are you staring at me for?” 

“I love you, you know.”

Kara does turn then and she can’t stop her hand when it moves to Lena’s cheek, brushing soft skin before tangling in the little tufts of hair that have fallen from her messy bun. Green eyes drift close at the touch, hiding the tears that had been welling in their corners. The sunset is reflecting in her glasses, and Kara is reminded how much softer Lena look like this - without the sharp swoop of eyeliner or the jarring red of her lipstick. 

She looks relaxed . . . happy, her combat clothes traded for a sweatpants and sweater.

Looking at her you would never think she was the CEO of two - or is it three now? - major corporations; or that she’s been dealing with the stress of being married to a superhero for twenty years. 

“I love you more.”

Lena’s eyes open slowly, blinking against the setting sun, and her hands settle on Kara’s shoulders for balance as she raises on her tiptoes. Kara lets her other hand fall to Lena’s waist, pulling their bodies flush. Even after all this time, the contact makes Kara’s heart stutter, and she can hear the feeling echoed in Lena’s chest. 

“You look beautiful.” She continues, tracing a soft lip with her thumb.

Lena rolls her eyes.

“I look a mess.”

“I beg to differ, Mrs. Zor-El.” That draws a smile, and Kara bends to capture it with her lips, sighing when they finally make contact. 

It’s a soft dance, the ebb and flow of practiced ease as Lena’s tongue flickers along hers, the hands on her shoulders clenching and they meld even closer together, as if trying to defy the laws of the universe and become one being. 

When Lena finally breaks the kiss, Kara takes pride in the slightly heavy breathing, and the way her heart thunders in her chest, jumping when Lena finally looks down to see the lights of National City swirling below them. 

“I love it when you do that.” Lena breathes in wonder, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara lets herself gaze down at the view. It’s her favorite time of day, when city is bathed in an orange red glow that reminds her of Krypton; but she knows without a doubt that the only home she needs is right here in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be real, this chapter was hard! so please let me know what you think! Or come yell at me on tumblr! or both!
> 
> JediFighterPilot2727


	65. Legos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone-river - Lexi prompt. LEGOS. A bunch of Legos. Lena is barefoot and is in pain. Kara doesn't know what the big deal is. 
> 
> A/N: Like this is a Lexi prompt but Lexi isn't actually in it and it's more domestic Supercorp than anything and so it felt better here than on my Lexi fic!

Kara hears the front door of the house open and turns her attention from the article she’s working on to make sure it’s only Lena. She continues to listen in after she hears her wife’s keys hit the hook, sighing contentedly at the sounds of domesticity drifting up the stairs.

She can hear Lena taking off her heels and greeting the dogs, can hear her pouring a glass of water and muttering about what they should eat for dinner. Can hear her rustling in the cabinet above fridge for the hidden stash of gummi bears that she thinks Kara doesn’t know about. She knows when Lena reaches up to release the tight bun and sighs as the tension whispers away.

She’s so focused on what her wife is doing that when Lena starts shouting at the top of her lungs, she startles so badly that there's almost a Kara sized hole in the roof.

“Son of a -!”

What follows is a string of curse words that makes Kara blush - which is saying something, considering she’s been living with either Alex ‘The Sailor’ Danvers or Lena “The Potty Mouth’ Luthor for most of her life.

She’s so shocked, in fact, that she doesn’t even notice that the voice shouting the expletives is getting closer until Lena is standing in the doorway to her office, arms crossed and withering glare on her face.

Despite the fact that she’s pretty sure she hasn’t done anything wrong, she fixes Lena with her best grin.

“Hey, sweetheart, what was that about?”

“What was that about?! What was that about?! Have you SEEN the living room?!”

“Uhhh.” Kara wracks her brain, trying to remember the state of the living room the last time she saw it.

A few misplaced throw pillows maybe, a glass she had forgotten to put in the sink before going to bed last night.

Nothing to make Lena scream like that.

“There are Legos, all over the floor! I am never buying another Legos set for as long as I live. I don’t care how ‘It’s so cool, Ma, this one’s like a spaceship!’, and I don’t care how much she pouts, I’ll buy her a real castle before I buy her another fuc-”

Kara holds up a hand to stop her wife’s tirade.

“Whoa, whoa - this is about Legos?”

“Have you ever stepped on a Lego, Kara?”

“I mean . . .” Kara trails off, unsure of where this is going.

“Oh right, of course you haven’t ever felt the pain of stepping on a Lego! Of course! Because I’m married to and indestructible alien who will never know the pain of stepping on a mother effin’ Lego!”

Lena gives up her power stance and flings herself onto the couch in the corner with a pout.

Realization finally clicks in Kara’s head and she rises from her desk to sit on the couch at Lena’s feet.

“Ah, I take it stepping on Legos is not a pleasurable experience?” She quirks an eyebrow, pulling Lena’s feet into her lap.

“Hell no, it’s not a pleasurable experience!” Lena groans as Kara’s thumbs begin working on the soles of her feet. “It feels like getting shot in the foot with little tiny building supplies.”

Her eyes drift close and Kara can’t resist the urge to tease her.

“Surely it can’t be all that bad?”

One eyelid lifts to shoot Kara a glare. 

“Laugh all you want, as long as you don’t stop the foot rub. I think you give better foot rubs than you do orgasms, and that’s saying something.”

Kara lets her finger nails graze the instep of Lena’s foot, holding on tight when Lena squeaks and tries to jerk her foot back.

“I’m sorry, what was that you were saying?”

The look on Lena’s face is priceless.

“Kara! No! Do not!” 

Kara slips her finger between perfectly pedicured toes, grinning when Lena squeals again.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I must have heard you wrong, what did you say about my orgasms?”

Lena’s sitting up now, trying desperately to get her foot from Kara’s grasp.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!” Lena’s voice is breathless with laughter and Kara can’t help herself from drawing another giggle, fingers dancing along the bottom of Lena’s foot.

“Say it.”

“Even-though-you-give-great-footrubs-your-orgasms-are-way-better-please-let-go-of-my-FOOT!” Lena screeches out the last word as Kara’s fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot and Kara laughs before releasing her.

“You’re so mean.” Lena pouts. 

“Mm, you love me though. C’mon, give me your foot back and I’ll give you a real foot rub this time. I promise.”

“Or-“ A spark lights in Lena’s eyes and Kara knows she’s in trouble. “How long til James drops Lexi off from soccer practice?”

“An hour?”

Yep, she’s definitely in trouble, she thinks as Lena’s knees settle on either side of her legs and hot breath ghosts her ear.

The best kind of trouble.

“You could always remind me how good your fingers are at other things.”

“Why Mrs. Zor-El, I like the way you think!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	66. I'll Be Your Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - Kara painting on Lena’s back after they have had sex!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a really short thing and then grew into a slightly longer thing . . .

Lena shivers at the soft touch on her bare back.

It just barely light enough to feel, but it doesn’t have enough weight behind it to tickle . . .

It’s nice, and she makes contented little noises into the pillow she’s holding as Kara’s fingers trace nonsensical patterns on her back.

After a few moments, she turns her head, brushing aside the mane of raven colored hair that falls over her face.

Kara’s eyes flicker to hers and the other woman gives her a warm smile before resuming her tracing.

It’s another few moments before she realizes that maybe Kara’s patterns aren’t as nonsensical as she thought.

“What are you drawing?” She mumbles softly, the pillow under her chin limiting her diction.

“Krypton.” Kara breathes after a moment. She seems almost hesitant to speak, and Lena strains her neck to observe her girlfriend.

Kara is laid out on her side, parallel to Lena, blonde curls tumbling over her shoulder and glasses long discarded. Her musculature is on full display, and Lena can’t help but think she looks like a Greek Goddess, all power and might wrapped up in a beautiful package.

She lets Kara take her time, doesn’t pressure her to continue, but when she finally does speak, Lena can hear the catch in her voice.

“It’s just - well, you’re my home here, and I can't help but see Krypton when I look at you.”

Lena hums thoughtfully.

“You could paint me, you know.”

“Like your back?”

Lena nods into the pillow, and she can’t help but think how cheesy the whole idea sounds; but then Kara’s eyes light up.

“Really?”

“Why not?” The words have barely left her mouth before she feels the bed dip beside her and hears the tell-tale whoosh of air as Kara super speeds to get her art supplies and then she feels the bed dip again when Kara returns.

The first brush of paint is cool and makes her shiver, and Kara immediately stills.

“Too cold?”

“No it’s fine. It’s nice.”

And it is nice, the odd sensations literally painting themselves across her back.

She’s exhausted though, from their previous activities, and the warmth of the blankets on her lower half contrasted with the cool coating top half; and the weight of Kara sitting right in the middle is enough to lull her to sleep.

When she wakes, there’s an embarrassing line of drool from her mouth to the pillow, and she jerks a hand up to wipe it away. Her attempt at preserving her pride is useless though, because when she opens her eyes, Kara is laying beside her once again, a tender smile crinkling the edges of her eyes.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“‘Sokay. You’re beautiful when you sleep, you know - drool and all.”

Lena reaches out a hand to swat at Kara, but Kara is faster; catching the offending hand and bringing it to her lips.

She feels her cheeks heat with a blush, and she speaks to distract herself.

“Did you finish your painting?”

“I did, wanna see?”

Lena nods and Kara pulls her to the bathroom, handing her a handheld mirror before positioning her across from the wall mirror.

“It’s not like - great - or anything; but I’ve never painted on someone like that before. Not that you weren’t the perfect model, it’s just -“

“Kara.” Lena gently interrupts. “It’s beautiful.”

And it is beautiful, the red glow of Rao, lighting over Lena’s shoulders, and the spires of Argo city climbing up her back.

“Yeah?” Kara sounds almost unsure of herself, and Lena sets down the mirror and turns, gripping flushed cheeks between her palms and whispering softly before she pulls Kara’s lips to meet her own.

“I’m honored to be your canvas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! - JediFighterPilot2727


	67. The 'Business Lunch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Hey I really love how you’ve written Supercorp and had a prompt if you like. Prompt: Lena and Kara have a minor disagreement and Lena prepares a PowerPoint on the argument with like graphs and charts on how they can improve communication and stuff and basically being all nerdy about it. Then like Kara can be like the voice of reason saying that it happens and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been scarce on here, but it's only because I'm busy writing a #Taylington book! Check out my tumblr for more info! - Jedifighterpilot2727

“Ms. Luthor is ready for you.”

“Thanks, Jess.” Kara stands, ready to enter the office when Jess’ voice stops her.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

She turns to see Jess wrings her hands, glancing nervously at the heavy door separating them from Lena’s inner office.

“It’s just - she’s not used to . . . well, to people staying. And she doesn’t really know how to do relationships. So just keep that in mind.”

Kara can feel her brow crinkling.

“Keep it in mind?”

“When she -” Jess’ hand flitters nervously to the door. “Does whatever weird - “ She breaks off with a sigh and Kara finds herself even more confused. “She’s just doing it because she cares.”

“O-okay? Thank you for the umm, warning?” 

Jess shrugs defeatedly, gesturing towards the door.

“The longer you wait, the more time it gives her to freak out.”

Crinkle firmly in place, Kara turns back to the door and reaches hesitant hand to open it. Steeling herself, she steps inside and offers up her best smile. 

One that falters when she takes in Lena’s appearance.

Her girlfriend is dressed to the nines, nothing unusual there, but what is unusual are the four inch Louboutins still on her feet instead of kicked off under her desk, and the dress jacket that’s over her skirt instead of hanging from the rack. 

“Kara.” Lena stands, smoothing down the nonexistent wrinkles in the front of her skirt. “I’m glad you could make it to our meeting. I know you have a busy schedule.”

Meeting?

“Meeting?” Kara voices her question aloud. “I thought we were ordering takeout?”

“Business lunch then; there are a few things I think it would be prudent for us to go over while you’re here.”

Kara studies her for a long moment, debating on whether or not to call in Alex just in case Lena’s been taken over by some sort of alien mind control.

“Umm, okay, sure. What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Have a seat.” Lena gestures to the chair opposite her desk, and Kara takes it,tucking her purse beside her chair and crossing her ankles. 

She can’t help but feel like she’s been called to the principal’s office back in Midvale, or worse - Cat’s office after a rough board meeting. She tries not to let her apprehension get the best of her as Lena takes her own seat, clicking a button on her desk that brings down a smart screen to cover the windows behind her. 

“First of all, I think we should touch base on communication styles - 74% of couples find that their partner communicating ineffectively is contributory factor in their disagreements.” 

The screen behind Lena fills with an array of charts and graphs, and Kara realizes she’s watching a power point presentation.

“As you can see, this graph shows the amount of arguments that the average couple goes through per year, on average, based on length of relationship. If you look here- “ a laser pointer shows up on screen and Kara’s eyes widen.

“- you’ll see that for a couple in our demographics, we’re still on par with the national average, but I think it’s important that we get ahead of this before it becomes an issue.”

Lena leans across her desk, handing over a black, nondescript folder like she uses for board meeting briefings. 

“I’ve taken the liberty of gathering some reading materials that I think will be beneficial to us -“

“Lena, Lena, stop.” Kara holds up her hands to stop the madness, and she briefly considers using her x-ray vision to check fro hidden cameras until she remembers Jess’ words. 

“What are you doing?” She asks softly.

Lena stiffens.

“I know what you’re thinking, but I performed a risk/benefit analysis and even though my track record with relationships isn’t the best, my willingness to improve puts me at a moderate risk score. Slightly higher than average, but if you just put a little faith in me, I believe I can show you -“

“Lena.” 

The look on Lena’s face breaks Kara’s heart, and she rises from her seat to move around the desk and kneel in front of her girlfriend. 

“Lena.” She repeats, taking one of Lena’s hands in her own. “What’s going on?”

“We fought last night -“

“We had a spat.” Kara is quick to correct. 

Lena’s laugh is mirthless.

“Is there a difference?”

“I had a rough day, you had a rough day; we were a little snappy. It wasn’t an argument about anything important.”

“But -“ 

“I’m not going to break up with you because we quibbled over where to eat dinner.”

“But -“

“I agree, we should talk things out and work on better communication; but you don’t have to call a business meeting. I’m you’re girlfriend, you can just say, ‘We need to talk.’” She pauses. "Actually don’t say it like that, that sounds like you’re about to break up with me. But seriously, you don’t have to go through all the trouble of presentations and briefing packets. Just talk to me, tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Well, I’m feeling pretty stupid right now.” Lena’s eyes are tearing up, and Kara can’t resist standing up and pulling her into a hug. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re both new at this. We’ll get there.”

They stand together for a long moment, Lena clutching at her while Kara draws soft circles on her back.

“You know, we can still talk about communication styles and relationship analysis. Just maybe over Chinese food?”

Lena lets out a watery laugh as she moves to her phone. 

“Only if you share the potstickers.”

Kara blinks.

“Share the -“

Lena cuts her off with a smirk, and Kara is glad to see her returning to normal - even if it's to her disadvantage.

“Sharing is an important part of relationship building, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - Jedifighterpilot2727


	68. Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Hi! Can you pls write a story where Kara did something that Lena was not happy about and Lena's like "You sleep on the couch, Kara." something like that? I love me some fluffy and maybe cutesy SuperCorp hehehe btw your SuperCorp fics are excellent. Totally love them :) 
> 
> So I got the idea for the prompt fill from the song "Crackers" by Barbra Mandrell which my Gran used to sing all the time when I was little! You should give it a listen if only to laugh at the early 80's vibes lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longer promt-a-thon fills from my tumblr! I also have a bunch of little ones that I'm thinking about posting as one big chapter separated into sections over here!

Lena knows something is up the minute she enters the bedroom.

She can hear it in the faint rustling that stops just before she turns to the bed.

She can see it in the guilty, close lipped smile that Kara offers her. 

She can practically feel it in the way the air settles around them in a tense layer of suspense.

“Kara?” she can’t help the worry in her tone. “Everything alright?”

She can see her wife swallow from across the room.

“Fine!” Kara squeaks out, “Everything’s fine!” Just didn't expect you home so soon! That’s all! How was work?”

Kara’s smile is warm and welcoming now, but something still feels . . .

Off.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“Nope, nope, everything’s fine! Just sitting here, going over my article notes before bed!”

Lena almost believes her. 

In fact, she’s turning towards the ensuite when she spots a flash of blue peaking out from under the covers.

She redirects her trajectory towards the bed like she’s heading in for a kiss, only her hand shoots out to snatch the plastic packaging from from beneath comforter. 

The package Kara had been trying to hide since the moment Lena walked in. 

“Oreos?! Oreos, Kara? In the bed?” 

She levels Kara with her best glare, and the superhero withers just a little. 

“I was hungry! And I didn’t think you’d be home so early! I was planning on cleaning up before you got here!"

“You know how I feel about food in the bed!”

“You weren’t complaining about the whipped cream last week.” Kara mumbles under her breath and normally Lena would find it funny, but it’s been a long day and she just wants to snuggle under warm blankets and not have to worry about cookie crumbs keeping her awake.

“You know what I mean; we talked about this.”

Kara’s pout is almost enough to break her resolve.

“Go sleep on the couch.” Lena points a finger towards the living room. 

“The couch?”

“Yes, the couch. You can eat all the Oreos you want in there.”

“Lee -“

“Non-negotiable.” Lena warns before stalking off to the shower. 

All she wanted was to come home and cuddle with her wife and maybe start reading that new engineering journal she’d picked up; but no. Now she was going to have to change the sheets and remake the bed and then go to sleep alone. 

The little voice in her head whispers that she could just let Kara back in the bed and that would solve her biggest problem; but a bigger part of her is still a little hurt that Kara just completely ignored her like that. 

All for a snack.

So no, Kara would definitely be spending the night on the couch, even though it was a bit of a punishment for Lena too. She could sleep alone for one night. 

By the time she finishes her shower and night time routine, she feels mostly better, if still a little annoyed. 

Her last remaining bit of anger melts away though when she enters the bedroom to find fresh sheets on the bed, any threat of lingering crumbs gone.

She feels a surge of affection for her wife - her wife who shouldn’t have been eating in the bed in the first place, she reminds herself- as she crawls under the covers.

They’re fresh, but they’re also cold, and she instantly misses her bed partner. 

She stews for all of two minutes minutes before she gives in.

“Kara?” She whispers softly, knowing Kara will hear her; even from the other room.

Half a second later, the sound of padding feet stops hesitantly in the dark doorway.

“C’mere.” she murmurs, holding up the edge of the blanket invitingly.

Without a word, Kara settles in beside her, strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her into familiar warmth. 

“I’m sorry, I know eating in bed is one of your pet peeves.”

“Well,” Lena counters wryly. “I'm against most eating in bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! - JediFighterPilot2727


	69. Nothing Good Happens Past 2AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - 152 - Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another quick tumblr prompt! Any ideas on how y'all want me to post the shorter prompts? One big chapter where I try and separate them with dividers? Or a separate fic with a bunch of little chapters? Let me know! also I'm working on a second chapter for that angst fic, so I hope y'all are ready!

The ding of an incoming text message rouses Lena from sleep, and she rolls over, groggily squinting at the phone display.

**Kara 2:34AM** \- Food delivery business!

She blinks at her phone.

What?

**Lena 2:35AM** \- Food delivery business?

**Lena 2:37AM** \- Kara!

**Lena 2:38AM** \- Are you at food delivery place? Are you in danger?

Groaning, she pulls out her laptop to check for DEO scanner updates, relieved when everything looks quiet. 

Unfortunately, her phone is quiet too. 

**Lena 2:46AM** \- Kara?

**Lena 2:48AM** \- Why are you texting me about food delivery at 3 o’clock in the morning?

She glares at her phone as if commanding a response. 

Nothing. 

The fact that Kara is more than likely alright does nothing to ease her curiosity.

Food delivery business? 

What does it even mean?

With one last glare at her her phone, she huffs and rearranges the sheets around her.

Of course Kara would would wake up, text her something ridiculous, and then fall back asleep.

Of course.

* - - - - - - - 

Jess takes one look at her and decides she needs another shot of espresso in her morning coffee. 

It’s not that she didn’t sleep well, it’s just . . .

Actually, it’s exactly that she didn’t sleep well. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about that damn food delivery business. 

Which is exactly why she jumps on Kara the moment the other woman crosses the doorway to her office - all perky ponytail and bright blue eyes.

Someone certainly got a good night’s sleep.

“Food delivery business? Food delivery business?! You wake me up at three in the morning to say ‘Food delivery business’ and then you fall back asleep?!”

Kara’s eyes go wide with shock, bouncing between Lena’s scowl and the index finger she has leveled at Kara’s chest. 

“Food delivery business?”

“You obviously thought it was important last night!”

Kara’s brow crinkles in confusion for a moment before understanding hits and her expression clears.

“Oh! Yeah! I had this dream that I started a food delivery business as a side gig for Supergirl! Seemed like a really good idea! I made really good tips because I could fly the food so fast, and the best part was that sometimes people would order extra food just for me!”

All of the built up ire leeches out of Lena’s body, only to be replaced with bone deep exhaustion.

“Really? You woke me up to tell me about a weird dream you had? I thought you were dying. I was this close to calling Alex!”

Kara at least has the decency to look embarrassed.

“Sorry?”

Lena waves her off as she makes her way to collapse on the couch.

“We really need to move in together - if only so you’ll stop texting me weird stuff so late at night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	70. What a Rip-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Hey, everyone always writes that Kara says she’ll replace Lena’s underwear when she tears them off during intimate moments but where is the ficlet in which she actually replaces all the underwear. Or established SuperCorp where Kara has a standing order set up to replace Lena’s drawers.

“Alright, that’s it!”

Lena growls, head bent over the dresser drawer.

“What’s it?” Kara questions around her toothbrush.

“No more ripping of the underwear, I’m down to three pairs, and I used to have a whole drawer full!”

“Ripping of the underwear?” Kara turns back to the ensuite to rinse out the toothpaste. “What are you talking about?”

“You! You always rip my underwear whenever you get extra horny, and you always promise that you’ll replace them, but obviously you never do!”

“What?! I don’t rip them that much!”

“Kara! Look at this!”

Kara peeks her head back around the door to see Lena standing in her bra and panties - with a pair of panties in each hand.

“I literally have two pairs left, plus the one I’m wearing! At this rate, I’ll have to go commando soon!”

Kara reaches for the underwear, tossing it on the bed before pulling Lena into her arms.

“I wouldn’t have a problem with that.” 

Lena’s only response is a glare that would have left anyone else quaking in fear.

“Okay, okay, no more underwear ripping.” Kara pulls her closer but stops when Lena pushes at her shoulders.

“I’m serious, Kara.”

“I promise.”

Lena raises an eyebrow.

“I do!” Kara laughs before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. “I have excellent self control.”

* - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kara manages to keep her promise for two whole days.

Because she wasn’t lying, she does have excellent self control. 

She manages not to break things on a regular basis, despite the fact that everything on earth is so darn breakable. 

She can fly without break the sound barrier. 

She can land without breaking the asphalt.

She can drink coffee without shattering the ceramic coffee mug.

She can punch bad guys without sending her fist all the way through them. 

She does have one weakness though.

Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers. 

It’s not her fault, really.

Her wife is the sexiest thing on twelve planets, and sometimes she gets a little distracted. Besides, she knows that her super strength is a super turn on. She can’t be blamed for wanting to show off. 

She’s kissing her way past Lena’s belly button, enjoying the way her wife is shivering beneath her, the way fingers are twisting tightly in her hair. 

She brings her hands down to Lena’s hips, tugging lightly at the material there before her muscles tense to rip of the last article of clothing standing between her and her goal.

“Stop.” 

It comes out as croak, but it still brings Kara to a screeching halt. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no.” Lena assures her breathlessly. “I’m fine, just . . . don’t rip the panties.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes drift down to the black lace.

“Remember? You promised, no ripping.”

“Oh, you were serious about that?” She tries not to sound disappointed.

“Yes, I haven’t had time to shop for more yet. This is my only free hour today, and I could be shopping but instead I’m doing . . . you know - you.”

Lena winks, and Kara grins.

“Right, right, no ripping.” 

She does, however, use her super speed to shimmy the underwear down Lena’s legs before holding them up (intact), triumphantly. 

“Better?”

Lena’s already tugging her back down for another kiss.

“Much.”

* - - - - - - - - -

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” 

Lena looks up from her desk to see Jess standing tentatively in the doorway.

“Yes, Jess?”

“You have a delivery.”

Her heart rate immediately speeds up; in her family, deliveries don’t often mean good things.

“Kara said everything checked out on it.” Jess promises, and if Lena didn’t know better, she’d think her assistant is trying not to laugh.

“Oh, well alright, send it up then.”

“Of course.” Jess steps aside, pulling the door open and calling out - “Alright, bring them in!”

Lena proceeds to watch in shock as interns begin carrying boxes and bags into her office until every surface is littered with them.

“Thanks, everyone.” Jess says as they all file back out, leaving alone with the packages. 

“What the -“ she breathes, looking out over the mayhem. This has her wife’s name written all over it, although she can’t quite think of what the end game might be. Tentatively, she reaches for the first box, prying it open.

Inside sits several pairs of underwear from her favorite boutique in Paris, a handwritten note sitting on top.

_”So you don’t have to go commando.”_

It’s Kara’s handwriting, and Lena barks a laugh. 

She knew her wife had something to do with this. But surely not all of these packages are panties?

She moves to the next one and then the next until she’s opened them all and she finds herself surrounded by panties (and a few bras), from her favorite shops around the world. 

There’s a light thumping on the balcony and she waves Kara in without even turning around. Within and instant, warm arms are wrapping around her waist. 

“Does this mean I can rip them again?” hot breath tickles her ear and she shivers before pulling Kara’s arms tighter. 

“I think I have enough to last a little while at least. At the rate you go through them.”

“Oh don’t worry, I set up a monthly delivery so you never have to worry about running out again.”

She turns to face her wife, fiddling with the clasps on Kara’s cape. 

“Don’t you think that’s a little excessive?”

Kara shakes her head.

“I don’t think you realize how much I enjoy ripping your clothes off of you.”

“Oh really? Well why don’t you show me then?”

Lena's forever grateful that Jess has the presence of mind to delay her meetings. Because she’s a little too preoccupied to make the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, if you didn't know, I'm writing a book, and you can learn more about it on my tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	71. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt - Hi... I’m feeling overwhelmed and I was hoping you could make a SUPERCORP one shot? Lena is overwhelmed at work and the Superfriends are busy. No one notices Lena’s change in her attitude but Kara. Kara is the first to see Lena in her meek state. See Lena break after 20yrs of concealing her emotions. And Kara is there for her, and cancels on Game Night just to be at Lee’s place to comfort the CEO. Please and thanks, if not that’s fine. ( you can ignore this request ) -R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little shorter than I wanted, but I also really wanted to get it out tonight! Can't lie, I've been feeling a little overwhelmed myself here lately, so I hope this helps!

She debates locking herself in her office and telling Jess to cancel the rest of her meetings for the day.

She’s exhausted, mentally and physically. 

It’s been a trying week, to say the least. Lilian was finally recaptured, and Lena’s been in meetings with investors around the clock trying to assure them that company profits aren’t about to take a dive. She’s finally managed to convince them all that L-Corp is stable, but there’s still the problem of all the unwanted media attention. 

She feels on edge in a way that she hasn’t in quite a while, like her skin is crawling and her brain won’t stop ticking. 

Her phone buzzes on her desk. 

It’s the group text between the Super friends, all of them tossing barbs back and forth about game night.

Game night. 

Fuck. 

The last thing she wants to do is have to put on a smiling facade and be around people when she finally leaves the office. As much as she loves her friends, she just needs a break. 

But ever since she and Kara bought an apartment together, their penthouse has been the chosen game night spot. She can’t exactly just hole up in the master bath with candles and a book while the gang plays charades. She could claim she’s busy at work and take a nap on the couch, but that doesn’t really sound appealing either. 

So she half-heartedly joins in the banter, teasing Alex and Win about their monopoly skills and telling James to bring his A game for charades. 

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how she looks at it; she doesn’t have much time to dread her upcoming evening, because she’s swamped with signing off on press releases and news blurbs.

Five o’clock rolls around, and she forces herself to close up shop. She’s done an unmeasurable amount of damage control in the past few days, and she deserves a night off. Even if it is to be spent with an apartment full of raucous friends yelling rough housing. 

She barely makes it to the elevator at the apartment before she sheds her heels, dangling them from one hand while she balances a stack of paperwork in the other. 

The penthouse door swings open before she can unlock it, revealing a smiling Kara, and faster than she can blink, her shoes and papers are taken from her, and a warm body is wrapping around her. 

“You’re home.” Kara murmurs into her hair, and she lets herself sink into the embrace.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

“No, I’m just happy to see you."

“I’m happy to see you too.” Her words are muffled against Kara’s shoulder, and she lets her eyes drift closed. 

“Come on, the bath is already running, and the food can stay warm in the oven.” 

“Bath? We don’t have time to take a bath, Alex and Maggie will be here in thirty minutes.” She’s helpless against Kara pulling her towards the bedroom though, and catches a glimpse of candles and wine glasses through the open ensuite door.

“Actually, I cancelled game night.” Kara confesses. 

“Cancelled it?” 

"You deserve a night off. We can invite everyone over next week.”

“Are you sure?“

“Positive, that’s why I picked up a bottle of your favorite red and stopped by that pasta place in Italy that you love.”

Lena feels her heart swell with affection.

“You didn’t have to do all that."

“I know I didn’t _have_ to, but you sounded exhausted, babe, I don’t want you to wear yourself out.”

“How did you - we barely had a chance to talk today.”

Kara scrunches her nose in that adorable way that makes Lena want to kiss her.

“Did I mention one of my superpowers is reading minds?”

“Oh really?” She snakes an eyebrow upwards. “Then what am I thinking right now?"

“You’re thinking that you hope I got extra bread from the Italian place.”

“Hmm, maybe you can read minds!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
